


Tragedy of the Commons

by ATB209



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Meet-Cute, Nerdy economist, Slow Burn, US Politics - Freeform, we don’t deserve dogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 178,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATB209/pseuds/ATB209
Summary: Bradley Andrews is a nerdy economist not used to the glitz and glamor of Hollywood, but he can't miss his little sister's big night as an Academy Award nominee. It also leads to a chance encounter with Captain America himself, which takes a very unexpected turn.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hi, are you Bradley?”, the driver of the black Toyota Prius asked rolling down the window as he pulled up to the curb at LAX.

“Yes!” I said enthusiastically as he parked and then helped me put my luggage into the trunk of the car.

Once we were off, I pulled out my phone, put in my headphones, and texted my sister:

_Bradley: Just got in a Lyft. See you in 30-40 min!_

_Elizabeth: Can’t wait to see you! Bubbles are waiting!_

I watched the city go by through the window, my nerves excited for the weekend to come, but also still not believing the reality of the situation: my baby sister was an Academy Award Nominee for Best Original Screenplay, and I was going to be her date!

 

 

Let’s rewind a little bit, and give you a bit of background about me before we continue with the story of that weekend. My name is Bradley Andrews and I’m a 32 year old economist, currently living in Washington, DC. My sister Elizabeth and I grew up in a small beach town in Rhode Island. Our father was in the Navy and was stationed at the submarine base in New London, CT, which was the reason that brought us to New England.

My sister and I were not the closest of siblings growing up. Being three years my junior, I always found it annoying the way that she would follow my friends and I around, or copy the things I did, from the sports I played, to the music I liked, to even at times, the cloths I liked. The one thing I did like about her was that she was a bit of a tomboy, and didn’t like girly things. In hindsight, I should have been flattered that I had a kid sister that idolized me, but these aren’t the things you think about as a kid.

We grew up in the typical upper-middle class New England town. It had good schools that challenged me, and even let me skip a grade for math and science which were subjects that came to me very easily. Ready and writing on the other hand weren’t my forte. I was diagnosed with dyslexia at the age of 10, which was a relief to my parents and explained my struggles in those areas, but a huge embarrassed that I internalized for much of my youth. At the time, I would have rather taken “Languages Arts” (or English as most schools would call it - I still don’t understand some things about the 90s) with my peers and fail than have to go get special one-on-one help.

Other than science and math, I also had a love of soccer, and when I wasn’t studying, I was out in the yard kicking the ball around by myself or playing with my friends to better my skills. This combination of soccer, and good math and science grades helped to get me a scholarship to Johns Hopkins University in Baltimore, MD. It wasn’t Ivy League, but I was just as pleased with myself.

In college, I forced myself to try to expand my horizons in the social sciences and humanities. In the end, this paid off as once I had a taste of much more in depth classes beyond your standard high school curriculum, it made my fall in love with economics, which has all the mathematical challenges I loved as a kid, with the science of behavior and other factors. After receiving my bachelor’s degree at Johns Hopkins, I returned to New England to get my master’s and doctorate at MIT. This all lead me to my current position as an economist at the International Monetary Fund (IMF) in DC.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth grew out of the tomboy phase of her earlier years, and became obsessed with theater. I mean obsessed. She read every play she get her hands on, and made my parents (or mainly my mother since my father was often off at sea for long periods) take her to every play and musical in the area. She dreamed that she was going to be a big broadway star, and since the age of 12 told anyone who would listen that she was going to win a Tony.

Fast forward six years to her Freshman year at the Tisch School at NYU, and everything changed. I’m not exactly sure what it was (I’d put money on a boy), but instead of acting and theater, she started taking film classes. First it was directing she was into, and then when she realized that likely wouldn’t pan out right away, she started to focus on writing screenplays. A year after graduation, she saw the writing on the wall and got herself a one way ticket to LA on the quest to get one of the many stories she had floating around in her head turned into a film. And that brings us back to back to where we started.

 

 

“Hey sis, I’m here!” I yelled as I opened her front door, and lugged in my suitcase and backpack, plopping them down in the living room of her modest house.

“Peeing. Be right there,” I heard muffled from the direction of her bedroom.

I made my way towards her kitchen, seeing the Champagne flutes she had sitting on the kitchen island next to a huge arrangement of flowers. Being a snoopy older brother, I opened the card and saw it was congratulations from her agent:

_Thinking positive thoughts!_

_Have fun this weekend!_

_Susie_

Snooping done, I opened her fridge and grabbed a bottle of green juice, opened it and downed the 16 ounces of water, sugar, fiber and a hint of vitamins. When in LA, right?

“Hey B!” she exclaimed as her arms circled my waist and she hugged me from behind, her face pushing into my back. As I turned around to greet her, I got a face full of blonde hair.  

“Oh my god, you’ve gone blonde! When did this happen?” I exclaimed expecting her usual warm brown locks, similar to mine.

“I decided last month to experiment with some blonde highlights, and my stylist gave it the thumbs up, so ta-da! Guess who’s now a blonde?” she stated.

I stepped back and inspected a little more thoroughly. She was accurate in the fact that they were mainly highlights, and did look good on her, but it was still a new Els to get used to.

“You know what, I’m not even going to bother making some bitchy comment about you turning into everything you hate. This is your weekend,” I said with a sigh trying to keep a straight face. However, a couple seconds after the words were out of my mouth, I couldn’t help but grin and pull her into a hug.

“How was your flight? And where’s your stuff?” she asked looking around once our hug was complete.

“By the door. I really needed some water, and you were peeing.”

“Well you made it! Are you hungry? I figured you’d be tired since it’s now after midnight for you, but I can whip something together if you’d like?”

“No, I’m OK. I could use a nice shower, but first let’s pop open the Champagne!”

“Great idea!” she stated opening the the refrigerator and pulling out the bottle.

“Congratulations, Elizabeth. You earned this, and I couldn’t be more proud,” I said as my eyes teared up a bit, and we clinked out glasses before taking a sip.

After refilling our glasses, we took the bottle and moved to her living room. I sighed heavily as I sank comfortably into her overstuffed armchair.

“So, before we get to comfortable, what’s the schedule?” I said pulling out my phone and opening my notes app, ready to scribble down everything.

“Umm, let me just forward you the email from my publicist. She’s running point on this.”

“Publicist?” I asked in shock, to which Elizabeth just smiled back.

“Yeah… so some things have changed. You get an Oscar nomination and all of the sudden you’re hot shit, and need more people to help you manage everything,” she responded, acting as if it was no big deal, but ultimately had a big smile on her face.

“I know you’ve been so busy with work, so I’ve been trying to filter out the non-essentials the past couple weeks,” she continued.

“You texted to tell me you almost pooped your pants in the car the other day because you picked up the wrong coffee, but you can’t text to let me know you have a publicist?” I exclaimed with a laugh.

“As I said, only the essentials,” she responded with a shrug.

I rolled my eyes, took a big swig from my glass, and then started reviewing the itinerary that was now in the inbox on my phone. It just listed a dress fitting tomorrow, Friday, at 1PM, a final hair and makeup consultation two hours later, and then when everyone was coming over late-morning on Sunday to get her ready.

“What’s that face?” she asked once I put my phone back down.

“What face?” I responded, taken aback by her question.

“You pursed your lips.”

“Did I? I wasn’t paying attention to my own facial expression.”

“You do that when someone gives you a gift you don’t like.”

“I do not!”

“Yes, you do!”

“Ok, so what?”

“Well… what’s up?”

“I don’t know… I guess I thought there would be more events… parties?” I finally admitted.

She looked at me with raised eyebrows, and then thrust her head back into the back of the couch as she burst into hysterical laughter.

“Bradley, who do you think I am? Some starlet?” she asked between laughs.

At first I was taken a bit back, but then started laughing along with her.

“I don’t know. We live in different worlds, Els. You hear about the Oscars and I just imagined it would be a weekend of events and parties,” I stated with a shrug.

“Oh, it is. I’m just not cool enough to be invited to many of them. I did get invited to one party tomorrow night, but it’s bottom of the barrel stuff, and my publicist told me it would be better if I didn’t go.”

Once she laid it out that way, I guess it did make sense. After all, this was only her second screenplay that was turned into a film, and although it was well received at a couple film festivals, it was a huge shock that it was nominated. When she called me to tell me, she downplayed the whole thing saying that it was likely because they wanted more female nominees given the current situation in Hollywood. I know that part of her comments were her being modest - the film was great - but I could also see the politics in it. In fact, I’d looked up some press once the nominations were out, and most of the commentary politely allude to the same. You could see it in the use of words phrases like “talent in the making” and “debut hit”, but it didn’t appear that anyone thought she was a front runner.

“OK, well that makes sense. So, aside from this stuff, what do you want to do this weekend? I do remember you promising me fun,” I asked with a sly smile.

“Well, we could be Basic and go to to like Runyon Canyon tomorrow morning…” she responded with a big smile at me, to which I responded with a look of horror, “or we could stop by Equinox and work up a sweat, get a lunch somewhere before my two appointments tomorrow, and then hit up my friends play downtown tomorrow night?” she asked with a tentative smile, belying the fact that I could see she knew it was exactly what I’d be up for.

“Good, and then Saturday I thought we could do a museum somewhere, with a light dinner and early night in, because then we’ve gotta get our beauty sleep before our shit show of a Sunday. We are going to fucking _party_  on Sunday, so expect to be hungover on Monday,” she continued with gusto.

“Well that I did plan on. Hence why my flight is Tuesday afternoon,” I responded raising my glass and then gulped down the remainder of my glass.

“And on that note, I think I’m going to shower and then hit the hay. That OK?”

“Yes, it’s late for you,” she said looking over at the clock.

I moved over to where she was on the couch, leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

“I really am so happy to be here with you,” I said, honestly, looking down at her. “Mom and dad would be really proud.”

I could see the tears form, and she leaned up to hug me.

“Ok, well good night sis. Do finish the bottle, but don’t stay up too late. I’m going to try to sleep in, but I’m still on Eastern time so will try to be quiet.”

“Thanks, will do! Good night, bro.”

 

Friday and Saturday went exactly as planned. We had a relaxing two days where we got in a good sweat in the morning, ran the necessary errands which involved her dress fitting, haircut and color, took in some LA culture, and had two good nights of sleep - at least one my end. When Elizabeth finally joined me out on her back patio where I was enjoying the latest _Economic Journal_ (I know, light vacation reading!) while drinking orange juice I squeezed from oranges I picked myself from her orange tree (California living can be really hard), she looked a bit tired.

“Everything OK?” I asked with a concerned expression between bites of toast.

“Yeah, I just had a hard time getting to sleep last night. Tossed and turned a bit. It’s just nerves.” she responded.

“Sorry, dude. But get excited! You don’t need to sleep anymore and we’ve got so much fun in store for today!” I exclaimed “Actually... what do we have in store?” I continued with a questioning face after I realized I’d forgotten today’s schedule.

“Breakfast should be arriving soon. We, or at least I, need to eat as much as I can now, because once I put on makeup and have to start sucking in my stomach to get my dress on, it’s all downhill food wise until the show’s over and then we can get drunk and stuff our faces as much as our hearts desire,” she said with a big fake smile.

Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang and it was her publicist, Alyssa, and a team of people, whose faces looked familiar, but whose names I was forgetting. That was my cue to go back to my spot on the patio and clean up my light breakfast. While boxes of food, clothing bags, and big plastic bins which I assumed were full of makeup started being brought it, I went to my bedroom and changed into shorts, t-shirt and sneakers.

“Hey!” I said, finding Elizabeth sitting in the kitchen going to town on a veggie omelette and blueberry muffin. “I’m going to go hit the gym for an hour or so while you get this madness out of the way. I’ve got a shave scheduled at a barber shop, and then I’ll be back by 1:00 at the latest to shower and get in my penguin suit”, I stated giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Ok, that sounds good.”

“Let me know if you need me to get anything while I’m out,” I said as I turned and was about to head out.

“Bradley, can I chat for a second?” I heard Alyssa say as I was opening the door.

“Uh, sure…” I said stopping in the doorway and turning to look at her.

From meeting her on Friday, I sized up that Alyssa was about my age, but had been doing communications in LA since college and appeared to know her shit. At the moment, even thought I was good 4 to 5 inches taller than her, I was a bit intimidated about what she wanted to ask me and felt like a little kid.

“Hi… So, I’m going to be frank. Please don’t be offended that I periodically text you to check in. I’m paid to be a nuisance on days like today. I know we both don’t want your sister being late or stood up without a date because you lost track of time, now do we? Now I don’t think you’ll be a problem, but please just respond giving me an update when I text, OK?”

“Yes, ma’am!” I said with a smile and salute, and then turned and left the house.

 

Two and half hours later, I was back at the house at 1PM, as expected. Seeing all the minions running around when I was leaving made it finally sink in that it was nearing game time, and I was about to step into a three ring circus. The gym, however, was strategic as it was a good way to work through my nerves and get my mind off everything for a couple hours. After showering at the gym, I think then headed to the barber for a shave and touch up for my hair. During all this, I checked in with Alyssa no less than four times.

To avoid the madness that I imagined that was happening with Elizabeth, I went straight to my room to shower a second time this time making sure to exfoliate my face, and then moisturized heavily. Giving myself a bit to cool down from the warm shower, I then put on my socks, tuxedo pants, and a t-shirt and decided to go check in with Elizabeth before putting on my shirt and jacket - I didn’t want anything to wrinkle.

“Knock knock,” I said loudly as I approached her bedroom door.

“Come in, she’s decent,” I heard from within, and opened the door, and immediately stopped in my tracks.

Seated in front of a makeshift vanity was a transformed Elizabeth. Her hair was was done up showing off her long neck, and the makeup made her eyes pop.

“Look that bad, huh?” she asked, turning and giving me a big smile.

“Els, you look amazing!” I gushed and had to take a moment so I wouldn’t tear up.

“Thanks, bro. Now, where’s the rest of your shit?” she asked frankly.

“It’s in my room laid on my bed and ready to go, I just don’t want anything to get wrinkled so I wanted to check in on timing.”

“Good thinking, Bradley,” Alyssa said. The car is here and we’re ready to leave in about 35 minutes. Marissa is just about finished with Els, do you want her to do anything?”

“No… I think I’m good without any makeup,” I said a little dryly.

“Ok, just checking. How about hair?” she followed up with.

“Now that I won’t mind a hand with!” I stated with a smile.

“Great, Tiffany, can you please go help Bradley get situated?” Alyssa said turning to a one of the other women doting on Elizabeth during our conversation.

 

35 minutes later, we were in the car, as promised, Alyssa in the front seat and me and Elizabeth in the back. We didn’t say a word to each other as we sat hand in hand on the ride to the Dolby Theater. My stomach was full of butterflies, so I can only imagine how she felt. When the car finally stopped and it was time for us to get out, I turned to Els to give her a strong smile through which I tried to convey “you’ve got this!”, and a quick kiss on the cheek, and then driver opened my door.

As soon as I stepped out of the car, I froze as I looked out onto what awaited us. It was pure mayhem we were about to walk into. There were people everywhere. I mean everywhere. And on top of it, all I could hear was screams and shouts, and the sound of cameras shutters. After coming to, I turned to make sure Els was OK, and seeing that Alyssa had everything situated, waited to be instructed on what to do next.

After checking to make sure we were invited, we made our way through the mayhem. Alyssa leaned over and yelled instructions to me that I was to smile, but otherwise stand back and try to be invisible. She was going to try to wrangle up some press.

I noticed that with Alyssa gone, Elizabeth looked a little flustered, so I stepped up to her, grabbed her hand, and gave it one last squeeze. I saw that she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and when they opened again she had a big, confident smile on her face. I took that as my cue, and stepped back a step and let her do her thing.

And did she put on a show. Standing here in front of all the glitz, she fit right in. She had on a high-neck and sleeved navy blue dress that paired perfectly with our pailer skin tone, especially from my view of the backless part. Otherwise, her teardrop earrings, and black clutch were the only other armour she was wearing.

For the next 15 minutes I stood politely by while she made her way through the throngs of photographs while Alyssa checked in with producers of the various shows covering the red carpet, but unfortunately I didn’t look like she was having much luck. However, as we were nearing the end of the red carpet, I looked over and saw a familiar face from college with an earpiece in looking frazzled as he dodged publicists and stars. I knew that Craig moved to New York with the hopes of being a producer at CNN or another cable news network after college, but we had lost touch and had no idea what he was currently doing at the Oscars. Looking back at Alyssa, I could see from her face that she was also becoming annoyed at the whole situation, and I decided to take matters into my own hand.

Walking over, I calmly tapped Craig on the shoulder. He whipped around, a look of annoyance on his face, which changed immediately into a big smile as soon as he saw me.

“Bradley! What are you doing here? God, how many years has it been?” he asked in a rush of questions.

“I know, too long, but it’s great to see you! I’m here with my sister, she’s nominated for original screenplay,” I responded quickly with a big smile and then turned towards Elizabeth who was a few yards still down the red carpet.

He looked at her, and then down at a sheet, and then back up at me.

“Wait, Elizabeth Andrews is your sister? I would have never thought to put two and two together.”

“Yeah, I couldn’t be prouder of her right now,” I beamed looking over at her.

“Does she want to go on?” he asked me gesturing towards the camera.

“I’m sure she’d love to. Do you want me to call her over?”

“Yes, I’m tired of dealing with all of these damn publicists and B-list stars. It would be nice to give someone unknown some spotlight.”

“Elizabeth! Alyssa!” I yelled to them and gestured to come over to where we were.

The next couple minutes were then a blur as introductions were made, and before I knew it, Elizabeth was standing next to Don Lemon from CNN with a megawatt smile on her face talking about her script and how excited she was to be nominated. Seconds later, Craig was pushing me into the shot as Don asked who she was with, and Elizabeth introduced me.

“You look a little overwhelmed,” Don said immediately based on the shocked look I know I was wearing.

“Overwhelmed is an understatement to how I’m currently feeling,” I responded in a squeek.

“Well, thank you both for stopping by, and good luck tonight,” he state with a smile, and that was it. We were done.

Craig gave me another hug, and handed me a business card, mentioning that he didn’t have time to swap numbers, but told me to get in touch the next time I was in LA.

Alyssa gave me a look, to which I shrugged and responded: “He’s a friend from college I haven’t seen in a decade. What can I say, the gay mafia helps each other out." That got her and Elizabeth to laugh.

Soon we parted ways with Alyssa and made our way to our seats, which since Elizabeth would be on camera to announce her nomination, were in a good spot surrounded by celebrities. We weren’t too far forward, but enough to see pretty up close what was going on. We gave each other a knowing smile and then started gawking at everyone that surrounded us as they too made their way through, mingling and chatting with each other. There were lots of smiles, hellos, waves, and cheek kisses to go around.

Now, I’d like to note that I am normally not a star fucker. The times I’ve run into celebrities on the street or in restaurants in Boston, New York and DC were novel, but in no way did it get me excited. However, being surrounded by them with all the buzz and excitement, I couldn’t help but get swept up. I sat and took it all in, thinking to myself that this could very well be the last time it ever happened.

 

Elizabeth and I sat hand in hand for most of the show. It was both captivating, but at the same time I knew that she was a nervous wreck, just waiting for her time. Given that there was no host to entertain with jokes was also not helping, and the musical numbers could only distract so much. I had thought I’d been looking at my watch about every 30 minutes to keep an eye on the time knowing that the original screenplay category was towards the end of the show. However, Elizabeth leaned over on my fourth check and whispered that I needed to stop because it was making her nervous. Turns out I was checking the time more like every five minutes instead of every 30.

And then it happened! We came back from a commercial break, and two men came out and started speaking. I was getting a little bored at this point, so had it not been for Elizabeth grabbing my arm, I probably wouldn’t have even noticed. Thirty seconds of introduction later, and they were calling names followed by applause. My sister’s grip on my arm had never been tighter.

“And the Academy Awards goes to...” on of them started.

“Elizabeth Andrews, _Mother of Pearl_ ,” they said together.

I sat frozen for a split second as I registered what had just happened, then looked over at her. She also wore a shocked expression, and I just screamed. I flat out screamed with all of the excitement and joy in the world, and immediately jumped to my feet from my seat on the aisle.

Elizabeth looked at me still with a huge look of shock as she got to her feet. I gave her one of the biggest hugs I’ve ever given her, and then got out of her way so she could make her way up to the stage.

To say I remember much of what happened next would be a lie. I remember she was shaking, I remember almost crying as she spoke, and I remember jumping back up to scream and applaud once she was done speaking and leaving the stage. I remember her being escorted back to our seats what seemed like ages laters, but was likely 15-20 minutes, and her saying something along the lines of “Don’t you dare cry or I’m going to start crying too!” before I pulled her into a big hug. And then it was over.

I couldn’t tell you who won best actor, actress or picture. I couldn’t tell you much about leaving, or how we reconnected with Alyssa, only that we were getting in a car and on our way to a party.

“Uh, can someone tell me what just happened?!” I asked aloud once we were settled, and I had consumed bottle of water had been consumed as my pulse was finally starting to slow down.

“I have no fucking idea!” Elizabeth responded with a giggle, turning to me.

She was clutching the trophy like it was her only source of being, but I really wanted to see it.

“Here, drink some water,” I said handing her a water bottle, and grabbing the ungodly, gaudy gold statue.

“You need to get a second so you have a complete set for bicep curls”, I stated as I started to lift it with my right arm. Elizabeth just rolled her eyes.

Fifteen minutes later, we had stopped again and the SUV doors were being opened to more madness. Stretched out in front of us was another red carpet - this time more of a purple - with VANITY FAIR in big font on the background. Alyssa handed me Elizabeth’s clutch and then I stood back and watched as Elizabeth struck a pose with her trophy and looked like she was on cloud nine, a big smile plastered on her face.

“You must be really proud,” I heard from behind me.

I turned to responded with a smile, but was taken aback by the gorgeous man standing in front of me. He looked perfect in a crushed blue velvet jacket that made his eyes stand out surrounded by his dark beard and hair. I knew he was an actor, but couldn’t place where I knew him from.

“Hi, I’m Chris. Nice to meet you,” he said extending his hand, I’m sure as a gesture based on my surprised look.

“Bradley. Nice to meet you to. And yes, you have no idea how proud I am right now” I said extending my hand and trying my best to pull off a smile. His hand engulfed mine in a tight grip.

“This is my brother Scott,” he said introducing the man standing next to him, and I could immediately see the family connection.

“Hi, nice to meet you,” he said extending my hand, which I took in another firm shake.

I was about to open my mouth to respond, but I heard my name being called behind me. I turned to see Alyssa, gesturing to come over.

“They want a photo of the two of you,” she called.

“Nice meeting you both. Sorry, duty calls,” I said and they responded with knowing smiles as I turned and made my way to Alyssa and my sister.

Alyssa grabbed the clutch from me as I approached and she moved me into a flattering position for the two of us.

“This is Bradley, Elizabeth’s brother,” she then yelled to the photographers.

We then made our way down the remainder of the carpet, her taking solo photos and then pulling me in for photos together.

I felt almost blinded by the time we finished and was in need of a strong drink. Elizabeth immediately was thronged by well wishers introducing themselves and making small talk. I understood that this was a prime event for her to make some new connections and was content to sit back and be as much support or as invisible as she wanted. I order myself a whisky neat and a glass of Champagne, which I brought to her trying not to interrupt and then made my way back to the bar having downed the whisky and requested a refill, which I also quickly shot back. The warmth of it going down almost immediately put me more at ease.

“Not used to these things, I see”, I heard again and turned to see blue velvet jacket Chris standing at the bar two patrons over from me as he collected the drinks he ordered, an easy smile on his face.

“No. My sister and I live very different lives. I’m an introvert that prefers my face in a book, not a sea of camera flashes,” I responded frankly.

“Oh, not in the business?” he asked with an inquisitive smile approaching me.

“No. This,” I said gesturing to all the beautifully dressed people chatting and laughing as they posed for photos here and there, “is about as far as it gets from my line of work.”

“Well, your sister looks like she’s the belle of the ball”, he said looking over to where she was now chatting with a slew of other people. “Care to join my brother and I as we make our rounds,” he asked and gestured over to where his brother was standing also engrossed in conversation.

I looked over towards Els hesitantly, then back at Chris and decided that staring at his pretty face was more exciting. She was a grown woman after all, and could take care of herself. I gesticulated to get her attention, and then pointed to myself and then the direction he was going. She smiled and gave me a nod, and I was on my merry way.

Chris and Scott introduced me to a number of people, as they made their way around the room - which appeared to be a never ending tent. Each time they introduced me as Elizabeth’s brother, and each time I got the same congratulatory comments, and questions about how I felt. Now I understood how my sister and every other nominee felt saying the typical “Oh, it’s an honor just to be nominated” spiel.

After about 40 minutes of this, we decided to head to bar to get another drink, at which point I decided to come clean and put all of my cards on the table.

“Ok,” I said taking a big sip of the Manhattan I ordered, “I don’t mean to offend either of you, but can you give me some background on yourselves? From the comments, I can tell you’re both actors… maybe you’re also directing…” I said gesturing to Chris, “am I correct?”

“Wait, you don’t know who he is?” Scott asked incredulously with big wide eyes, but at the same time, I could tell he super excited about it.

“Well, you look kind of familiar, but I can’t point it,” I responded a bit sheepishly.

“I take it you don’t watch superhero movies?” Scott continued.

“No, not really my preference,” I again responded sheepishly. “To be honest, I don’t watch much TV. I watch the occasional HBO show using my sister’s login, but I’m much more of a book reader in my spare time, or have sports on the background while I’m working.”

“What are you even doing here?” Chris asked with a laugh.

“I’m wondering the same thing myself right about now. I had heard of maybe four of the people you just introduced me to.”

“Well, there’s this very little movie franchise called _The Avengers_ based off the comic books, and I play Captain America,” Chris stated matter of factly with a downplayed smile.

“Ohhh! Yeah, that makes sense now!,” I said and then had a hard time holding in my laughter, which caused Chris and his brother to give each other inquisitive looks.

“Sorry,” I said taking a moment to catch my breath, “but for about two months last year there was an ad for the latest Avengers movie at a bus stop I walk by every day on my way to work that is well known for a guy publicly defecating,” I said letting out another laugh, “and in my head I’ve been equating the movie with that.”

I could tell from their reactions that Scott was loving the story based on the fact that he about spit out his drink, but I’m not sure Chris knew how to respond other than give a quick chuckle.

“Well, at least it was memorable?” he finally stated with a grin.

“And just to prove that I’m not a total loser, I did go to see Black Panther, but I don’t think Captain America was in that one, right?” I said as I made the Wakanda Forever arm gesture.

“Now I’m offended,” Chris followed up a slight pout and a laugh.

“One of my friends at the office is Nigerian so I went with him and his kids. And what can I say? I’m a hopeless liberal and am happy to fork over my money when multinational corporations want to be celebrated when they try to fix the institutional racism they themselves helped to create,” I said rather matter of factly.

“Oh, so clearly you don’t have much of an opinion about this,” Scott interjected with a chuckle.

“All jokes aside though, I’ve never seen those kids so pumped to see a superhero that looked just like them,” I finished, honestly.

“And that’s why we do what we do,” Chris commented with a genuine smile that made me want to swoon a little.

“Okay, so I’ve met Captain America, and what about you?” I said asking of Scott.

“I’ve had some parts here and there, but nothing quit to Chris’ level,” he said politely, “but what about you? What do you do for a living Bradley, if you don’t mind my asking?” Scott asked I think deflecting a little.

“I’m an economist. I work at the IMF - the International Monetary Fund - in DC,” I responded again a bit sheepishly. “It’s OK if you don’t know what the IMF does. I’m happy to provide a little more background.”

“Yes, please.” Scott said quickly.

“So… we’re like the sister organization to the World Bank,” I said looking at Scott and seeing that he recognized that at least. “They lend money to countries, and we work to help governments stabilize and grow their economies. This is done both at the country level as well as globally. But, I don’t get involved much with country policy, I just forecast economic growth for countries and how that feeds into our global growth forecasts,” I responded rambling, and afraid I might have lost their interest.

“I’m sure there are a few people here tonight that think what we do is the work of the devil, for example, is Susan Sarandon here?” I said looking around, which got a laugh out of the two of them, “but I just provide information for others to make decisions. Don’t shoot the messenger, that kind of thing.”

“Facts? Who needs facts?” Chris commented. “I don’t think I’ve ever met an economist in the flesh before,” he continued with a pause. “Actually, I take that back. I once met Paul Krugman at a filming of the Daily Show a few years back.

“Oh, Paul Krugman, huh? Yeah, he’s like as celebrity as we economists get,” I responded with a laugh. “I’m about six books and a couple decades away from my own New York Times column. Alas, I think I’ll let my sister be the famous of the two of us.”

“So how’s living in DC these days?” Chris asked.

"Are you referring to the Trumps?" I clarified.

"Yes, basically."

“To be honest, the Trump people pretty much stays in their own little bubble. As long as you stay away from the Trump Hotel, you won’t really see them much. And on top of that, the economy has diversified way beyond the federal government over the past decade. So much tech!”

“But do you miss the Obamas?” he continued his line of questioning.

“I’ve actually seen Michelle so much more since they left the White House. We were getting together about once every two months for a while last year,” I said with a straight face.

“What? Really? You know Michelle Obama?” Scott said getting really excited.

“Well… _know_ is a such a strong word,” I said with a smirk, “but we were in a couple Soulcycle classes together and more than a restaurants at the same time,” which elicited a laugh from Chris.

“You guys are the movie stars after all, I feel like you’d have better luck with the Obamas than little old me,” I continued.

“Only when they want to you to cut a $52,000 check,” Chris responded sarcastically.

“ _Youcanaffordthat_ ,” Scott said through a fake cough, eliciting a big laugh from me.

“There you are!” I heard from behind me and felt a hand on my arm. I looked over and there was Elizabeth looking a little flustered.

“The lady of the hour! Elizabeth I’d like to meet you to Chris and Scott… whose last names I am now realizing I don’t know…” I stated factually.

“Apologies for my nerd brother. Hollywood and pop culture are not his forte,” she said with a polite smile to them. “These are the Evans brothers. Chris is famous for playing…”

“Captain America. I was already admonished about that,” I stated interrupting her with a grin.

“His latest film was the one that was advertised at the poop guy bus stop,” she continued matter of factly.

“Wait, so this bus stop is really a thing?” Chris asked with a big grin.

“Oh yes, Chris. Bradley here keeps telling me that I’ll know I’ve made it big when a film of mine is advertised as this bus stop.”

“And yet here you are, Oscar in hand, and all I can say for myself is that my face has been featured at the infamous ‘poop guy bus stop’. Alright folks, I think I can retire now,” he said loudly, putting his hands up and turning to speak to no one in particular.

“I’m still waiting for Ashton Kutcher to appear at any second and take it away from me,” she continued hugging the trophy closer.

“First, excuse me my poor manners, it’s nice to meet you Elizabeth. And second, congratulations,” Chris said extending his hand to shake her.

“Thank you, actually would one of you mind holding this, my arms are getting really tired.”

“Oh, I’d be happy to take if off your hands,” Scott said with bright eyes.

“Gladly,” she stated handing it over with a chuckle.

“Can we take a photo for Instagram?” he asked, and then pulled out his phone to take a selfie.

“I will never understand social media,” I stated to Chris who had moved next to me as we watched them giggle with each other and take a few photos.

“Same. I joined Twitter and am known to send out the occasional tweet - typically about our idiot of a president. Otherwise it’s not for me.”

“Oh you’re on Twitter? I have one of those too, but that’s it. A colleague mentioned it was a good way to get my name into the professional dialogue. I go on about once a week, but don’t see much the point. I have like 30 followers I think.”

“Well, I’m sure I can do something about that,” Chris responded with an easy smile.

“Oh yeah? How so?”

“What’s your handle?” he asked, pulling out his phone and opening the Twitter app.

“At B Andrews Econ” I stated.

A quick search, and there was my face, and with an easy click of the Follow button, boom it was done.

“Thank you, Chris. I will forever cherish this moment that Captain America himself decided to follow me on Twitter,” I said sarcastically putting my hand on his shoulder jokingly fawning over him with my eyes.

“Thank me tomorrow when you'll likely have a thousand followers by morning,” he stated.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I saw the notification from Twitter that I had a new follower. Opening it, I clicked on his profile.

“The occasional tweet?!” I asked with raised eyebrows seeing that there were multiple tweets from the past couple days, and over 1000 total. Also, as if on cue, a handful of follow requests also came in. “What the? Why are all of these people now following me?” I followed up, looking up at him in fright.

“My fans are a bit… possessive?” he said with a gentle smile and a hit of apology. “They can be stalkers at times.”

“Well, perhaps we can team up to further their education on macroeconomics.”

“That’s the spirit! In fact, I know a way to grow that following even more. How about we get really meta and take a selfie with them in the background taking selfies?” he asked with a big grin.

“Game!” I responded, and then we positioned ourselves with big smiles just in focus enough while also getting them in the background. I’m not going to lie, my stomach did a bit of a flutter when our faces got close enough that his beard rubbed against my cheek.

“Let’s do that over, and this time try to not look so surprised,” he said showing me the photo, which in fact showed the evidence of the reaction to being in such proximity to him.

However, during take two he decided to wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me even closer so that instead of the previous light contact between his beard and my cheek, this time there was contact of his whole body against mine. This time though, instead of surprise, it elicited a genuine megawatt smile.

“Much better!” he stated showing me the photo. “Is your sister on Twitter?”

“Yes, she’s one of my 30 followers.”

“Make that 41!” he said looking at my profile.

A couple seconds later and my phone buzzed notifying me that I was mentioned in his tweet. 

 

_With @BAndrewsEcon feeling left out while his sister @ElsAndrews and my brother @theScottEvans have some selfie love #vanityfairoscarparty_

 

And like that, my phone started blowing up with new followers, comments, and retweet notifications.

“Yeah, you’re going to want to turn off notification now,” he said with a laugh looking at me stare at my phone in fright. “Here, let me do it,” he said taking my phone and doing something in the Twitter app. “I hope you don’t mind, but I also had you follow me, if that OK.”

“You just saved me about 10 grand in social media consulting, so do whatever you’d like,” I responded light heartedly.

 

The four of us stuck together for much of the remainder of the party as we drank and ate ourselves merry, particularly Els and Scott who were pretty much attached at the hip being caddy with each other, and flaunting over the actresses and models they were meeting. I’m not sure if Chris was being polite so I didn’t feel like a third wheel, but he graciously made introductions of me as he ran into industry colleagues.

I’m not sure what number drink I was on, but I switched to beer after I drunkenly accosted Glenn Close and told her how much I loved _Sunset Boulevard_ and how she was robbed of her Oscar. She was polite, but I could tell she was also wondering who the fuck I was and how I got in there.

“Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!” I said under my breath a little too excitedly, stopping dead in my tracks which caused Chris to walk right into the back of me.

“What?” he asked looking around.

“That’s Tina Fey and Amy Poehler. In the flesh,” I said at almost a whisper a look of shock on my face.

“Do you want to go say hi?” he said moving in their direction.

“No! No! No!” I said quietly grabbing his arm trying to keep him from walking towards them. It didn’t help much though, because his velvet jacket was slippery.

“Well hello, Christopher. I’m loving this jacket,” Tina said to him also rubbing his sleeve once we had approached where they were seated.

“Thank you. I came over to introduce a new friend of mine, who appears to be a big fan,” he said turning so I could no longer lurk behind him. “This is Bradley Andrews, Elizabeth Andrews’ brother,” he continued.

“Oh wow! It’s great to meet you,” she said shaking my hand enthusiastically. “Amy and I were just talking earlier about how happy we are that she won. And not just because she's got a vagina, but because her that screenplay was really good,” she stated after I also shook Amy’s hand.

“I’ll be sure to tell her that. I’m not really sure where she is right now,” I said with a laugh while looking around trying to avoid making eye contact as I didn’t know what I’d say.

We stood there for a second, no one really saying anything.

“I’m sorry. I just made a huge fool of myself in front of Glenn Close gushing about how much I love her work, and I’m trying to not repeat myself,” I said quickly, the truth seeming to come up a verbal diarrhea.

“Oh you too? I feel like you haven’t really been to a Hollywood function until you make a fool of yourself professing your love to Glenn Close,” Amy said with a straight face helping to break the ice.

“Well then I guess I’m batting a 1000,” I commented with a laugh.

“Bradley’s not really a Hollywood person. He’s an economist at the IMF and forecasts the global economy,” Chris interjected with a grin.

“Oh, and here we all thought we were hot shit getting paid to pretend to be other people,” Tina comment.

“You should really come to one of our industry ragers. There’s either too much or not enough booze and entertainment because no one can agree on the correct amount of stimulus,” I said with a straight face. Chris burst into a big laugh after a seond, which broke my concentration and made me also started laughing.

“Well what do you know, he just cracked an economist joke on us. This party officially has everything,” Tina commented looking over at Amy.

“It just came out,” I said between laughs. “Chris, see this is why I told you I didn’t want to come meet them.”

“Sure, blame this on me,” he said with a grin.

“On that note, thanks for the kind words about my sister,” I said turning to Tina. “Now, who’s next on this list of Bradley’s night of shame?” I asked of Chris as I started to walk away, grabbing his arm so he couldn’t stay.

“Bye, Christopher. Good to see you,” I heard Tina call after Chris as I lead him back to the bar.

“Thanks for that,” I said to him once he was standing next to me.

“Oh, no. That was all you, I had nothing to do with that,” he said with a genuine grin leaning on the bar.

“So, what’s your story, Captain?” I asked taking a sip of the glass of water I ordered.

“What do you mean?” he asked with an uncertain look.

“You don’t have to chat with me all night, you can run off and do your thing. You’ve been a good sport so far.”

He opened his mouth the speak and then shut it.

“Come on. Out with it,” I insisted.

“Well… If i’m going to be completely honest, I’ve been trying to get a meeting with your sister to talk about one of her scripts that I want to direct, but her agent has been a brick wall since the nomination. When I first approached you, I have to admit, I was being a bit Machiavellian and hoped to introduce myself,” he said putting his hand on my shoulder, his facial expression became more apologetic.

“Ah, I see,” I said a bit caught off guard by his admission. It really was not what I was expecting.

“But, you’re a much more interesting guy than I expected,” he said with another genuine smile. The cynical side of my brain was wondering if this was just his Hollywood charm, but the part of me that had been enjoying his company for the past two hours was enjoying his attention. “I will totally understand if you’d like to part ways. However, if you’re willing to forgive my selfishness, we can go try to chat with Lady Gaga,” he said pointing behind me where she had just sat down.

I turned around and my eyes immediately turned into saucers.

“On one condition,” I stated hesitantly after turning back to him.

“Shoot.”

“Actually, two conditions.”

“OK…”

“You buy me a drink,” I stated to which he turned and yelled: “Bartender!”

“And you do all the talking, since I have no skill talking to the ladies,” I said with a smirk.

“Done and done,” he smiled to me, and then turned to the bartender who was now approaching us after Chris’ summoning. “This gentleman will have your finest…” he said looking over at me.

“Vodka soda, please”, I said.

“And I’ll have a beer,” he responded.

“Thanks,” Chris said to bartender handing him a tip after he brought us out drinks. “Don’t tell him the drinks are free,” he joked loudly gesturing to me.

A minute later we were making our way across the room, our target acquired. We had to stand around pretending to chat as the queue of people went by, and before long Chris stepped in to say hello. However, as soon as he opened his mouth he immediately threw me under the bus again.

“Hi! Chris Evans, big fan,” he said extending his hand.

“I know who you are Captain America,” she replied with a big smile.

“My friend Bradley here is being a little too shy to come and say hello,” he continued, gesturing to me, and laying on a charming smile.

“Bradley, there’s no reason to be shy,” she said turning to me with the same smile.

Now I was standing there like a deer in the headlights.

“Hi,” I squeaked out, extending me hand to shake hers. “Congratulations,” I continued to squeak out, and I could feel my cheeks getting warmer by the second, and I’m sure the blush was just as noticeable.

“Aww, you’re so cute,” she commented with a laugh.

“Would you mind taking a photo with me?” I asked getting a little more gutsy.

“Of course,” she said and then gestured for me to scoot down next to her.

I handed Chris my phone and he took our photo.

“Meg McCarthy is one of my good friends from college, and she’s not going to believe I met you tonight,” I stated.

“Sorry, who?”

“Meg McCarthy. She went to Sacred Heart with you.”

“Oh my god! Meg McCarthy! I haven’t heard that name in years. How is she?”

“She’s good. We met in college and now she’s in Seattle working as a software engineer at Amazon.”

“Wow, good for her!” she paused, “Here, come sit back down. Let’s make a video for Meg,” she said and gestured for Chris to hand her my phone.

“Ready… one… two… three… Hi Meg, long time no see! Guess who I just ran into tonight?” she said  and angled the phone so that I was now in the shot. “It’s been too long, but I wanted to say hi and wish you the best.” She then moved her Oscar into the shot. “Let me know the next time you’re in New York or LA and we should try to get together. Love ya! Bye!”

“Thanks for the blast from the past,” she said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Trust me, the pleasure was all mine," I responded with a huge grin after she kissed me.

And with that, we departed and gave space for the next round of well wishers.

“She’s really set up shop there,” I said to Chris nonchlantly once we were back at the bar.

“Hold on a minute,” he said giving me a sly smile. “You’re too shy to speak, but then mention you have a mutual friend and end up getting a video greeting?”

“Uh.. yup, that’s what just happened,” I said with a surprised expression. “Also, can we talk about the fact that you totally threw me under the bus there. You definitely owe me a drink now.”

Chris turned to the bartender to order another round.

“I’m onto you, by the way,” he said turning back to me with a mischievous grin.

“Oh, how so?”

“This whole innocent ‘I don’t know anything about Hollywood’ schtick isn’t fooling me anymore.”

“Well, perhaps I have a bit of a confession myself…” I said putting on a serious face, leaning closer towards him.

“Oh, and what is that?”

Leaning forward so that our cheeks were almost touching, I whispered into his ear “I actually don’t remember seeing your face at the poop guy bus stop, I just didn’t want to hurt your feelings.”

And moved back oh so slightly with a big grin.

“You know, one might think that this whole evening was a rouse to flatter me. It’s almost as if you wanted to get something out of me, but I’m not sure what,” he said with a sarcastic smile.

“Honestly, Chris. No hurt feelings,” I said with a sympathetic express. “Besides, if you thought she was hard to get a meeting with before, it’s going to be impossible after today,” I said with a big grin. It was then that I looked down and realized I’d put my hand over his, and quickly pulled it away.

“Oh so that’s how it’s going to be?” he said back with a grin.

“Oh yeah. Besides, she thinks my opinion of movies is shit. One of my favorite movies is _Pride & Prejudice _,” I said. “Yes, the 2005 version with Keira Knightly,” I continued after a knowing look.

“That’s not a bad movie. It’s just... “

“It’s just perfect for when you’re sick in bed and want something light and airy to make you feel better,” I interjected.

“Not exactly what I was going to say, but sure. It is those things too.”

“What, were you going to say it’s too commercial… Captain America?”

“Ouch!” he said with a mock cringe, putting his hand back on mine for emphasis.

I just smiled and stared into his eyes for a second.

“I think we better change the subject before someone’s feels really get hurt,” I commented feeling a little giddy from the alcohol coursing through my veins and Chris’ attention.

“Where are you guys from?” he asked.

“We grew up in Rhode Island.”

“Get out of here, we’re from Massachusetts,” he said rather enthusiastically.

“Where in Mass, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Not at all, suburbs of Boston - Sudbury.”

“You’ve got to be shitting me. Did you go to Lincoln-Sudbury?” I asked with surprise.

“I did, yes. Why?” he asked more intrigued.

“Just a small world. My mom’s best friend from childhood lives in Lincoln. I’m not sure what year you graduated, but did you know a Sarah Walker? That’s her daughter.”

“One doesn’t come to mind, but to be honest it’s been a while,” he said with a sincere smile after he took a pause to think. At this point, I couldn’t help but get a little lost in his eyes.

“She was born in ‘82, so I think she was class of 2000,” I said pulling myself back to reality.

“Hmm, that means she was right between Scott and me. I’ll have to check a yearbook.”

“Also, my high school advisor was from Concord and went to Concord-Carlisle. As you’d imagine, I’ve heard a lot of shit talking about Lincoln-Sudbury.”

“Oh yeah, we were big rivals,” he replied with the same easy smile.

“Red Sox fan?” I asked.

“Of course! There’s no way in hell I could ever be a Dodgers fan.”

“Well, they are National League, so it’s not like you’d be cheating too much. At least that how I feel about rooting for the Nationals when I go to their games.”

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear you speak such blasphemy.”

It was at that moment that a large gold man was thrust between us and placed on the bar.

“Well here you two are. You know we’ve been looking for you for like an hour? And do you how much of a magnet for small talk this thing is?” my sister said with a huff. “Hi, I’ll have a double whisky neat. My feet are fucking killing me,” she said to the bartender.

Chris looked over at me with a silly grin.

“That’s my sis, classiest lady I know. Love you, sis,” I said leaning over and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Once Els’ drink arrived we made our way to a table so she could sit down and take a load off her heels, as well as not need to worry about carrying around the damn trophy.

“Did you know Chris has been trying to get a meeting with the past couple months? He’s really interested in one of your scripts,” I said once we were all settle. Chris’ eye immediately shot up in surprise.

“Really? Which one?” she asked intrigued.

“ _Quarter Past Midnight,"_ he said. 

“Did you put him up to this?” she asked looking at me.

“Huh? No. He only told me that he really loves one of your scripts, and that was it. I said that just now to try to embarrass him,” I stated honestly. “Besides, I’ve never even heard of this one.”

She looked at the two of us suspiciously, took a drink of her whisky. She then continuing to look at us suspiciously before she said to Chris, “Ok, let’s get together next week. I don’t want to talk shop tonight.”

“Perfect!” he said and I could tell he was trying to hold in his excitement. When he knew she was distracted by something, he looked over at me with a smile that melted my heart and mouthed “thank you”.

“If you gentlemen don’t mind, I’m kind of craving some Andrews sibling time. Scott, would you mind being a doll and watch that for me while I go grab another burger? I’m still fucking starving,” she said to Scott who was more than happy to stay at the table.

I helped her up, and gave her my arm to lean on, her feet still in pain.

“Sorry we got sucked into being such saps. I just thought that tonight was the best night to introduce myself to Kendall Jenner and all those other people. It’s kind of not allowed to talk to someone holding an Oscar tonight.”

“No, worries babe. Chris and I had fun. And I even got a video with Lady Gaga!” I said with a big smile.

“Get out of town!” she claimed hitting my arm.

“Honestly! I just mentioned my friend Meg from college who she went to highschool with, and all of the sudden she was buddy buddy.

“Of course that would happen to you,” she said looking up at me smiling through chewing her burger.

“But before that, I made an ass of myself in front of Glenn Close and then again in front of Tina Fey and Amy Poehler, so it about makes up for it” I said with an embarrassed smile.

“Now that’s the Bradley I know and love,” she said with a smile after finishing another bite. “So, what’s going on with you and Chris?”

“What do you mean?” I asked uncertain what she meant.

“You two looked pretty chummy at the bar before we interrupted. You know he’s straight right? Scott’s the gay one,” she said with an inquisitive eye.

“Yes, I figured as much. It’s nothing, we were just chatting about the Red Sox. He was giving me shit for becoming a Nats fan.”

“OK. Just making sure you knew,” she said with a soft smile. “It wouldn't be the first time you accidentally hit on straight guy. Now, should we bring them back some burgers?”

“I don’t think it would hurt," I replied with a shrug.

 

An hour later, and I was leaning back in my chair, yawning and trying to keep my eyes open.

“Boys, it’s been a pleasure, but I think I need to put this old man to bed,” Els said to Chris and Scott.

“Yeah, I think it’s about that time,” Chris commented looking at his watch. “Can we help you get to your car?”

“Here. Alyssa texted me the guy’s number,” I said plopping my phone down in front of the two of them.

Before Elizabeth had a chance, Chris picked up my phone and was calling the driver.

“Hi yes, this is Bradley Andrews. We’re ready to head home. OK, great, we’ll see you there in a couple minutes,” he said into the phone.

“He’ll be here in five to 10 minutes,” he said with an easy smile.

Between being tired and drunk, I really want to reach over and run my fingers through his gorgeous beard.

“What are you plans before you head back to DC, Bradley?” Scott asked.

“Umm… I'll definitely be sleeping off the hangover I know I’m going to wake up with tomorrow, but after that nothing really? I’m on the afternoon flight Tuesday.”

“We’ll I’ve had an absolute blast with you two. Depending on how you’re feeling, do you want to grab a late lunch tomorrow or maybe dinner?” he asked.

“We’d love to! I’ll text you once we’re up and we can assess what the damage is,” Els said with a big grin.

“Chris you down?” Scott asked him.

“Uh, I need to check my schedule, but I think I should be free. Here, let me help you,” Chris then said, helping Els up from the table and grabbing her Oscar so she could more easily make her way toward the car.

“Oh gee, yes, thanks for helping me up as well,” I said to their backs as I groaned getting myself into a standing position and then started making my way in their direction.

“Don’t forget your phone,” Chris called not even turning around, and I had to look back to see that it was in fact still on the table.

I wish someone would have warned me that the photographers would be in in just as much force as we were leaving than when we arrived, because I’m sure I looked like shit. Scott and Chris, however, continued to be gentlemen and helped Elizabeth get in the car while I was still trying to compose myself. Scott gave me a hug before I pulled myself up into the back seat of the SUV, while Chris gave me a simple wave. And then we were off, and I was able to keep my eyes open for about three minutes before I was lulled to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt to write something on here. I'd love any comments/feedback you have. I hope to have Part 2 up soon - I'm interested to see where this takes me.


	2. Chapter 2

I’d like to say that I awoke rejuvenated and feeling like a new man the next morning. Instead I awoke in my underwear spooning a pillow and drooling all over my sister’s duvet. Rolling over I rubbed my eyes, unsure why I was in her bed. After a minute I got up, mainly to relieve my full bladder, and then made my way to the kitchen where Elizabeth was seated at the table, coffee in hand, reading her iPad.

I simply grunted my welcome into the kitchen and immediately went to open the fridge to find water or juice or anything that could possibly make my head feel like it wasn’t throbbing. Over the past couple years I’d cut back my alcohol intake, and it was very evident this morning.

“I don’t remember getting home,” I said to her.

“Well, you were about half asleep when you walked in the door, and then got a little upset about your little sister growing up, and then you got really sentimental about being a bad brother when you were little, and the only way I could make you go to sleep was to let you crawl into bed with me.”

“Oh… hmm. That’s a new one,” I said looking at her and also wracking my brain where that would have come from.

“Well, as long as I didn’t molest you in my sleep, no harm, no fowl,” I said with a shrug, which elicited a laugh from her.

“Yeah, only because I put up a pillow wall between us like we used to do when we were tiny.”

“Right, when I was sure you’d infect me with cooties. You’ve got to give it to me that I’ve at least been consistent as an adult about not wanting to sleep with women,” I retorted with a dopey grin and I plopped down in the chair next to her at her breakfast nook, looking down at what she was reading on her iPad.

“What’s the verdict?” I asked taking another pull of OJ.

“Of course everyone is praising my work now, unlike they were less than 24 hours ago.”

“Ohhh, you should go onto the Way Back Machine and download every shitty thing those critics said about you and mail it to them with a deadfish,” I said with a slightly maniacal laugh.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down crazy! You had me at Way Back Machine and then lost me at mailing dead fish,” she said with a laugh and then an inquisitive look. “Are you sure everything is good with you?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“What did they say about your dress?”

“Didn’t make any best dressed lists, but no one said anything bad, so at the end of the day I think it was a success given my budget,” she said and I made a cheers gesture with my OJ.

“Meanwhile, there are lots of nice things being said about your new BFF, Captain America,” she said with a sly smile.

I put my forehead on the table and just groaned.

“What the hell was going on between the two of you?” she asked with both excitement and concern.

“It was like the best non-date date I’ve ever had. If you hadn’t come over and interrupted us at the bar, I’m sure the next phase of our conversation would have been which Sox players we were going to adopt together, and we hadn’t even gotten to the Patriots yet,” I said with a sigh, which made her giggle.

“I think Scott was a little disappointed,” she said putting her coffee down and looking over at me. My eyes lite up by what she was implying.

“Ohh! I didn’t even think about that,” I said with a bit of a shock. “Does that make me an asshole?” I asked.

“What do you mean?”

“That Chris is just such a beauty… That beard. Those eyes. Ugh, that charm,” I said with a groan. “I wasn’t even thinking about Scott.”

“No, that doesn’t make you an asshole.”

“I didn’t say anything embarrassing to either of them, did I?” I asked pensively.

“No. Well, not in front of me at least. But you and Chris were off on your own for a good few hours.”

“Where’s my phone?” I asked after a moment of us sitting in silence.

“I know you had it when we got in the car last night, so likely in your tux jacket, which I’m sure if strewn on the floor of your bedroom,” she said and I got up to go search for it.

After a couple seconds searching of my jacket, I found it in my left inside breast pocket, as expected. My phone was dead, but I plugged it in and then crawled into bed, waiting for it to turn on.

What popped up when it turned on what not what I was expecting:

_Bradley: Hey, this is Chris, messaging myself while I call your driver._

_Chris: Hi Bradley, I had a really fun time with you tonight. You really didn’t have to say anything to your sister about the screenplay, but it really means a lot to me. Thanks, I owe you one!_

_Chris: Hey, let us know that you guys made it home, OK?_

_Bradley: Hi Chris! I am so sorry and just seeing this now… I guess I was a bit of a drunkard when I got home… You’re a fun guy, so no debts owed. Now excuse me while I try to catch another hour or two of sleep - I haven’t drank like this since grad school._

 

A short while later, once I shut my brain back off, I was the able to fall asleep for another hour, at which point I was feeling much better. Getting up, I went searching for my sister again. This time finding her back in her bed watching TV.

“Oh good, you’re up. The Evans brothers want to know if you want to do a late lunch?” she asked.

“One condition,” I stated as I lethargically crawled up next to her, snuggling up and putting my head on her shoulder.

“Shoot.”

“I really want tacos. There are no good tacos in DC.”

“I think I can make that happen.”

“I’m also going to need at least 30 minutes to shower and finish bringing myself back to life.”

“I’ll call Mary Shelley,” she teased.

“Ha. Ha. You wish you could have written that,” I said as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a big hug.

“Mean!” she yelled, trying to pull away from me. “FYI, assholes aren’t allowed to have tacos with us. Also, you smell.”

 

Thirty minutes, and a nice cold shower later, I did feel at least half back to life. I shaved, and tried to find the least LA look I could find. I then joined my sister in her living room where she was back on her iPad, still looking up Oscar news.

“How did the Kardashians make it into a story about the Oscars? They weren’t even there!” I commented after seeing the headline over her shoulder as I made my way to be myself horizontal on her couch,.

“I’m trying to find out that exact information. Give me a moment.”

“I honestly can’t wrap my head around the Kardashians. Like honestly, as and economist I cannot understand what intrinsic value they bring to anything? They’re famous for being famous? It’s like if someone violated one of Newton’s laws of motion.”

“You really need to get laid,” she replied not even bothering to look at me.

“Excuse me?” I said sitting up.

“You heard me. What’s it been? Two years” she asked, yet to take her eyes away from the article she was reading.

I couldn’t argue with her, so I just laid back down with a groan.

“When are we leaving?” I asked.

“Uber will be here in six minutes.”

“Why aren’t we just driving?”

“Because I plan on getting de-runk again, and I don’t trust you behind the wheel of a vehicle right now.”

“You’ve got life all figured out, don’t you?” I asked facetiously, which at least elicited a chuckle from her. “Wake me when I’m needed,” I grumbled.

 

A 25 minutes car ride later and we were pulling up outside the restaurant.

“Well if it isn’t, and I quote, that ‘hoe in a slightly less cheap looking Elsa Halloween costume’,” Scott called as we walked up to the patio outside the restaurant.

This of course got the rest of the patrons of the restaurant to stare at us.

“Good afternoon,” Els said with a big smile.

“Hi,” I said with a mere wave as I took my seat, thankfully that I had on my sunglasses since we were sitting outside.

“Where’s Chris? I thought you spent the night at his place last night?” Els asked.

“He should be here in in a minute. Yeah, we took the car back to his house since all my shit and my car were still there. Then I got up early this morning and went back to sleep in my own bed. However, I just spent that past couple hours searching Twitter to see what all the tweens were saying,” Scott stated.

“Did someone really say that I looked like a cheap Elsa Halloween costume?” Els asked in shock.

“You bet! And do I have screencaps galore of the best of Twitter,” Scott replied.

“Hi! Can we get a pitcher of margaritas on the rocks, please!” I asked flagging down the waiter as she walked by. “I’m going to need a good buzz to get through this lunch,” I said under my breath, and turned my attention to the menu.

While they chatted, I picked up my phone and opened Twitter to see what I’d missed over the past few hours while I was incapacitated. True to Chris’ prediction, I now had over 1000 twitter followers, and there were a lot of random comments on past article I’d posted. However, I did note that a couple of my non-work related tweets which were bad jokes and observations about the office now had a considerable amount of likes. That made me felt like I wasn't at least hopeless on Twitter.

At that moment my stomach grumbled, and I was about to interrupt the chatty Cathy’s and enquire if we should place an order for guacamole, when out of the corner of my eye I saw a blur of motion coming from the street, and a second later there a ball of brown and white fur jumping at Scott. Attached to the said blur of fur was no other than Chris.

“Dodger, calm down. You just saw him this morning!” Chris said to the dog, as he attacked Scott with licks. Dodger then made his way around the table as Chris tried to move him over towards where the empty chair was.

“Well hello there,” I said leaning down to him, and giving him a nice head scratch while Chris attempted to both navigate pulling back his chair to sit and controlling the energetic pooch. It probably didn’t help that I was also excited to see the dog, which just created a feedback loop of excitement.

“I didn’t realize you were going to be at lunch,” I said talking to Dodger and giving him more rubs. “I’d have gotten my ass in gear much sooner. Yes, yes, I would.”

“Well, glad to see neither of you are opposed to Dodger joining. I forgot to mention that earlier,” Chris said once he was seated with any easy smile.

“Quite the contrary,” I said, still speaking to Dodger who was now sitting under the table, panting still from the excitement.

“You might as well reserve yourselves to the fact that lunch with you humans is over as far as Bradley’s concerned,” Elizabeth commented.

“Yes, you two can get back to your conversation about nose jobs or whatever it was you were talking about before, I’m now quite content,” I stated still looking at down at Dodger with a smile.

A second later I looked up to acknowledge Chris who was now seated across from me, and had to take a moment to myself. I was also glad I was wearing sunglasses as I’m sure it would have been very obvious that I was ogling him. He looked even better than he did the night before. He had on a pair of dark aviators that perfectly paired with the shape of his beard and his hair, which was now much more tussled than the slicked back look of the previous evening. But even more irresistible was the fact that he was wearing a lightweight sweater that hugged his body in the all the right places, especially his arms and chest.

Thankfully, right on cue the waitress arrived with our margaritas and I was quick to take a big gulp, and then put in an order of guacamole while everyone else looked over the menu.

“Thanks for being amenable to tacos. Although it’s getting better, we don’t have good tacos in DC,” I said to Scott and Chris as they read over the menu.

“Well, to be honest, this place doesn’t have the best tacos,” Chris said leaning forward a bit hushed as another waitress made her way past our table. “But you’re not really necessarily going to get good tacos at a restaurant anyways. That’s better food truck food.”

I looked towards my sister, who didn’t even have to look up from her menu to comment, “Don’t be a spoiled brat, Bradley. Just be happy and play with the dog. We can get you good tacos before you leave.”

I went to open my mouth to respond, but instead smiled at her and took a sip of my margarita.

“You manage him well,” Scott said to her, which elicited a chuckle from Chris.

“It’s all in love, right big bro?” she said with a jokingly patronizing smile.

“That and the fact that I’m now getting my just desserts for the decade-plus that she was my minion,” I replied with a genuine smile. I looked over at Chris then, and he returned a knowing smiled back at me.

“How many years are you apart?” Chris asked.

“Three years age-wise, but four years school-wise,” I replied. “How about you two?”

“Two years,” Chris replied.

“Did you get along as kids?”

“Yeah, for the most part. I could be a dick to Scott, as all older siblings are at times, but for the most part we were friends.”

“Bradley here liked to make my life miserable,” Els commented.

“Well that’s because you wouldn’t leave me alone when I just wanted to do dude stuff with my friends without my little sister following us around,” I replied.

“Oh good old dude stuff,” Chris said with another chuckle.

“What kind of dude stuff,” Scott asked me inquisitively, and from his tone I could her the implied innuendo.

“Oh please, nothing like that,” I said with a laugh, giving Scott a bit of side eye. “I was a big fort builder, and there was this big - well to an 10 year old, it was big - area of woods between our house and our neighbor Ben’s house, who was also my age. So we did all sorts of cool stuff back there. Build forts in trees, dug trenches, tried to make a zip line - that one failed spectacularly and Ben broke his arm,” I said with a laugh. “There was a reason I always got him to be the guinea pig.”

“Yes, I always got Scott to be my guinea pig for things,” Chris interjected with a laugh.

“And then there was Els, following us around and ignoring Ben’s poor sister Haley who was only a year younger than Els.”

“That’s because she just wanted to play with Barbies and dolls, and that was really not my thing,” Els said defending herself.

“Oh, you didn’t want to play with dolls, huh? Then why was it that you all of the sudden became obsessed with troll dolls when I started playing with them with my friends?”

“Oh my god! Troll dolls! I forgot about those,” Scott said with excitement. “How many did we have? Like over 100 at one point, right?” he asked Chris.

“Oh, I’m sure. Between the four of us, we had a lot!” Chris responded.

“Wait, this is only 50 percent of the Evans clan?” I asked with delight.

“Yeah, we have two older sister,” Scott stated.

“Oh my, how I imagine the tables must have been turned,” Elizabeth commented.

“Were you guys Beanie Baby people?” I asked, and noted that Els immediately started looking around for the waitress.

“No, I think we were too old,” Scott responded.

“Hi, I think we’re ready to order,” she said waving seen the waitress over on the other side of the patio.

“HUGE Beanie Baby freak,” I said quietly leaning forward and pointing to Elizabeth across the table.

 

Once we ordered our food, we continued our conversation about the 90s fads that we either did or didn’t get into. Chris and Scott were especially shocked to find out we didn’t have cable, so all of their Nickelodeon references went right over our heads. All their talk of their love for Nickelodeon shows got them to segue into acting and how they started in the theater, and how it all progressed from there. It was great to sit back and watch them tell stories and crack jokes with each other. Seated as I was across from Chris, I couldn’t help but get a little sucked into the excited glint he had in his eyes talking about this role and that role with such passion.

Our jovial lunch continued and Scott, Els and I were starting pitcher number three - Chris was driving so he cut himself off after two margaritas - when Scott brought up video games.

“Guys, Bradley and I have a dirty secret to tell you,” Elizabeth said very seriously. Scott and Chris looked at us unsure what she was then about to say.

“Our parents didn’t allow us to play video games,” she finally stated, which caused Scott and Chris to explode in questions.

“What did you do all day?” Chris finally asked, incredulously.

I shrugged and then said, “We had to go outside and play. Hence why I loved my forts.”

That got a laugh out of them.

“This one was also a big birder,” Elizabeth commented, which got Chris and Scott in further hysterics.

“She says that as if I’m embarrassed, but I’m not. I own that shit. You need someone to point out the difference between a warbler and a sparrow - I’m your man,” I said gesturing at myself with my thumbs. They were still in hysterics.

“He’s even got a birding app on his phone,” she stated in between laughs.

“Noooo way!,” Chris exclaimed, and then started grabbing for me phone.

“Hey, get your grubby mitts off of that,” I chastised with a laugh, grabbing back my phone. “Hold on, I’ll open it for you,” I said trying to concentrate on finding it in one of the many folders, and then handed it over to him.

He looked down, and then up at me with the biggest grin “I think this is one of the greatest things I’ve ever seen,” he said.

Between the alcohol and Chris’ smile, I couldn’t help but grin myself - although I also wanted to swoon.

“Dodger, would you go birding with me?” I asked looking under the table where he was now laying down. He looked up and me and started wagging his tail. “Dodger says yes, so clearly I’m not that big of a freak.”

“You could have asked if you could cut off his balls again, and he would have started wagging his tail,” Chris replied.

“Birding!” Scott then exclaimed and they all cracked up again.

 

Shortly thereafter we killed the rest of the margaritas, and paid the bill. Looking down at my watch I was shocked to see it was only 5PM. What I had expected to have been a multi-hour lunch had thus far had still been less than three hours. At the same time though, I let out a big yawn.

“You’re yawning already? You’ve been awake for like, what? 5 hours?” Scott asked me a look of faux-disgust all over her face.

“Apologies, but tequila makes me sleepy,” I stated trying to suppress another yawn.

“Wait, a second,” Scott said, and you could see the wheels turning in his head. “I’m just putting this together now, but you said you’re only three years apart, and you’re only 29,” he said to Elizabeth, “which makes you 32? Why did I think you were like 45?” he asked aloud.

I looked over at him and couldn’t help but start cackling, and was joined by everyone else shortly thereafter.

Once my laughter had calmed down, I said to Els with tears in my eyes, “Now that I’ve officially been insulted, I think it’s time to make our departure.”

“No, you can’t leave now, I’m finally getting to the good stuff,” Scott stated in protest.

“But alas, if I don’t leave now, apparently I won’t turn into a pumpkin, but a shuffleboard disk at a retirement community in Florida,” I said contently. “Els, shall I order a Lyft?” I asked her.

“Well…I think I might stay out a little longer with Scott, if that’s OK with you?” she asked with pleading eyes.

“Of course, babe. It is your weekend after all. Thanks for putting up with my particulars,” I said reaching across the table to squeeze her hand, which elicited a little “Aww” from Scott.

I then pulled out my phone to order a car.

“I can give you a ride home if you want,” Chris asked.

“Thank you, but you don’t need to do that,” I replied with a thankful smile.

“It’s no trouble at all. Plus, you can spend a couple more minutes with Dodger,” he said with a grin that told me he know what button he was pushing.

“Oh shit, pulling out the big guns now,” Els commented with a chuckle.

“Well when you put it that way…” I stated feeling swayed by his offer. “Dodger, are you sure you want to give me a ride home?” I asked as he immediately lunged for my face in an attempt to give me a lick.

“I guess that’s your answer,” Chris stated over our laughter. “Where are you kids going? Do you need a ride as well?” he asked Scott.

“Nah, I think we’re just going to go to a place down the street,” he responded gesturing down the main drag we were on.

“OK. Well enjoy, then. Elizabeth, it was great to spend the afternoon with you,” he said standing and giving her a big hug.

“Likewise, and don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten about scheduling our professional meeting. It’s been, well, less than 24 hours and I’ve been drunk for a majority of it, but perhaps we can figure out a time next week?”

“That’s would be great. If you can give Scott your assistants’ email, we can get something scheduled,” he said with a big smile.

“I’ll be sure to do that,” she said with a knowing look to me.

“ _Shedoesn’thaveanassistant_ ,” I said with a fake cough into my hand.

“Well, in that case, what’s your phone number or email?” he asked pulling out his phone.

“Scott, your laughter will be seared in my memory for some time,” I said turned to Scott and went in for a hug.

“I’m not sure if you mean that in a good way or a bad way,” he said with a grin.

“That’s all in the eye of the beholder, my friend. Like Schrodinger’s Cat, you can be both famous and infamous at the same time,” I said with a silly smile and I gave him a final pat on the shoulder.  
“How do you put up with his bullshit?” he asked of Els with a laugh. “Just kidding man. Please let me know when you’re in LA next, and I’ll be sure to keep you posted if I’m coming your way… although I haven’t to DC since we were kids.”

“Then you’ve never had a better excuse to visit your nation’s capital!” I replied.

“Touche!” he stated, and with that we parted our ways.

 

Seeing as we were in Venice, and after I mentioned to Chris that I’d never been to the boardwalk, he insisted we take Dodger for a walk so he could get some exercise after being a good boy all throughout lunch. Seeing him with Dodger was like a lead balloon to my heart - here was this sexy guy being so caring with his dog.

After 30 minutes walking around and seeing the rollerbladers on the bike path, the beach workout equipment, and a couple games of volleyball - a la Baywatch - we headed back towards Chris’ car.

“I see you took the electric plunge,” I said as we approached his car and saw that he had a Tesla.

“Well, I am a Hollywood liberal after all,” he said putting Dodger in the backseat.

“Please tell me you’re committed to ending climate change, but still insist on flying private?” I said sarcastically, making a praying gesture with my hands as I tilted my head skyward.

“Only when the studio is pay,” he said back to me, and I’m unsure if he meant it as a sarcastic comment, a genuine comment, or even a slight brag, but for whatever reason, it made my pants just slightly tighter.

We got in the car, and he started driving. A 90s Alt Rock channel he had on was playing Incubus, and all of a sudden I was back in middle school.

“You know, I’ve actually met Christine Lagarde before?” he said out of nowhere, killing me childhood reminiscence.

“Wait, what?” I asked taken aback for a second.

“Yeah, I was in the Air France lounge at Charles de Gaulle a couple years ago on my way home from the European leg of a Captain America press tour and she was there with with one of her sons. He came over and asked for a photo. Scarlett had been at a Clinton Global women’s event with her a month prior so I knew who she was. I think she was a little taken aback that I wanted a photo with her.”

“Scarlett?” I asked unsure who he was talking about.

“Johansson…”

“Oh right! Duh. Sorry. I’m still trying to put two and two together with the whole superhero movie thing,” I said sincerely. “This morning I attempted to read the Wikipedia page on the Avengers, but I was hungover and it was long, and it was making my head spin so I didn’t get very far.”

“Hey… so... what were you planning on doing when you got home?” he asked a bit hesitant, looking over at me while we were sitting at a red light.

“Do a little reading and then go to bed. I was hoping to wake up on East Coast time and get some work done before my flight at 2:00. Why?” I asked, unsure what he was getting at.

“Well, it’s still early. But instead of going home to read, would you have any interest in coming back with Dodger and me, and we can introduce you to the beginning of the whole Avengers things?” he asked with a hensistant smile.

I looked at him and thought for a minute. I could either go home to a quiet house by myself and crawl into bed and crack open my book, or I could go back to Captain McPrettyFace’s place and watch a film. It was a tough decision.

“I mean if Dodger really wants me to, I guess I’m going to have a hard time saying no,” I said and like clockwork, Dodger hearing his name sat up and licked my face as I was looking back at him.

“It appears the dog has spoken yet again,” Chris said and then we were on our way.

We made the rest of the drive back in relative silence as I listened to the music and watched the city go by. Soon we were making our way up into the Hollywood Hills, and when we pulled into the driveway, Dodger immediately jumped up and started wagging his tail once the vehicle had stopped.

“Welcome to my home,” Chris said with a simple smile, and then proceeded to exit the car.

I followed up him out of his car as Dodger ran ahead and around the back of the house. I wasn’t really sure what to expect in terms of the house, but from what I could see it was nice - contemporary architecture, but nothing too contemporary.

Chris unlocked to door, and then held it open for me to enter. He toed off his shoes, to which I followed suit and then we both just stood there for a second.

“I could give you a tour if you’d like?” he asked.

“First, could you point me toward the bathroom? I’m feeling the pressure of those last couple margs,” I said with a silly smile.

“Of course, just over here,” he said pointing towards a hall bathroom.

Once I was situated and feeling much better, we moved from the open living room into the kitchen which had amazing view. Chris then started sliding open one of the glass doors, to which Dodger barked at us and came running over for attention. I looked down at him and then out and saw the view of the valley below.

“Wow, this is a really crap view, I hope you didn’t pay too much for this,” I said sarcastically looking over at him.

“Don’t worry, they were giving it away,” he responded with an easy smile.

“Good, good,” I said with a smile, and then started walking forward until I was at the fence which preceded the cliff that was at the edge of his property.

“Now I understand the charm of LA beyond the nice weather,” I said mainly to myself.

“It grows on you,” Chris softly, but rather close behind me. He was close enough that the tone of his voice sent a little shiver down my spine.

I turned back and looked at him, and he had his typical easy smile that went right to my knees.

“We can sit out here if you want?” he asked.

“Well, if I remember correctly, you promised me an introduction to _The Avengers_ ,” I said raising my eyebrows at him.

“That I did,” he stated with an acknowledging smile. “Let’s head inside then.”

A couple minutes later we were situated back in his living room, as Chris turned on the TV and gestured to me to make myself comfortable on his couch.

“There are two theories of what order that these movies should be watched,” Chris stated, “you can either watch them in chronological order of release, or you can watch them in an order so that the story flows a little more consistently, as some movies were released after others, but actually occurred beforehand. Do you have a preference?”

“I feel like the later option makes more sense, no?” I asked.

“Are you sure you don’t want to watch them in chronological order?” he asked hesitantly.

“You’re the expert,” I said with a shrug.

“OK, _Iron Man_ it is,” he said and then turned back to the TV hitting the menu button, and then paused for a moment and didn’t speak. Before I could comment, he continued, “OK, I was really not expecting to do this, but if I’m going to make you do this, you need to experience it the correct way,” he said and I really had no idea what he was talking about.

“That means we’re starting with _Captain America_ ,” he stated looking over at me, demurely.

“Ohhh, I see what’s going on here. You didn’t want me to watch your acting in front on you, huh?” I asked with a grin.

“Yeah, I hate watching myself because I always think I’m such a dork.”

“Well thank you for being bigger than yourself, but we don’t need to watch that if you don’t want. I can download it for the plane ride tomorrow,” I said trying to give him room to change his mind.

“No. I said I was going to introduce you to _The Avengers_ , and that’s what I’m going to do.”

“Well then, I look forward to experiencing your dorky acting,” I said with a grin, and was genuinely excited to watch it with him.

He smiled and then turned back to the TV and after a couple menus we were about to start.

“Can I get you anything? A beer? Water? Snack? I myself am going to have a beer,” he asked putting the remote down and getting up to head to the kitchen.

“A glass of water would be good.”

“Tap? Bottled? La Croix?”

“Well it depends on what flavor of La Croix?”

“I’m not that exciting… just lime and grapefruit.”

“I’ll take a grapefruit, please.”

“Coming right up!” he said and turned to leave the room.

“Actually, fuck it. I’ll have a beer as well,” I yelled after him.

“OK!” I heard from him.

A minute later he was back sitting next to me on the couch, and my adventure was underway.

I’m not going to lie, I really didn’t have high expectations when it started, but I was immediately pulled into the storyline. I don’t know if that’s because Chris was sitting next to me, the slight buzz I was still feeling from lunch, that it was actually just a solid movie all around, or more likely all of the above, but I was enchanted by Steve Rogers. Sitting there watching his character play out, I couldn’t help by see that some of the personality that I’d had the privilege to enjoy over the past 24 hours was shining through.

There were times when I would catch Chris looking out of the corner of my eye as I watched, and it made me blush a little. I don’t know if he was looking for a reaction, or what, but between the beer and the slight smile he had on his mouth, I felt a bit of a warm tingle down my spine. I also noticed that during points where the plot either got a little corny, or Chris has a silly line, he would make an effort to get up to “use the bathroom” or grab us another beer. For example, he made his first exit towards the end of the experiment scene which allowed me to ogle his amazing body alone. I couldn’t blame him though, and one time I found myself laughing at the cheesy line he delivered which I could see from his slightly embarrassed grin when he re-entered the room and took his seat back on that couch.

However, nothing prepared me for the shock of Bucky falling off the train. It shocked me to the point that I actually sat up and yelled “Oh my god! No!” at the TV. Then I realized I was starting to tear up, and was afraid to look over at Chris for fear that he’d start laughing at me.

That was nothing though compared to the water works that started flowing as Steve and Agent Carter said their parting words before the plane crash. There was definitely an audible sniffle, and I used the back of my sleeve to wipe away the moisture that was present under my eyes. It was at that point that I looked over Chris, who I was expecting to have a grin of ridicule, but instead found that he had a simple smile on his face that didn’t make me feel bad that I’d shed a couple tears.

And then, boom! We were in present day explaining what had happened, and then it was over. At that point Chris stopped the movie, and I just sat there in silence staring blankly at the TV, feeling like I’d just gotten off an emotional rollercoaster.

Before I could say anything though, Chris scooted over on the couch so that he was now sitting much closer to me, to the point that we were practically touching. I turned to say something to him, but found him looking at me with a pensive expression, our eyes meeting. God his eyes were beautiful, and his proximity was only making the tingle I felt even stronger.

“I like you,” he finally said breaking our silence.

“Uh, I like you too,” I responded hesitantly, unsure how to respond to that.

“No, like I want to kiss you, like you,” he finally said after a moment.

It took me a second to process what he’d just said, and then I’m sure I must have had a really confusing look on my face.

“But you’re straight. I Googled you earlier, and you’ve had a lot of girlfriends. Elizabeth said that Scott was the gay one…” I rambled as I said aloud exactly what I was thinking in my head.

That’s when his face expression changed to the same one he had the night before when he confessed to his motives of saying hello to me, and he leaned forward ever so slight, reading my face I think trying to figure out what to say.

“Well, yes, I've had a few girlfriends, but that doesn’t mean I’m straight,” he said his expression turning into a soft smile. At this point his face was barely a few inches away from mine.

I sat there, thinking about what to say next as I searched his eyes. He had that gentle smile again, and I felt the tingle up and down my spine from just being so close to him.

“I really want to kiss you right now,” he said matter of factly after I just sat there, not responding to his admission.

I again sat there a bit like a deer in the headlights. I could feel a slight tingle from his beard as it just barely grazed my nose as he moved his head to come closer to mine and I leaned up taking into account his slight height advantage. I had to struggle to hold in a moan. However, based on the the way Chris was now grinning at me, I realized I didn’t suppress it.

“Is that a yes that I can kiss you?” he again asked, the sound of his voice now adding to the tingle I felt all over my body.

I couldn’t hold back anymore, and leaned the remaining distance between us to gently touch my lips to his. I’d never kissed a guy with anywhere near the beard that Chris had and immediately enjoy the tickle I felt around my lips, and on my nose and chin.

After a couple gentle kisses where our lips lightly touched each other, he leaned his body further into mine, and increased the pressure on my lips until I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip. At that point I melted into him, allowing myself to enjoy the feeling of his strong body against mine, his intoxicating smell, and the tingle of his hands as they moved their way around me and up my back to where he gently held the back of my neck before he ran his fingers through my hair. I could have easily moaned again, but was able to suppress it this time, not wanting to come across too much as putty in his hands. After a moment of the passionate kiss I found myself and subtly pushed back.

When I opened my eyes, his were right there, a gentle smile on his face. However, a second later his smile was morphing to one of concern as he leaned back from me, and I realized I must have been sitting there with a blank expression on my face.

I immediately grabbed for his shoulders in an attempt to pull him to a stop.

“Sorry, my brain is working at half capacity right now,” I said and then leaned up to place another quick kiss on his lips.

“I honestly was not expecting that… but I really liked it,” I said with an expression of confusion that morphed into a big grin.

“I liked that a lot too,” he said just above a whisper.

“I have so many question,” I stated looking at him wistfully, “but I think I want to just shut off my brain for a moment and kiss you some more, if that’s ok?” I asked.

“Yes, please,” he said with a simple grin.

I brought my hand up to cup his cheek and touch his beard, which again forced me to hold in a groan.

“I really like your beard,” I said after I realized I was just sitting there touching his face and smiling at him.

“I’ve gotten a few compliments on it before,” he said and his eyes twinkled a little.

With that, I leaned forward softly touching my lips to his, allowing myself to revel in the feeling. As we kissed softly, his hand moved from my leg up to the side of my stomach where he touched a ticklish spot that made me squirm a little. As it happened, I could feel the smile form against my lips. After a moment, he moved his hand again in the same place, which again elicited a squirm out of me. However, after that second time he moved on, running his hand up so that his fingers were running through my hair again.

I took the opportunity to run my hands up his back to feel the strong muscle underneath, then to his shoulders, and finally I ran my hand over one of his arms and had to fight against every sensation not to moan into his mouth. We continued to gently kiss each other for a few minutes: nothing too hot or heavy, just exploring each other. However, eventually Chris pulled back, and I opened me eyes to see his gorgeous smile again.

At that point I let out a groan and let myself melt up against him, laying my head on his shoulder. In turn, he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me against him.

“I had such a fun time with you last night,” I stated taking hold of his hand that wasn’t wrapped around me. “I honestly just thought you were being a good sport,” I said quietly.

“It was a very unexpected evening,” he stated, “I had to really hold myself back from kissing you at the bar when you mentioned the Red Sox.”

We sat there for a few more minutes, neither of moving or saying a word. I have to admit that it felt really nice being snuggled up to someone - it had been too long. At the same time though, my mind was starting to turn back on. Eventually I sat up, turning and smiling at Chris.

“I had another great afternoon and evening with you,” I said leaning forward to kiss him softly. “But I should be getting back to Elizabeth’s.”

He signed and looked down at his hand which I was still holding.

“Can I at least give you a ride?” he asked with a gentle smile, and it was hard to not lean forward and kiss him again. “Besides, it’s going to take at least 15 minutes for an Uber to get up here.”

“OK,” I agreed after thinking for a second.

“Good,” he said reaching forward to cup my cheek in his hand and then leaned forward to gently kiss me. He then stood with a smile.

“Come on, Dodger, let’s go for a ride,” he said to Dodger who was lounging curled up in an armchair.

We made our way to the car, a smile on my face. The only words that were said between either of us were to Dodger, who was excited to go for another ride. And soon we were pulling out of his driveway, the 90s Alt Rock station playing again.

“You know, I’m happy to answer any questions you have,” he finally said turning to me while we were sitting on a red light.

“I don’t want to talk about any of that tonight,” I said looking back over at him with what I can only describe as a serene smile. “This was all very unexpected, and I’m just enjoying myself. Maybe I can call you later this week and we can chat?”

“Anything you want,” he said contently with one of his megawatt smiles.

I then changed the topic and asked him what a normal day was like for him. I found out that there’s a big difference between when he’s working on a project or not, which was not that surprising. It sounded like when he was between projects, he had a fairly good amount of free time, but when he was working it was non-stop. Thankfully he appeared to currently be in a lull between work, but I wasn’t sure how long it would last.

All too soon, we were pulling up in front of Elizabeth’s house. There didn’t appear to be any lights on, so I figured she and Scott were still out together.

“I’m happy to give you a ride to the airport tomorrow, if you need,” he said taking my hand.

“Els has it covered. But thank you for the offer,” I stated, the grin still plastered on my face.

“Any idea when I might be able to see you next?” he asked.

“Uhh…” I said with a sigh, “I don’t really know. I try to come out here every few months. But currently don’t have anything planned,” I said, unsure what else to say.

“There is by no means any pressure,” he said with that smile again. “Maybe I can come East though,” he said a little bashfully.

“You’re welcome to DC anytime, and New York and Boston are a quick hop away,” I stated, still with the same big grin on my face.

“I’ll keep you in mind.”

“OK. Well… good night, Chris,” I said and then leaned forward and gave him another gentle kiss.

I went to pull away, but I just couldn’t. His lips just felt too good. He beared tickled too good. He smelled too good.

Eventually though, we ended the kiss, his blue eyes twinkling as they always do. I turned back to Dodger and gave him one last head scratch, saying my goodbye. Then I opened the car door, and turned back to look at Chris and gave him one last wave. He just smiled back at me.

With that I made my way up the front walkway to Elizabeth’s house. I unlocked and opened the door, closed it behind me, and then plopped down on the couch in her living room with a big groan.

“What the fuck just happened?” I said with a giggle, aloud to the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things heated up a bit. Would love to hear any feedback you have. More to come soon!


	3. Chapter 3

After I laid on the couch for a few minutes with a silly look on my face, I managed to get myself up and mostly packed so that I could coast my way to the airport tomorrow. I stayed up long enough to hear Els come in and make a cacophony in the kitchen. A few minutes later she came knocking on my door, which I’d left ajar for her, my light on indicating I was still up. I had a book open, but in reality I’d been staring at the same page for the past 40 minutes since I crawled into bed, unsure what to make of what just happened at Chris’ house.

“Hey, babe. How was the rest of your evening?” I asked smiling over at her after she knocked, patting the empty space on the bed for her to come crawl in with me.

“Hi, B!” she said, excitedly as she jumped on the bed, and pulled me into a hug. “Thanks so much for running into Scott and Chris last night. I had so much fun with Scott and am excited to have a new friend here,” she said with a silly smile.

“That’s what brothers are for, right?” I asked.

“What did you do tonight? I hope you weren’t here bored,” she enquired.

“Oh not too much. Just came home, packed and have been up reading waiting for you to get home before going to bed. No offense, but I might pass out and try to get up earlier and get a couple hours of work done so we can relax before heading to the airport. You’re still OK with taking me at 12:15ish, right?”

She looked at me pensively for a second before replying, “You’re so boring.”

“In case you can’t fall asleep, I’ll be in bed watching TV for the next couple hours. My schedule is empty tomorrow, so maybe Equinox, late breakfast and then head to the airport?” she asked.

“Thanks, babe. That sounds great. I’ll come wake up you up at 9:30 if you aren’t up by then?” I asked her, which she confirmed with a nod.

She then took a second to look at me again.

“I hope you had a fun weekend. Sorry if the Evans brothers ended up bogarting all our time, but I hope you had as much fun with them as I did - I know you can be a bit of a snob,” she said with a mocking grin before kissing me on the forehead. If only she knew.

“Goodnight, Els. Love you,” I said as she shut my door.

I looked down at the same unread page, sighed and then put my book down, decided it was time to hit the hay.

I grabbed my phone to make sure I had a 5:00 AM alarm set, when I noticed I had a text.

_Chris: I had a great time with you tonight and hope I didn’t scare you away. Safe travels tomorrow. Let me know if you need a last minute ride to the airport - I know Dodger would be happy to say a final goodbye._

My heart lifted and plunged at the same time. Here was a man who was so sweet, funny and sexy, but at the same time was so out of my league and lived in a completely different world on the other side of the continent. It wasn’t easy to go to sleep that night, but I did finally manage to get some shuteye. However, when my alarm went off at 5:00, uncharacteristically, I shut it off and allowed myself to sleep a few more hours that I missed.

Eventually I awoke at 8:00, feeling slightly rejuvenated. I took my computer out to Els’ back patio, drank my coffee and I got through some email correspondence before making a checklist of everything I needed to get done on the plane. It was a light week, thankfully, but still a decent amount I needed to get off my plate, and I was going to only have three days to complete everything. Not really keeping tracking of the time, I looked down at the clock on my computer which informed me it was 10:05.

I got up quickly, which of course involved me knocking over the remainder of my coffee onto my notepad, resulting in my cursing the heavens. I ran inside, just to see Els standing at her refrigerator filling up her water bottle. Looking over at me in only my underwear and a t-shirt, she gave me an inquisitive look.

“I got sucked into emails. I’ll be ready in less than 5 minutes, go start the car,” I said in a huff as I ran past her.

A couple hours later, we were sitting at a picnic table finishing our Diet Cokes after having had scarfed down some legit amazing tacos on our way to LAX. I don’t know why, but I kept looking down at my phone.

“Everything OK with you,” Els asked.

“Yeah, of course. Why?”

“You just seem preoccupied with something,” she responded with a shrug.

“Shit hit the fan at work on Friday while I was gone, so I guess I’ve been trying to not get sucked into that, but at the same time clearly it apparently has,” I lied.

“Oh yeah? Is the global economy melting down?”

“No, but Nigeria’s oil output has significantly stagnated this last quarter, which we just got the numbers on, and there are fears that the government could default on some of their bonds,” I replied. That was factually true, but I knew that two weeks ago, and it was not the reason I was distracted.

She looked at me with a questioning look, then smiled saying, “God, you’re such a dork, and that’s why I love you.”

I stood up, and moved over to her side of the bench so that there was no barrier between us.

“I know I already said it to you, but I wanted to reiterate it now that your adrenaline and blood alcohol level is back to normal, but I am so proud of you,” I said giving her a hug.

“I know we’ve had our fair share of screaming matches in our day, but I ain’t going anywhere. I’ll always be your biggest champion. And more importantly, I’ll be the first person to knock you back down to size when you need it. I know you, you’re in your head right now coming up with reasons why you won but don’t deserve it. Stop. Celebrate your achievement. This wasn’t a fluke. And don’t worry, you’re not going to get a big head because that’s not you - that’s not us.”

She didn’t say anything back, and she didn’t need to, she just returned the hug. Our mushy moment over, we then headed to the airport.

I stretched my arms and rubbed my eyes now that we were at the gate at National Airport. I’d managed to get in a couple hours of sleep on the plane, and was not looking forward to the short cab ride to my apartment, a quick shower, and then my bed. Pulling my phone out of the my pocket, I turned it off Airplane Mode, and waited for the slew of notification to come in after an almost five hour flight. I scanned through the NY Times, Washington Post, and Bloomberg alerts of ‘Breaking News’ that were now commonplace in today’s political environment, and then I saw the texts.

_Elizabeth: Please never stop being my brother. Thanks for being here this weekend. Couldn’t have done it without you! Safe flight. Text when you get home. XOXO_

_Chris: Hi! So I’m assuming you made it to the airport OK. Let me know if you have any free time later this week to chat._

I read both with a smile. 20 minutes later I was walking in the door of my apartment, and shot off a text to my sister letting her know I was home safe. I then took a quick shower to rinse the travel off me. Soon I was crawling into my bed with an excited groan – there’s nothing quite like the feeling of getting into your own bed.

I picked up my phone, making sure my alarm was set, and decided to send a response to Chris.

_Bradley: Just got home a second ago. I forgot how much I missed my bed._

I was then checked my work calendar to see what my first meeting of the day was scheduled for and when I went to the home screen, ready to unplug for night, I saw that I already had a response.

_Chris: Glad to hear you made it home in one piece. I know that feeling well. :)_

_Bradley: I failed at getting up early this morning, so now I’m tired, but not tired._

_Chris: Time zones suck._

_Bradley: One of these days I’m going to invent teleportation._

_Chris: Please do!_

_Bradley: How’s Dodger?_

_Chris: Passed out on the couch next to me. I look him for a long hike this afternoon._

_Bradley: Jealous!_

_Chris: Well, next time you’re here we can go for one. :)_

_Bradley: Uhh… hikes are nice, but I was manly referring to the fact that I’m jealous of your proximity to Dodger._

_Chris: Yes, that makes much more sense now that I think about it._

_Chris: Oh, important question: did you get your tacos?_

_Bradley: I did! Thanks for checking in on that. We went on our way to the airport._

_Chris: I should have taken you last night._

_Bradley: That’s OK. Too much quality taco will spoil me. Besides, I enjoyed our night last night just fine. ;)_

_Chris: I’m glad. I did too._

_Bradley: Also, thanks for introducing me to Steve Rodgers. He’s a major hunk._

_Chris: Oh yeah? I’ll let him know._

_Bradley: I think I’m going to try to get some sleep now…_

_Chris: OK! Good night!_

My team welcomed me Wednesday morning with congratulations and, of course, wanting all the gossip I could provide about the parties we attended and the celebrities I met. My video with Lady Gaga was a bit hit, and allowed me to be mum about our time with the Evans brothers, and all of the other encounters I had Sunday night. Most importantly though, I was happy to get back to my spreadsheets, which was a great distraction to keep me focused. They were empirical data that couldn’t surprise me by leaning forward and kissing me, unlike a certain dreamy bearded man.

Life progressed. However, after a week, I realized I was losing the battle of trying to keep myself focused on work. Chris was too good at sending distracting texts throughout the day, and I couldn’t help but respond to them. On top of that, I was getting sucked into the Marvel movies. Per Chris’ recommendation, I started with Iron Man and moved on from there following the watch list guidelines. I’d finally caught up on all the necessary preliminaries and I was ready for game time. Chris knew I’d been watching some of the movie, but I don’t think knew how caught up I was.         

_Bradley: You’ll be proud to know I’m sitting comfortably on my couch with a bottle of wine about to watch the first Avenger movie!_

_Chris: Really?_

_Bradley: I had too much to drink at happy hour to lie._

_Chris: I like truthful Bradley._

_Bradley: If it’s bad, I’m blaming you._

_Chris: I really wish I was there with you._

_Bradley: Me too._

_Bradley: What are you doing next weekend?_

_Chris: No plans really, why?_

_Bradley: I have a train ticket to go up to NYC, but I found out today that the friend I was going to visit has to bail on me since she’s going to be out of town because of work…_

_Chris: Oh, so you want me to be Plan B?_

_Bradley: When you put it that way… Yes._

_Chris: Ha! At least you’re honest._

_Chris: I’ve been putting off some meetings there, so let me see if I can get something scheduled for the end of the week. Anything in particular you wanted to do?_

_Bradley: Not really, just enjoy the city._

_Chris: I’ll see what I can do!_

_Bradley: :)_

_B_ _radley: I hear you’re getting dinner with my sister tomorrow?_

_Chris: Yes!_

_Bradley: So jealous!_

_Chris: Don’t worry, Dodger is staying at home. Otherwise it would really be unfair to you._

_Bradley: :( Still._

_Chris: If it makes you feel any better, Elizabeth is my consolation since I can’t be having dinner with you instead._

_Bradley: Tell Steve to stop feeding you charming lines. :)_

_Chris: But now I have next weekend to look forward to!_

_Bradley: Yes! You better make it work, otherwise I’m going to be walking around NYC all on my lonesome._

_Chris: Well we can’t have that, can we?_

_Bradley: OK, I’m going to go start this highly anticipated film. Better be good, or I might cancel my train ticket._

_Chris: I can’t make any guarantees, but I think you’ll like it._

_Bradley: Good night._

_Chris: Good night! :)_

Unfortunately, I fell asleep on the couch about 30 minutes into the Avengers and awoke at 3:00 AM to a dark living room and sore neck. I quickly made my way to my bed for the remainder of the night and allowed myself to sleep in the next morning.

I was glad my Saturday was busy to help keep me distracted. After working up a sweat at the gym, I met a couple of friends for lunch at the neighborhood beer garden that was re-opening for the spring. As far as my friends were concerned, all the excitement of LA was now behind me, and conversation was back to the typical topics of getting the rundown of bad dates that had happened, what shitshow went down on my consultant friend’s latest boozy business trip, and generally anything else that was going on. I felt a little bad that I hadn’t mention everything going on with Chris, but I honestly didn’t even know what it was myself, so how was I going to answer the questions that I knew would come up?

After lunch at the beer garden, we then moved to the roof deck on my friend Daniel’s apartment building to continue to enjoy the sunny 60-degree weather with a couple bottles of wine. That soon devolved into even more wine and card games back in his apartment once the sun had set. At around midnight I decided it was time to stumble home, and ordered a Lyft.

Once I got in the car, I pulled my phone out of my jacket and opened Twitter to see what I’d missed over the past couple days. Immediately, the first thing I saw was a tweet from Chris posting a photo of him saddled up next to Els in the booth of a restaurant with his arm draped around her. Scott was seated on the other side of her, and all of them had big smiles. It made me smile, and at the same time I felt a slight pang of jealousy. Checking the time stamp, I could see that it was posted only 15 minutes earlier which meant they were likely still at dinner. I wanted to text my sister to tell her how jealous I was of her, but that would require getting into the backstory, and yet again, I wasn’t sure what to really say. I sighed, closed Twitter and rode the rest of the home in silence watching the city go by.

 

Monday rolled around, and I was walking back into my office after lunch when my colleague Shruthi yelled to me as I was passing her office.

“Bradley! Oh my god! Is it true?” she asked with an excited look on her face.

“Is what true?” I responded taking a step back and poking my head in.

She immediately turned her computer monitor to face me and there on the homepage of some gossip site was a photo of Chris and Elizabeth with the headline “OSCAR ROMANCE?”.

I immediately had a big grin on my face and had to keep myself from giggling.

“So is it true?” she continued with excitement.

“I really have no idea. I mean, we met them at the Oscars, but I didn’t realize she had gotten together with them since,” I said lying. “I guess I’m going to have to text her and find out!” I said and ducked my head out of her office. I quicked my pace to get back to my office, feeling paranoid that someone else might try to corner me. Once in my office I immediately closed the door, logged onto my computer, and went to the website she was reading to find out what they were talking about.

As I scrolled, I didn’t realize how many photos there were of the two of them. It started with photos from the Vanity Fair party where Chris was very clearly walking her to the car while he carried her Oscar for her. The next photo was of them hugging and Els kissing him on the cheek before he helped her into the car. After that, there were a couple of photo of us at lunch the following day, one of them laughing and smiling at each other, and then another with his arm leaning on her seat back looking chummy. Then there was the selfie from the night before, and finally a photo of them hugging and him kissing her on the cheek again as they said their goodbyes outside the restaurant.

I didn’t bother to read what they were saying, but immediately pulled the article up on my phone and sent it off to my sister via text with the comment: “I just got called out in the office asking if this was true! What is the world coming to?!?”

I didn’t receive a response from Els, but about a half hour later I got a text from Chris.

_Chris: Hi there._

_Bradley: Hi._

_Chris: So apparently I’m dating your sister. Which is funny, because I just confirmed some meetings in NYC for Thursday and Friday. Are you still planning on going to come up for the weekend?_

_Bradley: You make a cute couple._

_Chris: Also confirming that was sarcasm, right?_

_Bradley: I’m deeply offended that you’ve been seeing each other behind my back! Have you been sneaking off to woo her with screenings of Captain America movies before taking advantage of her naïveté? (Yes, this is all sarcasm)_

_Chris: :)_

_Bradley: Yay about NY! :)_

_Chris: What’s your schedule look like?_

_Bradley: My train gets in around 8:30 Friday night, and my train back is Sunday evening at 7. Other than that, I’ve got nothing planned._

_Chris: Awesome! Text me when you get on your train and we can figure out dinner Friday night?_

_Bradley: OK!_

Our conversation brought a smile to my face, but also made the remainder of the week grind to a halt as I was excited with anticipation. It also made me get in my head a little, thinking about the whole proposition. Since our weekend together in LA, and the ensuing texts back and forth in the weeks since, I hadn’t really put much emphasis on what was happening with Chris. In a way it was just innocent and somewhat fanciful texts. However, as Friday approached, I started to get a little freaked out about what spending the weekend just one-on-one with him would be like.

 

Stepping out of Penn Station, I jumped into the taxi queue, and five minutes later, was heading down Seventh Avenue towards the West Village. As I neared my friend’s apartment, I messaged Chris to let him know that I had arrived and was dropping off my stuff. Reaching the apartment building, I paid the cab driver, and then got the keys from the doorman and let myself in.

Entering the apartment, I found the note instructing me to make myself at home. I deposited my luggage and took a seat with a sigh. I’d been psyching myself up for the past two days, and now here I finally was. I gave myself a minute to just relax and get my bearing, I then pulled my phone out of my jacket pocket and read the response from Chris, He was staying at the Bowery Hotel and was having a drink with a friend and told me to come meet him.

I washed my face and brushed my teeth quickly hoping that both would wake me up a bit as well as remove the grime from the day. Checking myself in the mirror one last time, I then changed out of the button down I’d been wearing all day into a comfortable light sweater and headed down to hail a cab and head across town to the Bowery.

When I arrived at the hotel I could see that there were photographers standing outside waiting to snap shots of whomever was coming or going from the hotel. Following Chris’ instruction I made my way through the lobby and then headed towards the lounge area, notifying the maître d' that I was meeting my friends that had a table, and then proceeded towards the back into the glass enclosed solarium. Immediately I saw Chris relaxed on the wicker sofa, his typical easy grin present. However, I as I approached closer, it quickly became apparent to me that Scarlett Johansson was seated across from him in a wicker armchair, and must have been the “friend” he was having a drink with.

Chris saw me as I approached, and immediately stood, his smile getting even bigger. That smile. I felt my stomach flutter a little, still not used to the fact that my mere presence was responsible for eliciting such a response. I was also unsure how to greet him, and gave a rather meek wave as I approached their table. Chris’ response was to come closer and then pull me into a big hug.

If I’d felt my stomach flutter before at just seeing him, being engulfed by his arms, feeling his beard on my neck, and being enveloped in his smell was enough to make my knees a bit weak.

“Hi,” was all he said as he initiated the hug. It was all he needed to say, because as we parted, his eyes conveyed all I needed to know about how happy he was to see me. I smiled back at him a bit shyly. He then put his hand on my shoulder, giving a soft squeeze as he turned to Scarlett and introduced us.

“Hi,” I squeaked out in what was now becoming my typical response to meeting a celebrity, and then leaned down to shake her hand.

“It’s great to put a face to the name. Chris was just catching me up on how you two met,” she said with her own gentle smile.

I just smiled back at her, usure how to respond as I had no idea how much Chris might have told her. Chris then gestured for me to sit next to him on the sofa, and waved towards the waiter. Looking down I saw that Chris has a glass of some type of whisky, while Scarlett had a glass of wine positioned in front of her. Before we could begin any further conversation, the waiter approached, said her welcome and then handed me the menu.

“Do you mind?” I asked to Chris pointing at his drink.

“No, go ahead,” he said, and I took quick sip, enjoying the warmth spread in my chest.

“I’ll have a glass of whatever he’s having,” I said with a smile to the waiter. She nodded politely and then headed off to leave us to ourselves. I then leaned back into the sofa and let out a sigh I didn’t realize I was holding in.

“Everything OK?” Chris asked with a hint of concern, putting his hand on my knee with a gentle squeeze.

“Yes, just a long day. I’m so glad to be out of DC and knowing I can just relax this weekend,” I said looking over at him with a content smile.

“Good, because that’s exactly what I want to do too,” he responded and I couldn’t help but automatically feel relaxed around him.

“Anywho, enough about me. Sorry for the interruption,” I said looking over at Scarlett.

“No, not at all. Chris was just catching me up on what’s been going on,” she said and I wasn’t sure if she had raised her eyebrows ever so subtly as she said it, or not.

“Let’s save our shop talk for another time, I don’t want to bore Bradley,” Chris stated to her politely, and to which made her then focus right back at me, and I could tell an inquisition was about to begin.

“So Bradley, Chris tells me you’re an economist?”

“Yes, I work at the International Monetary Fund.”

“How’s the economy looking?”

“Umm, well, not so great. We’ve had a record decade of growth here in the US that is ripe for a correction, and this trade war with China is not helping. Also pretty terribly is that this trade war started just as China’s economy was already softening due to some internal policies. Between that and the shit show that is Europe dealing with Brexit, I give it about eight to 10 months before we start to see one of those economies start a recession,” I stated, and paused for a moment. “Sorry, that came out as a bit of professional verbal diarrhea.”

“No need to apologize,” she stated with a smile that put me a little more at ease. “Chris and I are well versed in the art of professional verbal diarrhea.”

“I haven’t talked to Chris much about this,” I said looking over at him briefly, before posing the question to her, “but how much press do you have to do when one of your movies comes out?” I asked.

“It really depends on the scale of the movie, but it’s always way more than we think necessary,” she said.

“And the worst part is that every interview ends up being mostly the same questions repeated or rephrased over and over and over again,” Chris commented.

“Yikes, that doesn’t sound like fun.”

“It can definitely be one of the worst parts of the job,” Chris said.

“What’s one of the best parts then?” I posed.

Chris went to open his mouth to speak, but Scarlett was quick to put up her hand at him.

“This one is about to say that it’s the friendships he’s made on set. But that’s a little bit more rare since we’ve now shot so many movies together. However, what he is a bit more bashful to say, is that it’s the joy he sees in his fans,” she stated, to which Chris deflected with slight eye roll.

“And for you?” I asked.

“Getting away from my kid for a little bit,” she said with a laugh. “I’m only half joking,” she continued to Chris when it looked like he was about to comment.

Before I could then ask another follow up, the waiter was returning with my whisky. I accepted it and took a sip. It was everything I wanted and more at that moment.

“That hits the spot,” I stated as the alcohol warmed my chest.

Scarlett then asked how my first Oscars was, which allowed me to give her my rundown and perspective of seeing my sister get ready, then the whole red carpet ordeal. Imaging that her own personal Oscars ordeal was a bit different, asked her about her experiences. We then talked about the actual show, and I admitted that I don’t really remember what my sister said in her acceptance speech and hadn’t bothered to look it up on YouTube yet, which got a laugh out Scarlett. I then regaled her in my greatest hits of making a fool of myself to the different people I spoke to at the Vanity Fair party, to which she was a good sport and groaned and laughed at the appropriate times.

Soon, I was on drink number two and I noticed that I was a lot more at ease as I conversed. I was also off the hook a bit as Chris and Scarlett started chatting about upcoming projects, or other work related things, including reminiscing on some silly hijinks they got up to on set.

I realized that up until that point, most all interactions I’d had with Chris had been in public settings, and were with a majority of people who he wasn’t very familiar with, i.e., me and my sister. However, now that we were in a relatively private setting sitting with Scarlett, he seemed much more at ease. Not to say that he was uptight or overly reserved the last time I’d seen him, but sitting there listening to them chat, I couldn’t help but see that he seemed relaxed.

Unfortunately though, just as my second drink was finally starting to loosen me up to discuss some more personal things about myself, as well as feel comfortable asking Chris and Scarlett similarly personal questions, Scarlett looked down at her phone and realized it was now after 11 and that she needed to get home. She turned to flag that waiter to request the check, but Chris told her not to worry about it.

“Well, Chris, it was great to catch up. Don’t be such a stranger. Come to New York more often,” she then said to Chris as she stood up and pulled him in for a big hug.

“And, Bradley, it was nice to meet you,” she stated to me.

“Likewise,” I responded and then wasn’t sure if I should extend a hand to shake, but she pulled me into a quick hug.

“I’ve got my eye on you,” she then said to me with a bit of a sly smile as she picked up her bag. Without saying anything further, she then blew Chris a kiss and turned and left.

Chris sat back down on the couch, and I stood awkwardly for a second now realizing that our buffer was no longer there. The butterflies in my stomach returned as I too sat back down on the couch, only this time a little further away from him than I had when Scarlett was seated across from us at the table.

“Hi,” he said to me with his typical smile.

“Hi, to you too,” I responded.

“So, what do you want to do?” he asked, and I shrugged in responses.

“I’m not going to lie, between meetings this week, and traveling up here today, I’m a bit tired,” I finally stated after we sat there smiling at each other for a moment. And just as I said it, I had to stifle a yawn.

“We could head upstairs?” he asked with a hesitant smile.

There was a moment of silence between us as I thought about his proposal.

“I’m not propositioning you to spend the night. I was just hoping to spend a few minutes with you in a little more private of a setting,” he continued before I could get out any type of objection.

“Sure, that sounds good,” I responded allowing myself to get sucked into his eyes for moment.

“Great, let’s get the check and then head up,” he said and then stood to get the waiter's attention, gesturing for the check.

She quickly brought it over, and while I was reaching to get out my wallet, Chris said that it was on him, and quickly filled in the info for his room, signed and handed it back to her. She wished us a good night, and then we made our way to the elevator bay.

 

We stood in silence a bit awkwardly as we waited for the elevator with another couple. Once the elevator finally came, we also rode up in silence giving each other a quick side glance every so often as the old elevators slowly made there way to the respective floors. Eventually though, we made it to Chris’ floor and then I let him lead the way down the hallway to his room, gesturing for me to enter once he’d opened the door.

Given the antique feel of the lobby, I wasn’t sure what what the rooms would be like, but it was much more homey than I expected with brick walls, black and red accents, and a very inviting looking bed. I approached the window and looked out at the view of the red lights of traffic heading south down Bowery, and One World Trade Center visible lit up in the distance. Before I could turn and make a comment to Chris about the view, I felt his arms wrap around my waist from behind as pulled me in for an embrasse and then rested his head on my shoulder, his beard tickling my neck again.

“Mmm, you smell good,” he said.

“Nothing quite like the smell of Amtrak,” I joked.

“Ah yes, the notes of burning rubber really do it for me,” he added with a slight chuckle.

I then turned my head as best I could to try to smile at him, causing his beard to the rub against me cheek, sending a chill down my spine. He let his grip around my waist relax, and I took the opportunity to turn my body around so that I was facing him, our eyes finally meeting. He then leaned forward and gently kissed me.

It was just how I remembered from his house. The skin on his lips was soft against mine, but his intent was firm, and his beard ticklish. Soon I wrapped my arms around him as the kiss became more and more passionate.

I allowed my body to relax more and enjoy holding him close, his stomach and chest firm against my own. However, after a couple minutes of enjoying our contact, he gently pulled his lips away, and smiled at me. God his eyes were beautiful.

“I missed you,” I said softly.

“I missed you to,” he replied with a content smile, and I leaned forward to give him another gentle kiss, which was followed up by another yawn of mine.

“Sorry,” I said to him with demure smile, apologizing for the yawn.

“No need to be sorry.”

“It’s just I finally have you here, alone, but all my body wants to do is be horizontal.”

“No shame in that, but I know what you mean,” I replied, looking down and taking hold of one of my hands. “How about we go get comfortable on the couch, and we see what’s on TV?” he asked.

“I’m just going to fall asleep, I should probably just head back to my friend’s apartment.”

“That’s OK, you can fall asleep if you want. I just want to be near you,” he said looking me in the eye with a smile that I couldn’t resist.

“OK,” I acquiesced.

He then lead the way over to the couch and toed off his boots, picked up the remote, and then sat down on the couch and gestured for me to sit next to him. I sat down next to him as instructed, and then revelled in the feeling of his arms wrapping around me again, and pulling me against his chest, with a gentle kiss to the top of my head.

“I have a confession to make,” I said to him as he started flipping through the channel menu.

“What’s that?”

“I only watch about 30 minutes of the Avengers last Friday before I fell asleep,” I stated.

“I figured as much,” he said with a soft chuckle. “Do you want to watch that now? I can see if it’s On Demand.”

“No, because the same thing is just going to happen,” I said letting out another yawn. “And no offense, but you feel a little scrawny compared to what I imagine Steve Rogers would feel,” I said, a mischievous grin on my lips.

“Oh, so that’s how it’s going to be?” he asked and then unexpectedly poked my side a couple of time, causing me to convulsion from how ticklish I am there.

“Trust me, Steve is a bit of dweeb and is very inexperienced when it comes to pursuing handsome fellas like you,” he then said once I’d calmed down.

“And you’re very experienced yourself, huh?” I cracked.

“Ouch!” he said with a laugh that I felt vibrate from his chest through my back. “I guess I do owe you a bit of an explanation about all that, don’t I?” he asked, which I replied with a shrug.

“You’re right. I’ve never really dated a guy. However, I have had some more intimate encounters with them, mostly when I was younger though. As I told you the other day, I like both guys and girls, but I’ve been very cautious with guys since my career started to take off. It’s really shitty to say that outloud, and I hope that doesn’t offend you,” he stated.

“Why would that offend me?” I asked turning and trying to look him in the eye.

“The whole not being true to myself thing,” he said with a slight shrug.

“No one’s perfect, and I don’t blame you for being worried that that might torpedo your career. That’s the shittier part of the equation,” I stated truthfully. “Does anyone else know?”

“Yes, definitely. My family knows - Scott was the first one I told. And a few other people I’m close with know, like Scarlett.”

“Did you tell her about us?” I asked.

“No, but I think she picked up on it given some of her comments tonight, especially when she left.”

“OK, I’m glad I’m not the only one that was thinking that.”

“But, I guess getting back to my original train of thought, I really liked spending time and getting to know you the other weekend. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about kissing you and getting to know you better. I honestly haven’t put much thought into what that makes us, or what that means for me - for us.”

“I get it, and I also was wondering the same thing. But we don’t need to figure that out this weekend,” I replied again honestly. “For all I know you’re going to annoy the crap out of me, and I’m going to have to change to an earlier train and block your phone number,” I continued trying to lighten the mood a bit.

“There’s that possibility too.”

“But in the meantime, I’m cool with everything you said, and rather content sitting her enjoying this,” I said rubbing my thumb through the soft hair on his forearm.

“Me too,” he stated with a smile and kissed me gently on the cheek.

“I apologize in advance if I start snoring,” I said and then leaned by head further back against his shoulder so I could better snuggle into the crook of his neck.  


My eyes got heavy very quickly once we agreed on a mindless comedy. I remember the first 10 to 15 minutes and then felt myself being gently awoken by Chris.

“Hey, it’s getting late, let’s go get in bed,” he said softly once my eyes were open.

“OK, I’m going to go back to my friend’s place,” I said with a stretch and made my way to stand.

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that. They’re probably wondering where you are,” he said.

“Oh, no, not really. She’s out of town and let me her keys, so I’m just crashing an empty apartment,” I responded as I picked up my shoes, and then sat back down to put them on and start tying the laces.

“Well in that case, you’re definitely not leaving,” he said as he pulled me back against him, kissing my temple.

“Chris…” I stated as I turned to look at him.

“What?” he asked softly, with a bit of a dopey smile.

“I…” I said, but then didn’t finish it up with anything. Fuck it. Why was I overthinking everything? I leaned forward and kissed him softly.

“Good thing I wore my chastity belt,” I commented with a smile.

I then stood, and felt a little awkward unsure if I should just head to the bed, or if I should wait for him to get up. I decided it would just be easier to make my way to the bathroom since I was already up and just see what happened there after.

I entered back into the the room to find Chris sitting on the bed reaching down to pull off his socks, shirtless. He looked up and me with a grin just as I stopped dead in my tracks, not expecting the view of this much skin already. His arms looks delectable, and his chest even more so with the dusting of dark hair across his pecs and then leading down the happy trail that disappeared into his jeans. I also noticed that he had a large tattoo on his right bicep, and a couple on his chest that I wasn’t expecting.

My brain quickly made my limbs work again, and I walk around to the other side of the bed to sit and pull off my socks as well. As I did so, I could hear the sound of him undoing his belt, and then taking off his jeans. This made me physically gulp in reaction. Hearing him shuffle, I then turned my head slight and saw him pulling back the sheets and crawl into the bed.

Still facing away from the bed, I then stood, unclasped my belt and dropped my khakis, and quickly pulled off my sweater and the t-shirt underneath in one go. I then pulled back the comforter, quickly joining him in the bed. He looked over at me with his usual gentle smile that made my stomach fluffer. I couldn’t believe I’d just crawled into the same bed with him, one article of clothing away from being naked.

Before I could react further, he scooted closer to me, closing much of the distance between us. He then leaned forward and gently kissed me, wrapping his arms back around me. I had to hold in a big of moan as his chest rub up against mine while we kissed, but then  I let myself get more and more swept away as I enjoyed now not only the way his beard tickled, but also how his chest hair also tickled against my chest.

“See, that wasn’t so bad now was it,” he said with a big cheesy grin after he pulled back.

“Sorry, I’m just not used to jumping into bed so quickly with pretty movie stars,” I replied.

“You think I’m pretty?” he asked, to which I replied with a roll of my eyes and a quick kiss. “Also, one of the reasons I like you is because you don’t make me feel famous,” he stated.

“I like you because of your dog,” I said with a straight face, reaching forward to cup his face and rub his beard gently with my thumb, my sarcasm mechanism immediately kicking in as soon as he said something that made me feel warm and fuzzy. “Sorry, I tend to make jokes when someone say something that I construe as complementary,” I stated after I realized what I’d done.

“Oh really? I hadn’t noticed,” he laughed. “But I don’t blame you for wanting to be around me because of Dodger. I’d do the same because he’s pretty awesome.”

“Don’t get me wrong, you looked fucking amazing in your tux, but I really liked you more the next morning sitting across from me at lunch when you had this patient smile on your face when Scott was telling an embarrassing story about you,” I stated after a minute of just staring in his eyes.

“Oh my smile was patient, huh?” he asked grinning at my expense.

“Yeah,” I said and I could feel the blush creeping up my face. “But do you realize how sex you are?”

“No, please tell me,” he said with a cute smile as he leaned forward for a quick peck on the lips.

I just groaned and rolled onto my back so I was looking up at the ceiling and not his pretty eyes.

“Indulge me,” he stated scooting even close to me so he was now basically looking down at me while I lay on my back.

“Since I wouldn’t want it all to go to your big movie star head, and I’ve already mentioned my slight obsession with you beard,” I said.

“Oh you like the beard?” he asked cutting me off and then leaned down to rub his chin against my nose.

“And your _patient_ smile,” I said putting emphasis on the world patient.

“You’re going to have to notify me the next time I have said smile.”

I smiled back up at him, taking a second to just really enjoy the feeling of his warm body next to mine, as his finger playing with a bit of hair that had fallen into my face, and of course those eyes that were trying to read my expression and figure out what I was going to say next. Instead of speaking, I learned up to kiss him, and kiss him in a way that I hoped expressed how sexy I thought he was. I could immediately feel him respond, and after a moment felt his hand from its current place in my hair, and snake down my back until he grabbed my butt.

“I think you’ve got the most delectable derriere,” he said briefly breaking the kiss with a smile.

“I think we’ve done enough talking for tonight,” I said as I moved to push him onto his back, trying to take control of the moment. However, it really didn’t have much leverage.

I felt him smile against my lips, and then he acquiesced to me trying to get the upper hand and rolled onto his back, pulling me on top of his. However, I realized the added benefit of this new position was that he now had unfettered access to my ass, and I immediately felt him slide one of his hands under the waistband of my underwear, causing a slight groan from me which only egged him on further.

We made out like that for a few minutes before he then turned the tables on me so that he was back on top of me. I reveled in both the weight of him as well as the new urgency in his kisses. Comparatively, I would now describe everything before as perhaps Chris’ laissez-faire kisses. But now it was all on new level as his tongue took full control and he began to devour me.

In addition to the magic he work working with his mouth, I could also feel the front of his boxer briefs were starting to get a little harder as he began to grind into my thigh, which in turn began to illicit a similar reaction in my underwear. However, I fully became putty in his hands when he started to rub his thumb ever so gently on a small bit of skin on the side of my stomach where he’d previously discovered I was ticklish. The administrations of his thumb were too light to tickle, but instead felt amazing and started to elicited a quiet moan out me. Chris took that opportunity to back away from kissing me, and just looked down at me with a big smile. He then brought the same hand up and cupped my face, rubbing his thumb along my bottom lip.

“Roll on your side, it’s time to go be sleep,” he said at almost at a whisper as he leaned down against and softly kissed the tip of nose.

I looked up at him and felt so many contradictory things at the same time: exhaustion, contentment, and sexual frustration now that he ceased him administrators to my body.

With a groan, I followed his instructions, rolling away from him to face the side of the bed where I’d crawled under the sheets. At the same time, he quickly rolled in the other direction to turn off the light. A second later he wrapped his arms around me again, pulling me back against him so I was lying with my back firmly against his chest, and I could also feel the hardness in his underwear again, but this time it was pressed into my ass.

He then started to gently kiss my shoulder, his beard tickling me oh so nicely while his hand travel down my side again and then he grazed his thumb ever so gently against the ticklish spot. This time it did elicit a slight squirm from me and another quiet moan that he realized he could get out of me fairly easily after he grazed it a third time.

“Do you like that?” he asked with a chuckle, to which I responded with a barely audible “mmm hmm.”

“You know, I have a little confession of my own,” he then stated quietly.

“What’s that?” I asked.

“Elizabeth sent Scott a cute photo of you in just your underwear cuddling up to a pillow the morning after the Oscars. I think she sent it to him as a way of letting him know you’d probably be a while. He, uh, well he forwarded it to me, and, well, I’ve been waiting to get a hold you like that ever since,” he stated and I could hear a slight bashfulness in his voice. “And now I’ve got you here in bed with me and it’s exactly what I was hoping.”

“No silly comment?” he asked after I was silent for a minute.

“Too tired and too comfy,” I replied barely above a whisper, my eyes already closed.

“Good. We’ve got all morning to continue where we left off,” he said and kissed me gently on the shoulder again.

I allowed myself to revel in the feeling of lying next to him and being held by him. And a couple minutes later, I found myself being lulled to sleep by the cadence of his breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that's Chapter 3. Would love to hear any feedback you have. Otherwise, hope you enjoyed it - more coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

It took me a minute to realize where I was when I awoke. There was was warmth on my side, and turning my head, I saw that Chris was cuddled up next to me, his arm slightly lying across my lower back as he slept soundly. Hoping not to wake him, I extracted myself from the bed slowly and got up to use the bathroom. Glancing at my watch I saw that it was a little after 6:30.

It was a bit cool in the room, and seeing as I was still tired, I crawled back into the warm bed, trying again not to wake Chris. Given that there were no noises or movement from him I figured I succeeded and gently curled up against him, wrapping my arm around his back, and enjoying the warmth of the contact as I closed my eyes and fell back asleep.

Sometime later I awoke to sensation of Chris’ beard rubbing against my shoulder. As more and more of my senses came to, I realized that at some point we had shifted so that we both again lying on our sides, and Chris’ arms were wrapped around me. Particularly of note, his hand had migrated under the waistband of my underwear and was gently holding the hardon that I was sporting.

He started to gently kiss the back of my neck and then rubbed his thumb over the crown of my penis, eliciting a moan from me. At the same time, I became aware of the hardness in his underwear that he grinding gently into my ass. I couldn’t remember a nicer way I’d awaken in quite some time.

I layed there for a moment enjoying the sensation of his beard as he gently kissed his way from my neck over to my shoulder, before trying to move myself so that I was on my back and that I could look over into his eyes, which greeted me with a mischievous smile.

“Good morning,” he said.

“Good morning,” I replied with a big smile.

He leaned forward and kissed me gently, and I revelled in the tickle of his beard now on my lips. With a final gentle squeeze, he extricated his hand from the front of my underwear before placing it aside my shoulder so he could shift his weight and was now hovering over me, his knees straddling my legs. I looked up at him, his eyes so close now making my stomach flutter.

He leaned down again and this time kissing me more hungrily and then lowered himself down closer so his chest was rubbing on mine, but his weight wasn’t fully on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his back, enjoying the feeling of the strong muscle underneath as they moved their way up his shoulders until they were running down his upper arms which were bulging holding up his weight, causing another light moan from me. He broke the kiss to smile down at me as I continued to enjoy the feeling of his arms.

“Something you like?”

“Mmm hmm” was all I replied as I leaned forward wanting the feeling of his soft lips back on mine again. He obliged for a minute before starting to kiss his way across my jaw line, making his way until he found a spot on the side of my neck that made me throw my head back with a louder moan and grind up into him. He replied with a slight chuckle and then focused on kissing that area of my neck as I squirmed under him in delight.

Not being able to handle too much of that, I grabbed the sides of his head enjoying the feeling of his hair in my fingers as I tried to lead him back to my mouth so I could hungrily return his kiss. Given that he had the upper hand, it was a bit hard to try to take control and instead I resorted to gently biting his lower lis, which I think he enjoyed given the grin on his face as he paused his kisses for a moment.

Moving my hands from their place now on his back, I made my way down until I could push them under the waistband of his underwear so I could take hold of his ass. He responded with a bit of a growl into my mouth, and started grinding into my thigh a little harder as I felt his glutes flex under my fingers.

Taking things even a step further, I then hooked my thumbs under the sides of his underwear, pulling them down so that they started to slide down his butt. Understanding what I was doing, he lifted off of me slightly, and aided me by taking his underwear in hand and pulling them pulling them down quickly, before he started to kick them off. Once they were off, I moved my hands back to his ass enjoying the feeling of the now unencumbered skin, and smile up into his kiss. This sexy man was now naked on top of me.

“No fair,” he said as I continued to kiss him hungrily and pulled him down onto me.

“Nothing’s fair in love and war,” I replied with a grin.

He replied by rolling onto his back and pulling me on top of him, his hands immediately moving down my back to start pulling at my underwear. At first I tried to be difficult and ground down into him making it more arduous for him to pull them down, but a quick tickle to my exposed sides had me squirming and giggling into his kiss, breaking my focus and allowing him to get them at least down to expose my ass. From there, I aided him in getting them all the way off. Chris then manhandled down his chest to account for our about four inch height difference so that we could enjoy the feeling of grinding into each other, unadulterated.

A moment later, I took the opportunity to slow things down and slid off of Chris as bit so I was now lying half on his chest, half on my side. I then sat up a bit so I could catch my breath. He grinned up at me with a lazy smile and I couldn’t resist but lean down and place a very gentle kiss on his lips.

From my new position, I now had a nice view of his whole body laid out in front of me. Given my experience with past lovers, I’d come to never know what to expect in the endowment department given that the general height factor or big hands-big feet notion didn’t always pan out. However, I was happy to see what I was working with, mainly just as it continued the proportionality that I'd come to know of the rest of him.

Not wanting to be caught gawking at his junk, I moved my gaze farther up his body and for the first time really took an account of his tattoos.

“I wasn’t expecting these” I said softly as I lightly traced my fingers over them.

“In a good or bad way?” he asked.

“If I’m going to be honest with you,” I said looking him directly in the eye, “I’m not normally a fan.”

“To each their own.”

“It's not that I dislike them. I really just wasn't expecting you to have them. Also I feel like I’d be more likely to be ostracized today for having no ink than having some.”

“I won’t ostracize you,” he said bringing his hand up to my cheek, and then pulled me down into another gentle kiss.

“My sister has a couple tattoos,” I stated, not really sure why.

“Apparently I picked the wrong sibling,” he replied with a smile.

“True story: my grandmother called me out for being a chicken.”

“You went to get a tattoo with your grandmother?” he asked with a big grin.

“Yes. She had end stage emphysema and was really sick. She said that when she was growing up only sailors and prostitutes had tattoos. Apparently she’d always wanted to get one, but didn't want to be known as a 'loose woman' - her words not mine. Then she found out my sister got one. And, well, if her namesake could get one, surely she could. So we took her and they got matching butterfly tattoos.”

“You’re grandmother sounds like a cool woman.”

“She was,” I said with a smile. “Another thing on her bucket list was that she wanted to smoke a ‘marijuana cigarette’. Given the emphysema thing, I didn’t think smoking a joint would be a good idea, but instead I made her pot brownies.”

“You didn’t!”

“I did. She said she enjoyed them, but she was on so many painkillers at the time, I doubt she felt much.”

“It’s the thought that counts,” he said with a caring glint in his eyes.

He was so god damn sexy laying there, I had to kiss him again. So I did.

Understanding that our little moment of chitchat was over, Chris flipped me back on my back, taking control. After a couple minutes of our sloppy make-out session while we ground and groped each other everywhere we could, Chris then started to explore my body with his mouth. During his exploration he found that his tongue on my sides was just as good at making me squirm as his fingers. He also found that the spot on my inner thigh just where my leg met my torso was another place that elicited some moans and squirms. However, between the soft administrations his lips and tongue on that spot and the feeling of his beard that was also inadvertently rubbing against my balls from the close proximity had an added a one-two punch that had me moaning and grabbing at the sheets.

Just when I thought I couldn’t take anymore, he then moved his mouth taking one and then the other of my balls in his mouth, furthering my vocal response. However, that was just a quick preview before the main show as he then quickly moved on and licked and kissed his way up, taking my hard-on in his mouth.

Moving my hands from the sheets, I ran them through his hair as he worked his magic with his hand and mouth, jerking and sucking me for a few minutes. I was loving what he was doing, and started pulling him off of me when I could feel myself getting close.

Sitting up slightly, I leaned down and grabbed his shoulders, trying to muster as much strength as I could to hoist him back up the bed so we could make out again. He returned the kiss just as hungrily, and I took him in my hand, not expecting the girth that it had. Sadly, it had been a while since I’d held a penis in my hand other than my own, and compared to the rest of the contact that had already occured between us thus far, that was something that I really reveled in and turned me on further.

After enjoying the feeling of his beard on my lips again, I pushed him on his back and began to worship his body. First I kissed his neck not finding any places that made him moan quite like my own, before I then moved to his shoulder and down to his arms. I stopped myself for a minute and just enjoyed the feeling of soft skin and hard muscle underneath as I kissed and caressed them. He even gave me a little bit of a show by flexing a bit, which distracted me from my trajectory south and ended with me leaning up to kiss him on the lips again as I held him bicep and he flexed.

However, gaining my composure and purpose again, I made my way to his nipples which I found were a bit sensitive as he tensed up as I first kissed, then licked his left nippled. I then moved on to his right nipple, which I found even more sensitive, especially when I lightly bit it. I smiled to myself enjoying that I’d found a place that got him moving - not quite the moans and squirms he’d gotten out of me, but it was still a victory in my search of Chris’ erogenous zones.

Content with myself, I then moved my way further south, following the trail of hair with kisses as I lightly ran my fingers along his sides. He was either really good at holding in any ticklishness, or, unfortunately, it had no effect on him. However, it was an excuse to make my way to the main attraction.

I grabbed him his erection, and smiled to myself as I felt the weight and girth of it, this time now much closer to inspect. I leaned forward and took the head in my mouth, reveling in the taste of precum that was now oozing from him, before wrapping my hand around the base and took more and more of him in my mouth. Chris quickly took my head in his hands - not grabbing hold and directing, but just running his fingers through my hair.

I worked as much of him into my mouth as I could, but I was pretty out of practice and started to gag a couple of times having gotten half of it down my throat. After a few minutes of those administration, I then moved my way farther south to kiss and lick at his balls. This elicited a big moan from him, and had him grabbing at the sheets when I took one of them in mouth, rolling it around with my tongue. I also had the added benefit of further reveling in his musk, which was a major turn on. Spending a minute on one, I then moved onto the other as I jerked him off and enjoyed watching the reaction from him. However, all too quickly, he brought my fun to and end and leaned down, grabbing my torso and hoisting up so I was back up next to him.

“I’m close, and didn’t want to cum by myself,” he stated with a bit of a pant after practically devouring my mouth. He then took my hand and put it around him and started to jerk himself off, showing me how he liked it. That elicited a moan from me as he then started jerking me in unison. We continued to sloppily kiss and jerk each other for a couple minute, until I start to feel his body tense next to mine.

“Look at me,” he pleaded softly as he grabbed my arm, his hand almost a vice. I opened my eyes and was met by his gorgeous blue pools, and then felt him start to tense up even more. He gently brushed his tongue and lips against mine, still staring straight into my eyes. I immediately felt the tingle begin to building in my balls as he hand stroked me faster and faster. I followed his lead, and seconds later, his mouth latched onto mine as his entire body tensed with a groan and I felt him explode in my hand.

I continued to stroke him through his orgasm, as he groaned into my mouth and I could see his eyes lose focus for a second. His body then started to relax as it passed and his kisses became softer against my lips as the surge of endorphins ran its course. With a bit of a whimper, he grabbed my hand to stop from stroking him any further, and I smiled at him, content that I’d made him feel so good.

However, he quickly took hold of me again and began to stroking me. I moaned and leaned forward to kiss him again, which he returned with the same hunger as before. Opening my eyes, I could see that they too were just as hungry.

“Are you close?” he asked me softly my ear, which he then took into his mouth and started to lick, eliciting further moans from me.

“Yes,” I replied a bit breathlessly as the thingle began to build in my balls again as my lips tried to find his again.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” he said to me after we kissed again. I opened my eyes to find his again in that same gentle smile, only this time his eyes were very hooded.

That made me grab hold of him, my hands findings his arm and chest, as I could feel the orgasm building further.

“Cum for me, Bradley,” he said again softly in his baritone, and I just melted. I tried to keep my eyes open so I could look into his blue eyes as I tensed and the ecstacy flashed through my body with a guttural moan into his mouth.

Chris continued to kiss me as the orgasm dissipated, the tickle of his beard bringing my back to reality. I opened my eyes to find his gorgeous smile staring back at my as he rubbed my stomach where I’d made a mess of myself and his hand.

“Good morning,” I said to him a little airily.

He responded with a gentle kiss to my lips, and another big smile, then laid back with a content sigh. I saddle up next to him so I was slightly leaning against his side, and my head was sharing his pillow, facing him as he looked up at the ceiling. We didn’t say anything for a couple minutes, and just laid there as I let my breathing and pulse get back to normal.

“We really need to figure out a way to make this happen every morning,” I finally said with a smile, breaking the silence. Chris responded with a laugh.

“I was afraid I was going to be a bit rusty.”

“Eh, you’ve got a penis. I’d be pretty shocking if you forgot how to use that,” I said tilting my head towards his groin with a big smile, and then leaned forward running my fingers through his beard again. “Have I mentioned before how much I dig the beard?” I asked sarcastically.

He again just replied with a grin.

“What do you say we get cleaned up and grab some food?” he asked sitting up on his elbows surveying the mess that was our torsos.

“Sounds like a plan.”

I enjoyed the view has he walked towards the bathroom and I could take in his naked form. I wasn’t normally an ass man, but Chris’ was very pert and deserved to be worshipped as much as the rest of him. He quickly returned with a towel and then started to towel me off. He grinned down at me as he manhandled me a bit, but I was rewarded with him leaning down to give me a kiss that was a little hungrier than I was expected.

“Do you want to shower first?” he asked breaking the kiss and heading back towards the bathroom throwing in on the floor inside the door.

“Well, all my stuff is at my friend’s so I should probably just head there,” I said searching the crumpled sheets for my underwear. Finding his first, I tossed them towards him, and then found mine and put them on, standing and walking towards him.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yeah. Meet me in the West Village after you shower and we can get some breakfast?” I asked walking up to him with a smile so that our chests were almost touch, and wrapped my hands gently around his waist. At this angle, I really had to tilt me head to look up a him.

“Sounds good,” he replied and leaned down to give me another hungry kiss.

Feeling that we were both starting to get aroused again, I pulled back. I gave him a kiss to his chest, right over his tattoo of script, and then smiled up at him before turning back toward the rest of my cloths to put on my pants and sweater. Chris entered the bathroom and from the familiar buzzing of the electric toothbrush assumed he was brushing his teeth.

“I’ll text you the address,” I said once I had my sneakers laced and approached the bathroom door.

He was in fact brushing his teeth and gave me a smile and thumbs up.

“See you in a bit!” I stated with my own big smile and then let myself out.

  


Even when I was in the shower, I had a huge grin on my face. I’d put on some music on the speakers and had a little bit of dance party while I enjoyed the feeling of the warm water wash over my body. In a way I felt like I was a 20-something again enjoying the morning after spending the night with a fling - meaning that I wasn’t thinking about the consequences of the relationship. I wasn’t thinking about the fact that we lived 2,500 miles away, and I surely wasn’t thinking about the that he was a pretty well known actor. None of it mattered at that moment as I washed my face while belting out the lyrics to some David Bowie.

Getting out of the shower, I shaved and brushed my teeth, and then picked out some fresh cloths from my bag. Seeing as it was early March, it was still fairly cold in New York, so I opted for black jeans and the lavender sweatshirt my sister had gotten me for Christmas after she bluntly told me my weekend wardrobe that mainly consisted of J Crew cloths were dating me. Checking myself, I decided to take a selfie in the mirror and send it over to my sister.

_Bradley: Looked cute. Might delete later._

_Elizabeth:_ 😍 _Wait, are you at Leslie’s place in New York?_

_Bradley: Yeah, bitch didn’t tell me she was going to be out of town until it was too late to cancel my train tickets, so I decided to come up anyways._

_Elizabeth: I think Scott said Chris was going to be there this weekend. You should see what he’s up to! Do you have his number?_

_Bradley: Oh really? Please send! It would be fun to meet for a drink if he’s available._

Part of me felt really bad that I was now blatantly lying to Els instead of just omitting things that were happening in my life. At the same time, I felt a bit like a rebel living a secret life. There was almost a thrill to this whole thing. Logic would tell me this house of cards would come burning to the ground eventually, but I honestly didn't care. I played by the book so much in my life and I was reveling in the fact that I was now breaking out of my shell.

Seeing Chris’ text saying he was on his way in a cab, I gave myself 10 minutes and then grabbed my coat and made my way to the lobby of the apartment building to wait for Chris to arrive. A couple minutes later I saw a cab pull up outside and Chris got out wearing a baseball cap with the vintage Patriots logo. I exited the building to be greeted with the gentle smile I’d now come to expect from him.

“Hi,” I grinned at him wanting to grab and kiss him to tell the world that as far as I was concerned he was mine. Instead I gave my usual wave.

“Hey.”

“I was thinking we could try to get a table at this diner that’s a few blocks up the street?” I stated.

“Great, I’m starving.”

“Just fair warning, it’s at the start of the Highline so it might be a little busy. Not sure if that’s an issue?”

“I’m a big boy. I can wait for a table if was have to,” he replied with a chuckle.

“Oh, no… that’s not what I meant,” I said pausing for a second. “It was more thinking about crowds and people recognizing you… I don’t know…” I rambled.

“Bradley, honestly, you don’t need to worry about things like that. I’ll let you know if I’m uncomfortable or think things might get out of hand,” he stated putting his hand on my shoulder as we walked up the street.

“Cool, you down to hit up the Whitney after?” I asked with a smile.

“Yeah, that sounds like a plan.”

 

We had an enjoyable couple of hours, first having breakfast and then walking around the Whitney. Even after Chris’ comment, I was a bit nervous as we chatted waiting for our table. Shortly after we were seated, two early 20-something women approached Chris and asked for a photo with him, which he gladly obliged. I think that was likely the best thing for me to see, as it really wasn’t that big of a deal and I almost immediately relax. I think Chris noticed because he gave me a big smile and quickly reached over to squeeze my hand. Throughout the rest of our meal I noticed that no one was blatantly staring at us, but I could see the quick glances here and there, and more than a couple phones not so subtly pointed in our direction.

The Whitney was as to be expected. I’m not much a fan of most contemporary art, and stated as much to Chris giving him my usual line that I think an MFA is a degree in bullshitting. Chris rolled his eyes at me when I said that, and then tried to engage me in conversation about the pieces as we perused the space. When I pressed him about his change in tone, he replied that “us artists have to support each other.”

After we finished at the Whitney we decided to go for a stroll up the Highline on our way to stumble between art galleries in Chelsea. Of the number of times I’d been in and out Chelsea galleries casually taking in the art with friends, rarely were we ever approached by staff asking if we had questions or wanted information on the pieces or their prices. However, I found that Chris was a magnet for this kind of thing. I guess they knew he had the money for the art, which probably changed the equation.

“Oh, by the way, I may have told a blatant lie to my sister this morning,” I said to Chris as we were took in an artist's introspective prints on the US surveillance apparatus.

“She realized I was in New York based on a photo I sent her this morning,” I stated after he replied with a questioning look. “And then she mentioned that you might be in town, so she sent me your number and told me to reach out to you,” I continued which got a grin out of him.

“You didn’t even tell her we were meeting up?” he asked.

“No, I’ve been pretty mum about the whole thing. She doesn’t even know we went back to your place after lunch Monday,” I confessed. “I wasn’t sure if it was kosher for me to tell her.”

“I’m OK with you telling her whatever you want to tell her,” he stated.

“OK. Cool,” I said. “Have you told Scott?”

“No. He’s the biggest gossip queen,” he said with a bit of a chuckle, “and then my whole family will be asking me about it, so I haven’t said anything to him yet.”

“You realize as soon as one of us tells one of them, they’re going to gossip to each other?”

“Yeah, they’re crushing hard on each other.”

“I feel like all Els texts me about anymore is updates on her escapades with Scott.”

“Same. At least you have the pleasure of not living in the same city with them.”

“You could always move to DC, you know. I know a guy who’d probably be really happy to have you closer.”

“Sorry to burst your bubble, but if I leave LA, I’m going back to Boston.”

“Masshole,” I said.

Chris turned and attempted to give me a disappointed look, but he was having a hard time holding back his grin, which eventually cracked.

“One of my favorite SNL sketches of all time is the fake Dunkin’ Donuts commercial with Casey Affleck.”

“Oh my god! Yes!”

“One of my friends from high school basically lived in Dunkin’ Donuts.”

“Same.”

“However, I will admit that I stopped at a drive-through when I was visiting my friend who lives in Beverly last year and I forgot how to order a coffee with the milk and sugar lingo.”

That caused Chris to stop in his tracks and turn to me with a look of horror on his face.

“I think I’m going to leave now. Please don’t follow me,” he said sarcastically. “And you call yourself a Rhode Islander?”

“Well first, it’s pronounced ‘Rho Dislander’. Second, go fuck yaself” I replied louder than I meant too, getting a little too caught up in the character. My expletive laden outburst caused the women running the gallery to pause the conversation she was having on the phone and look over at us with a look that did not do much to mask her disdain. That got Chris laughing, and he immediately turned and started walking towards the entrance.

“Thank you. Great stuff!” he stated loudly to the woman as he held the door open for me.

“Ok, I think you redeemed yourself,” he said putting his arm around my shoulder as we walked down the street after our laughter had subsided.

“So, what do you want to do now?” I asked.

“Head back towards the Bowery and grab some lunch? I could also go for a nap since you made me get up so early this morning,” he said with a mischievous smile.

“Oh, I got you up early, huh?” I asked with a laugh.

“Yes,” he stated with a smug smile. “Also, I don’t like that I’ve had to keep my hands to myself all morning.”

“Thank god!” I said sarcastically. “Actually, I was being pretty truthful with that statement. I hate PDA. There is no easier way to make me squirm than to hug or kiss me in public,” I continued matter-of-factly.

“Really?” he asked.

“Yes,” I stated with an apologetic smile. “I might be down for holding hands when I’m really drunk, otherwise keep your mitts to yourself.”

“I guess I’m going to just have to get you drunk a lot,” he said with a laugh as he tried to grab my hand which caused me to jump forward a couple steps.

“Should we hail a cab?” I then asked changing the subject as I turned back to him with a smile.

“OK.”

We had a quick bite to eat in the restaurant of the hotel, and then made our way upstairs to be lazy. I immediately laid down on the couch on my stomach with a groan and kicked off my sneakers. Closing my eyes, I heard the toilet flush in the bathroom and heard Chris come back in. I was opening my mouth to ask him what he wanted to do when he laid down on top of me, resulting in a weird whine/groan noise as he knocked the air out of my lungs.

“Ugh, what are you doing? You’re really heavy,” I said as he wrapped his arms around my back, and rubbed his beard against the side of my face that wasn’t being pushed into the couch cushion.

“Are you calling me fat?”

“You have like at least 40 pounds on me,” I stated with a further groan as he started to reposition himself. This only changed the focal point of his weight and in no way relieved any of it.

“Maybe you should hit the gym a little harder.”

“Are you now calling _me_ fat?”

“No, you’re stomach is very,” he said and then slid his hand up my sweatshirt so he could start to tickle my side which caused me to try buck him off, only he was too heavy, “very, very, very,” he continued tickling me each time he said the word ‘very’, “sexy.”

“And this butt,” he said smacking the side of my butt as he said it. “I’ve told you before how much I like your butt. But your arms,” he then continued, this time starting to squeeze my upper arms which were now pretty much pinned at my side, underneath him. “Now that’s an area I think you could probably improve on,” he stated raising his eyebrow seductively and then leaned forward to give a soft kiss on my cheek. He then sat up, causing a further groan from me.

“Asshole.”

“Come on, let’s go take a nap in the bed,” he stated standing and smacking my butt again.

I groaned in response enjoy the ability to breathe easy again.

“Come on. Nap time.”

“I’m going to nap here.”

“But that’s no fun.”

“You didn’t just get squashed.”

“Fine,” he stated and then proceeded to grab me by the waist, and to my surprise, lift me over his shoulder.

“What…” I said and was then silenced as he smack my butt another time. I have to admit I was a little turned on by his feat of strength, as he then walk us over to the bed where he deposited me on my back with a thud.

“What do you weigh?”

“Like 160… 165... Why?” I asked looking up at him, and then realized in horror what he was about to do. “If you jump on me you’re honestly going to break something.”

“I break it, I bought it!” he stated and then jumped appearing as if he was going to then lay down on me, but moved at the last second so instead he landed next to me. His arm, however, did make a pretty hard thud against me chest.

“You can’t afford me.”

“Are you so sure about that?” he asked looking over at my with a sly smile.

Pushing his arm off me, I then sat up, and rolled over so I was on my side, my face right next to his so I could stare into his eyes.

“No more abusing me?” I asked nicely and then leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

“When you ask like that, how can I resist?”

“On your back,” I instructed him. He rolled over and I scooted up right next to him so that I was half on my side, half lying on top of him, my head on his chest.

“See, this is good nap position and no one is getting squished.”

“Speak for yourself!”

I then moved my hand up putting my finger on his lips in an effort to silence him. Instead he kissed my finger.

“Napping in jeans and shoes isn’t fun,” he stated.

“So picky!” I replied sitting up, and then reached down and started to undo his belt. Once I got his belt undone and his jeans unbuttoned, I scooted down to the end of the bed and started to unlace his boots, before pulling them off one at a time. Then I grabbed the bottom of his jean legs.

“Butt,” I instructed for him lifted his butt off the bed which he did while I pulled his jeans off in one go. I then doffed my own jeans and sweatshirt before walking to the head of the bed and pulling back the covers back far enough for him.

“Scoot,” I then further instructed him to move over to where the comforter had been pulled back, Once he was in position he pulled the covers over himself. I moved to the other side of the bed to crawl under with him, and he immediately pulled me over to him where I retook my previous position with my head on his chest.

“No more squishing,” I stated, and then leaned my head up to him so I could look him in the eye. He smiled in return and kissed me on the forehead.

“It’s cute that you think you’re in charge,” he stated brining his hand up to run through my hair.

“No more squishing,” I said again as I took his hand and entwined our fingers.

“Are you holding my hand?”

“It’s a gesture of peace.”

“Well in that case,” he said letting go of my hand, hooking his thumbs under my arms and pulling me up so I was now solidly laying on top of him, my chin just under his so he could look me directly in the eyes. “I promise to try to not squish you.”

“Thank you,” I said leaning forward and kissing him.

I then scooted my way back to my original position, rather contently.

“No more squishing,” I softly said as I moved my hand under his t-shirt so I could gently rub his stomach, enjoying the feeling of the hair of his happy trail under my thumb.

“Is that going to be your new mantra?”

“I’m going to make you get a tattoo of it somewhere.”

“No more squishing,” he replied softly and I didn’t even have to look up to see his grin.

I didn’t say anything further and kissed at his chest. I closed my eyes and then enjoyed hearing his heart thump in his chest as a relaxing sleep overcame me. 

 

I awoke from our nap a little while later enjoying the warmth of Chris who was now snuggled up next to me, his arms wrapped around my waist. Looking at my watch I decided it was time to get up, and shifted a little trying to extricate myself from his grasp.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he asked softly.

“It’s five. We should get up,” I stated, rolling so I was now facing him as he looked at my through his eyelashes.

“What do you want to do tonight?”

“Well, we need to eat something at some point.”

“OK. I like food.”

“Should I call down and see what the concierge recommends?”

“That would be a good start.”

With that I rolled away from him and tried to reach for the phone, but instead Chris just held me where I was on the bed.

“Not just yet,” he said kissing the back of my neck.

“You’re impossible.”

“Shhh. Just enjoy the moment.”

“I am enjoying the moment, but this is New York and it’s going to be impossible to get a table at this hour.”

Chris let me go enough so that I could grab the phone next to bed and called down. The concierge asked if we had any preferences in cousine and not having one said she’d call back with some options. 10 minutes later, she called to say that they’d could get a reservation at a seafood restaurant a few blocks away at 8:30. I confirmed, and hung up the phone.

“So, what do you want to do for the next three hours?” I asked.

Chris responded by raising his eyebrows at me with a silly grin.

“But you haven’t taken your Cialis yet,” I deadpanned.

Chris just looked back at my with his mouth agape and then started chuckling, shaking his head.

“Who knew you had such a mean streak?” he said rolling towards me so he was now lying next to me on his stomach while I sat up against the headboard.

“Well, you are getting near 40, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” he said a little dramatically, “but you’re no spring chicken yourself.”

“Don’t remind me. Els freaked out when she turned 29 last year, and I wanted to smack her.”

“Well, age is very becoming of you.”

“Thank you,” I said as his complement put a grin on my face.

“Scott and I both really weren’t sure how old you were.”

“Oh yeah? Why’s that.”

“Well, I think you have a very youthful face, but your grey hair, especially your temples, threw me for a loop. Scott just thought you were an old man because of your personality,” he stated smiling with the dig at the end.

“Well I’m glad that my moisturizing regimen is working. But I’ve had grey hair forever. I freaked out when it started when I was 16.”

“16? Wow.”

“I’ve actually been expecting it to be much greyer by now. My grandfather - my mom’s dad - was white, like Anderson Cooper white, when he was 20. Then my mom went white when she was 25, so I figured I’d be white, or at least much more grey by 30. Thankfully Anderson Cooper came along and the whole silverfox thing was not as weird, so I was excited to embrace it. But alas, here we are a couple years later and I’ve just got the salt and pepper thing going.”

“Well, I think it’s very dashing. Also, it sounds like you won’t have to worry about losing it. My biggest fear these days is looking at old photos of myself to see how much my hairline is creeping north.”

“Your hairline is not receding.”

“Uh, yeah it is.”

“Well, if it is it’s not that bad. And trust me, I’ve been the one grilling the backlog of your film catalogue for the past couple weeks.”

“Oh yeah, what have you seen?” he asked with a fake grimace.

“Don’t worry, I haven’t seen all that much. I still haven’t gotten past the first Avengers movie,” I stated as he shook his head at me. “But I did watch Gifted the other night.”

“Really? Why didn’t you say something?”

I shrugged in response.

“It made me cry at the end, and I guess I didn’t want to seem like too much of a stalker.”

“I don’t think you’re a stalker.”

“It’s also kind of unfair that I can creep on you with your movies and you’ve really got not much to creep on me.”

“Well… I did Google you, but after reading the abstracts of a couple of your papers, I didn’t take it much further. Perhaps you can explain some of them to me sometime?”

“I’d be happy to. Next time we’re in a post-cointal glow I’ll be happy to walk you through my last study on inflation in the EU post Great Recession. It’ll be sure to deflate you,” I said with a bit of a giggle.

“You have the worst jokes,” he said with a big laugh rolling onto his back.

“I know, but I can’t help it. They just pop out. And the worst part is that I can’t help but laugh at them even though they’re so bad.”

Chris just grinned up at me. “That joke to Amy Poehler and Tina Fey was so bad. But that was honestly when I got really smitten with you.”

“Oh yeah? I thought it was my Red Sox comment?”

“That was the icing on the cake.”

“If we’d had a couple more minutes, I could have brought up the man we New Englanders are not worthy of: Tom Brady.”

“Marry me, please?” he asked longly with a sarcastic expression.

“I will never forget that first Super Bowl,” I said diverting my eyes from him and looking out the window. “I was a sophomore in high school and it was just after 9/11. God, that whole fall and winter had been such a mess, even as a 15 year old. But I was so excited to have my father home - he was submariner so he was gone for about six months at a time - and it was the first Super Bowl he’d been home for in a while. My father grew up in Baltimore and was devastated when the Colts left for Indianapolis, so he adopted the Patriots when we moved to New England. God, I was so happy that night,” I said still looking out the window.

“That was the last Super Bowl I got to watch with him, sadly. It’s one of the happiest memories I have,” I said and tried to hold back as my eyes watered slightly.

“What happened?” Chris asked softly, putting his hand on mine. “If you don’t mind me asking?”

I looked over and could see the concern in his eyes, which made it even harder not to want to cry.

“My mom and dad died in a car crash my junior year of college,” I stated softly.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry, I had no idea,” he said sitting up and kneeling next to me on the bed.

“Eh, not your fault,” I replied lightly with a bit of laugh.

“You know what I mean,” he said with the most caring expression I’d ever seen and I wanted to just melt.

“Well, enough about that. Sorry. I don’t want to kill the mood,” I said forcing a smile onto my face. “So, yeah if anyone ever says shit in about Tom Brady or Bill Belichick in front of me, there’s a good chance they’re going to get a knuckle sandwich.”

Chris still had a bit of a concerned look on his face, and I felt bad really for spring that all on him. It was really not where I’d expected the conversation to go. But he gave me one of his patented gentle smiles that made my stomach flutter and then leaned forward to give me a very gentle kiss.

“I guess I’ll have to get in line behind you then,” he said with a smile.

“Anywho, so yeah Gifted. I had some wine while watching it and had major cry face.”

That got him to grin.

“We really need to get you up to speed on the Avengers. You realize my last movie is coming out next month, right?”

“What? Really?”

“Yeah… Infinity War came out last summer, which left a pretty big cliffhanger. Now Captain Marvel premiered earlier this week, and then Endgame, which is the final Avengers installment, permiers at the end of April.”

“Oh, wow.”

“How about we watch _The Avengers_ after dinner?”

“No, you don’t have to do that. I’m sure you’ve seen it a zillion times. Let’s do something more exciting.”

“Nope. We’re watching it. Besides that means we can stay in and I can have my hands all over you,” he said leaning forward and giving another gentle kiss on my lips.

“OK. If you insist.”

 

The rest of our evening was relatively uneventful. After a brief discussion we both decided that it was kind of idiotic that my stuff was over at my friends, so I hopped in a cab to the West Village, packed up my cloths, and then got in a cab back to the Bowery to spend the rest of the weekend with Chris. When I got back to the room, Chris opened the door but signaled he was on the phone with his assistant and I felt like a bit of a voyeur overhearing him discuss his week ahead.

Eventually we made it to dinner, walking the couple blocks in relative silence. At dinner we decided to take a selfie and send it to Els and Scott to continue our ruse. I was a bit of a lush and had two strong gin martinis and then we shared a bottle of wine when our mains come. Long story short, I was feeling pretty lose as we walked back to the hotel.

Getting back to the room, we made ourselves comfortable on the ouch as Chris ordered down for some wine while I navigated the TV system and queued up _The Avengers_.

Shortly thereafter we were snuggled up on the couch and started the film. Even though I was a bit buzzed, I was still pretty engrossed as Chris provided some light commentary throughout. About 40 minutes into the film, we had to take a break to use the bathroom and order another bottle of wine, and I was glad we did because shortly thereafter Captain America put on his new uniform and I was immediately engrossed on how beautiful Chris’ ass was encased in the blue material.

I think Chris caught on based on the fact that I’m sure I was slack jawed and drooling. “Like what you see?” he asked leaning into my ear with a whisper.

Before I could respond, Chris then reached down and lightly squeezed my crotch, which was in fact a little hard, eliciting a groan from me.

“That’s what I thought,” he continued with a light chuckle and a kiss on my temple.

“So fucking sexy,” I said a little breathlessly, which got another chuckle from Chris, and he pulled me harder against him.

As we continued to watch the movie, I again worried that Chris was bored as we watched it as he was often looking at his phone, or would find places on my torso to start rubbing. This felt so very nice, but was also distracting as I tried to follow the fast moving storyline. At one point he started kissing my neck as the Hulk started destroying the helicarrier, which caused me to completely turn my head so I could start kissing him back because it felt so good. But after a couple minutes he broke the kiss, and then rewound the movie commenting that I’d just missed something important.

However, I think he most enjoyed watching my reaction at the end of the movie as I sat up, now very bought in and engrossed in the storyline. I was also very nervous how it was going to end to the point where I almost started chewing my fingernails - a bad habit of mine. Similar to our evening watching Captain America, I kept catching him watching me out of the corner of my eye. Only this time he was a lot less discreet about it, likely given the fact that we’d just swapped bodily fluids that morning.

When it was all over, I leaned back into him resting my head on his shoulder and let out a sigh.

Chris kissed me again on the temple and then rubbed my stomach gently with his hands.

“Well, I’ll give them credit for keeping me engrossed. What’s next? When do I get to watch the next Captain America one?” I asked.

“Sadly you’ve got another Iron Man and a Thor in between.”

“Ugh, not more Robert Downey Jr.” I stated, which elicited a big laugh from him that reverberated in my back. I was really starting to enjoy that sensation.

“I’m going to tell him you said that,” he said and I could hear the grin without turning.

“God your ass was amazing in that. Can we watch it again?”

“Now you know how I felt following you around the museum today.”

“My ass does not look anywhere like that.”

“We’ll have to agree to disagree,” he said and I have him a skeptical look.

We then sat there again in relative silence. I closed my eyes and was just enjoying his lovely smell and the feeling of resting up against him while he gently traced the fingers and palm on one of my hands. It had always been difficult for me to sit and enjoy quiet with previous boyfriends of mine. Maybe it was my youth, but I always wanted to be doing something, whether that be watching TV or a movie, or fucking.

Soon though, our silence was broken by a big yawn from me. Chris too yawned shortly thereafter and we decided it was time to head to bed. We shared some more non-sexual intimacy while we brushed our teeth together in the bathroom. I couldn’t help but smile at him in the mirror, but mainly because he had such a focused expression on his face, like he was actually counting the seconds he was on each tooth.

Shortly thereafter we stripped down to our underwear and crawled under the covers, Chris immediately reached for me for me and wrapping his arms around my torso before burying his beard in my neck and kissing me. I was starting to catch on that perhaps this was his general M.O. when it came to getting into a bed, and I really had no complaints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts. Already have the next chapter underway, and should be posting it soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Given our afternoon nap and reasonable bedtime the night before, I awoke early Sunday morning and decided to go for a run. It had been a couple of days since I had last stretched my legs, and I was afraid that if I lay awake alone with my thoughts I might start overthinking everything going on with Chris. Before I left I texted Chris letting him know that I’d left and taken the key down to the front desk to get back into the room in case he was still asleep.

Running had always been my release. It was one of the few ways I found that I could shut off my brain and just be a shell as I focused on my breathing and the burn of my muscles. After my parents died I did a lot of running, to the point that someone with a psychiatry background likely would say I did too much running and didn’t take enough time talking to someone. But alas, that was my way. I ran down the East River bike path to Battery Park before turning back and retracing my steps to the hotel.

Seeing that Chris hadn’t replied to my text by the time I returned, I decided to sit in the lobby and have a tea. When I asked to take a seat, I got a bit of a grilling of which room I was staying in and what the name on the room was. Given that I clearly was not Chris Evans, I got a bit more of a grilling to which I mentioned I’d dropped off the room key less than an hour ago to the front desk. After that was confirmed, I was welcomed to take a seat.

I sat and ordered a tea and then was enjoying reading the newspapers I’d picked up by the front desk when the manager then introduced himself. He then apologized for their thoroughness and questioning of me, telling me that my name wasn’t on the room, and they wanted to ensure I wasn’t an imposter. I really wasn’t that upset, and said as much, but it was a nice touch.

However, after I was sitting there for a second, it then kind of sunk in. I’d just spent two nights with a movie star. All the staff knew who he was and were cautious of others trying to use his name, and there was a gaggle of photographers stationed outside in the cold waiting for him (and likely other celebrities) to come and go from the hotel. Ironically, I’m sure they were hoping to catch him with a woman, particularly my sister.

I’d been poo-pooing a part of my psyche that was nervous about what all of that meant, and it was a bit hard to do so now that it had been so bluntly displayed in front of me. Even more so given that Chris wasn’t there to placate me and say it was no big deal. It _was_ a big deal. The longer I sat there, the more my mind started spinning thinking about what it would mean for us if we wanted to do this again in the future. Did I need to start leaving before or after him, or using some different entrance? Could we be seen out at bars and restaurants just the two of us? Did we then need to start hanging out with other people? Should we just not meet in places like New York or LA all together? I was brought out of my paranoia as my phone started to vibrate in my hand, and I saw that Chris was calling.

“Hi there,” I said putting on a cheery tone.

“Hey, I just woke up and saw your text and was wondering where you are?” he asked and I could hear that sleep still in his voice.

“I got back from my run a few minutes ago, and didn’t think you were up yet so I’m in the lobby having some tea,” I replied.

“Oh good, do you want me to come down and join you?”

“If you want. I’m just sitting here reading the newspaper. I can also come up now if you want.”

“No, I should get out of bed. I could also use some food.”

“OK. Well I’m just sitting here. Take your time.”

“OK. See you in a minute.”

About 10 minutes later Chris startled me briefly as he sat down next to me on the sofa I was on, engrossed in the article I was reading.

“Hi, handsome,” he said softly. “How was your run?”

“Good. I didn’t want to wake you and I really needed to stretch my legs,” I replied with a smile.

“No need to explain,” he said again with his gentle smile.

Chris ordered a coffee and and omelette, and I offered him part of my paper. We then sat reading and catching up on the world in silence. There were a couple of moments I caught myself wanting to reach out to touch him, mainly to fix his hair which was a little dishevelled on the side, but thought better of it given our public setting.

 

After about an hour we decided to head back to the room and get ready for the day, although we really weren’t sure what we wanted to do. As we rode up in the elevator with two other women, I saw in the reflection of the elevator door that Chris had a mischievous grin on his face and I wasn’t sure what he was up to.

“Did you wear those on purpose” Chris finally said opening the door to the room.

I replied with a questioning look, walking past him to enter.

Chris then grabbed me be the waist, halting my progress, and pulled me back against him, running his hand down my back and cupping my ass. It was then that I remembered I was wearing my running tights, which now that I no longer had on a jacket, were rather revealing in the rear.

“Oh right,” I said with a grin.

“Uh huh, play the innocent card. I’m onto your act,” he said with a matching grin as he looked down at me so that our noses were almost touching.

“I have never claimed to be innocent. Just absent minded.”

“You’re such a tease.”

“Tease? You weren’t even with me for my run.”

“You’re a tease for not inviting me.”

“Well, Sleeping Beauty, perhaps you should get up a bit earlier.”

“It’s not fair, I’m still three hours behind you.”

“Excuses, excuses.”

“I was actually a little disappointed we couldn’t wake up this morning the way we did yesterday.”

“Sorry to be a spoil sport.”

“Well, we’ve got no plans, and I’ve got you right here…”

“True, but I’m a bit sweaty and gross,” I said wrinkling my nose.

“Then perhaps we should get you cleaned up.”

“Oh, we, huh?”

“Yes, I think you look like you need some help,” he said and finally leaned down to kiss me.

“I guess I’ll let you help, but only under one condition,” I stated with a grin.

“Let me guess? No squishing.”

“Bingo!”

“Do I get a prize?”

“Does me naked and soapy sound like a fair prize?”

“Yes,” he said kissing me hungrily, “Yes, it does.”

 

We failed spectacularly at trying to underdress each other, make out, and walk towards the bathroom at the same time. However, after a few minutes, a few awkward movements and some laughs, eventually we were under the warm water. I have to give Chris credit for being very attentive and taking his time to ensure that every part of my body was lathered up. It was particularly enjoyable leaning back into his chest while he massaged the shampoo into my hair, his erection sticking in my lower back.

After we’d both washed our hair, Chris made sure the rest of me was clean, and paid very close attention to soaping up my ass while looking down at me with a very mischievous grin. However, he soon began to tease me as he gently rubbed his finger over my hole.

“Fuck,” I hissed breaking the kiss and immediately latching onto his arms. I then started moaning into his mouth as he continued teasing with his finger.

“You like that, huh?” he asked with the same sinister smile between kisses.

“You have no fucking idea,” I said kissing him again.

“I’m having fun here, but I think we’d have more fun in the bed,” Chris said after I gave him of protest when he turned off the water.

We toweled ourselves off in silence, and when I was done I ran and jump into the bed with a big flop. Chris joined me a minute later, crawling on top of me to immediately start kissing me again. I took the opportunity and snaked my hand between us and started to stroke him, loving the feeling of him in my hand. He broke our kiss and smile down at me and I could see the pleasure in his eyes and the way his breathing was a little heavier than before.

Chris’ right hand found its way back down to my ass, where he then began to tease me again with his finger, again eliciting moans. He silenced me with a quick kiss and then smiled down at me, I think enjoying watching the look on my face as I continued to moan from the intimate sensation of his finger. A minute or so later he asked me to roll onto my stomach, and then pulled me to the edge of the bed, where he stood behind me. He then engulfed me in a hug, as he started to kiss the back of my neck. He then kissed his way down my spine which again elicited a couple of moans and twitches from me before he made it my lower back. From there he kissed and bit each of my glutes before taking my waist in his hands and lifted me up so that my ass was now planted in the air.

I grabbed at the sheets and moaned loudly into the comforter as I felt Chris’ beard tickled my ass, and then I felt his broad tongue start licking up and down over my hole as he started to rim me. One of the sensations by itself would have been heavenly, but the two together was out of this world, and I honestly couldn’t stop the sounds coming from me.

“Chris… Fuck…” I moaned pretty continuously as he continued to pleasure me with his tongue.

“Oh my god, Chris,” I again moaned and started to pant as he changed his tactic from licking and kissing to start darting his tongue inside me. “So fucking good.”

While he lavished me with his tongue, both of his hands were running all over my body, from down my legs squeezing my hamstrings, to up my back and grabbing at my triceps.

After a couple minutes, he paused his attention on my ass, licking down to take my balls in his mouth which were also super sensitive, and then started licking and stroke me as I provided him with more verbal encouragement. After a minute of that, he then continued to switch back and forth between rimming me and lavishing attention on my balls, all while I continued to call out him name and tell him how good it felt.

I immediately missed the feeling of his mouth on my ass as he began to kiss his way back up my spine, until he was again on top of me, this time is cock was lined up in my ass crack, as he started to grind into me and pulled my head to the side to hungrily kiss me again. Although not as acute as the pleasure from his tongue the moment before, the feeling of him on top of me, especially the weight and feeling of being engulfed by him was another new sensation I was thoroughly enjoying.

However, just as I was getting accustomed to loving the feeling of his beard on my face and the back of his neck, he then proceeded to make his way back to down my ass and continued to rim me. This time though, I felt him switch up between using his tongue and one of his fingers to tease at my hole, which elicited another new round of moans out of me.

“Like that, huh?” he said with a bit of a chuckle after he started to push his finger inside me elicited a whimper out of me and rocked my hips back.

“Oh god. So much.”

He then continued to lick and kiss around my hole as he worked his finger in farther and farther. I continued to rock my hips back and forth lightly, almost fucking myself on his finger. I was especially loving the feeling of his beard rubbing against my ass, as he focused now more on exploring the inside of me. He started twisting his finger and bending it, and eventually found my prostate which was very clear from the shudder it caused through my whole body.

He continued to tease that spot with a stroke here and there, as he kissed the back of my legs.  

“Fuck… Chris… stop… stop, please,” I finally got out.

Chris immediately stopped, and I took the opportunity to roll myself on to my back. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing for a moment. When I opened my eyes I was I met by a look of concern from Chris, and I immediately reached for him wanted to kiss him and thank him for how good he had just made me feel.

“What’s wrong?” he asked breaking the kiss quickly, the look of concern still on his face.

“Nothing. That was… oh god, that was so good,” I said and reached up to kiss him again, his concern immediately melting into a content smile. “I just, I felt like I was going to implode.”

“I thought maybe I’d hurt you or something.”

“Fuck no.”

“You really liked that?”

“Fuck yes,” I said, trying to grab him in another kiss. “I’ve never been rimmed by a guy with a beard before. I didn’t know what I was missing out on.”

Chris just grinned at me in response.

Leaning back to kiss him again, I reached down taking him in my hand and stroked him as we hungrily made out, and I explored his body with my other hand. Eventually I took hold of his right nipple and started to twist and pull at it, getting a nice groan from him in response. I was about to start kissing my way down his chest, but then I felt his finger start to sink back into my ass, and knew I needed more of that.

“Your finger feels good, but I think you cock would feel better,” I said breaking to kiss and looking into his blue eyes.

“You sure?” he asked with a smile.

“Yes, please,” I panted as his finger found my prostate again causing me to grab his arm. He then extracted his finger from me, and broke the kiss.

“Be right back,” hes said as he briefly got off the bed, running into the bathroom and returned a moment later with condoms and what looked like a little bottle of lube, and was immediately back on top of me.

“We should probably loosen you up some more first, huh?” he asked, which I just replied with a hungry kiss.

He fumbled with the lid on the tube bottle, and then quickly got up again, only to return a second later with a towel.

“Sorry, don’t want to get it everywhere,” he said and applying some to his finger, which then quickly made its way between my legs, and then I felt him very gently start to circle my hole before slowly applying more pressure until he was pushed his way into me with two fingers.

“Fuck, Chris,” I said grabbing for his arm, and rocking my hips slightly.

“Everything OK?” he asked with the most gentle expression which made me want to melt from just that. He was such a sweetheart.

“So good.”

“Sorry, I just don’t want to hurt you. Please tell me if it hurts, OK?” he again asked with pleading eyes.

“Yes,” I said with a dopey smile.

He leaned down and kissed me again, and then started to push his fingers in farther, the whole time watching my face trying to read how I was feeling. Soon he had a good amount of his fingers in and started to slowly ease it in and out. I laid there staring up at him with the dopey smile rocking my hips slowly in turn with the movements of his hand. After another minute he then started to add a third finger, which really started to stretch me. I had been a while since I’d been last fucked, and I was not really a fan of using toys, so I started to feel the burn of his third finger was inserted in more and more.

Every time I grimaced a little from the burn, he would immediately kiss me gently on the lips, and ease out a little until I could comfortable take his fingers. I was enjoy staring into his eyes, but eventually we needed to move past fingers.

“Chris, I want you inside me.”

He gave me a big smile, not saying anything and then leaned down between my legs and started rimming me again, eliciting another couple moans from my throat. He then sat back on his heals between my legs and leaned down to start kissing me again while he teased me by rubbing himself up and down the crack of my ass. I moaned into his mouth, and grabbed ahold of his back, pulling him as tight against me as I could.

He then pulled back from the kiss, and moved to grab for the condoms. After fumbling for a couple seconds opening the packet, he then sat back on his heels as he started to roll it down over himself. A quick squirt of lube, and a couple strokes, and then he was back between me legs. He had the same gentle expression on his face as he started to push into me. He looked so fucking sexy above me, one of his arms on either side of me. I reached up with one of my hands and rubbed it down his chest, grabbing at his muscles and the hair covering them.

I let out a hiss of air from my lounges to ease the burn as he pushed into me further, and soon felt a groan from him when I think the head was fully inside me. He leaned down, kissing me and gently rubbed my stomach and paused there. He waited a bit for me to get accustomed to him and then proceeded to inch into me more and more as I began to feel fuller and fuller.

“Fuck, Bradley,” he eventually said, leaning down and kissing me as I then felt his balls on my ass, and I realized he was fully inside me. “You feel so fucking good.”

“Everything OK,” he asked after giving me a moment to get used to him.

“Yeah. Full, I feel really full,” I said which got a grin in response.

A brief moment latter, he took hold of my waist and then started to extract himself a little, before pushing back into me, eliciting another moan from me. As before with his finger, my hips started to rock with him instinctively as I was trying to pull out more pleasure from his movement.

“I don’t think I’m going to last long,” I stated looking up into his eyes as he started to pull out more and more, switching the angle of his hips so that he rubbing up against my prostate. Chris gave me a gentle smile, leaning down and gave me a soft kiss.

A few minutes later, he had built up a steady rhythm and speed as he rocked  back and forth, lighting up my insides. I threw my head back with another guttural moan, calling out his name, and he started to devour the spot on my neck which really set me over the edge.

“Chris, I’m close,” I said to him a bit breathlessly as I started to jack myself off, as I gripped his arm with my free hand.

“No, I want to make you come,” he said with one of his patented grins, and grabbed at my hand replacing it with his own, and then leaned down to devour my mouth again.

Between the magic feeling of him inside me, the magic of his beard on my lips and chin, and his hand working me up and down, I was really starting to feel the tingle build in my balls as my orgasm was imminent.

“Look at me,” he said with a gentle nip at my chin, and I opened my eyes to see his beautiful hooded eyes looking down at me.

“Are you close?” he asked again softly.

“Yeah, so close. Chris, ugh, feels so good,” I mumbled.

“Come for me, baby. Come for me,” he coaxed me as I gripped his biceps harder and harder the closer I got.

“Yeah, you’re so close. Come on, baby,” he again coaxed as I looked up into his eyes, and then he learned down to kiss me one last time, as he gave two rather hard thrust into me which set me right over the edge.

“Fuuuuuuck,” I groaned as the orgasm built. I was gripping Chris’ arms for dear life until my orgasm exploded all through my body.

“Yeah, baby. So fucking sexy,” Chris said between kisses as he continued to pick up the speed and roughness of his thrust as I rode out my orgasm whimpering against his lips.

“Fuck, Chris. Oh my god. Oh fuck,” I panted as I reached up and grabbed the sides of his face so I could focus on staring back into his eyes. I then continued to grunt as each thrust was sending another wave of tingles throughout my body now that my orgasm was subsiding

“I’m so close, baby. So close,” he moaned, his lips millimeters from mine.

And then with one final, hard thrust into me, his whole body tensed and I could tell he was coming. I immediately pulled him down into a hungry kiss as he groaned into me mouth.  His hips continued gyrating back and forth ever so slightly until he stopped all together. He then collapsed on top of me, pushing his face into the crook of my neck, as we both panted for breath.

“Fuck, Chris,” I finally said once I’d gained general consciousness again.

He leaned his head up so he could smile into my eyes again, and then gave me a gentle kiss.

“I could stay like this for the rest of my life,” he then said as he gently started kissing me neck, which was now extra sensitive to the tickle of his board and was sending sparks of electricity shooting down my spine. However, I was too dead to react, which ended up only amplifying the sensation.

Eventually, he pulled himself out of me, and moved to lie on his back beside me. This allowed me to stretch out my legs, with a big a groan. I then grabbed for the towel, and wiped off the mess on my stomach and chest before I rolled onto my side so I could kiss him again.

I ran my fingers through the hair on his chest, enjoying the feel of it, and the hardness of his muscles underneath his skin. Chris meanwhile ran his fingers through my hair on the back of my head, and I was enjoying the closeness as we both continued to come down from our respective orgasms. He eventually put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

“You earned yourself a gold star this morning, Mr. Evans,” I said with a smile and leaned up to give him a quick kiss.

“Thank you,” he said with him own grin.

“Especially the rim job. That was out of this world.”

“The pleasure was all mine.”

“Clearly that was not the case. I’m sure the neighbors now know your name.”

“You’re so reserved most of the time, I wasn’t expecting you to be so vocal.”

“I’m usually not, but that beard. Fuck. I love it so much,” I said reaching up to run my fingers through it. Chris replied with a gentle laugh.

“I don’t mean this to come across the wrong way, but when was the last time you were with a guy?” I asked looking up to gauge his reaction.

“Probably like four years or so,” he said after taking a moment to think.

“Oh, wow.”

“Don’t get me wrong, there have been women since, but that was the last guy.”

“Well, you certainly know what you’re doing,” I stated with a silly grin.

“I helps that I watch a lot of gay porn,” he replied which got a hearty laugh out of me.

“I’m picturing you sitting down at your computer saying ‘I’ve got to do some research’ to yourself and taking notes.”

“That’s exactly how it happens.”

“Whose Bardsley?” I asked as I rubbed over the tattoo on the right side of his stomach.

“A childhood friend who died,” he replied softly. I immediately looked up to meet his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” I said as the feeling of sorrow I felt for my parents took hold for a moment.

I’m not sure if it came across in my expression, but Chris placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

“What about this one?” I asked moving my attention to the other tattoo on the left side of his chest.

“That’s a Buddhist teaching. It helps to keep me grounded when I’m stressed or anxious.”

“You get anxious?”

“Oh yeah. All the fame, especially the press, gets me anxious at times.”

“Sorry, you just seem so confident. I wouldn’t expect that.”

“Really? I guess I’ve just gotten good at projecting that so people don’t see the cracks.”

“This sounds sappy, but I hope you know you don’t need to project anything for me.”

“Aww, shit. I guess I can drop this whole macho facade then,” he said with a chuckle.

We both then jumped a bit as the sound of one of our phones vibrating on the bedside table brought us out of our reverie. Sitting up slightly, Chris looked over and then said “Shit, sorry, I really need to get this.” He then extracted himself and I enjoyed, for the second morning in a row, the sight of his naked body as he walked into the bathroom.

 

We were pretty lethargic once Chris got off the phone, and it took us a while to re-shower, this time separately to avoid another tryst, and then decide what we wanted to do for the day. Neither of us wanted to go to another museum so we decided to just go walk around the city. Chris was overtly disguised in his trademark baseball cap and sunglasses as we grabbed coffee and then made our way through Washington Square Park. Given that it was sunny and slightly warmer, there were a fair number of people sitting by the fountain taking in the sights.  

I got sucked into gawking at the dogs at the dog park, which Chris had to pull me away from, and we then decided to meandered our way south through SoHo, stopping in at a couples stores as we chatted. I found that talking to Chris was like talking to an old friend: although we were still learning a lot about each other, I felt a strong sense of familiarity. Additionally, I didn’t feel the need to flirt. We joked and teased each other a bit, but otherwise the conversation was mainly collegial.

Eventually we ended up in Nolita where we stopped for a leisurely lunch. As I sat across from him at the table, I realized the minutes were ticking down before we had to pack up this little fairytale and head back to reality. That got me bummed.

“You’ve got a look on your face,” Chris said pulling himself away from his phone.

“I don’t want to go home,” I stated as I pushed the remains of my salad around the bowl.

That made Chris smile softly.

“What are we going to do?” I asked with a sigh.

“Do about what?”

“Us.”

“Oh, that,” he replied, his expression getting dramatic when he said ‘that’.

“I really didn’t expect to meet a charming guy who lives on the other side of the country.”

“I’m glad you find me charming.”

“Aren’t we too old for the long-distance thing?” I asked getting a laugh from Chris in response. “Honestly, that shit is for like your late teens and early twenties. Not for men who need Cialis.” I said to him with a big grin.

“You must be speaking for yourself, because clearly my performance is just fine,” he replied and we just smiled at each other contently.

“I bet you miss Dodger,” I said after a minute.

“I do,” he replied with a sigh. “But I’m also glad you got me to come out here.”

“It was nice being on neutral territory.”

“Yeah, it was. And less distractions.”

“I’m glad you haven’t thrown any other movie star friends at me. I honestly wasn’t expecting to meet Scarlett Friday night.”

“Oh, sorry about that. I guess I wasn’t thinking.”

“No, it’s fine. Just next time maybe give a guy a heads up?”

“Certainly.”

“So… back to my original question.”

“Yeah, that.”

“Should I look into getting a plane ticket to LA in a week or two?”

“I would love that.”

“OK.”

“Just fair warning though, my life is about to get pretty crazy with press for _Endgame_.”

“Ugh, I’ve got a lot of movies to watch to catch up don’t I?”

“Just a couple.”

I let out a sarcastic sigh.

“You make it sound like it’s work,” Chris said with a laugh.

I looked down at my plate again, with a grin.

“What’s that look for?”

“Nothing. Let’s head back to the hotel. I need to finish packing, and I want some more quality time with your beard before I have to get on my train.”

“Gladly,” he said with a big grin.

 

The train ride home was uneventful. I slept for about an hour, otherwise I sat thinking about Chris. Saying goodbye to him was much harder this time, given how much I enjoyed the weekend. He tried to convince me to switch to a train the next morning and stay another night, but I knew I was just delaying the inevitable (also, I hate the early morning train, especially on a Monday, knowing it was going to throw off my whole week). Once I was home, I texted Chris letting him know I made it OK, then showered and crawled into bed hoping to succumb to sleep soon, but immediately feeling lonely.

On Monday and Tuesday I was productive and did a good job of keeping myself focused on work. I wanted to get back into my usual grove, and met my friend Daniel for dinner. We started sharing a bottle of wine while I gave him the rundown of my weekend in New York but left one or two key details, mainly the parts about being naked with Chris Evans. Meanwhile, he caught me up to speed on the goings on in his life and dropped a bomb on me that he was being heavily recruited for a job in Abu Dhabi. That lead to a second bottle.

Daniel was one of my first friends in DC. We met waiting in line at the DMV, then hit it off when we met for drinks a week or so later, and the rest was history. Our friendship wasn’t particularly deep, but we had similar interests and humor, which led to meeting up for plays or concerts around town, dinner, or just drinks whenever we could given that he was always jetting off across the country with his consulting job. Daniel was also very promiscuous, which always lead to an interesting story about his latest escapades. Given that I was such a prude, it made us a bit of an odd couple.

Given all this, I was a little bummed to hear that he might be moving. As I was walking home, I [assed a store on 14th Street that had a bunch of RBG, Wonder Woman and Captain Marvel t-shirts and bags in the window. That made me think of Chris and I decided to give him a bit of a drunk dial.

“Hi there, handsome,” Chris said answering the phone.

“Hi,” I replied.

“How are you?”

“I miss your beard,” I said with a big grin and I'm sure a bit of a slur.

“Has someone had a little bit to drink?”

“Maybe? OK, yes. My friend Daniel and I had kind of a boozy dinner. I think he’s leaving me to move to Abu Dhabi.”

“Well that’s kind of a bummer.”

“Your telling me.”

“Otherwise, how’s your week been?”

“I mean, it could always be better. But I’ve been really good about focusing on work.”

“That’s good.”

“How was your flight home Monday morning?”

“Mostly easy. Watson overslept a little and almost missed the flight, but it ended up being fine in the end.”

“Watson?”

“My assistant.”

“Oh, right.”

“He’s very astute and has been asking me very interestingly phrased questions about my weekend. Who was I with? What did we do? Etcetera. He mentioned that his alert about me on Getty Images popped up. Apparently there were a couple photos posted of us leaving the hotel Saturday night on our way to dinner.”

“Is he one of Scott’s spies?” I asked, which got a good laugh out of Chris.

“No, he’s loyal.”

“Well, then I guess there’s not much to be worried about. Maybe come clean and have a soldier in your pocket.”

“Watson is a cool guy and I know it would all be cool, but that’s really not a conversation I want to have have with him right now.”

That comment did not give me confidence.

“So, I was looking at tickets to LA today. What’s your weekend like next week?”

“I think I’m free, but let me double check with Watson.”

“I was maybe thinking about taking the five o’clock Thursday night which gets in around eight Pacific, and take the day off Friday.”

“Whatever works best for you.”

“Well, there is one tricky thing I wasn’t sure how to thread that I wanted to chat about with you…”

“Shoot.”

“Well, I can clearly come and go from my sister’s whenever. But that’s going to require me telling her first why I’m there, and then where I’m sneaking off to. So… we either need to come clean, or I just have to not tell my sister and stay at your place… if that’s OK?”

“First, of course you're welcome to stay here, Bradley. But second, I hate the idea of making you lie to your sister about coming to LA just to see me. If one of my siblings did that to me it would make my stomach turn.”

“Well… what do you want to do?”

“I guess we’re just going to have to be open about this.”

“Fuck, I was afraid you were going to say that,” I said with a groan.

“Are you really upset about it?”

“No, I just don’t want to handle the questions.”

“Oh please, yours will be easy. I have to handle the whole freak out from my parents rehashing the whole bi thing. Also, they’re going to guilt the fuck out of me that I’m keeping you secret.”

“I like your parents already," I said with a smile.

“Bradley, I really want you to know that I just need to get past _Endgame_ and be done with my Marvel contract and then my life is in a different place.”

“Chris, I told you before, and I will be happy to tell you any time, but it really doesn’t upset me. If it came out tomorrow that Captain America is dating a guy, the press attention would make me run for the hills.”

“OK good. I just want you to know that it’s not you.”

“To be honest, one of the biggest issues with this whole thing is my anonymity,” I said with sigh.

“I’m sorry, Bradley. I really wish I was there to hug you.”

“Don’t get me wrong, the beard is killer, and you were an amazing lay, but as soon as you say anything my life as I knew it is over.”

“I hate that I could do that to you.”

“Well, maybe it will be good for my career.”

There was silence on the other end of the line and I'm pretty sure I'd lost Chris completely.

“I didn’t tell you I wanted to get involve in the movie business?”

“Ha! I hope you’re kidding because you’re a really shitty actor,” he stated with a laugh.

“Wow. Well thanks for not cherry coating that for me.”

“You’re very good at a lot of things, but you can’t even lie well.”

“Well I’m glad to know that you think so highly of my skill set.”

“You’re a good kisser though. I’ll give you that,” he said I’m sure with a big grin.

“Right back atcha, big guy.”

“Doing anything fun this weekend?”

“Eh, the usual. Working my street corner. I’ve had some new competition trying to encroach on my turf, so I’ve got to get out there and pound the pavement,” I said enthusiastically but dripping in sarcasm.

“Yeah, that’s important. How much are you charging these days?” Chris asked playing along.

“Well, I did raise my rates recently. It was afraid that the lower price was driving away business for fear that the service must be sub-par. I’ve got to say, the rate raise has really done the trick and business has been pretty booming.”

“So what it’s up to now?”

“A quarter,” I replied which got a big laugh from Chris.

“And what were you charging before?”

“A nickel.”

“I’d pay more than a quarter,” Chris said after he’d calmed down from laughing.

“Shit, and here I was giving it away to you for free.”

“I figured it was just a free consultation.”

“You owe me a whopping 50 cents, sir.”

“Shit, I don’t know if I can afford that.”

“You’re lucky you’re pretty,” I said with a smile. “OK, I’m entering the lobby of my building and am going to lose you in the elevator. I’ve got an early call tomorrow with some Koreans so I really need to get to bed.”

“OK, pleasant dreams.”

“I’m going to go dream of your beard.”

“Whatever floats your boat,” he replied with a chuckle.

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Bradley.”

 

The next week and a half flew by as I got sucked into a project that had me working late hours, and wanted to make me pull out my hair at times due to the crap quality of the data set that somehow made it across to us. In addition to the fact that I wanted to ensure I didn’t have to work at all when I was in LA, I put in some good hours over the weekend to get our modelling complete and the draft report ready for final approval within a couple days.

However, it was quickly behind me as I boarded the plane to LAX and sat back and let my mind and body to relax and stop stressing. I even decided to upgrade my seat so that the six hours went as smoothly as possible. This resulted in me getting more than a little buzzed as I kept accepting wine refills. Quicker than I expected, we’d arrived and I was waiting for my Lyft to collect me.

_Bradley: Just got in a Lyft. Be there in about 50 minutes._

_Chris:_ 😊

_Chris: Are you hungry? I can order us some food._

_Bradley: Sure, whatever you want._

_Chris: How’s Thai?_

_Bradley: Perfect, I’ll eat anything._

_Chris: OK!_

I read Chris’ text and then sat back and watched the city fly by as we sped our way down the highway.

 

“Hi there,” Chris said with a big smile as he opened the door.

“Hi,” I replied dropping my duffle bag, and leaning up to give him a kiss.

Dodger was at our feet, his tail wagging excitedly with a stuffed platypus toy in his mouth.

“Hi buddy,” I said getting down on a knee to give him some welcome head rubs. He dropped the platypus and attempted to jump at my face to give me a lick.

“Dodger, no jumping on people,” Chris reprimanded, but I didn’t really care, and was enjoying Dodger's excitement.

“Yeah, I’m excited to see you too. This time we get to hang out for three whole days!” I said.

“Can I get you anything?” Chris asked once I finally stood again.

“No, I think I’m OK.”

“Well, let me take your bags,” he said reaching to grab for my duffle bag, and then gestured for me to give him my backpack.

“Make yourself at home,” he said gesturing towards the living room as he then moved down a hall.

I sat on the couch and Dodger jumped up and I gave him more rubs. He again had his platypus, which I found had a squeaker in it. Chris returned a moment later and sat down next to me and pulled me in for another kiss.

“I missed you,” he said with a patented smile.

“Me too. New York feels like it was months ago,” I said returning the smile.

“Food should be here any minute. Want something to drink? I just opened a bottle of wine right before you showed up,” he asked.

“Sure, that would be great.”

He then got up and I decided to follow him into the kitchen.

“Sorry, I’ve been sitting for a few hours and want to stretch my legs,” I said once we were in the kitchen.

“Yeah, of course.”

He then grabbed two wine glasses out of a cabinet, and poured us the wine that was sitting open on the kitchen island.

“Cheers,” I said looking him in the eye with a smile.

“Cheers,” he replied as our glasses clinked.

I took a sip and then let out of heavy sigh.

“It’s been a long couple weeks. I was at the office until midnight the past two nights.”

“Oh god, that sounds horrible.”

“But I’m done, and don’t have to think about it anymore. Well at least until next week,” I said with a smile.

“I’m sure I can think of a few ways to keep your mind occupied,” he said with a silly grin.

Before I could reply, his phone then started ringing and it was our food. Chris excused himself and was back in the kitchen a minute later placing the bag on the table. He then busied himself grabbing plates and utensils as I took the items out of the bag. I’d had some food on the plane, but my stomach growled letting me know that I really did need something more substantive to eat. Chis organized everything and pulled out one of the stools on the island, taking a seat and gesturing to the one next to him.

We made ourselves plates and then started eating in silence. I was just enjoying not being stuck in a flying metal tube, as well as the company. Dodger had come into the kitchen I'm sure smelling the food, but Chris told him there was none for him. I could hear the squeaking of his toy getting softer as he went off to another part of the house.  

“So, I have a training session tomorrow morning from 9:00 to 11:00, but after that the weekend is free to do whatever you want,” Chris said after a couple minutes of our silence as we both scarfed down our food.

“Cool. Maybe I’ll hit up the Equinox in Hollywood while you do that.”

“Yeah, definitely. That’s on the way if you want me to give you a ride.”

“Sure.”

“OK, more importantly,” Chris said turning to me. “Scott messaged me asking if I wanted to get together Saturday night. I haven’t responded yet, but wanted to check with you first.”

“Should we let the cat out of the bag?”

“It’s up to you.”

“Is this really a thing?” I asked pointing between him and me. “This is only the third time we’ve seen each other.”

“I haven’t stopped thinking about you since our weekend in New York,” Chris said with a smile. “But, I also don’t think telling them requires we need to define what’s going on. I just see it as a way to make our lives a little easier so that we’re not tiptoeing around it with them.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“So should I invite them over for dinner Saturday? I can have a chef come. That will probably make it a whole lot easier than dealing with them in a restaurant.”

“Good idea. I can see them causing a scene - especially your brother," I said with a laugh.

“Cool. I’ll have Watson deal with that tomorrow.”

We were both quiet for another minute as we focused back on our food.

“Should I text Els?”

“Nah, I’ll take care of it. Besides, I want to keep you to myself for as long as possible. You can answer the door and freak her out.”

“There will be a shriek. Perhaps you should notify the neighbors in advance?”

“I’ll post it on Nextdoor.”

“You have Nextdoor?” I asked with excitement.

“Yeah, I mainly check it because my neighbors post some of the craziest shit.”

“I just follow the Best of Nextdoor account on Twitter.”

“That’s pretty much a daily occurance up here. Rich people are horrible.”

“Yeah, you’re pretty horrible,” I said with a laugh.

“Hey, be nice,” he replied with a pout. “Or no beard,” he continued with a grin.

That got a laugh out of me. I turned to Chris and put my hand to his cheek, rubbing his beard and then leaned in for a kiss.

“You know me well,” I said and then stifled a yawn.

“Is it bedtime?” he asked, his expression softening. 

“Almost,” I said and then turned back to my food.

We continued eating and Chris poured us another glass of wine. However, taking a sip, I really felt the weight the week starting to creep up on me, and attempted to stifle another yawn. Not wanting to fall asleep, I got up and started to clean up.

“You don’t need to do that,” Chris said.

“Eh, it’s no big deal.”

“Bradley, please stop. I have a cleaning lady that comes in the mornings.”

“You can’t have her thinking you invited over some Visigoths.”

“Just leave it in the sink.”

“OK, fine,” I replied, and then failed miserably at holding in a third yawn. “I don’t mean to be a party pooper, but I really need to hit the hay.”

“I’m just happy you’re here,” Chris said standing up and then pulling me into a hug. God he smelled good.

“Mind if I take a shower first? I have a thing about feeling dirty on planes.”

“Of course. Let me show you around,” he said and then made his way out of the kitchen. “I hope it’s OK with you, but I presumed you’d want to share the bed with me tonight so I put your stuff in my room,” he said with a sly grin.

“I don’t know where you got that notion from,” I said following him into the large room.

“Make yourself at home. The bathroom is right there,” he said pointing to the open door. “I’m going to go take Dodger out one last time.”

“OK, thanks,” I said and he then turned and left me to myself. I opened my bag, fishing for my toiletry kit and some clean underwear and then enter the bathroom. Turning on the light I was a bit taken aback. His bathroom was almost the size of my apartment in DC.

“So this is what all those movies pays for,” I said aloud to myself, and then stripped down to shower.

Once I was finished, I quickly brushed my teeth. When I entered Chris’ bedroom again, he still wasn’t back, so I pulled back the comforter and crawl into his bed. It felt like heaven after the long hours from the past couple weeks, and I was afraid I’d fall asleep before he returned. A minute later though, Dodger came running in and jumped up on the bed with Chris shortly behind him.

“I hope you don’t mind, but he usually sleeps in the bed with me.”

“Are you kidding me? The beard and the dog in the same place? I think this as close to heaven as I’m likely to find.”

Chris laughed and then leaned down to give me a quick kiss.

“I’m going to brush my teeth,” he said to me. “Dodger, please keep our guest company,” he said turning to Dodger who was laying at the foot of the bed. He wagged his tail in response.

“Hi buddy,” I said to him and he moved closer to me so I could give him some rubs.

I felt my eyelids getting heavy as I lay there rubbing Dodgers tummy.

 _I could really get used to this_ , I thought to myself.

I then awoke a minute later to the feeling of Chris’ arms engulfing me as he crawled into bed.

“Sorry, must have nodded off,” I said as I turned to him, still half a asleep.

“Not a problem,” he said kissing my forehead. “Do you mind if I watch TV for a little while? It’s still a bit early for me.”

“Ut uh,” I replied curling up next to him and closing my eyes again. I was out shortly thereafter.

 

The next morning I awoke before Chris, not surprisingly given the time difference. Looking at my watch I saw that it was a little after seven, which meant I’d slept in considerably for me. Being conscious not to wake Chris, I extracted myself to use the bathroom, and when I returned Dodger was awake, his tail wagging.

“Come on, buddy,” I said quietly, signalling for him to follow me after I fished some shorts and a t-shirt out of my duffle. We then made our way to the living room and I unlocked and opened one of the sliding doors. Dodger ran out excitedly and I followed him taking in the view of the valley in front of me. However, 30 seconds later alarms started going off. I ran inside, but had no idea where or how to turn anything off.

“Sorry,” I said with an apologetic look as Chris came trudging into the living room in his underwear, still half asleep.

“No worries. I should have mentioned the alarm last night.”

He then approached the panel by the front door, entered a code, and everything was silenced. His phone then started ringing. He answered it, letting the security company know it was a false alarm.

“Want some coffee?” he asked me once he hung up.

“I’m OK, you can go back to sleep,” I replied.

“Eh, I’m just going to have to get up in an hour anyways,” he said with a shrug.

I followed him into the kitchen, taking a seat at the island and watched as he busied himself making coffee. I had to admit, he looked really good standing there in just his underwear, his hair a bit dishevelled. When he turned back around, I quickly looked down at my phone hoping he didn’t catch me gawking.

“How did you sleep?” he asked stepping up behind me and pulling me into a hug and kissing the top of my head.

“Great!” I said and could have moaned as he nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck, his beard feeling amazing on the side of my neck. “Sorry I passed out on you.”

“Not to worry. Although your snoring was a bit distracting.”

“I snored?” I asked feeling a bit self conscious.

“Only a little, but as soon as your rolled over onto your side you were quiet.”

I just shrugged in response.

“What do you want for breakfast? I’m going to make myself some eggs and a bagel,” he asked pulling back and ending our little reverie.

“That sounds good to me. Do you have any juice? I’m craving juice,” I said following him to the refrigerator.

“I’ve got OJ and grapefruit.”

“Sweet! Grapefruit is my jam,” I said my face lighting up.

“You’re in luck then. I only have that because Scott likes grapefruit mimosas.”

“Grapefruit and cheese are the way to my heart.”

“Noted.”

“Just usually not together,” I said pouring a glass of juice.

“Oh, your sister responded after you were asleep last night. She’s down for dinner, so our plan is good to go,” he said to which I responded with a thumbs up as I was mid gulp of juice.

 

We then cooked breakfast and ate as we continued our banter. Quicker than expected it was 8:20, so we both quickly changed into some workout clothes.

“What’s with the MIT hat?” Chris asked when I put on a red MIT baseball cap once I was ready.

“You’re always wearing one, so I decided to join the party.”

“No, not the hat. MIT?”

“Uhh, ‘cause I went there?” I responded with a look a confusion.

“You said you went to Hopkins.”

“Yeah… and then I went to MIT.”

“Oh,” Chris responded cocking his head. 

“What, did you think I was some kind of imposter?” I asked with a chuckle.

“I donno,” he responded with a shrug. “I guess maybe I thought you were trying impress the Bostonian in me.”

“Fucker,” I said with a laugh. “I slaved away for five years. I earned this.”

Chris just smiled at me and continued putting on his sneakers.

“I think you owe me an apology,” I said, sitting down next to him on the ottoman at the foot of his bed. “You thought I was some floozy trying to get into your pants by pretending to have some Boston street cred,” I said with a further chuckle.

“I don’t think you’re a floozy,” Chris replied with a smile.

“I lived in Somerville!” I stated.

“I’m sorry,” he said leaning forward to give me a quick kiss.

“Apology accepted.”

“Oh I’m not apologizing about the MIT thing. I’m sorry you lived in Somerville.”

“Asshole,” I said with a laugh, punching him in the arm lightly and then stood up.

 

We drove down to Hollywood in relative silence as we listened to the radio. Chris still had a big grin when he dropped me off at the gym. I was about to make a sarcastic comment to him, but decided to hold my tongue. I wasn’t sure in what form it would take, but my revenge would come later.

I checked in at the front desk with a scan of my phone, put in my earphones and got on a treadmill to get the blood pumping before moving on to some weights. I was never much a gym bunny, mainly just using weights to keep me in shape over the winter for when my soccer league started up again in April. However, Chris entering the equations had altered things a bit and I found I was focusing on trying to get my arms and chest bigger. My progress had been marginal thus far, but I was hoping I’d make some gains in the next month or so.

Two hours later, I got a text from Chris letting me know he was done and on his way to pick me up. It was perfect timing as I’d just finishing up and was craving a smoothie. Shortly we were back at Chris’ being greeted by an excited Dodger. We decided to take Dodger for a hike to give him some attention and get out some of of his energy. Chris changed from the track pants he had on to shorts, and we got back in the car heading towards Malibu.

I always forgot how far things were in LA. The area really did sprawl, and there was traffic at all times of day. That got me opening up to Chris about my fascination with city planning, to the point that I was mentioning to him that a random dream job I’d love to have would be to work at Google analyzing the traffic they see via their map apps.

Seeing that Chris was mainly sitting in silence, nodding occasionally to me as I went on my rant, I changed the subject and started asking Chris about when he first moving to LA. I was surprised to hear that he was coming up on being in LA for almost 20 years. Longer now in LA than he’d lived in Massachusetts. He then talked about the different places in the city he’d lived over the years, and I asked how things had changed.

Like in New York, I found it really easy to talk to him. Although I found myself to be the one that was steering most of the conversation that morning. Perhaps it was just my intrigue in wanting to know more about him, or it could have also had something with being over caffeinated from the giant ice coffee Chris ordered for me at Dunkin’ Donuts which he also insisted we stop at.

Dodger was a ball of energy once we arrived at the park and started our hike. He of course found the largest stick he could and proceeded to trot ahead of us on the path with it. Twenty minutes into our hike, I ducked behind a tree and relieved my bladder of a good amount of the liquid I had consumed over the past couple of hours. Not understanding what was happening, Dodger ran after me almost knocking me over with said stick, which got a good hearty laugh out of Chris.

 

Two hours later, we were heading back to the car. I was glad I had my hat on to shield my face from the Southern California sun, but didn’t really think about applying sunscreen to my arms or legs and knew I was likely going to pay the price on my pasty winter skin.

“Ugh, I can feel the sunburn starting,” I stated once we were back in the air conditioning of the car. “Also, thanks for not reminding me that it’s sunny here,” I said giving him another light punch to the shoulder.

“If my memory serves me correctly, I believe the response you gave me when I asked you if you wanted some of my sunscreen was ‘No, I could use the sun’.” Chris said with a deadpan looking over at me before he put the car in drive.

“I know, but that’s when it would be nice for you to call me out for being an idiot.”

“You? An idiot? But you’re so smart. I mean you went to MIT after all,” he replied.

I looked over at him and could see he was fighting to hold in a big grin.

“Fuck you,” I said with a laugh. “I have a feeling I’m not going to be living this MIT thing down-”

“Nope! Definitely not,” he interjected with a big grin.

“When in fact, I should be the one not letting you live down the fact that you thought I was wearing it to somehow impress you because it was _Boston related_ ,” I said putting my hands up in mock frustration. “It’s good to finally see the big Hollywood ego come out.”

“Ouch! Take that back.”

“Nope!

“I do not have an ego. If you want to see an ego, I’d be happy to introduce you to Robert Downey Jr.”

“Uh huh. Way to deflect. I will in fact me raising this as a point of contention with your brother tomorrow at dinner.”

“Fine, then I’ll cancel dinner.”

“Cancel it. I’ll just text him to ask him.”

“You don’t have his phone number.”

“Well then I’ll tweet him!”

“Uh oh, you’re really going off the rails now,” he said with a laugh.

“Oh Mr. Evans, what am I going to do with me?” I asked with a sigh after a minute of us riding contently in silence.

“Treat me like a regular guy,” he said calmly and it felt almost like Steve Rogers saying it to me.

Instead of responding with a witty reply, I just patted his leg. He turned to me briefly with a gentle smile and then put his hand down on mine, giving it a gentle squeeze, and we rode the rest of the way home mostly in silence, Chris holding my hand when he didn’t need both on the wheel.

When we got back to the house, we got a bit handsy with each other, which lead to us naked in the shower again, and then naked in his bed. After that we had a pretty lazy afternoon. After lounging in his bed for about an hour, we cleaned off again, and then curled up next to each other in the living room while Chris read some scripts, I read my book, and Dodger lay on the floor chewing a bone. Eventually I got up and made us a late lunch, which Chris was appreciative of as he got pretty engrossed in his reading.

Seeing him so engrossed also reminded me that he and Elizabeth were supposed to meet to discuss her screenplays. Since neither of them had mentioned anything to me, I had a pang of worry that it hadn’t gone well, and decided I better to ask her about it first before raising it with him, or see if it came up organically in conversation at dinner the following night. Either way, I filed it away as I ate my lunch.

I then decided to go out and lie by myself by his pool and enjoy the sun some more. I must have dozed because Chris woke me a little while later with a kiss to the forehead.

“Sorry, I just came out to make sure you weren’t getting roasted again. But I see you’re OK,” he said and gestured toward the umbrella that I had put up to shield me from the sun.

“Thanks," I stated. "We have a habit of having busy mornings and then lazy afternoons involving naps.”

“There are worse ways to live.”

“Hey, no complaints from me.”

Chris then grinned at me and then proceeded to lie on top of me.

“Ugh, no squishing! We talked about this,” I said with a groan and a laugh.

Chris kissed me contently, then got up off me.

“I made dinner reservations at a couple of places since I wasn’t sure what you’d prefer.”

“What are my options, big guy?”

“There’s a French place, Chez Tex, in Venice or there’s this place Redbird that I’ve been meaning to try downtown.”

“You know, I have yet to go downtown. Let’s try that place.”

“Cool, that was easy,” he said rubbing the bare skin of my leg. “I’ll call and cancel the other place.”

He sat there a minute longer, still rubbing my leg as he searched through his phone and then finding the number, called and cancelled.

“I hope I’m not boring you. I got sucked into the scripts a little more than I was expecting.”

“No, not at all. I’m just enjoying not staring at a computer and wanting to pull my hair out.”

“Well, it’s 4:30 now, so we’ve got a couple hours until dinner. Anything in particular you want to do?”

“Just enjoy your company?”

Chris just leaned down and gave me a soft kiss on the lips in reply.

“Let’s head inside, it’s getting a little cold now that the sun went behind the tree,” I said gesturing for him to help me up.

“Your wish is my command,” he said standing and then helping me out of the lounge chair. I was also on the received end of the light smack to the ass as I walked in front of him.

We proceeded to our spots back on the couch in the living room as we stretch out next to each other. Chris had recorded the Red Sox’s spring training game that was on earlier so we settled on watching that. A couple innings into the game, I got up and poured myself a glass of wine and got Chris a beer. By the end of the game I had realized I’d finished the bottle that was still more than half full from the night before.

I was a little buzzed, and got a little handsy with Chris while we changed for dinner. He looked dashing as ever in a light swear and jeans. He appeased me by giving me a long kiss that had me wanting to start pulling off his clothes, but the car he ordered was almost outside. Five minutes later we were in the car and on our way.

Dinner was great. I really enjoyed the inventiveness of the menu, and was enjoying the good spread of vegetarian options, which can be hard to find at times. For the past couple years I’d been trying to cut down on eating meat and fish, mainly to reduce my greenhouse gas impacts. Nice dinners out, or going to dinner parties were my exception as I didn’t want to be too difficult of a guest. But when I did encounter a place with fun options, I was more the happy to stick to my guns.

After dinner, we decided to swing over to the NoMad Hotel to get a drink. My sister had been raving about it after she went on a date there a few weeks back. I’d been to the one in New York which also had a great bar, and it lived up to the expectation. I also experienced blatant celebrity perks for the first time as they were quick to get Chris a slightly secluded table while it appeared others had already been waiting.

Chris finished his drink when my first yawn started. Looking at the time, I saw it was 10:15, so not too late, but still a bit late for me. Seeing this, Chris got the check and I ordered a car to take us home.

I wish I could say that I got a second wind once we were home, and we had more passionate sex. However, it went more like the night prior where we crawled into bed, Chris turned on the TV, and I fell asleep shortly thereafter. However, I still got to give Dodger the attention and rubs he deserved as I fell asleep.

 

I awoke the next morning similar the the previous, but was sure to turn off the alarm as Chris had shown me the night before. I then enjoyed myself throwing the ball for  Dodger for almost an hour before my stomach gurgled and we went inside. I made a pot of coffee, and fixed myself a bagel and then went into the bedroom to see Chris still passed out.

He looked so sexy lying in the pile of pillows. Feeling a bit selfish, I then crawled back into bed, but was conscious to try to not wake him. However, I was pretty unsuccessful as a moment later, I felt his arms wrap around me with a light groan from him as he had a sharp intake of air, and then I felt him stretch.

“Hi sexy,” I said once he finally opened his eyes.

“Hi,” he replied with a grin.

“I didn’t set off the alarm this morning,” I stated with a grin of achievement.

“Small victories,” he replied.

“I think I tired out Dodger,” I said as he looked down to the foot of the bed to see Dodger curled up and half asleep with still a bit of a pant.

“Good job,” he said with a smile and then leaned over to give me a gentle kiss.

“Not to sound like an ass, but I’ve been up for a couple hours already. There’s coffee brewed, and I already ate breakfast.”

“Yeah, no that make sense.”

“Can I take your car and go to the gym? If not, that’s cool and I can order an Uber.”

“No, of course. You’re welcome to,” he said and he rubbed his eyes and stretched for a minute more. “Actually, I should probably go with you,” he continued.

I looked at him questioning.

“Have you ever driven a Tesla before?”

“No… but I know how to drive.”

“They’re a bit different. I’m not worried about you crashing it, but I have mine set up a little… particularly.”

“It’s fine, I don’t need to go,” I stated.

“No, you should. And I should get out a bed. I can join you.”

I sat there for a second, now thinking about the fact that Chris might join me at the gym.

“Uh, is it bad of me to say that I’m not sure I want you to join me? Don’t get me wrong-” I stated, but was then quickly cut off by him kissing me.

“No, that’s totally fine,” he said with a laugh.

“I know I just had some, but I need a little more me time. If that’s OK?”

“Yes, completely understandable,” he said with one of his patented gentle smiles. “How about we meet in the middle, and you drive there with me. I can then come pick you up when your done?”

“I still think you’re overreacting. I think I can handle your electric car,” I said a bit terse.

Chris opened his mouth to respond, but I don’t think he really knew what to say.

“Fine. I’m done. You don’t trust me with your car. It’s over,” I then stated a bit annoyed, and proceeded to get up out of the bed.

“Hey…” he said, gabbing at my arm.

“I’m sorry. I’m not used to spending this much time with someone,” I continued putting my hands over my face. “I’m just going to go order an Uber and get out of here for a little while. I really don’t mean to offend you. I shouldn’t have asked about the car. I just need… some space I guess,” I said, and the grabbed my phone and made my way out of the bedroom.

However, being at the gym by myself got me sucked into a feedback loop thinking about the whole thing. I was also not happy with myself over the fact that during the 40 minutes on the treadmill I couldn’t shut down my brain to keep me from thinking about it. I was a bit tense when I entered his house again. Whereas before I’d felt so welcome and happy, for some reason there was a switch in me that was turned off and I felt like an alien.

Dodger came running over to me immediately with his platypus, and I just melted down onto my knees and buried my face in his fur. However, eventually I pulled myself away to see Chris standing not far away watching us.

“I’m sorry about before,” I said putting my face back in Dodger’s fur.

“No, there’s nothing you need to apologize about,” Chris said calmly.

“I’m sorry. I’m used to being a very independent person. It’s been just me for so long,” I said finally being honest.

“I was a dick too,” he replied, and then felt him move next to Dodger and I and I felt his hand on my back.

“Can you look at me,” he asked softly. I had a hard time not responding, and finally allowed myself to extract myself from Dodger, who immediately gave me a lick. I looked up at Chris who was now kneeling right next to me.

“We’re both getting used to each other. Something like this was bound to happen,” he stated and kissed my forehead.

“Does this still mean you’re afraid to let me drive your car?” I asked him, which got a hearty laugh from him.

“Yes,” was his reply, which got just as good of a laugh out of me.

He then gave me a smile that melted my heart, and I reached over, wrapping my arms around his chest and breathed him in.

“We don’t deserve Dodger,” I stated.

“If that’s not the truth, I don’t know what is,’ he said with a chuckle, kissing my temple.

“I’m going to go take a shower,” I said after a minute of enjoying the feel of him and letting my annoyance from before leave. I kissed him gently on the lips and then stood and made my way to the bathroom. I then stripped down, and let just myself stand under the warm water for a minute. Fifteen minutes later, I was clean, shaved, and mentally feeling like a new person. I made my way into the bedroom to find Chris lying on his bed looking at something on his phone.

“Hi,” I said fishing a clean pair of underwear out of my bag.

“You OK?” he asked.

“Yeah,” I said crawling up onto the bed and plopping down on top of him.

“Hey, what about the no squishing rule?” he asked with a chuckle.

“Payback’s a bitch,” I replied and rubbed my face against his, enjoying the sensation of his beard, before giving him a gentle kiss.

“I pay so much lips service to your beard, but this,” I said running my fingers through his chest hair, “I also really like this.”

“Yes, the beard is the star of the show, but it’s good to know the supporting cast gets the love and respect they deserve.”

“Have you ever shaved your chest?”

“I had a girlfriend request it once. Let’s just say that relationship didn’t last long.”

“I’m a bit jealous.”

“Of the girlfriend?”

“Of your chest hair.”

“Yes, but with chest hair comes the fear of back hair.

“You have back hair?”

“Now that I’m getting older, I’ve spotted a little here and there. But I’m a little paranoid about it and am good at taking care of it.”

“Well if we’re going to come clean about weird hair,” I said looking him in the eye, which immediately got a grin out of him, "in the past year my ear hair has gotten a little out of control,” I said being honest.

Chris had to push me off of him he started laughing so hard.

“Honestly though. I’m still in my early 30s so like what’s going to happen later?” I stated now on my back and raised my hands up dramatically.

“Looks like we’re going to have to start a weird hair support group.”

“I’ll be accepting of your back hair if you’ll be accepting of my ear hair,” I said looking over at Chris.

“You drive a hard bargain,” he said as he then rolled on top of me with a smile and gave me a kiss.

“I’m not squishing you, am I?”

“No, just semi-squishing.”

“Is that allowed?”

“Very much.”

Chris gave me a confused look.

“I like the weight of you on top of me,” I stated a bit bashfully. “I just don’t like vital organs being crushed. For instance, my lungs.”

“Oh I see,” he said with a big smile and gave me another kiss.

“When it comes down to it, I’m pretty easy going. As long as I still have the ability to breathe,” I stated looking up at him. “I hope that’s not too much to ask?”

“No, I guess breathing isn't too much to ask for,” he said and then leaned in for another kiss. Only this time, instead of our continued banter, I put my hands up to his face gently, holding him there and continued to kiss his soft lips, and enjoy the feeling of his beard. It wasn’t the start of anything passionate that was going to lead to us being naked, just enjoyable, content, laissez-faire kissing.   

Thirty minutes later, we were dressed and getting in the car to take Dodger to the dog park. Without a word from me, Chris told me to get behind the wheel and then gave me the rundown of how the car didn’t coast and I needed to constantly keep my foot on the accelerator to proceed at a steady speed. It wasn’t rocket science and I would have figured it out on my own rather quickly, but at least I knew a little better why Chris was apprehensive.

While at the dog park, I received a text from my sister informing me that she was excited to have been invited to Chris’ house for dinner. I read it allowed to Chris, particularly because of her comment about her interest in seeing what his house was going to be like. He rolled his eyes as he continued to throw a stick for Dodger.

After the dog park, I told Chris to take me someplace interesting. After teasing out some of the places I’d already been, which was most of the big sites, e.g., the Getty Center and Villa, Griffith Observatory, etc., he then decided to take me to Huntington Library to walk around the gardens, but first stopped for a quick lunch.

I hadn’t been to Pasadena before, so it was a good excursion to the other side of the city that didn’t involve too much driving. Per usual, Chris had on his overtly disguised baseball hat and aviators. He at least mixed up the hat, but I was thinking that I was going to have to get him some new shades. In a way, the aviators just screened “I’m hiding something” while paired with the baseball cap compared to a more contemporary, flashy pair, which was part of the reason I always called him out for his 'disguise".

There was a ton to see between the art galleries and the gardens, but we decided to stick to the gardens as I was enjoying the California sun and the exercise of walking around. However, I think what we most enjoyed about the place was the running commentary we had on other guests who were going to great lengths to get creative Instagram and Snapchat posts of the gardens.

There was one couple in particular who we kept a good distance from but proceeded to follow around to see not only how many times they’d stop for photos, but also the positions they would contort into to get the best shot. Chris indulged me and copied a couple of their most egregious photos, and I told him that one or two of them would be a big hit on Twitter, but he poo-pooed me. I myself would have posted one, but I was not currently supposed to be in LA, so I decided to embargo it until tomorrow.

 

After a couple hours, we then decided to head back to the house for what I was feeling was becoming the “big event” of the weekend. I sat outside for a little while with Dodger as Chris responded to a couple emails, before he poked his head out to say that the help had arrived. That meant Els and Scott would be arrived in about and hour. I asked if there was anything Chris wanted me to do or help with, but he said there was nothing for me to do. I continued to stay outside with Dodger for a little while longer, and then brought him inside, and after he was scolded by Chris for going into the kitchen, I took him into the bedroom with me where he was content to cuddle up with me on the bed.

After about 15 minutes of lying there where I gave Dodger all the rubs, Chris came in I think to change, but stopped at the door and looked over at us.

“I’m glad you two are hitting it off well,” he stated with a smile.

“He has the softest ears,” I commented as Dodger had a very relaxed look on his face as I was currently scratched around his ears.

Chris then came over, joining us on the bed pulling the two of us into a big hug. Dodger then started licking Chris’ face, which resulted in laughter from Chris.

“Let’s cancel dinner and just stay like this for the rest of the night.”

“You’re sister would be so disappointed to miss out of the opportunity to snoop around my house.”

“She’s not going to snoop. She just wants to see how to other half lives.”

“Oh, because her place in Silverlake looked so impoverished.”

“Well, she definitely doesn’t have your view.”

Chris just rolled his eyes at me, and then informed me he was going to jump in the shower quickly, but he’d be ready in fifteen minutes. I took that as my cue and changed from the polo shirt and shorts I was wearing into jeans and a t-shirt and threw on a chunky cardigan. Dodger then barked and ran to the door when the doorbell rang. I yelled into Chris in the bathroom that someone was there, and that I was going to go answer the door.

I took a deep breath and felt more nervous than I expected as I approached the door, and realized we were hitting the point of no return. Our shenanigans of the past few weeks were about to be front and center.

I opened the door to see Elizabeth’s expression turn from a pleasant smile to surprise and confusion. Part of me kind of wished we had it on camera to show to her later.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“Hi, sis. Great to see you to!” I said and pulled her into a hug, which she barely returned.

Her expression then turned to one of suspicion as she entered the house, and I still hadn’t responded to her question.

“Chris and I had a great time getting dinner in New York and hatched a plan to get me out here again,” I proceeded to tell her.

“Hey, Els,” Chris then interjected as he entered the living room, and approached her to give her a hug. I almost made a comment about her friendly reception to him, while she was still giving me a bit of a cold shoulder. “You really didn’t need to bring anything, but thank you” he said taking the wine she had in hand.

“Our mother raised us to never show up to someone’s house empty handed.”

"Your brother here did," he said with a grin.

Hearing the conversation, the waiter Chris had hired for the evening entered the living room and asked if she could get us anything to drink, which we all requested wine.

“Please, have a seat,” Chris then instructed.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming out?” she asked me.

“I don’t know. I guess we were just joking about how it would be a fun little surprise,” I said with a bit of a shrug.

She gave me another suspicious look, and then looked between Chris and me. I could tell she was about to say something, but we were saved by the knock on the door, followed by Scott making himself at home and opening it. He said hello and waved at Elizabeth who he saw seated closest to the door, and then his smile made a similar evolution of one of surprise when he saw me.

“Hi Scott,” I said standing and approaching him to give him a hug.

“I didn’t realize you were visiting this weekend,” he said returning the hug.

Chris also approached him giving him a hug.

The waitress came in with the wine, and Chris signaled to her to bring Scott a glass as well.

“How was your weekend in New York?” Scott then asked me.

“Great. A bit cold, but that’s New York in early spring. It was great seeing Chris for dinner, and we hatched a plan for me to come back to LA for another visit,” I said after taking a sip of wine.

“Yeah, to the point that Bradley didn’t even let me know,” Els stated giving Scott a look.

“Oh, he’s not staying with you?” Scott asked back to her.

“No, I told him Dodger and I could use the company, so he’s been staying here. We decided to have a little fun and surprise you,” Chris added before Els could respond.

Scott’s expression then continued the similar evolution Els’ had and he was now looking at Chris and I with suspicion.

“Why don’t we go sit outside while dinner is being finished,” Chris said opening the sliding glass door and gesturing for us to follow him. From the look on his face, I could tell he knew where the conversation was going and it was his polite way of basically saying “let’s not have this in front of these strangers.”

“Great views, I’ll give you that,” Elizabeth said once we were standing outside.

“Yeah, that’s pretty much why I bought it,” Chris said.

“Let me get this straight. You guys met for dinner in New York, hit it off smashingly and then you,” Scott said point to me, “decided to fly out here a short time later to have a quiet little weekend between the two of you.”

“Except that we didn’t have a chance encounter in New York that weekend,” Chris then sated. “We kind of planned that too,” he said wrinkling his nose as he finally admitted our little lie.

“Wait, are you…” Scott started to say, before stopping himself, his mouth gaping in surprise. At the same time, it was good to see the excitement in his eyes. Chris just smiled back at him, and I’m sure my expression was a bit bashful.

“What am I missing?” Els stated, her expression just getting more and more confused.

“Chris is bi, dear,” Scott stated turning to her. “Apparently our brothers are seeing each other,” he continued.

“Wait, what?” she said as her eyes and then her whole head fluttered in shock.

“Yes,” Chris stated, putting his hand on my shoulder. We both gave her an apologetic look.

It was a bit funny to see the difference in their reactions. Where she was utterly surprised, Scott looked like a kid in a candy shop.

“When did this all start?” she said, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

“After lunch in Venice. I kind of lured poor Bradley back here with the promise of more Dodger time, and then shocked him a bit when I kissed him.”

“So that’s why you were so weird that night!” Els stated, her eyes lighting up. “I thought you were just overwhelmed by the weekend.”

“Oh, I was overwhelmed by the weekend alright,” I said with a laugh.”You just missed a key piece of why I was so overwhelmed.”

“You little shit. Why didn’t you say anything to me?” she replied.

“It wasn’t all his fault,” Chris stated defending me somewhat.

“Sorry. I guess I was a little confused by the whole thing,” I said sitting down next to her with another apologetic smile. “We honestly didn’t really know what was going on between us. We met in New York to give ourselves some neutral territory to see what was going on. After all, this weekend is only the third time we’ve seen each other.”

I then looked over at Scott, who was still beaming a bit. “You’re going to be in such shit when mom finds out about this,” he stated to Chris.

“You realize he hasn’t had sex in like over two years,” Els stated loudly looking over at Chris as well.

I’m sure I turned beat red, and the Evans brothers broke into hysterics, to the point that Chris had to put his wine glass down.

“And now she wonders why I didn’t tell her?” I said a bit under my breath to the group.

“Well, I can tell you he’s definitely had sex in less than two years now,” Chris stated with another laugh and I wanted to vanish.

Once he had gained the ability to breath again, Chris approached me putting his arms around me in a hug and said “Little did I know I should have been grilling you about this topic as well,” through his continued laughter.

“Oh, so there’s been a discussion about this?” she asked.

“I’m going to go get more wine and go hang with Dodger, because apparently he’s the only one who is not interested in embarrassing me,” I said and proceeded to get up.  

Chris quickly grabbed me again, halting me in my tracked. “You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Besides, it’s just sex,” he stated with a quick kiss to my temple.

“Excuse me for being the prude,” I stated trying to worm my way out of his arms. “Anyone else need anything?” I asked as I was about to enter the house.

I popped my head into the kitchen to let the team know we could all use some refills on our wine, and then made my way to the bathroom where I splashed some water on my face and just gave myself a minute to get over everything that just happened until there was a soft knock on the door. Opening it, I was greeted by Chris who had an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you,” he said softly.

“Something tells me it’s not going to be the last time,” I replied which got a grin from him. He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss.

“Dinner’s ready. We were thinking of eating outside if that works for you?”

“Sure,” I said and then let him lead the way.

 

Dinner was good, and otherwise uneventful. Now that the awkwardness was out of the way, it was back to the usual banter I remember from our lunch. It also meant that I got to experience first hand the Els & Scott Show, as Chris and I for most of the dinner just sat, ate and drank while the two of them chatted by a host of topics.

Sooner than expected, our plates were being removed and the Evans brothers got up and went into side get more wine and deal with paying the team that came to cook for us. Elizabeth took the opportunity to put her hand on mine as I sat starting into my wine glass as I swirled it around in front of me.

“You OK?” she asked.

“Yeah,” I said giving her a smile.

“You were really quiet tonight,” she stated.

“Well, you guys did a pretty thorough job of roasting me at the onset, I guess I just didn’t want to bring much attention to myself.”

“Sorry about that. I forget how much of a prude you can be at times.”

“It’s OK. Thankfully it was just in front of the three of you,” I replied. “I’m also sorry I didn’t say anything. There was a lot going on in my head. I didn’t have answers to my own questions - in a way I still don’t. I just didn’t want to bring more questions into the mix.”

“It’s OK. It’s not like this had been going on for months in secret. I think I was most shocked about Chris’ bisexuality. That really threw me for a loop.”

“You’re telling me! Now imagine instead of someone just telling you, to have him ask to kiss you with no explanation.”

“Well, either way. I’m happy for you. He’s fucking gorgeous,” she said with a laugh.

“That he is. There’s also a lot of baggage that I’ve been trying to avoid thinking about.”

“Like what?”

“If we were ever go go public with this whole thing, and what that would mean for me.”

“Have you seen your therapist?”

“I haven’t. I think part of me also didn’t want anyone else to know about us because it’s almost been like living a fantasy. If no one knows about it, it’s not real. If it’s not real, I don’t have to worry about getting hurt.”

“Have you talked to Chris about any of that?”

“Ha! Fuck no,” I said with a laugh and took a big sip, killing my wine.

“Maybe you should go see her. It’s been a few months right? I might just be good to check in.”

“I never leave a conversation with her feeling any better. It’s been what, 12 years? Sometimes I really think I’m just never going to change,” I said with a sigh.

She leaned over and pulled me into a hug.

“Well, you’ve always got little old me,” she said and I returned the hug.

“Anywho, enough about that.”

“So, when did you get in?” she asked, changing the subject.

“Thursday night.”

“What’ve you guys been up to.”

“We took Dodger for a hike, lounged around the house, and then went to a quiet dinner yesterday. Then today we took Dodger to the dog park, and then Chris took me to the Huntington Library and we walked around the gardens. It’s been pretty low key, us just getting to know each other a little better and enjoy each other’s company.”

“Well that’s nice.”

“The whole living on the other side of country things has been hard to slowly get to know him, so it’s been some pretty intense all-in weekends.”

“Hey, at least you know you haven’t been wasting your time going on a bunch of dates with someone over the course of a month or two thinking things are going well, only to find out how odd they are after spending a whole weekend with them.”

“What are you guys gossiping about,” Scott said approach us, another bottle of wine in hand.

“I was just telling Els that I’m head over heels about your brother’s beard. It’s a shame though that his personality is little eh,” I said with a smile, changing the topic to something I knew would make Scott laugh.

“He gets that a lot,” he responded with a grin. “Isn’t that right Chris?” he then yelled to Chris who was he just walked back outside.

“What’s that?”

“Bradley here was just telling us about how miserable your personality is.”

“Oh it’s very clear he’s just interested in the this,” he said rubbing his beard, which got a laugh out of us.

“It’s good to know where at least on the same page,” I said and Chris then walked up behind me and wrapped me in a hug and then started rubbing his beard against my cheek, which got me to squirm not liking the PDA in front of our siblings.

“Pour him a big glass,” he then instructed to Scott. “I thought you might have been exaggerating your abhor of PDA, but it looks like that is not the case.”

“Ohhh no! He was definitely not exaggerating that,” Els stated to Chris.

“Hey guys. Now would be a good time to stop picking on me, please?”

“I promise I will not say a negative or embarrassing about you for the rest of the night if you come sit next to and let me put my arm around you,” Chris said with a gentle smile.

“And if I don’t?”

“Oh, you’re more than fair game.”

“Ugh. Fine,” I said getting up and moving across the table so I was sitting in the loveseat that was on one side of the outdoor dining table.

When I sat, he put his arm around me and then pulled me against him to kiss my temple. I just sighed in response.

“See, that wasn’t so bad,” he said.

“Bradley and Christopher sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G,” Scott then began to sing. I flipped him the bird in response, which got a laugh from him.

I glanced over at Els who was smiling at the two of us with a big grin. She subtly gave me a wink, and then changed the conversation to what card game we were going to play.

About two hours later, we’d gone through a couple more bottles of wine and we were all feeling pretty good. I also discovered that Chris and Scott were both a bit of card sharks. Not that Els and I were that great ourselves, but after they proceeded to beat us time and time again, I kind of stopped trying and found myself leaning back onto Chris’ shoulder as I was mainly enjoying their competitive banter.

I think Els was in the same boat as me, and was the first of us to start yawning. Looking down at my watch I saw it was now midnight, and I was little surprised that I’d managed to stay awake. A couple hands later, Scott ended up being triumphant in his battle with Chris for gin rummy supremacy.

As we cleaned up, we agreed to meet up for dinner again the next night since I was on the morning flight Monday. We then said our goodbyes to Els and Scott when their shared a Uber arrived.

Chris spend a minute tidying up the kitchen, while I immediately made my way to the bathroom, stripping to my underwear and started brushing my teeth. I was mid-brush when Chris came in also in his underwear and then walked up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. He smiled at me via the mirror and kissed the side of my neck.

“Well, that was fun,” he said with his typical gentle smile that always put me at ease.

I mumbled my affirmative with a mouth full of toothpaste. I figured after a second he’d detach from me and start brushing his own teeth, but instead he just stood behind me holding me, and gently rubbing his hands on my stomach, and lightly tracing his fingers up and down the little trail of hair that started just under my navel and went down into the waistband of my underwear. Like our time in bed after our brief fight that morning, it was easy and content intimacy. I was way too tired for it to turn into anything overly sexual, and from the two yawns from Chris, he was likely in the same boat.

Once I was done brushing my teeth, I extracted myself to rinse my mouth, and then gave Chris a gentle kiss, before I exited the bathroom to crawl into bed and curled up to Dodger to give him some rubs. Chris joined us a few minutes later and turned off the light. However, instead of letting him pull me into a cuddle as he’d done in previous nights, I was proactive and rolled towards him, and leaned up to give him another long content kiss. Chris still wrapped his arms around me, but instead once we were done with the kiss I placed my head on his chest and ran my fingers through the hair on his stomach and chest.

“I wish this could be every night,” I he said softly placing a light kiss on my forehead.

“Mmmm,” I replied with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the cats out of the bag! Stayed tuned for Chris' visit to DC.
> 
> As always, I would love any feedback you have.


	6. Chapter 6

The feeling of Chris’ erection lodged against my ass was definitely a great way to wake up the next morning. However, my bladder was calling for release from all the wine and water I’d consumed before going to bed. As I re-entered the bedroom, I noted that Chris had rolled onto his back. Feeling mischievous, I gentled crawled up onto the bed and then under the comforter until I was even with Chris’ waist, and then very gently pulled down the front of his underwear, taking his erection in my hand, and then wrapping my lips around the heads as I started to lick and suck more of him into my mouth.

Seconds later I felt Chris start to stir under me with a moan, and he then started grabbing at the comforter in and attempt to get to me. He grabbed hold under my arms and started pulling me up from under the comforter.

“Thanks for ruining my fun,” I said with a bit of a pout, and he pulled me into a hungry kiss.

“That was a very nice way to wake up, but I really have to pee,” he said and then he extracted himself from our embrace and dashing into the bathroom.

After a minute, I heard the toilet flush, and he was make his way back into the bedroom. I was happy to see that he’d lost his underwear in the process and had a mischievous grin on his face and he crawled up to where I was now lying on my back.

“Sorry to spoil your fun, but we had a lot to drink last night.”

I immediately grabbed his erection again as he leaned down to hungrily kiss me.

“Lay back,” I said pushing him off me as best as I could. He played along with my request, and rolled onto his back next me. I then crawled up onto my hand and knees over him so I could kiss him while I stroked him, and then after a minute started to kiss my way down his chest until I was back where I originally wanted to be, and took him back in my mouth.

Chris’ fingers were immediately in my hair and rubbing my shoulders as I blew him. I alternated between taking as much of him in my mouth as I could until I started gagging, and then focusing on the fat head that appeared to be very sensitive. He wasn’t too vocal, but would provide me a moan here there when something I did was extra stimulating compared to other things.

After about 10 minutes of that, I paused and started to lick and suck as his balls which got him moaning louder and elicited a quiet “Oh, Bradley,” out of him. However, I soon licked my way back up his graft and taking him back in my mouth as I jacked him and focused sucking at the head. I found that he seemed to like that the most as his hips started to trust upa little with low moans. Not wanting to get him to close, I then kissed my way back up his chest so that I could smile down into his gorgeous eyes again before kissing his lips.

I still had my underwear on, and Chris’ hands were quick to move to my ass, pulling me against him, and then he slid his hands under the waistband as he tried to pull them off. I aided his efforts, but in the meantime, had somehow got spun around so that I was on my back my head towards the foot of the bed, and Chris then pounced on me, devouring my mouth, and grinding into my thigh. All too quickly though he was getting up and reached into his bedside table and pulled out a condom and some lube.

“Roll over, I want to fuck that cute ass of your,” he said with almost a growl that really turned me on. And when I was barely on my stomach, he spanked me, which was very unexpected.

However, any surprise on my side was immediately no longer on my mind as I moaned down into the comforter after he was quick to grab my waist and hoist my ass in the air, before his beard and tongue were quickly working magic on my posterior.

“Chris, fuck! You’re so good at that,” I panted and tried to look back at him. I was in luck and was able to make eye contact just as he darted his tongue as far inside me as he could which got another big moan.

“Yeah, you like that?” he asked looking at me and taking a break from working me over with his tongue as I felt him start to insert one of his fingers, and he kissed and bit one of glutes. I just moaned in response as I was now enjoying him move his finger around inside me until he found the bundle of nerves that he know would really set me off, causing me to shudder.

“God baby. I love it when you shudder like that and clamp down on my finger,” he said rubbing it again causing me to really convulse given the quick succession. I then heard the him open the bottle of lube and shortly thereafter felt the feeling of him inserting a second finger into me.

I whimpered at the burn as he pushed in much quicker than he had in the past. Soon I felt him almost up to his knuckles as he gently, but firmly, pushed them in and out of me, rubbing against my prostate every so often.

“Do you think you can take me now, baby?” he asked softly, his eyes looking at me with a challenge.

“Yeah. I can do it,” I said back to him.

He removed his fingers from me, and I was rewarded with them being replaced by this tongue as he continued to rim for me for another minute, eliciting further moans from me.

He then sat up and I could hear him dealing with the condom, and I too sat up on my knee to allow my hips a bit of rest from the position they’d been in for the past 15 - 20 minutes.

Chris grabbed me by the waist and pushed up behind me and I could feel his erection on my hip. He the leaned forward and lightly bit my shoulder.  
“Who said you could move?” he said in and I could hear the grin on his face. He then grabbed at my chin to turn my face back towards him so he could hungrily kiss me.

“On your hands and knees,” he said in a more commanding voice that made me want to whimper. And that’s what I did. I then felt him move closer to me so that his legs were on either side of mine, rubbing up against them, and was about to look back, when I felt him align his cock and start to push into me.

“Ohhh, Chris,” I whimpered feeling the burn of him entering me. He then leaned down putting the weight of me as I felt chest come down on my back, and he bit my shoulder lightly again.

“Look at me,” he said and I turned my head to meet his lips again as he hungrily devoured me and he continued to push into me. I just moaned into his mouth not wanting him to stop kissing me, or move from feeling his chest.

“Ugh, Chris. You’re stretching me so much,” I said back to him as I had to pull back form the kiss and lean down so I could focus on my breathing.

“You’re doing so good, baby,” he said this time in a gentler voice as he could tell that I was struggle a little from our less prep work. He rubbed my side gently I think trying to sooth me, but in the end tickling me a little.

“You OK, Bradley?” he eventually asked after another minute.

“Yeah. God, did you get bigger?” I asked with a light laugh, and then turned back so I could kiss him.

Soon I feel like his public hair start to tickle my ass, which was followed shortly by the feeling of his balls as he was now all the way in me and we both moaned into each other’s mouths. I got back up on my hands and then revelled in the feeling of his chest hair on my back and the weight of him while he was now fully inside me.

“How are you doing?” he asked and he moved his hand until me to hold my stomach and then readjusted himself above me and angled his hips.

“Fuck, so good. I love the feeling of you on top of me,” I said in a bit of a pant.

He the started to slowly move his hips back and forth causing him to move in and out of me, which felt amazing. After a couple minutes he had picked up a good rhythm and was giving me quit the good fuck. I continued to revel in the feeling of him being on top of me, and I could feel to power in his arms and legs as he thrust in and out of me.

We traded back in forth between me leaned down basically moaning into the sheets or leaning back to kiss him as best as I could. However, after a few more minutes of being on top of me, he leaned back to that he was now up straight, allowing more movement of his hips. Taking hold of my waist he then really started to fuck me hard, which turned me into a mess of moans.

“Chris, you’re going to make me cum,” I panted after when he changed his the angle of his hips again and was not repeatedly hitting my prostate with each trust in.

“Fuck baby, cum for me,” he said leaning back down to kiss me quickly.

“Oooh… Chris… Oooh…” I moaned as I reached down and started jacking myself. He then started to pick up the pace even more and I knew I was done for as the orgasm exploded through my body. Like before, he fucked me through my orgasm and was close behind as he grabbed onto my waist pretty hard and then went rigid. After a second, he then leaned down panting on top of me as we both collapsed onto the bed. We lay like that for a minute before he rolled onto his back and I followed suit, cuddling up next to him.

“I think I made a mess of the comforter,” I said with my eyes closed enjoying the post-orgasm glow as I ran my fingers over his sweaty chest, and then slid it down taking him in my hand and stroking the remains of his erection.

“Super sensitive,” he said as he pulled my hand away quickly, so instead I reached down and was very lightly massaging his balls, which got me a appreciative kiss to the top of my head.

“Thanks for waking me up,” he said.

“Pleasure was mutual,” I replied.

“Let me get a towel to clean up your mess,” he said I think expecting me to roll off him, but I was being rather lazy, and instead kissed his chest where my head lay. He extracted himself from me, causing my to flop on my back and stare up at the ceiling.

Soon he was back with a towel and started to clean me off, and then wiped the sheets as best he could. I then crawled my way up to the pillow and pulled the comforter back over me while Chris threw the towel towards the bathroom. He then followed suit, until we were nuzzled up next to each other, and I fell back asleep.

 

I awoke again this time to the feeling of Chris gently dragging his fingers up and down my spine. It felt good, and I kissed his chest in return.

“Hi, sexy,” I said to him not wanting to open my eyes. He just nuzzled me in turn.

“I liked that this morning,” I stated after another minute of silence.

“Good.”

“But I think I’m going to be sore today.”

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“Nothing to be sorry about. No pain, no gain,” I said running my fingers along his stomach. He jerked slightly when I touched his belly button.

“So, what do you want to do today?” he asked after another moment of quiet between the two of us.

“Pretend I don’t have to go back to reality tomorrow.”

“We can do that,” he said with a chuckle.

“Should I get a ticket to DC next weekend?” Chris then asked after another minute between us.

That made me sit up so I could look him in the eye better.

“If you want to,” I stated simply.

“Yeah, I want to,” he said with a smile.

I just smiled in return.

“But, I’m then going to be pretty busy for the next couple weeks after that, including weekends,” he stated, his smile softening.

“Probably a good thing. The boyfriend experience costs a full dollar, so you’re going to need go to work your own corner in order to pay off your debts,” I said trying to lighten the mood.  
“A whole dollar? That’s a bit steep,” he replied with a grin.

“What? Am I not worth it?” I asked leaning down so my nose was almost touching his.

“I think a quarter is fair market value.”

“Oh, so you’re well acquainted with the hooker market, huh?”

“I plead the fifth,” he said with a bigger grin.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do with you, Christopher,” I stated and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

“I know a few things I could do to you,” he stated and I could see the mischief surfacing in his eyes.

“Oh yeah?”

“I’d be quite content to lie here and rim you for hours,” he said which made me blush a little, causing him laugh. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed of talking about sex. Especially with someone you’ve been pretty intimate with over the last 72 hours,” he stated. “You have a very delectable ass,” he said smacking it lightly. He then lightly ran his fingers up and down over my asshole, which caused me to tense from the soreness.

“Sorry,” he said with an a sympathetic look. “Scoot over, let me make you feel better,” he said.

Following his instructions, I moved off of him and he got onto his knees, straddling my legs. He then started to massaged my shoulders, which caused me to relax and enjoy myself as he worked some of the tension out of them. After my shoulders he then started working down my back and then focused on my lower back which I didn’t realize was as sore as it was. In hindsight, I had it arched for a while during our earlier fun.

I let out a deep breath, letting myself really start to relax, and them immediately hissed as Chris very unexpected started rimming me. It was very slow and gentle compared to earlier that morning, but the contact of his tongue, gentle that it was, still stung a bit. However, as he continued to gently licked and kissed my hole, the soreness turned more into a dull pain that combined with the erogenous pleasure, was a new sensation that I was loving.

“This is going to be the death of me,” I said between light moans.

“How’s it feel?” he asked taking a break from the use of his tongue and then gently rubbed his thumb over me, which elicited a whimper from me.

“So fucking good. The pain and pleasure together is out of this world,” I stated truthfully.

When he returned his tongue back to his administrations I realized I was slowly rocking my hips back to get more contact with his mouth. This also had the added benefit of grinding my erection in the mattress. He continued to gently rim me like that for another 10 minutes before he stopped, and told me to get on my back. He then grabbed my ankles and pulled me to the edge of the bed. Getting on his knees on the floor, he then pushed my legs back against my chest, and then pulled me by the waist so that my ass was now right at the edge. In this position he now had access again, and proceeded to continue the gentle rim job.

Another added benefit of this new position was that I able to look down and stare into his eyes. He smiled up at me as he worked his tongue. However, I had a hard time keeping eye contact with him due to the pleasure he inflicting on me, making me moan and want to throw my head back, mostly involuntarily.

I could feel the redness spread across my chest from all the blood cursing and the pleasure built to spread as a tingle throughout my body. Spreading my legs somewhat for better access, I then started to slowly jerk myself off.

“You gonna cum again for me baby?” Chris asked in a husky voice.

“It feels so good. My whole body is tingling.”

“I could do this all day,” he said taking short breaks to massage me with his thumb.

“Fuck me again?” I asked with pleading eyes.

“You sure?”

“Yes. I need you inside me again,” I stated.

Chris made quick work with another condom, and lubed himself up, then lined himself up and started to push into me. Given our earlier exertions, I was much looser which made the ease of entrance for him much quicker. Once he was in me almost all the way, he leaned down and gave me a hungry kiss.

“Fuck, Chris,” I said breaking the kiss as I felt him bottom out.

“How are you doing?”

“So full, but with a new dull ache. It’s really good.”

He then kissed me again as he started to pull out of me, resulting in my moaning into his mouth.

“This wasn’t my intention when I started rimming you,” he said with a silly smile. “But I’ll get any chance I can to fuck you.”

“Gentle, please,” I asked with pleading eyes.

“Of course, baby,” he replied and then continued to kiss me again as he slowly to rock his hips in and out of me. I still couldn’t get over how good the aching sensation felt.

“I’m not going to last much longer,” I said after only another minute or two as we kissed and fucked.

“I love watching you cum,” he said and then started to slowly jerk me in concert with the rhythm of his hips. “Let me know when you’re getting close.”

“Ugh, Chris. God you dick feels so good.”

“Yeah? What do you like most?” he asked me with sly smile.

“That. Fuck,” I said as he pulled almost all the way and then pushed all the way back in.

“Mmm, there’s more of that coming right up,” he said and then continue to fuck me like that, only changing the angle of his hips until he was continuously rubbing against my prostate. Thirty second of that and I was at the edge.

“Chris I’m gonna come,” I said looking up into his eyes and grabbing his arm.

“Shoot baby,” he said as he withdrew and then pushed back into one in one last long hard trust.

And shot I did, all over my stomach and chest as the dull ache continued through the bliss of my orgasm.

“So fucking hot,” he said as he watched my body shudder from the pleasure.

He then pulled out of me, ripped off the condom, and then started jacking him as he stood between my legs. I stared up at him, and ran my hand up his chest. The muscles in his arms, chest and stomach were popping, and he looked so fucking sexy as he pleasured himself. I then brought my hand down to start squeezing his balls.

“Oh fuck, baby,” he said and then his body went rigid before he started shooting, his hot cum splashing all over my stomach and chest.

Once I could tell that most of the orgasm had passed through him, I pulled him down on top of me so I could kiss him. We then kissed lazily as we both were catching our breath. It was nice to have the weight of him back on me again, as I rubbed my hand gently up and down his back, until I heard my stomach gurgle and I realized we hadn’t yet eat breakfast.

“Sounds like I need to get someone fed,” Chris said with a grin after breaking the kiss. “But let’s get cleaned up first,” he said standing and the offering me a hand. I looking up at him standing above me, his chest hair was now matted with sweat and cum and he looked so fucking sexy.

“Whatever you say, Captain,” I said standing and leaning up to give him another kiss.

 

We then enjoyed a very lovely shower together where we lathered each other up. I had to say, I could really get used to the feeling of Chris shampooing my hair as I got to lean back into his strong body while he worked his expect fingers through my hair and massaged my scalp.

After we were done in the bathroom, we threw on some clothes, and I had a quick bite to tide me over while Chris played with Dodger outside. We then decided to go get breakfast. Chris used the word brunch, which I was quick to correct that brunch was for jerks, and thus insisted were only getting breakfast. Fifteen minutes later we pulled up to a trendy cafe in Hollywood, and I experienced celebrity perks for a second time as we got seated right away yet again.

Neither of us really said much as we looked over the menu. Even after we ordered we were quiet as Chris started looking at his phone while I took in the scene going on around us. I’m sure I had a silly post-coital grin on my face, but I didn’t really care. I also really had the urge to to reach across the table to rub Chris’ forearm, but held it back.

Chris started speaking, pulling me out of my daze, but I hadn’t really heard what he was saying.

“Sorry, repeat that.”

“I could take the 8AM flight on Thursday, and then fly back on the 7AM flight on Monday.”

“Let me check my schedule,” I said and pulled my phone out of my pocket.

“Yeah, that seems OK. Although I kind of need to be in the office on Friday if you don’t mind entertaining yourself?”

“Definitely,” he said with a smile.

“Also, I have a birthday dinner for a friend Saturday night, but I’m sure it won’t be a problem for you to come. But… that also means you’re going to get subjected to my friends.”

“Ohhh,” he said wrinkling his nose in distaste.

“I guess I can cancel,” I replied unsure.

“I’m just kidding, that sounds like fun,” he replied with a smile.

“Ok,” I said with a chuckle. “It’s at my friend’s house, so it’ll be pretty low key. But he’s a good cook and there will be lots of alcohol.”

“I like the sound of all those things.”

“Cool. Well then, yeah, book it if you want,” I said with a smile.

He replied with a similar smile then looked back at his phone.

“Done!” he said a couple minutes later as he typed away.

Our coffees arrived, and we thanked the waitress, then went back to quiet contentment which lasted until our food arrived. I didn’t realize how hungry I was until it was in front of me, and then I felt a bit like an animal as I started to devour it. Chris didn’t say anything but gave me a slightly judgmental look followed by a grin.

“Sorry. I don’t know what happened this morning to work up such an appetite,” I said facetiously.

“Please, like you did any work? You just laid there.”

“Ouch! Meany.”

He just looked at me with a content grin.

“We will discuss this later,” I said trying to look like I was annoyed.

“Whatever you say, boss,” he said with the same grin.

“So, what should we do after this?”

“Dodger could use some time at the dog park,” he stated. "Otherwise, whatever you want.”

“If we were in DC we could kill two birds with one stone and take Dodger for a nice walk and see where the adventure takes us.”

“Blah blah blah, you East Coast, LA-bashing snob.”

I just shook my head.

“I’ve noticed Dodger’s very protective of certain toys, but then others he likes to destroy,” I said kind of out of the blue.

“Yes, it’s one of his quirks. I really have no idea how he decides which are which.”

“Perhaps we should do a study to determine his selection method,” I said cocking my head and started thinking through how we could go about this.

“We could record all the attributes of the toy, like the size, texture, color, squeaker, animal vs non-animal, etc. Then we need to record the environment variables such as time of day he’s given the toy, what he ate that day, the weather, did he poop, how much exercise he got, things like that. Then put it all in a dataset and mine it for trends.”

“Or we could just ask him,” Chris replied matter of factly.

“How’s that been working out for you so far?”

“Not so well.”

“That’s a shame because that would be a lot easier.”

“I know.”

Our little Dodger moment over, we both were again quiet until Chris started hysterically laughing after glancing at his phone. He then handed me his phone as he said “My nephew apparently says he drew a dinosaur.”

Looking at the photo of the drawing in front of me I did not see the dinosaur, but I did see a big dick and balls, and started laughing myself.

“Clearly that is a dick, not a dinosaur.”

“Right?”   
“See, I told you MFAs are just a degree in bullshitting.”

That got Chris laughing even more to the point that the people at the tables next to us were giving us looks. The remainder of our breakfast went by uneventfully as we kept conversation light.

We got in the car and drove home, collecting Dodger and then took him to the dog park where he ran around and barked enthusiastically. I was falling in love with him more and more every minute I spent with him as I learned more and more of his personality.

“Can I take him with my tomorrow?” I asked Chris once we were getting back in the car after a good hour at the dog park.  
“I’m sure he would love to, but then I’ll be all by myself,” he said giving me a sad expression.

“He’s just so freaking cute,” I said as I looked back at him staring out the window in the back seat.

“Now you know how I feel every time I have to leave him,” Chris said and put his hand on my knee.

When we got back to house we didn’t really want to get back in the car, so we decided to just be lazy. Chris sat down in the kitchen with his computer and I decided to take my book outside to enjoy the sun. Not surprising, I fell asleep and woke up about an hour later with Dodger cuddled up next to me. I got up and went back inside to find Chris still at his computer.

“Hi,” I said as I ran my fingers through the hair on the back of his head giving him a little massage.

“Hi,” he said not taking his eyes from his computer where he appeared to be reading a car blog.

“Care to join me in the living room? I was going to watch something,” I asked.

“Sure.”

I made myself comfortable on the couch and Chris joined me, placing his computer on the couch next to him as he turned on the TV.

“What movie are you up to?” he asked handing me the remote.

“I finished Thor 2 on the plane Thursday night.”

“Well, well. It looks like it’s _Winter Soldier_ time.”

“I don’t know if I want to watch that right now.”

“It’s up to you.”

“Does your butt look as good in it as in _The Avengers_?”

“Sadly, no. I go back to the old suit.”

“Lame,” I said and then turned back to the menu to see what else might interest me. I glanced back at Chris to see that he had a grin on his face. “What’s the look for?” I asked.

“Nothing, just remember this conversation and we can talk about it later.”

I gave him a suspicious look, then turned back to the TV.

“All you have recorded is sports games I’ve either already seen or are not interested in and I don’t have the mental capacity to deal with finding something on Netflix, so I guess _Winter Soldier_ it is,” I stated five minutes later.

“Excellent,” he said with a smile looking up for his computer.

I started the movie and was surprised to see that it opened in DC, and immediately started seeing issues with how it was shot.

“You know you’re running in the wrong direction, right? You run the other way around the tidal basin pasted the Jefferson Memorial to get to the Lincoln Memorial,” I said aloud.

“Artistic license,” Chris said not looking up from his computer. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the movie.

“Fuck me. Your arms!” I stated with a laugh pausing the movie as I gawked open mouthed at Chris standing in a tight t-shirt. Chris looked up at me with a grin.

“I mean, I’m not complaining about what you’ve got right now,” I said scooting down so that I was sitting right next to him, and gave his bicep a gentle squeeze, “but hot damn! I’m sorry I missed the gun show when you were filming this.”

“You wouldn’t have liked me then. I was cranky because I had to eat a lot,” he said putting his computer down and wrapping his arm around me. “Also, as you can see, I had to get rid of the beard.”

“Ugh, good point,” I said rubbing his beard with my hand. “I might need to make a pro and con list about this.”

“Later. You’re not even five minutes into the movie.”

“Fine,” I said a little begrudgingly and pressed play.

I then continued my running commentary.

“Wow, even your helmet hair is very luxurious,” I stated when he took off the helmet during a fight scene to almost a halo effect.  

“Correction, it’s a cowl.”

“Whatever. You’re cowl hair is just very radiant.”

He didn’t reply but had a silly grin.

Then there was a scene with Nick Fury and Steve having a conversation in Fury’s office and I got a good butt shot.

“It’s not as good in this suit, but your butt still likes good,” I commented. “Also, without the shield, the whole harness thing is really turning me on. I would never have pictured you as a leather daddy, but damn! I think I’m going to have to revisit this,” I said turning to him with a silly grin.

“You did not just call me a leather daddy,” he said with a groan and then chuckled at me.

“Yup. I did.”

“Well in that case, pay attention or I’m going to have to punish you,” he said and then put his finger over my lips to silence what I was about to reply with.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” I whispered raising my eyebrows at him and made a gesture of sealing my lips that I’d be quiet. Chris rewinded a minute and then we rewatched the scene.

I then settle in, leaning against him, and continued to watch the film. It still was a bit a mind fuck to watch what was transpiring on the TV screen in front of me while that person sat next to me. Additionally, I kept my comments to a minimum, mainly as I was getting more engaged. However, I was quick to point out to Chris that the location of his apartment in the film was three blocks from my first DC apartment in Dupont Circle. This lead to Chris asking where I lived now, but I was too engaged to respond for him to be quiet.

“This is still one of the my favorite things I’ve ever done in any of these movies,” Chris then said to me as Steve entered an elevator. That just sucked me in further as the plot started to take a turn that I wasn’t expecting. After that I was pretty quiet as the film progressed and finally Steve and the Winter Soldier had their main encounter.

Then all of a sudden there was a mighty fine shirtless Bucky on the screen, but before I could comment Chris said to me quietly in a tone that sent a tingle down my spine: “Choose your words wisely.”

“Oh, I’d clearly chose Steve between the two. I’m not a fan of the long hair. However, my mind can’t help but wonder what the arm would feel like in the sack,” I stated truthfully after a minute to compose my thoughts.

“You’re impossible,” he said with a groan, but then started laughing.

“If I had a disability fetishes I’d be all over the Winter Soldier though.”

Chris just shook his head, and said “I think I’m reinstating my no talking rule again.”

“I’ll be good, I swear.”

“I don’t buy it. What happened to the guy who was really quiet during the past two films.”

“I was drunk and felt intimidated by you.”

“What can I do do intimidate you again?”

“Sorry, that ship has sailed.”

“Fine, well then if you’re quiet again you can get to touch my beard as much as you want until you leave tomorrow. But if you aren’t, I’m restricting access.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“Try me.”

“Fine, I’ll be quiet,” I said and then reached up to rub his beard.

I was pretty quiet after that. Not necessarily because of his proposition, but mainly because I got sucked back into the plot. However, every time Chris’ ass looked amazing I would quietly interject: “Butt!” Chris in return would poke my side, tickling me and making me squirm.

I’ve got to give it to the team behind the film, though. The plot really built and built and got more and more dramatic, and before I knew it was almost crying from the Steve/Bucky dynamics playing out in front of me.

“It’s OK if you cry,” Chris whispered into my ear, and the pulled me a little tighter against his chest. I let out a heavy breath I didn’t know I was holding.

“Now you’re going to make my cry just for saying that,” I replied.

There were some tears, and then the movie was over.

“Whaddaya think?” Chris asked as he gently stroked his thumb across the back of the hand I hadn’t noticed I was holding.

“Glad I didn’t spend money to see it in the theater,” I replied deadpanned.

“As I expected,” he said with laugh and kissed the top of my head.

We sat for another minute enjoying the quiet until Dodger realized what was up and jump up next to me, wanting to play tug of war with one his his rope toys.

 

Dinner was relatively uneventful. We had our usual sibling banter, where Els continued to try to embarrass me. Having not mentioned Chris’ comment about the MIT hat at dinner the night before, I informed Scott of what had happened and what Chris had said. Scott laughed and provided me some other examples of similarly egotistical comments Chris has made in the past. Chris was a good sport and sat there taking his lickings.

Being conscious that I needed to be at the airport early and account for traffic, we didn’t stay to chat too much longer after we were all done eating. Before I knew it, we were back at Chris’ house and I was packed. I brushed my teeth and laid out the clothes I planned to wear for the flight in the morning, and then crawled into Chris’ bed. He followed suit, and soon we were curled up next to each other. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was the feeling of Chris’ thumb as he gently caressed the skin on my lower back just above the waistband of my underwear, and then I was out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit there isn't much in this chapter to move the plot along, but eh, I was having fun with it. 
> 
> Stay tuned for more. An as always, would love to hear you thoughts!


	7. Chapter 7

Knowing that I only had to get through three days until I’d see Chris again made the week go by easier than past interims. Additionally, I was motivated to get through some more films before I saw Chris again, and on Monday alone watched the first _Guardians of the Galaxy_ film on the plane, and then the second before I went to bed.

I had to admit that I really enjoyed the heavy emphasis on humor as well as the overall change of pace. However, given that I knew these storylines were all somehow supposed to tie together, I was really scratching my head how films set in space were going to somehow relate to superhero films based on Earth. I texted Chris stating as much, and received the following response:

 _Chris:_ 🤦🏻 _Were you not paying attention during The Avengers? An army from space invades New York_.

 

Oops!

 

I also confirmed with my friend Juan Diego that it was kosher to bring a plus one to the dinner party Saturday night. I told him that I had a friend visiting last minute from out of town and specifically didn’t mention Chris’ full identity as I thought it would be fun to see their surprised faced when we showed up for dinner. In my head I pictured it going down somewhat like in film _Notting Hill_.

Tuesday and Wednesday were beautiful spring days that made me itch to be outside enjoying the weather, but instead I was chained to my desk for much of the day. However, I was able to get in two nice long runs after work both days. My running circuit typically takes me down 15th Street to the Washington Monument, and then depending on the length of run I want to take, I either go from there and either immediately turn West to run past the World War II Memorial and then to the tree lined path along the reflecting pool, and past the Lincoln Memorial to run along the Potomac River on the the Rock Creek Park bike path. From there it’s a quick jaunt up to the P Street bridge through Dupont and back to my place in Logan Circle. However, as was the case of both of those days, I decided to extend an additional mile and run around the Tidal Basin taking me past the Jefferson, FDR, and MLK Memorials grinning to myself thinking about Chris, before rejoining my circuit at the Lincoln Memorial.  

On Tuesday night I live texted Chris my commentary on _Avengers: Age of Ultron_. Given the fact that I’d had two glasses of wine before I started it, and then finished the bottle during my viewing, the experience resulted in some quality messages. From his responses I think Chris was amused, but also perhaps somewhat concerned I’d lost my mind.

My commentary included a text each time Steve’s shield appeared to not follow the laws of physics... so a decent amount. However, when Chris came into frame wearing a tight compression shirt, I immediately paused and took a photo which I sent over with the comment “My pants just got a whole lot tighter.” Then later when he again appeared similarly, but also in jeans, I again paused the film and this time almost called Chris. Instead, I took another photo and sent the following comment: “Who the hell approved this look? Loving the gun show, but with DAD JEANS? They do nothing for your butt!” He responded with a laughing emoji. 

Ultimately I let him know that the film got low marks in terms of ass shots. He responded with an apology and that he’d forward on my comments. I then passed out thinking about his arms.

 

Wednesday night I watched Ant Man to keep myself going. Although, commentary to Chris was kept to a minimum due to the fact that I did not have anything to drink, as well as the absence of Chris within the film. It also made me smile when he texted deducing the same.

 

I was sitting at my desk on Thursday afternoon when Chris texted to let me know he’d landed at DCA. I’d given him my address the night before and instructions on how to get into my apartment. I almost ended up working from home since I had a moment of anxiety thinking about the fact that he’d be in my apartment, alone. Clearly it was an overreaction and I’m glad I talked myself out of it, but it still felt weird that he’d be in such an intimate space of mine without me there first. On top of that was a fear of Chris’ expectation of my living space. I thought I had a great apartment and had invested to make it homey and reflect my personality, but I couldn’t help but think about Movie Star Chris hanging out there by himself.

My anxiety peaked again seeing the text, but I just had to let it go and remind myself that Chris wasn’t a snob. I refocused back on my work until he notified me that he’d gotten in OK, and then I was glad I had a meeting to attend so I couldn’t freak myself out. At five, I quietly ducked out of the office a little earlier than I normally did and walked home to meet Chris.

“Honey, I’m home,” I said with a smile as I entered my apartment. Chris looked up me with a grin from his seat on the sofa in the living room where he appeared to be flipping through one of the magazines from my coffee table.

“Hi,” he said and then stood as I approached.

I circled my arms around him and then leaned up to give him a gentle kiss.

“You look very handsome,” he stated noting the suit and tie I had on.

“Thanks. You always look handsome,” I replied with another grin and reached up to rub his beard for a second.

“How was your flight?”

“Good. Uneventful.”

“That’s the best you can hope for. Can I get you anything?”

“No, I’m all set.”

“OK, well I’m going to change into something a little more comfortable. Make yourself at home,” I said and then went into my bedroom to change. A couple minutes later, I sat down next to Chris on the sofa letting out a sigh.

“How was work?” he asked, putting his arm around me and pulling me against him.

“Same ol’, same ol’. Oh before I forget, I moved around my schedule and can leave work around lunch time tomorrow if you want.”

“Actually, I scheduled a few meetings on the Hill tomorrow since you said you were busy.”

“Well look at you!” I stated unexpecting his response.

“What? You’re looking at me funny,” he said with a laugh.

“Sorry, it’s just that that is the last thing I was expecting to come out of your mouth,” I said with a smile.

“Why?”

“I don’t know," I said with a shrug. "Most of my friends take themselves to the Smithsonian if they come for a long weekend and I’m working, not go meet with members of Congress."

“Well, most of your friends aren’t Captain America now are they,” he said with a big grin.

“No, they certainly are not,” I stated trying to hold in a grin.

“Honestly, though. It’s a bit sad how quick to rearrange schedules they were. I’m basically a walking photo op for them.”

“I’d rearrange my schedule for you.”

“Well clearly not, since that’s how these meetings came about in the first place,” he said and then poked my side where he’d know I’d squirm.

“That’s only because after three days I’d had my fill of you already,” I said with a sarcastic sigh.

“Oh really?” he said with the same grin.

“I may talk a mean game, but I am glad you’re here,” I said and then leaned over to give him another gentle kiss. However, he had other ideas and held me against him and continued to kiss me before eventually letting me go after a moment.

“You always smell so good,” I stated inhaling his sent as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

“I could say the same about you.”

“Eau de baby prostitute,” I replied. 

“I knew it smelled familiar," he stated with a chuckle.

“So, what do you want to do for dinner? I figured you wouldn’t be that hungry, but I made a reservation for 8:30 at a French place around the corner. Or if you want something more casual, there’s a good pizza joint on the same block, and a beer garden with good barbecue a few blocks further up 14th Street if you want to do that.”

“I don’t really have a preference.”

“That response was not helpful,” I said with a smile. “I can also show you my mediocre cooking skills if you want to just stay in.”

“That might be fun.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, let’s do that.”

“Cool, well in that case, let me run to the grocery store before the after work rush really hits.”

“I can come with you.”

“No it’s OK, you can stay here and relax,” I said going to stand.

“Bradley, stop. I want to come with you,” he said grabbing my arm. “Besides I sat on a plane for five hours and have been sitting around your apartment. It would be fun to see your neighborhood.”

“OK, sure,” I said with an easy smile.

I then put on some shoes, grabbed a bag, and then we were out the door walking over to Whole Foods. However, it hit me as we were walking into the store that Chris had on neither a hat, nor sunglasses, and a pang of anxiety quickly washed over me. I tried to distract myself by focusing on the food, but it was still there until we were checking out.

“You OK?” he asked as we were walking home.

“Yeah, why?”

“You look tense,” he said looking over at me.

I just shrugged meeting his gaze. I didn’t want to make a thing of it.

“I hate that you feel nervous because of me,” he stated softly, accurately deducing everything.

“How do you know that?”

“Bradley, I had to asked you which vegetables we should get almost three time because you were nervously looking around at people.”

“Was it that obvious?” I asked almost wincing.

“Demure and indecisive are not your typical personality traits,” he stated with a gentle smile.

“Sorry.”

“There’s nothing for you to be sorry about.”

“I guess it’s just weird with you being in my world this time around. I know how much DC people gawk.”

“I can see that.”

“But it’s also a bit exhilarating as well,” I said cocking my head up to give him a smile.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. I can’t wait to get you in my bed later,” I stated with a grin. “Just give me some time to get used to the other stuff?"

“Done,” he said putting his hand on my shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

We stopped in at the wine shop on my corner. The French owner immediately greeted me by name with a smile, "Ah, Mister Andrews, how are you?", and I can guarantee he had no idea who Chris was, which made me happy. We picked up some supplies for the weekend, as well as a couple bottles to take to the dinner party Saturday, and then we were back in the apartment. I told Chris to make himself comfortable as I started organizing what we’d just purchased and cracked open one of the bottles of wine.

“I really like your apartment by the way,” he said standing by the windows in the living area.

“Thanks. I got in a bit of a bidding war and probably paid a little more for it than I should have, but I think it’s one of the best decisions I’ve made,” I replied.

“Tell me about it. I did the same thing with my house.”

“Those spires in the distance are the National Cathedral,” I stated as he continued to look out the window in the direction of the Cathedral.

“Cool!” he said turning back to me with a smile.

“I used to have a better view, but then they put up this massive building in Dupont that is now in the way. Also, we can go up to the roof if you want to see the Washington Monument and the Capitol.”

“Maybe later,” he replied he said with the same easy smile.

I could really get used to the sight of him in my apartment.

“OK. Well, food should be ready in about 40 minutes,” I said turning on the TV and then returning back to the kitchen area to focus back on the task at hand.

“I usually watch the news while I cook, if that’s cool?”

“Yeah, of course,” he replied as he took a seat on the sofa.

One of the reasons I loved the apartment was the open floor plan which allowed me to be in the kitchen and cook while I entertained. That and the big windows allowed a lot of natural light in.

Closer to an hour later, we were seated and Chris appeared to be enjoying my concoction of faro and chickpea salad with some assorted roasted vegetables topped with a spicy creme fresh drizzle.

“Do you cook every night?” Chris asked breaking our silence once we'd sat down to eat.

“I try to, but sometimes I’m lazy and just get a pre-cooked meal at Whole Foods or order something on Uber Eats.”

“I feel like you’re always out.”

“I try to be social as much as possible,” I said with a shrug. “I typically have a dinner out at least once a week. But I can become a recluse at times - especially in the winter - and just want to hibernate when I get home. I guess I try to keep that as a mechanism to ensure I don’t turn into a hermit.”

“What’s that look for?” I asked as Chris had a silly smile on his face.

“Nothing.”

“What?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Spill it.”

“OK... well, I think this persona you speak of is not very much grounded in reality.”

“What do you mean?” I asked a bit taken aback by his comment.

“I get that you’re an introvert and I see that you need your quiet alone time to recharge, but you always make yourself sound like all you do is sit at home and read books. To be honest, I’m surprised at this point that you haven’t made any spinster cat lady analogies,” he said with a laugh. “However, your behavior over the past few week, to me paints a different picture. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t really care about if either is the truth, I just thought it was worth pointing out.”

I sat there thinking about his comments and upon a quick reflection could see that there was some truth to it based on my social interactions of late.

I opened my mouth and was about to respond, when he gave me a knowing smile and cut me off saying “I’m craving some ice cream. Anyplace good around here?” By changing the subject, he basically gave me a pass on responding to his comment. It was nice, but I also filed away what he said to respond at an appropriate time sometime later. He then helped me clean up after we ate, and after being lazy for a little while and relaxing on the sofa, we left the apartment to get some ice cream.

There are a couple options in my neighborhood between ice cream and gelato shops, but after finding out that Chris had yet to experience the amazingness that is Jeni’s Ice Cream, I took him up 14th Street. He was sold when I recounted my friend’s experience of witnessing Joe Biden visit the Jeni’s factory in Ohio and live up to the expectation of Joe Biden being a kid in a ice cream shop.

I didn’t even realize I wasn’t feeling anxious about being out with him until we stepped into the shop. However, immediately being confronted by a fan was the best way for me completely skip over any anxiety I might have felt. The woman who took our order recognized Chris and was very sweet in her delivery about it, saying she was a Black Panther fan first, but that Captain America was her second crush. I also couldn’t help but smile when they requested Chris come behind the counter so the team could take a photo with him. In typically Chris fashion, he laughed it all off, and then demanded that I play photographer, including criticizing my photo taking skills and demand redoes. 

The whole experience gave me a bit of a high on our walk home as we enjoyed our cones, to the point that I reached for his hand at one point, and after giving it a quick squeeze, went back to my usual prude persona. By the time we got home it was little after 10 and Chris cornered me against the door while I locked it, and gave me a passionate kiss. However, slick as I am, I immediately started yawning against his lips.

“I know it’s early for you, but I really need to get to bed," I stated with a bashful look.

“Not a problem, I’m just happy to be with you,” he said bringing a silly grin to my face.

“You’re happy to stay up and watch TV.”

“That’s OK, I think I’d rather just enjoy cuddling with you,” he stated staring into my eyes with a smile that made my knees a bit week. “Besides, I can always watch something on my iPad after you pass out,” he then stated his expression turning more comical.

I continued to feel a bit giddy about having Chris in my apartment as I brushed my teeth while he organized his stuff. Don’t get me wrong, I enjoyed my time in LA staying at Chris’ house, but having him in my space made it feel a little more real that this was a thing. It was also cute to see him being so polite, and likely also feeling out of his element as I had the previous weekend. Given that he was going to be on the Hill, he wanted to hang up his suit and I showed him wear my iron and ironing board were for him to use in the morning. I even offered to iron anything for him which was quickly met by him chastising him for thinking it was below him.

I crawled into bed and picked up my book and started to read while Chris took a quick shower and then got ready for bed, and was quickly distracted by his beautiful body entering my bedroom in just a fresh pair of underwear. His hair was sticking up every which way, and I couldn’t help but gawk at him, which made his expression change to one of bashfulness.

“I’m glad you’re here,” I said looking over at him with a smile after he got under the covers, sitting up against the pillows and headboard next to me.

“Me too,” he replied wrapped his arm around me, and placed a kiss on my forehead.

“Oh crap! I should have asked what time you’re done with meetings tomorrow,” I stated my plans for the weekend seeping back into my consciousness momentarily after being distracted by him all evening.

“Four, so I figured I’d be back here by five-ish.” 

“OK, great. I hope you don’t mind but I’d already bought tickets to the symphony tomorrow night. But I can probably given them to a colleague if you don’t want to go…” I said hesitantly.

“No, I’d love to go.”

“Cool. We’ll it’s at the Kennedy Center and then I booked a reservation at this great pizza joint in Shaw.”

“That sounds lovely,” he said with a gentle smile that sent a tingle down my spine.

“You cool with riding there on my Vespa?”

“You have a Vespa?” he asked with a laugh and big smile.

“Yeah, I bought it on a dare after Els told me I didn’t embrace my homosexuality enough. It’s fire engine red.”

“Oh my god, yes! I absolutely love this!” he said before pulling me against him as he continued to giggle.

Enjoying the feeling of being pulled against his chest as the sound of his laugh reverberated thought me, I rubbed my hand across his stomach enjoy the feeling of his hair, before allowing myself a big yawn.

“OK little man, I sounds like it’s time for lights out,” he said kissing the top of my head.

“Who are you calling little?” I asked trying to appear offended, but instead stifling another yawn.

“I’ve got four of five inches on you,” Chris stated with a confident gaze.

“Size isn’t everything.”

“I never said it was. In fact, I think you’re the perfect size.”

“Why do I feel like there’s a second part to that comment?”

“...The perfect size to manhandle,” he said with a big grin.

“How flattering,” I stated sarcastically, with another yawn.

“Shhh,” he said reaching over and turning off the lamp. “Roll over, it’s time for you to go to sleep.”

I couldn’t argue with that as the darkness engulfed us and I rolled onto my side as Chris followed suit, wrapping his arms around me.

“You know, I also like to be the big spoon,” I said lazily.

“Later. But for the moment I want to enjoy holding you close to me.”

I couldn’t help but smile at that, and was happy to let sleep engulf me as Chris held me close against him.  

 

My alarm woke me next morning, and as I came to, I realized I was spooning another body, and was quick to turn and silence it. Coming to reality and realizing I was in my bed with Chris, I gently rolled back around, and wrapped my arm around him, enjoying the feeling of his strong back against my chest, and let my hand lazily caress his stomach. Giving myself five more minutes to cuddle him in bed, I then tried to be as quiet as possible as I got up, showered, and then got ready to go to work. Exiting the bathroom, I couldn’t help but smile to myself as Chris looked so adorable sleeping in my bed, his long eyelashes on display. I wrote Chris a quick note which I left on the island in my kitchen before putting on some shoes, grabbing my briefcase, and then heading out the door.

At 10 I received a text from Chris that he was awake and getting ready. We agreed to meet back at my apartment before six, and then I went about my day trying to not get caught sitting at my desk with a stupid smile on my face as I pictured Chris sleeping in my bed earlier that morning. Around four, my boss ducked his head into my office with a bottle of whisky and we brainstormed on some items - Mad Men Fridays he liked to call them - before he told me to head home. Feeling a little buzzed and entering an empty apartment, I cracked myself a beer, and relaxed on my sofa, kicking off my shoes and putting my feet up on my coffee table. It was now officially the weekend, and the only thing I needed to think about was Chris.

 

I was awoken by Chris entering my apartment, not realizing I’d nodded off. I smiled at him as he looked mighty fine in a suit and tie, and then looked over at the wall clock and realized it was 7:20

“Shit! How did I fall asleep? The symphony started 20 minutes ago,” I said bolting upright as Chris joined me in the living room.

“I’m so sorry about being late. I got sucked in and my last meeting with Corey Booker went way longer than I expected,” he said with a apologetic look.

“Corey Booker, huh? Are you having a bromance?”

“Maybe?" he said with a grin. "Should we try to head over and catch the second act?”

“Nah, its OK,” I said lazily. “They can be a bit bitchy about people showing up late, and it was just the NSO Pops, so some weird pop culture and symphony thing.”

“Sorry,” he said giving me a kiss. “I can give you money for the tickets.”

“Nah, I’m happy to think of it as a donation to the Kennedy Center.”

“Well, can I make it up to you some other way?”

“Buy me dinner?”

“I am _more_ than happy to.”

“Our reservation to the bougie pizza place isn’t until 10:15, but we could go to another really good place around the corner.”

“That’s sounds good to me, but first let me just enjoy you for a moment,” he said as he sat down next to me, giving me a quick kiss and then nuzzled his face into my my neck. God his beard felt good.

“Long day?” I asked.

“Eh, it was fine,” he said as the tip of one of his fingers accidentally pushed into the opening of the button down shirt I was wear and grazed bare skin. I hate undershirts as they make me too sweaty, and Chris apparently caught onto the skin on skin sensation and started to slowly caress the skin on my stomach. Now this was the life!

Eventually though, I extracted myself from our cozy embrace, deciding to change out of the slacks and a button down in favor of jeans and a light sweater. Chris followed suit, and soon we were seated at the restaurant enjoying a good bottle of Barolo as we waited for our food to come. Chris gave me a high level rundown of his day which involved meeting with more MCs than I expected. When our food came, I shared with Chris the backstory of how I original landed it DC which was working for the Congressional Budget Office, scoring bills on economic and tax revenue impacts. It was interesting work, but ultimately not for me and I’m glad I saw the opening at the IMF when I did. Also, the pay and benefits were considerably better - like basically getting the month of August off. Yes, please!  

As we were waiting for the bill to arrive, I laid out some options of bars that we could go to in Shaw, but Chris said he’d rather just head back to my apartment and be lazy. Fifteen minutes later I was changing into a pair of lacrosse shorts to get myself more comfortable and plopped down on the sofa. That’s when I realized that Chris had unbuttoned his cardigan while I was changing, and I saw that the red t-shirt he had on underneath had MIT scrawled across his chest in white lettering. I just stood and stared at him with mock contempt.

“What’s the look for?” he asked feigning innocence.

“Trying to impress me?” I asked.

“Huh? Oh, this?” he said looking down and pretending like he just realized what I was referring to.

“It’s just a little school in Boston. I know a guy who went there,” he said walking closer to me.

“First, it’s in Cambridge -”

“Cambridge… Boston… same thing,” he said cutting me off.

“Second, who’s this guy?” I asked raising my eyebrows at him.

“A friend from work,” he said edging ever closer to me.

“Oh yeah? What’s this work friend’s name?”

“Tony Stark,” he eventually said as he sat down next to me and put his arm behind me on the back to of the sofa, starting to box me into where I was sitting.

“Oh, I see. Anyone else you know who went there?” I asked not budging an itch nor my expression changing.

“Uh, I don’t think so. No one’s really coming to mind,” he said leaning nearer so that his face was right next to me with a stupid grin.

“You sure about that?”

“Well, I do know this guy who pretended to go to MIT to impress me,” he said his nose ever so close to mine.

“Well, as an alumn myself, I’m glad you’re keeping an eye out for imposters,” I said with a straight face.

“I’m sorry about my comment last weekend,” he finally said with a smile. “But can you blame a guy for being too smitten at lunch to remember you mentioned you lived in Boston? Besides, this gives me a reason to wear MIT gear around Robert Downey Jr. and rub it in his face,” he finished placing a soft kiss on my lips.

Talk about an apology.

“Apology accepted… I think” I replied with a reserved smile.

“What do you mean ‘I think’?” and then gave me a poke to side to make me squirm. “In all fairness, I ordered this Friday after I dropped you off at the gym and expedited shipping as quick as possible, but sadly it didn’t come until Monday after you left.”

“That’s cute.”

“Speaking of MIT, I think we should watch _Civil War_ tonight.”

“Gosh, you’re really becoming a slave driver when it comes to making me watch these films," I stated with a laugh.

“I just like to see you reactions,” he said training his eyes on mine with a gentle smile.

“OK… fine," I said acquiescing. 

“Besides, it’s Friday. You can have some more wine an get riled up. I’m waiting to hear the insults.”

“I would characterize my comments as critical, not insulting.”

“Perhaps you should work on your delivery then," he said with concern. 

“I’m sorry if they come across as insulting, but I really don't me it," I said looking at him with sincerity. 

“I’m just pulling your leg, but it’s nice to see that you care," he replied with a smile. 

“Of course Let me go open another bottle of wine,” I stated rolling me eyes, and then made my way to the kitchen while Chris queued up the TV.

  
Starting the movie, I immediately gave Chris a knowing look when Tony showed up at MIT discussing a new grant program. Chris responded with a mock shrug yet again pretending he didn’t know what was going on. Compared to our last Captain America viewing, I was much more subdued as I cuddled next to Chris, but I couldn’t help but comment on the fact that I didn’t understand why they were making a big deal out of  a minor building explosion in Lagos, given the fact that the Hulk and Iron Man destroyed an entire African city in the last film. Chris put his finger over my mouth to silence me as a response.

I also stated to Chris that I completely agreed with Steve’s commentary that the UN couldn’t be trusted. “Hello, the UN Security Council is the least capable institution of agreeing on something” I think was my exact quote. I also think Chris was pleased with my comment that Sokovia was completely Tony’s fault and the rest of the Avengers shouldn’t be punished for his stupid mistakes. Given that I work in the UN systemy, clearly I had a lot to voice. However, I calmed down after that and allowed myself to enjoy the plot progress.

I got a bit teary during Peggy’s funeral, both feeling feel for Steve, but also the fact that I can’t help but remember my own life experiences when I see funeral scenes in movies - not to mention to commentary about standing one's ground when you think what your doing is right and honorable. Tears.

Chris paused the movie before shit started hitting the fan when Steve and Bucky reunited so that we re-adjust ourselves on the sofa so we were lounging more diagonally across the sofa than sitting. I also didn’t realize that this new position gave Chris much more leeway to shush me without much retribution from me since his arms were gently around me and I was leaning back against his chest. This resulting in him trying to silence my complaining that it was idiotic that a strategic, government building wouldn’t have some kind of backup generator when the power got cut. However, given the egregiousness of the situation, when Chris was unable to silence my complaining, he instead resorted to tickling, which got silenced me as I squirmed and cursed him.

I was then immediately pleased with the display of Chris’ arms as Steve pulled a fucking helicopter out of the sky. I wanted to open my mouth and ask if the Captain weighed a couple tons in order to pull that off given that helicopters could deal with a couple hundred pounds of human body weight, no problem, but decided to just let it slide. Chris also appeared to enjoy my silence as I could feel a slight chuckle emanate from behind me as he pulling me closer.

As the film progressed, I’m not going to lie, I was a little jealous to watch Chris kiss someone else. At the same time though, I couldn’t help be happy for Steve the character. It was an item I decided to file away to discuss with Chris at another time, as I didn’t want to interrupt an enjoyable and light part of the film. However, that thought immediately left my mind as I tensed while watching the pièce de résistance of the film, the battle between the Captain and Iron Man… and teams.

“How are you doing?” Chris asked nuzzling my neck with his beard.

“When the fuck did Steve learn to fly a Quinjet?” was my response in sincerity. 

That got a chuckle out of him and a quick zap to the side.

However, the lightness of the film ended then and I became more and more emotional as I watched how the climax of the film played out between Steve, Bucky and Tony. The main trigger was the death scene of Tony’s parents, and that started my water works which then progressed through the end of film, to the point that I didn’t realized I was holding in such a heavy exhale when Chris finally paused it when the credits started.

“I’m sorry about that. I forgot about your parents,” Chris said to me quietly, as he gently rubbed his hand across my stomach.

“That Steve’s a good guy,” I finally stated after another minute as I tried to compose myself.

“I think so.”

“I don’t mean this at all in a weird or kinky way, but some of lines remind me of my father and grandfather.”

“How so?” he asked.

“Duty. Honor. That kind of stuff. It was instilled in Els and I at a young age that those were the most important qualities, especially me being the older brother. I mean, he was a Navy man after all, so it was to be expected,” I said as I shifted my position on the sofa so that I could more easily see his eyes and his expression.

“I’m the first son in four generations to not go into the Navy,” I said averting my gaze as I was afraid I’d start crying again.

“Well, things change,” he said trying to keep it light.

“I know. But it’s a decision that eats at me with regret every day,” I state, looking him in the eye. However, after seeing his expression turn to one a concern I was afraid I couldn't keep my composure and turned away. 

“What do you mean?” he asked softly.

I let out a heavy breathe that again I didn’t realized I was holding in. I hadn’t talked much about this to anyone and it was still hard to vocalize.

“Aside from that 2002 Super Bowl, one of the other happiest and most exciting days of my life is when I found out I got into the Naval Academy,” I said looking at him with a genuine smile. “I’d never felt my father more proud than in that moment.”

“But, I ended up rejecting the offer,” I said having to look away again to avoid tears.

“Why?” he asked softly.

“I was 17 years old. I’d been raised believing that honor and being true to yourself was above all else. But I also knew I was gay,” I said with a deep breath. “Not really realizing it, I’d put myself in an impossible position between living up to my father’s expectation and my childhood dream and go to the Naval Academy where I’d have to lie about being gay, or admit the truth to myself and turn it down,” I said softly again looking away from Chris afraid that the watering of my eyes would turn into big tears again.

“Ultimately, I decided I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t justify that there was honor in lying every day not just about myself, but also to knowingly be in conflict with Naval rules. So I rejected the offer,” I said with with another heavy breath, reaching up to wipe away a tear that was now streaming down my cheek.

“Hey, look at me,” Chris said trying to turn me, but I really didn’t want to.

“The worst part though was that I didn’t know how to tell my father that. I was 17. I mean, fuck, I’m just barely able to communicate it years later because I’ve spoken to a therapist.

“He didn’t understand, and I don’t blame him. There was a huge variable in the equation that was invisible to him. But long story short, it ruined our relationship. I let him down. And I was never able to tell him why I made the decision before he died,” I said as a couple more tears trickled down my checks. I had a slight sniffle and then we sat for a second, silence between the two of us.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to push that on to you and be a Debbie Downer,” I said after taking a deep breath, and then wiping away the tears with the back of my hand.

“Hey, look at me,” he said, and I had a hard time turning to look into his eyes, but eventually I did. I’m glad I did because in them all I saw empathy, and was glad that his eyes were also watered as he pulled me against his chest.

“I’m sorry that happened,” he said releasing me.

He went to open his mouth and I could tell he was thinking of what to say further, but instead I leaned up and gave him a soft kiss.

“That’s all you need to say. I haven’t told many people that, and I know there’s a lot to unpack there. God knows I’ve been dealing with it for years.”

“Let me say this though, and we can be done with it for the time being, but the more I find out about you, the more I’m marveled by you,” he said with a simple smile and I don’t know how I kept myself from slipping into happy cry sobbing.

I smiled back at him and the diverty my eyes to try not to cry. We then just sat there and held each other in silence for a few more minutes before I then excused myself and decided to take a shower to refreshed myself. Thankfully, Chris gave me my space and then joined my in bed once I’d crawled in. Without saying he a word, he pulled me against him planting a kiss on my head.

“I like you, Chris,” I stated after a minute.

“I like you too,” he replied.

“No, like I want to kiss you, like you,” I stated and I knew I had a silly grin on my face.

Chris didn’t respond, but I could feel the smile on his lips as he kissed my shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. I've been a bit busy, so I couldn't write as much as I'd hoped, but hope you enjoy this. More to come!
> 
> As always, please feel free to let me know your thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, apologies for the delay - I've been busy traveling both for work and pleasure. Hope you like this installment.

I enjoyed sleeping in on Saturday and being snuggled up to Chris, dozing in and out. Eventually though I couldn’t sleep any longer, but was enjoyed lying there, my arm wrapped around Chris, spooning him. Not surprisingly, my thoughts turned to our conversation the night before. It really wasn’t how I’d anticipated the night to go, and a part of me felt embarrassed for letting myself get so emotional. At the same time though, it was a bit cathartic to get it out in the open.

After lying around for another 20 minutes or so staring at the back of his head and listening to the sound of his breathing, I decided I couldn’t stay there and dwell on it any longer. I eventually decided to get up and go for a run and let Chris sleep in. I texted him to let him know what I was up to, and then was quickly out the door, enjoying the spring DC weather. The run was a good way to let myself check out and focus on my breathing and my thoughts of the night before were immediately gone.

About an hour minutes later I was back in my neighborhood and not seeing a response from Chris, I decided to stop for a smoothie at a juice shop a couple blocks from my apartment. I returned home to find Chris still sprawled out in bed asleep. He looked so sexy, but also so peaceful, and seeing as it was still only about 10:30, I decided to let him sleep further. I took my time showering and getting dressed, and then sat down and engrossed myself in my latest book, _White Trash: The 400-Year Untold History of Class in America_.

“Good morning,” Chris said with a soft carese on the back of my head.

“Hi, handsome,” I replied with a smile as he walked past me on the sofa and made his way to the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water. Seeing as he was still in just his underwear, he looked rather delectable in my kitchen.

“I see you’ve had a productive morning already,” he stated.

“What can I say, since I hit 30 I’ve had a hard time sleeping past nine,” I said with a shrug.

“Old man Andrews,” he said sitting down next to me on the sofa.

“How’d you sleep?” I asked him leaning over to give him a quick kiss.

“Great.”

“Glad to hear it.”

He looked over at me and I could see some hesitation in his eyes. He seemed like he wanted to ask me something, but didn’t.

“Anything in particular you want to do today?” I asked figuring it was likely about our conversation the night prior and decided to engage him on another topic.

“I don’t know. I’ve seen most all of the sights, and since it’s nice out, I don’t think I really want to go to a museum or anything.”

“Hmm. Let me have a think,” I said and pulled out my phone and started searching. “So I know you just said you didn’t want to go to a museum, but I’ve been dying to see this exhibit at the National Gallery before it ends soon,” I stated and Chris kind of wrinkled his nose.

“Bear with me please, while I lay out my full plan. If you want to see a typical Saturday of mine, then I propose we walk over to Shaw and get a quick bite to eat and coffees at a local cafe, and then walk down to the National Gallery so you can get some exercise and enjoy being outside.”

“Oh I’m lazy now, huh?”

“Yes, you really need to get yourself to the gym. I mean look at you!” I stated sarcastically. He looked like he wanted to pounce and likely torture me with tickles, but he just frowned at me instead.

“Anyways, the exhibit isn’t big, we can breeze through that in like 30-40 minutes. Then we could go to a brewery, or a beer garden and just hang out?”

Chris summoned his best acting abilities to look pensive for a minute about my proposal.

“Fare warning, I’m also going to want a nap before dinner tonight,” I then stated.

“Well, when you throw in the nap, I guess I can get on board with that plan.“

“You still don’t seem sold.”

“Are you going to be OK in public?”

“Yes. You’re just a regular guy. There’s nothing to worry about,” I stated with a slightly forced smile.

“That’s not instilling confidence in me.”

“I’m a big boy,” I said leaning forward and wrapping my arms around his shoulder, and placing a kiss on his cheek.

“OK, if you say so.”

I continued to stay there, my arms wrapped around him although now more down around his stomach, my head resting on his shoulder.

“Are you going to let me up to take a shower?” he asked.

“No, I prefer you right here.”

“You just like that I’m practically naked.”

That made me look up to him with a smile. It wasn’t my intent, but it was a major benefit.

“It is definitely a plus,” I said grazing my hand over his chest, loving the feel of his chest hair. “Very rarely do I have hunky men in my apartment, let alone practically naked ones.” I then leaned forward and didn’t necessarily so much as kiss him, but kind of planted my smile against his lips.

“I’m jealous that I missed out on waking up next to you this morning,” he said with his usual smile that made me want to groan and tell him he could have his way with me however he wanted.

Continuing to smile at him, I ran my hand from his chest down to his stomach until it was just at the waistband of his underwear where I lazily ran my finger back and forth. “I was enjoying being the big spoon for a change. You do this really cute thing that if I come anywhere near your belly button you very cutely say ‘no’ almost like a little kid whining and then lazily swat my hand away.”

“I do not,” he replied with a suspicious look.

“Honest to god,” I stated truthfully.

“So then, why don’t we go crawl back into bed and have a lazy day enjoying each others company.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I am more than happy to spend the afternoon moaning into a pillow as you find wherever next on my body I didn’t know could feel so damn good. But…”  said and then averted my eyes from his.

“But what?”

“Is it sappy that I want to go out and just enjoy the day with you and get to know you better? I think you’re a pretty cool guy,” I stated looking back into his eyes, trying to read his face. He looked back at my almost blankly for a moment, and then leaned forward and gave me the most amazing, but gently kiss.

“I’d love that.”

I just smiled in response.

He then pulled me so I was practically sitting in his laps, as he started to kiss me much more passionately that I anticipated.

“But first I’m going to get you naked in the shower with me, and I’m not taking no for an answer,” he stated and then basically picked me up and dragged me into the bathroom where he quickly had me naked and hard as we ground into each other and passionately kissed. I broke away from him long enough turn and get the water started. Chris used the opportunity to grab me from behind which had the amazing feeling of his hardon grinding into my ass, but also gave him access to my neck which he started kissing, while he also started to jerk me off.

“You’re so sexy,” he whispered into my ear as I gave up any attempt to stop him, or try to turn around and kiss him, and leaned back into him and let him do his thing. As he started to talk to me, I couldn’t help but just moan or whimper in response.

“Your butt looked so good in your tux that night, but fuck I never expected it to be this delectable,” he said as he used his other hand to hold me stomach and grind harder into me.

“And best of all, is how your cock fits so perfectly in my hand.”

I grabbed at his arms for just something to make contact with as he played me like a fiddle. It was true, his hand fit perfectly around me, and he’d figured out quickly just how get the most pleasure out of me as he continued to jerk me while working magic on my ear and neck.

“Mmm, and these arms. I can tell you’ve been working out more. They’re getting bigger,” he said as grabbed at one of my biceps with his free hand. I whimpered in response.

“Can’t take a compliment when we’re at dinner, but get you naked and start talking about how I love your body and you’re just a mess. Huh, little man?” he stated more than asked.

“Chris, please let me kiss you,” I almost whined as I tried to turn my head to kiss him.

He then used his free hand to grab my chin and turn my head, it had the effect of practically shifting my chest, and then he started to devour my mouth as his tongue immediately entering mine.

“You getting close, baby?” he asked after another couple minutes of him jacking me while we kissed, as I then realized I was involuntarily thrusting my hips to meet his strokes.

“Yeah… your hand feel so good,” I moaned back.

“Good, cum for me little man,” he said to me and I don’t know if it was his tone or his phrasing, but the dam burst as he said that, and I started shooting all over the tiled wall of my shower as Chris continued to talk me through my orgasm.

I leaned back against him for support as my legs were a little weak, and panted a bit once my orgasm had passed. Seeing as I was always really sensitive after I came, I grabbed as his hand to stop jerking me, and then looked up at him. He had a big grin on his face.

“So fucking hot,” he said and leaned down to kiss me. It was at this point that he loosened his hold on me so I could turn and continue to kiss him, only now since it was straight on there was no strain on my neck. I also immediately grabbed hold of him and started to jerk him as well for a moment, before I reached down and grabbed hold of his balls.

Chris growled into my mouth as I did that, and from how compact they were, I could tell he was really horned up and likely close to blowing himself. I really did love the feel of his cock in my hand. The girth of it, the weight of it, the strength of it, it was all sexy as hell. However, I wanted to switch things up a little, and turned him so that his back was against the torrent of water for the showerhead, and then broke the kiss to get on my knees and take him in my mouth. From there I focused my mouth on the head of his cock where I knew he was most sensitive as I continued to jerk him and alternate and pulling on his balls.

I know I’m not the most skilled in the blow job department, and I’m sure I’m pretty rusty, but I gave it my best college try, and tried to take as much of him into my mouth as possible. I think he appreciated my attempts, but from the moans and gyrations from his hips, it was when I focused on his head that got the most reaction from him, so I spent the remainder of my time doing just that. I knew he was getting close when he started leaking more and more precum, and his balls were pulling tighter and tighter against his body.

“Look up at me baby,” he finally said to me as he started to move his hips in concert with the administrations I was doing with my mouth and hands. I’d been pretty focused on the task at hand, but I immediately looked up at him and moaned at how sexy he looked. His hair was a mess from the water, his chest hair was also matted against his chest making it look darker and thicker which was also in contrast with the fact that the skin on his chest, shoulders and neck were flushed red with blood. But the biggest turn on to see his face awash with pleasure as he stared down at me with hooded eyes. It struck a chord in me that it was me making him feel that way, and I continued to stare up into his eyes.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” he said as he got close and grabbed at my head to pull me off, but I was enjoying this to much and was going to finish my task at hand. I’m not sure if he was that close, or if that seeing that sent him over the edge, but he leaned forward to prop himself up with the glass wall of the shower, and then unloaded in my mouth as he moan expletives.

Previously, I’d never really been one for the taste of cum, but I found myself not minding Chris’. Instinctively, I started to swallow what was gushing into my mouth, but almost started coughing as hit hit the back of my throat, and then it started running down my chin. I continued to suck Chris until he grabbed at my head to pull me off of him, knowing that he too got pretty sensitive.

Chris then surprised me and got down on his knees in front of me, leaned down to hungrily kiss me.

“Fuck, baby. That was hot.”

“Mmm, it was. You have a great penis.”

“I’m glad you like it. I really like my penis too,” he said and I couldn’t help but start laughing against his lips.

“Come on, let me get you cleaned up,” he said making an effort to stand and then gave him a hand to help me up.

We then enjoyed the rest of the shower contently. I didn’t feel the need to be aroused, and just enjoyed massaging him where I could as I soaped him up, and enjoyed the same in return. Soon we were clean, dried and dressed for the day ahead.

 

With Chris’ NASA logo baseball cap and sunglasses in place, we moseyed our way through Shaw to get some coffee. On our way, I pointed all the new construction and gentrification over the past few years, including my friend Daniel’s apartment building. We grabbed coffee and a light bite to eat before we made our way south down 7th Street.

As we were walking past the Capital One Arena, née Verizon Center, I pointed out the National Portrait Gallery to Chris and mentioned that the Obamas’ portraits were now on display. That piqued his interest to the point that I convinced him to at least go in so we could see Michelle’s which I knew was tucked away on the 3rd floor away from the crowds in the section that housed all the presidential portraits. Knowing where to go, I quickly lead Chris across the atrium and waited for the elevators to whisk us up. Following the signs we soon entered the room to see the contemporary portrait of Michelle in a big geometric dress. Chris took it in for a minute, and then I made him pose for a photo. He did a couple of cheesy poses with thumbs up before giving me something a little more normal to photograph.

Detour over, we then headed back down 7th Street, passing through the Navy Memorial. Seeing it, Chris asked to stop and walked around it, taking in the different reliefs and the globe that composes the main part of the plaza, while I had a brief moment to myself. When he was done, Chris didn’t say a word other than giving me a big smile, then unexpectedly wrapped his arm around my shoulder and gave me a “noogie” which I’d forgotten I’d told him at some point in the car in LA were my father’s favorite way of annoying my sister and me. That brought a combination of a laugh, groan, squirm, and smile to my face all at the same time, as we continued down Penn Ave to the East Building of the National Gallery.

“I kind of forgot about this part,” he said as we approached the geometric building, which even with the contemporary design of the Canadian Embassy across the street still stands out as unique structure amongst the other more classically inspired buildings that surround it.

“And you thought I’d lead you astray to stuffy Dutch still lifes?” I asked.

“Kinda,” was all he said his usual smile.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love me a good Dutch still life, but not on today’s visit. Today’s exhibit is one of my favorites.”

“Let me guess, Georgia O'Keeffe’s vaginas?”

That caught my off guard and I had a big laugh.

“Well, clearly I don’t need to comment on real vaginas, but I actually am a big fan of Georgia O'Keeffe.”

“You know, a vagina is nothing to be afraid of.”

“OK, this is not a conversation we’re having as we’re about to enter an art museum," I said with another laugh and grin.

“Fine, but you can at least tell me what you're taking me to?”

“Roy Lichtenstein.”

“OK, I like Lichtenstein.”

“But more importantly it’s his Landscapes in the Chinese Style.”

Chris gave me a suspicious look, I’m not really sure why, but I immediately put my hand up and said “Trust me, please. You’re going to love it. They're like no other Lichtenstein's you've ever seen.”

And with that we walked past the entrance security, and after getting directions from the front desk, made out way up the quasi-labranthin stairs and hallways into one of the towers. As we were entered the first room of the exhibit, I enjoyed that Chris’ face immediately lit up. When I was first introduced to the idea of a Roy Lichtenstein landscape, I really had no idea how to picture it based on his cartoon-esque pop art. Turns out it’s some of my favorite art.

I took my time enjoying the different pieces, and loved being able to contrast them all together. As I took my time, Chris had wandered off from me, but every so often I’d catch him out of the corner of my eye as he’d look to me and then point at a piece and give a thumbs up. I had to say, I enjoyed his taste, as the ones he liked the most were also some of my favorites.

“So what did you think?” I asked as we exited the exhibit 35 minutes later, as promised.

“I’m glad you brought me,” he said and I could tell he was trying to downplay his smile.

“Yee of little faith,” I said and then lead him to a stairwell that went up to a terrace. As we walked outside his face lit up again as in front of us 20 foot royal blue rooster.

“Sorry, no vaginas here, but there is a giant cock,” I said with a big grin. “Those I’m definitely not afraid of,” I said raising my eyebrows at him, mock-seductively. That got a big laugh out of him. With that as my pièce de résistance, I then showed him down the stairs of the adjacent tower and we exited the building.

 

“So when were you here filming _Winter Soldier_?” I asked after we decided to walk along the Mall a little.

“Uh, 2013, I believe.”

“Spring or fall?”

“I think it was May. Why?” he asked in response.

“Just curious. I moved to DC in September of 2013.”

“I hate to break it to you, but it’s not like you’d have missed much if we’d run into each other back then. That’s sadly when I was in the height of my closetedness.”

“What do you mean?”

“Exactly what it sounds like. Captain America had taken off, and then _The Avengers_ , and here I was filming my third Marvel film. And, well, prior to the whole Marvel thing I was much less cautious of any sexual indiscretions with persons of the male variety. But around the time we were filming _Winter Soldier_ , I was in full blown closet case mode and put a damper on everything.”

“So what changed?”

“Mainly, I grew up to the point that I have the confidence that I don’t really care anymore.”

“Well, I’m glad,” I said with a smile.

“Me too,” he replied with a bigger grin.

“You seem almost happy that the whole Captain America this is ending.”

“Who said it’s ending?” he asked with a sly smile.

“You said your contract is done.”

“I said my contract is about to expire.”

I returned a skeptical look.

“OK, whatever you say,” I finally replied. “You know I wouldn’t say anything.”

“There’s nothing to say,” he stated again with the same sly smile.

I rolled my eyes in response.

“OK, so I have been kind of dying to pull your leg about this since I now know our little flirt session at the bar at the Vanity Fair party was real. But really, _Pride & Prejudice _ is your favorite movie?”

“Wait, wait, wait a minute,” I stated almost stopping in my tracks to turn and look at him. “ _Pride & Prejudice _is not my favorite movie. Do I enjoy period films, especially those starring Keira Knightley? Yes. Do I enjoy watching it every so often, especially when I’m sick? Yes.”

“OK, phew. That could have been a deal breaker.”

“Snob.”

“Then what’s your favorite movie, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Easy. _The Fifth Element_ .”

“I love how quick and definite that response was. Also, very bold choice.”

“And your thoughts?”

“It’s a good film, I’ll give you that. But it’s really not at all what I was expecting from you.”

“And what were you expecting?”

“I’ll tell you some other time.”

I gave him a skeptical look based on that comment. “Was it _Saving Private Ryan_ or something like that?” I finally asked.

“No. Please, I don’t think you’re that cliche.”

“OK, good.”

“And you’re not going to ask me what mine is?” he asked after a minute of quiet between us.

“Nope,” I stated quickly.

“Why not?”

“Because there is other information I’d more prefer to find out about you.”

“Like what?”

“Do you believe that we’re currently living a pseudo-existence in some type of computer simulation, puppets to an artificial intelligence overlord?” I asked trying to keep a straight face.

“Of course! Who doesn’t think that?” he replied with a grin, playing along.

“Phew! That could have been a dealbreaker,” I replied mocking him.

“Fine, what’s your favorite movie?” I asked after a minute of quiet between us as we entered the sculpture garden.

“I’m not telling you now after your were so rude,” Chris replied with a smile.

“Favorite book then?”

“ _To Kill A Mockingbird_.”

“Excellent choice.”

“And you?”

“It’s a toss up between _The Great Gatsby_ and _The Old Man and the Sea_.”

“Hmm, very different choices.”

“I know, that’s why I have a hard time picking one over the other.”

“Favorite sports moment?”

“2002 Super Bowl for the reasons I’ve already told you. You?”

“Hmm. 2017 Super Bowl is pretty hard to top because of that last minute touchdown, but that’s also the first thing that really just pops in my mind.”

“Close runner up for me is the 2004 Red Sox World Series. I think I was personally more psyched about the Red Sox win at the time, but the 2002 Super Bowl wins because of posterity.”

“I respect that.”

“Changing topics: what’s the most embarrassing thing to happen to you as a kid?”

“Hmm. Let me think… I think probably when I was in Sex Ed in junior high and I had to read some paragraph aloud to the class and instead of saying the word ‘circumstance’ I kept saying ‘circumcision’.”

I giggled while he said it, and then I pictured the scenario more in my head and started to really laugh.

“Sorry,” I said between laughs. “I saw a photo you posted to Twitter of you as a teenager and I’m just picturing that all in my head.”

“Now you really need to share,” he stated with a grin once my laughter had calmed down.

“Well… It’s a really weird thing that’s seared into my brain like it was yesterday, but I was super embarrassed about it. When I was like six or seven we drove to my grandparent’s house and arrived pretty late, or late for my age, so I was half asleep. I got out of the car, and my parents started unpacking and told me to go inside, but weren’t really paying attention. To give you some perspective of how this happened: the driveway of my house growing up was on the left, but it was on the right at my grandparent’s house. So, just following what I was used to, I ended up letting myself into their neighbor’s house. They were also an elderly couple, but I basically just barged my way in, made myself at home in their living room, turned on the TV and went about my business as if nothing was wrong. It wasn’t until 20 minutes later when my parents came knocking on the door did I even realized that this elderly couple was staring at me wondering what the hell some little kid was doing in their house. Again, I don’t know why I think it’s so embarrassing, but I honestly think back on it about once a week and cringe in embarrassment.”

“That’s cute,” Chris stated with a smile. “But I’m sure there’s something much more embarrassing.”

I ignored his comment and then took a seat on one of the benches that surround the fountain in the heart of the garden. Chris took a seat next to me and we watched as the jets of water changed their trajectory, getting higher and higher.

“So, what are you in the mood for now?” I asked after a couple minutes as we continued to watch the fountain change. “We could go to a brewery. However, unfortunately none of them have any outdoor seating areas, nor food. Or, we could go to a beer garden in Shaw which has both.”

“Let’s do the beer garden then. I’m starting to get a bit hungry again.”

We then exited the sculpture garden and continued our questioning of each other as we walked back towards Shaw. This time around I pointed out some of the historically black churches that fill the area, and how sadly they were pretty much of all that remains of the history of the neighborhood.

“So, see that part of the building that juts out of the building? That’s Daniel’s apartment,” I said to Chris as we were a block from Daniel’s. “And this,” I said pointing the structural shell of a new luxury condo building, “used to be a church.”

“Daniel usually has people over on the 4th of July, if he’s in town, to watch the fireworks. From his apartment you can see straight down to the Mall, so it’s got a good vantage point and means we can stay inside and enjoy booze and air conditioning,”

“I’ll hold my tongue.”

“Oh, please. You’d do the same given the opportunity. The heat can be really oppressive here in the summer.”

“You forget I’m used to filming movies in Georgia. In the summer.”

“Anyways,” I stated ignoring his comment, “one of the other fun things about DC is that you look south to the Mall for the main show, but at the same time if you look in any other direction there’s a bit of a DIY show going on - especially here in Shaw.

“So, we’re up there, and Daniel all of the sudden says ‘Oh god, are we about to witness a hate crime?’ and then points to a car that has driven into the parking lot of the church that used to be across the street, and has rolled one of it’s windows down and is shooting Roman Candles out of it.

“Please note that the month prior to this there had been a series of like 5 or 6 black churches that were burned down all over the South, so we’re all sitting their mouth agape. Then they roll down all the windows and the car starts doing doughnuts while firing the Roman Candles out the window. Turns out it was just some neighborhood kids being silly, which was funny in the end, but still gave us a fright. I think someone has it on video.”

Chris laughed and shook his head.

“My other church encounter was when Els was visiting one weekend, and a bunch of us were walking to brunch”

“Oh you go to brunch now?” Chris asked calling me out for a previous comment I’d made to him.

“I was dragged, kicking and screaming,” I replied with a smile. “Anyways, were walking down the street, and then we see these women getting out of their car, dressed to the nines. Seeing them, Els made a sincere comment to them about how she loved their hats, and one of the women responds ‘Mothafucking white people, everywhere you look’," I stated laughing.

“She did not!” he asked in pure shock.

“Swear to god! You can ask Els.”

That last story got us the last couple blocks to the beer garden. It was busy, but seeing as it was still a bit early for a Saturday, and although the weather was nice for early September, it wasn’t packed. The bouncer carded us not making a mention of recognizing Chris, and then we found a seat towards a more secluded corner so Chris could position himself so his back was to most patrons. Our waiter was over shortly with menus and we ordered some beers, pretzels and curryworst.

“Well, cheers!” I said raising my beer glass once it had arrived quickly after we ordered.

“Cheers,” Chris replied, clinking his to mine.

“I know you grew up in the suburbs, but did you ever really get a chance to live in Boston?” I asked Chris, continuing our get to know you conversation after we’d both taken a sip.

“Of course. I even own a place in Boston.”

“You do?” I asked, honestly not expecting that.

“Yup. If I don’t have much going on for work in LA, I try to get back there as much as possible.”

“And here I thought I had a full blown Angelino on my hands.”

“Nope. Boston boy still in my heart.”

“I enjoyed my time in Boston, but I’ve really liked living in DC.”

“It’s not for everyone,” Chris stated with a shrug.

“Please, I did not say I dislike Boston. It’s just that DC and I are more the same speed. It’s walkable, it’s clean, it’s quiet,” I stated and on cue a police car went by with it’s sirens on.

“Quiet you were saying?” Chris commented with a smile.

“Also, far less Massholes.”

“We’re an acquired taste.”

“That you are,” I stated with my own grin. “But, other than Els, I’d consider the rest of my family to be in Boston.”

“Like relatives or friends kind of family?”

“Both. My mom’s brother lives on the South Shore in Hingham, my best childhood friend lives in Cambridge, and my two best friends from Hopkins used to be in Quincy, but are now up on the North Shore in Salem.”

Chris just smiled in response and took a sip of his beer.

“By the way, I’m sorry about last night. I really didn’t mean to unload that on you,” I stated after a minute and wanting to clear the air.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about," he replied with the most sincere smile that, per usual, made me want to melt.

“I also want you to know that you don’t need to censor yourself around me from talking about your parents or family. It’s not going to make me uncomfortable or despondent - not that I think you have been - but people tend to do it, mostly unconsciously.”

Chris again didn’t say anything verbal, but just put his hand over mine, giving it a squeeze for a moment as he smiled at me.

“Well you’ve met Scott. Now imagine six of us all together - plus nieces and nephews now. We’re a bit crazy," he replied. 

“Do you like being an uncle?” I asked.

“It’s the greatest thing. A couple years ago I made myself take a good chunk of time off from work and was back in the Boston area. I saw them almost every day and got to really know them. Before that, I’d just see them around the holidays, which was always a shock to see how much they grew in my absence, so it was nice to see that happen in front of me.”

“That’s cute.”

“In my twenties I was very anti-kid, but that’s changed a lot the older I get.”

“I know exactly what you mean. I have always hated babies, but now that some of my friends have them, I’ve gotten sucked in. I think it’s mainly because I can see my friends in their kids. That being said, there’s no way in hell I want my own right now. The occasional afternoon here and there is plenty for me, but the extent of my enjoyment.”

“Amen to that,” he said raising his beer mug.

“What have you enjoyed the most about being an uncle?”

“Spoiling them, I guess. Particularly when I took them to Disneyland when they visited me in LA.”

“Interesting,” I replied.

“What’s the look for?” Chris replied with a laugh.

“I have a confession. I’ve never been much into the Disney thing.”

“What?” he asked, shocked.

“And I’ve never been to either Disneyland or Disney World," I continued.

“Who are you?” he continued, even more shocked.

“I know. Sorry, I guess I’ll go then,” I said with a smile and pretended to start to get up.

Chris grabbed at my hand, but his look of uncertainty remained.

“But honestly, how can you not like Disney?” he finally got out.

“I like some of the older stuff, like Fantasia and Robin Hood, etc. and then the animated movies from the 90s, but other than that, I never really got the Disney bug,” I stated with a shrug.

“Well, it sounds like I’m going to have to take you next time you’re in LA.”

“Oh hell no," I replied very emphatically.

“What?” he asked again in shock.

“Add this to my list of being an old curmudgeon, but theme parks and music festivals are my idea of hell.”

“Say it isn’t so?” he asked with a plea.

“I’m afraid so," I replied with sympathy. 

“Ugh, and this was going so well,” Chris said with a laugh, gesturing between us.

“I know. Sorry.”

“You do realize Disney pays me right?”

“Duh! I bought a shit ton of Disney stock when they bought Marvel in 2009. It's made my a pretty penny. So it’s not like I despise the Walt Disney Company. I just didn’t drink the Kool Aid as a kid, is all. I also hate crowds and lines, and overpriced trinkets.”

“I’m going to get you to one of the Disney’s. Mark my words.”

“Sure, you think that, Chris,” I replied with a laugh.

“Is anyone sitting there?” I then heard from behind me and turned to see a group of four young women pointing to the space at the table next to us.

“No, feel free,” I stated gesturing for them to sit.

I then turned and looked back at Chris with an exhilarated smile as they sat down.

“I apologize for being rude, but you either are Chris Evans or are his doppleganger,” the woman sitting down next to Chris then stated as she sat.

Chris responded by putting his finger to his lips in a quiet gesture. “Nice to meet you,” he then said extending his hand.

“Jen, nice to meet you as well,” she stated meeting him in the handshake.

“This is my friend Bradley who’s been showing me around DC this weekend,” he said introducing me.

“Hi, Jen,” I said and shook her hand before she introduced her other three friends.

“Sorry to have interrupted your conversation,” Sarah, the women sitting next to me stated.

“No problem at all. Bradley here just confessed to me that he hates Disney and gave me a bit of a shock,” Chris stated, throwing me under the bus as he’s known.

“Hey there, now you’re putting words in my mouth. I never said hate, I said I just never got into it as a kid and I hate theme parks,” I piped up defending myself.

We then had a good fifteen minute conversation with our new tablemates as there was disagreement amongst themselves whether there were merits to my arguments or not. I was not expecting the Disney fans at the table, Chris included, to be such zealots. Then again, that’s why Disney is a quarter-trillion dollar company.

The conversation then turned to why Chris was in town, which he played off at a high level as work related, but said he didn’t want to go into much detail. We then found out that they were a group of friends that went to Emory together, and now two of them live in DC, with the others were visiting for the weekend from Atlanta. That was a segue for Chris to then mention the amount of time he’s spent in Georgia filming over the last few years. That came as a bit of a surprised to me as I hadn’t realized how much Georgia’s tax breaks had cornered a good chunk of the Hollywood production market.

I also couldn’t help but notice how flirty a couple of the women were being with Chris. They weren’t necessarily throwing themselves at him, but it was a bit obvious from the way they were always responding to his comments with further questions or responses of their own, adding detail that usually one didn’t provide to seemingly random strangers. Chris was a charming gentleman in response, but I couldn’t help but smile to myself, especially when he’d smile over at me every so often if I injected my own responses in the conversation.

We ended up staying for another beer and continued to converse with our new acquaintances, finding out more about them. However, once the beer garten started to get a bit packed, we decided it was a good time to peace out, but not before our new friends requested if a photo could be taken. I got up to take the photo, when to my surprise, they requested I also be included in the selfie they wanted. Although I should have been less surprised, the instructions for the selfie were very adamant, but I was happy to oblige. Photo taken, we were then on our way back to my apartment.

 

“We’ll aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” Chris said exiting the bathroom to discover that I’d already disrobed and had crawled into bed.

“It’s nap time,” I stated.

“I’m not going to argue with that one bit,” he said as he started stripping in front of me which was a sight to behold and brought a smile to my face.

Chris was quickly under the covers, and per usual, wrapping his arms around me, and pulling me closer to him.

“What time do we need to be to dinner tonight?” he asked as he rubbed one of his hands over my stomach oh so nicely.

“We should be there by 7:30 at the latest.”

“Good. So who’s going to be there tonight?”

“Uh, well, it’s Daniel’s birthday. I’m not sure how many people are going to be there, but Juan Diego is the host. He’s in his late 40s but acts like a 22 year old. Also be warned, he gives everyone a nickname, so don’t be offended if he does that to you.”

“What’s yours?” Chris said as ran his fingers just under the start of the waistband of my underwear.

“Barely Legal Bradford, which has been shortened to just Bradford.”

Chris responded by stopping what he was doing with his hands and chuckling.

“Why ‘Barely Legal’?” he asked.

“For some reason he thought I was an 18 or 19-year old intern working on the Hill when we first met and never clarified it for four months until it was the fall and he asked me when I was going to start classes again. I just thought he was calling me Bradford to be annoying.”

That got a good laugh out of Chris to the point that he had to roll away from me.

“Anyways, his boyfriend Alex is about your age and a cool guy. I’m believe our friends Christina and Reid will be there. They were both in the Air Force and she now works at Lockheed while he’s a freelance writer and just published a cool book about whisky. Other than them, I’m not sure who else was invited,” I said rolling onto my back to look over at him.

“Sounds like an eclectic group.”

“Yes. Also, fair warning, politics is bound to come up. A good chunk of the group have politically related jobs. That and the Trump administration has made Juan Diego basically unhinged, so it’s all he can think about these days… not that I think you’d be upset about that.”

“I can hold my own,” he said with a content look.

“Yeah, Mr. I Get Last Minute Meetings with Corey Booker.”

Chris again just shrugged with a silly smile.

“So, change of subject: something came up at work this week, and I just wanted to give you a heads up that I’m going to be out of the country a lot this month.”

“Everything OK?” he asked and I could see a brief bit of worry flash across his expression.

“Yes, it’s just that my colleague was supposed to be going to a workshop and meetings in Tbilisi next week, but her father is really sick, so she’s heading home to Peru and I’m going in her stead.”

“Tbilisi? As in the capital of Georgia, the country?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there for five days, and with travel and some tourism time, etc., I’ll be gone for about 8 days.”

“That’s sounds exciting.”

“Yeah, I’m actually really excited about it. I’ve read good things online about restaurants and other stuff to see. But, then I'm only back for a week before I’m going to Ulaanbaatar for another workshops and set of meetings I set up and was already planning on attending. And, well, since I’ll already be in Mongolia and it’s kind of the work trip of a lifetime, I’m then going to stay for a week and see the country.”

“Wait, Mongolia? That’s super cool,” he said rolling onto his side, and propping his head up on hand, which now gave him a much better vantage point, looking down at me.

“Yeah, I’m going to be a bit incommunicado though. I’m going off on a horse with a guide for the week to just ride around, commune with nature, and see the Mongolian steppe.”

“Wow! That sounds both amazing and terrifying," he said and his expression showed just that.

“Precisely my sentiment. I tried to get Els to come, but she hates horses and was a bit terrified at the prospects of being that disconnected.”

“I think that will be good," he said with a grin.

“Agreed. Although it also means I’m not going to be able to chat with you.”

“Aww, you’re going to be sad you won’t get to chat with me?”

“A little…” I stated bashfully.

“That’s cute," he said with a grin, "and is well timed given that I’m going to disappear starting this week,” he continued as his expression changed to a look of malaise. “I’m going to be on a bit of a rollercoaster myself, but instead of a horse, I’ll be chatting with press 24/7 about Endgame.”

“Oh, right. God, that sounds like it’s ramping up quickly.”

“Yeah, we kick it off with a week of non-stop press stuff in LA, then I’ll be going to China for more Asian press events, followed by Europe, and then back to the US for late night talk shows, etc. finalized by the premiere. Then I’m done. April 26th can’t come quick enough.”

“Sorry. That sounds like hell.”

“Always is, but at least I’ll be doing it with the whole crew.”

“So, does this Avengers cast group text really exist?”

“Where did you hear about that?”

“Where do you think? The internet.”

“What were you looking at on the internet?”

“Not much, just random stuff about this weird actor named Chris Evans," I stated sarcastically.

“You really shouldn’t do that," he replied apprehensively, but not emphatically. 

“Are you scolding me?”

“Of course not. There’s just a lot of random shit out there, half of which is not true," he stated with a weary expression

“But is this group chat real?”

“That one is in fact true.”

“That’s fun. What’s it called?”

“There’s no name for it. But by the way, you’re a barrel of questions for someone who wants to take a nap," he stated and I could tell he was trying to change the subject.

I shrugged and then replied, “Well I’ve got you captive, and you might hate me after meeting my friends tonight, so I want to get as much fun info out of you as I can.”

“Oh so, Avengers info is the only thing you really care for right now?”

“Basically, yes. What can I barter on the Reddit blackmarket over the next couple weeks?”

That got a laugh out of Chris.

“I’m afraid my lips are sealed.”

“But if I start kissing you, and your lips unseal, can you sprinkle in a few things?”

“But then that would ruin all your fun of watching the movie.”

“Clearly you’re forgetting my comment about profiting on info on Reddit.”

“You’re that afraid for me to meet you friends? They must have some good dirt on you," he stated with another big grin.

“I honestly have no idea what they might mention, or invent.”

“I like that you’re already seeding a disinformation campaign with that comment," he said continuing his grin.

“Well do I need to say more than Barely Legal Bradford?”

“Do you mind if I start calling you Bradford from now on.”

“No, but only because you’re pretty,” I said with a yawn.

“I think you’re pretty too. Now I think it’s time for you to roll over and try to go to sleep,” Chris said turning and wrapping his arms around me.

“You really like to cuddle like this, huh?”

“Do you blame me?”

“No, I’m just jealous we never start out the other way.”

“That’s because I’m selfish.”

“Well, then perhaps you should start being less selfish.”

“Nope, not gonna happen.”

“I think it’s supposed to be rainy tomorrow. If so, can we stay in and watch _Infinity War_?” I asked, changing the subject.

“I think you’ve got a few others to go, no?”

“I saw _Black Panther_ in the theater last year, so all I’ve got after that is the last Thor.”

“You should definitely watch that at some point, as Taika Waititi did an amazing job. It’s basically a comedy that involves Marvel characters. But I can give you some minor spoilers for plot points if you want to watch _Infinity War_ before hand.”

“Like what?”

“Well, all you really need to know is that Mjolnir gets destroyed.”

“What?”

“Thor’s hammer.”

“Oh right, I knew that,” I stated not knowing that. Chris zapped my side with a tickle in response.

“As well as Asgard, so all the Asgardians evacuate on a spaceship.”

“Wait, Asgard getting destroyed is a minor spoiler?”

“Overall, yeah. Hey, don’t roll your eyes at me.”

“I’m going to have to have a chat with these writers.”

“You do that,” he said with chuckle.

“So maybe awkward speaking of writers, but did you ever meet with Els about that script? Neither of you have mentioned anything to me.”

“We did, yes.”

“Oh good… I hope?”

“Yeah, it was all very exploratory, but was a positive conversation.”

“Cool. I’d have really loved to have been a fly on the wall.”

“I have much more respect for your sister because of it.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, she knows what she wants, and although she’s willing to be collaborative, she’s also very upfront about what’s off limits in term of rewrites.”

“Oh, things like that are negotiated?”

“Oh yeah. Movie screenplays and plays are very different entities. Scripts are often just guidelines for how a movie ends being made, but depending on the director and producers, can be changed significantly to meet the vision of the production team. But ultimately it all starts with a screenplay.”

“Interesting.”

“You don’t talk to her about this kind of stuff?”

“No. Not at all.”

“Why not?”

“Els usually doesn’t like to talk about her work. I think she finds it very personal, so because of that I just don’t get the minutia. Don’t get me wrong, I ask her and try to be engaged, but it’s just generally not what our relationship is based on.”

“I guess that makes sense.”

“As you might have realized, we’re a couple of uptight WASPs who don’t much talk about our emotions or anything personal.”

“So she doesn’t tell you about any of her work?”

“Nope. At least not until it’s made into a film that I can see. Even then, I keep my commentary to a minimum and just ask clarifications. I see my job to be a support system anyways, not a critical peer.”

“Hmm, maybe I should institute this rule for my own work.”

“Ha! Please let me know if you disagree, but I think I have yet to be critical of any of your rolls.”

“Are you kidding me? All you do is make snippy comments.”

“Yeah, about the plot, but never your portrayal. I will also be the first to admit that I do oggle you, but that’s never negative.”

Chris was silent for a moment, and I just lay there waiting for him to agree. However, instead of responding, he rolled on top of me, squishing me. I had an initial grunt as the unexpected weight out of him knocked a bit of air out of my lungs, but instead of my usual response to squirm or complain, I decided to ignore his behavior and continued to lie there and attempt to breathe as best I could, hoping he would not get much enjoyment out of it if he got no reflexive response from me.

However, after another minute of silence it appeared we were playing chicken with each other, and he just continued to lay there on top of me. At least that was the case until he moved his hand and started he started to touch my side, eliciting an involuntary squirms from me.

“Chris, ow. Stop, please,” I finally stated with a bit of a gasp turning my head to look at him given that his face was a few inches away from mine. With that he stopped tickling me, and turned his head so we were now awkwardly staring at each other, our noses almost touching, but he didn’t get off me.

“If your goal is to make me fall asleep, it’s going to happen due to asphyxiation, not from being tired.”

“I think that sentence was too complex for someone gasping for breath.”

“I’m not going to apologize because there is nothing to apologize for. Besides you love my commentary.”

“Oh, I love it, huh?” he said he asked and I could see the grin on his lips.

“Just admit it.”

“I think you’re a glutton for punishment,” he said and then tickled me.

“Chris, please stop. Ugh. It honestly hurts.”

“Perhaps you should be less quick to invent misrepresentations.”

“This is coercion. I’m literally under duress.”

“I think you’re doing just fine.”

“Can I tag out now?”

“You can tap out at any time.”

“No, tag out, so my partner can smack a chair over your head.”

“Oh, we’re playing by WWF rules now?”

“You mean, WW _E_. Pandas and other megafauna aren’t involved.”

“Always the smart ass,” he said tickling me yet again.

“Ok. Stop. Really. Please,” I finally gasped trying with all my might to push him off me.

Thankfully, with that Chris finally rolled off me and then lay on his back looking over at me with a lazy grin. I just lay there enjoying to ability to take full breaths again.

“Roll over,” I instructed Chris after a minute. “It’s nap time.”

He looked like he was about to protest, but I gave him a stern look and was about to reprimand him for abusing me, but he just smiled in return and then acquiesced. I then enjoyed holding him close, especially the smell of his hair.

“Oh, Mr. Evans,” I finally said.

“What?”

“We’re really going to have to have a talk about your manners.”

“Why?”

I let out a dramatic sigh in response.

“But I thought you said you like the squishing.”

“It is really annoying at times like this that you aren’t ticklish.”

“I’m ticklish, you just haven’t discovered where yet.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Sure.”

“Ha, you fool! You fell victim to one of the classic blunders. The most famous of which is ‘never get involved in a land war in Asia’, but only slightly less well-known is this: never challenge an Andrews when death by tickles is on the line,” I stated with a giggle.

“Wait, what?”

“Oh come on, it’s from the _The Princess Bride_. Duh! Aren’t you the actor?”

“It sounded familiar, but I wasn’t sure from what. Do you expect me to have every line from every movie ever made memorized?” he asked facetiously.

“Useless,” I stated quietly.

“Don’t make me squish you again.”

“In the words of James Buchanan Barnes, ‘pick on someone your own size’,” I stated with a grin that Chris couldn’t see.

“Oh you’re asking for it now,” he said and then I felt him start to roll over, which involved him basically rolling on top of me, and then flipped himself around so that he was now above me on his hand and knees, grinning down at me, mischievously.

“Fine, just get it over with,” I stated with another dramatic sigh. “Mongolia can’t come soon enough.”

“Ouch!” he stated with a grimace. “You know what your problem is?”

“Please enlighten me.”

“Sometime you just need to shut your mouth.”

“Ball gags aren’t my thing,” I said and looked up to see that Chris was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

“Come on, big guy. Are you gonna squish me or not? I’ve got shit to do,” I said as I wrapped my arms around him trying to pull him down on top of me. Given his better position, this ended up more awkwardly involving me pulling myself sort of off the mattress. Instead he smiled at me and then leaned down to gently kiss me.

“I’ll spare you this time, now roll over, it’s time for our nap.”

“But we were so close to me being the big spoon.”

“We were, but then you couldn’t just be quiet and enjoy it.”

“Story of me life,” I said with a sigh and then followed his instructions.

“But that’s OK, because I like this way better,” he said as he wrapped his arms around me, and then gently kissed me neck.

“The title of your memoire should be _Cuddle Hegemony_.”

“Shhh,” he said putting his finger up to me lips and he pulled me tighter against his chest. “You promised me a nap earlier, so that’s what I expect. Otherwise, I’m going to give you a bad Yelp and Tripadvisor review. Or worse, restrict beard access.”

“You wouldn’t!” I stated and reached up to rub his beard.

“Shhh. Stop squirming,” he stated as his kissed my fingers.

I aquiced for a minute and just lay there.

“Did you really think I was nit-picking your acting?” I asked after a minute, my brain still firing at full speed thinking back through our conversation.

“No, I didn’t. I was just giving you a hard time.”

“OK, good. Because I really don’t have to leg to stand on in that regard. But, for what it’s worth, I’ve liked what I’ve seen so far.”

“Thank you,” he said kissing my neck.

“It’s still a bit of a mind fuck seeing you on my TV screen, and then having you here with me.”

He didn’t say anything, just gave me another gentle kiss, this time on my shoulder. His fingers meanwhile we’re running all over my stomach.

“Is that something you’re parents and friends have gotten past?”

“I think it’s been long enough now, yes. But I remember one of my sister’s saying something similar as my career was taking off. Why?”

I shrugged my shoulders in response. “And to clarify, now that I rethink the phrasing of what I just said, what I meant is that it’s a mind fuck to see you on my TV screen playing all these different people, not that this guy on my TV is now in my bed.”

“Ohh, Mr. Andrews,” Chris whispered into my ear.

“What?”

“I don’t know what I’m going to do with you.”

“Not squish me?” I said and which got the desired chuckle out of him to reverberate from his chest into my back.

“You push my buttons all day long, to the point that I try to get you to be quiet, and then something like that pops out of your mouth.”

“OK…?” I asked a bit uncertain of his intent.

“Never mind,” he said pulling me tight against him again and kissing my neck.

“I’m going to try to go to sleep now.”

“Finally,” he said with another chuckle.

With that I let myself enjoy Chris’ company, particularly the feeling of his chest against my back and the bulge of his crotch against my ass. I’m not sure how much longer I was awake, but was able to nod off and enjoy the nap after a few minutes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, with this one I just let my fingers fly and see where it took me. I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Next chapter involves the friend grilling. From there, we'll see where things go.
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear your feedback.


	9. Chapter 9

Chris was awake before me and lured me from my slumber by gently kissing my neck and rubbing my stomach. I smiled to myself, my eyes still closed as I extended my arms and legs in a lazy stretch, letting out a yawn in the process.

“What time is it?” I asked enjoying the feeling of still being snuggled up next to him.

“Almost 6:30. We’ve been out for about two hours, so I wanted to make sure we didn’t oversleep.”

“Mmm, but we’ve still got plenty of time to just lie here.”

“You’re going to fall asleep again, aren’t you?”

“You’re very warm and comfy. Do you blame me?”

“Nope.”

My mind wandered and I started to wonder how my friends were going to react to Chris showing up at dinner. I had a feeling that there were going to be some awkward moments, and my big fear was that they were going to start an inquisition of all my time in LA recently.

“Let’s cancel and just stay home instead.”

“Mmm.”

“I don’t want to put on pants.”

“Although I prefer you sans pants,” he said giving my butt as quick squeeze, “methinks it would be a little rude to not show up. Besides, now I’m very intrigued to meet your friends.”

“I apologize in advance for anything they say tonight,” I said rolling around so I was facing him.

“I’m not too concerned about that,” he replied with a smile.

“Please take anything Juan Diego says about me with a grain of salt.”

“Your disinformation campaign continues.”

“He can be really crass.”

“I like crass. Afterall, how do you think I put up with you?”

“Ouch!”

“Who’s going to watch your corner if you’re going to be gone so much this month?” he asked with a grin, after another lazy minute of us cuddled up.

“Good question!” I stated with a laugh. “I’m probably going to have to find somewhere new to set up shop and notify my regulars. And don’t get any ideas, I don’t think I’d be much competition against this,” I said rubbing his beard.

“Tempting.”

“Maybe Scott’s available?” I asked, which got a big laugh out of Chris.

“I’ll enquire.”

“You have a silly look on your face,” I stated after another couple minutes of the two of us lying quietly I started tracing one of the tattoos on his arm with my finger, and looking up at him.

“It’s called a smile.”

“And why are you smiling?”

“No reason.”

“I’m sure there’s a reason.”

“You’re very… comfortable,” he stated after another minute of silence.

“You’re smiling about me?” I asked looking back up at him.

“Uh huh,” he said again with a smile.

“Meaning physically I’m comfortable, or you feel comfortable around me?”

“Both.”

I’m sure I had a bashful expression on my face, and I didn’t really know how to respond, so instead I just leaned up to give him a gently kiss.

 

We ended up laying around for another 40 minutes before Chris eventually extracted himself from the bed and got dressed while I continued to be lazy and played around on my phone. However, by 7:30 we were both dressed, and after Chris offered to order an Uber, we were soon pulling up at Juan Diego’s townhouse. In standard Juan Diego fashion there were Easter bows and decorations up everywhere - what can I say, the man loves to decorate. I knocked on the door and a second later, Alex, Juan Diego’s boyfriend opened the door to greet us and immediately pulled me into a hug. He then turned and saw Chris and his jaw dropped.

“Alex, this is my friend Chris,” I said making an introduction.

“Great to meet you,” Chris said extending his hand. Alex was a bit slow but mumbled something and then took Chris’ hand in a shake.

I handed Alex the two bottles of wine we brought, which he accepted graciously and then turned and gestured for us to come in. We followed Alex through the first floor of the house to the kitchen which lay at the rear. I entered first and was greeted by the group of three standing around chatting with Juan Diego, who was currently leaning down checking something in the oven, his back to us. However, everyone’s smiles immediate turned to looks of surprise as Chris turned the corner behind me, and they stopped talking.

“Hi, everyone,” I said with a big smile. “This is my friend Chris.”

Chris in turned waved at the group and said his hello.

“I’m glad you finally brought one of your tricks to dinner, Bradford,” Juan Diego said in his usual sarcasm, still focused on the food in the oven. However, given Chris’ identity, there were crickets in the kitchen.

“What is Chris short for Christina?” Juan Diego said reading the room and finally looking back to see what was going on. His expression also turned to one of surprise for a second before recovering himself.

“Clearly it’s Christina. Do you mind if I call you Tina?” he asked with one of his patented chuckles as he was the first to approach me in a hug, and then extending his hand to Chris.

“Tina is fine,” Chris replied with a big grin.

“Juan Diego,” he stated with a big smile finally introducing himself. “Thanks for coming.”

“Thank you for allowing me crash dinner last minute.”

“No problem at all.”

“Chris, this is Daniel, the birthday boy. And this is Christina and Reid,” I then stated by way of introduction.

Greetings and handshakes were made, and then it got quiet again before Juan Diego piped up, “The bar and hors d'oeuvre are out upstairs in the living room, and Tyler, Vanessa and her new guy are up there. Bradford, you know the drill, make yourself at home. Dinner should be ready in about 30 minutes.”  
With that, I decided it would be good to give them all a second alone, and asked Chris is he wanted to go upstairs. He agreed, and as we were turning to head upstairs, I caught Daniel’s eye and he was giving me a mischievous grin, and I had a feeling he was going to be cornering me later in the evening to have a chat.

Yet again, we received another round of surprised looks and hushed conversation as we entered the living room on the second floor. Following suit, I introduced Chris to the Tyler and Vanessa, and the guy she brought whose name we found out was Sam. Chris said his greetings and did another round of handshakes, while I went over to the bar to make myself I drink.

I poured myself one of the punch/cocktails Juan Diego had made for the party, and asked Chris who opted for a beer. Juan Diego’s drinks are known for being super deadly without having a strong taste of booze, and with my anxiety level higher than I expected, it was exactly what I needed. Drinks in hand, I turned back bringing Chris his beer and prepared to be social.

“You’ve been out of town so much, I wasn’t sure if you were coming tonight,” Vanessa stated.

“And miss Daniel’s birthday? He’d have a hit out on me.”

“That’s true. He can be a bit of a diva.”

“Vanessa is the one who went with Joe Biden to the Jeni's factory back in 2016,” I stated to Chris whose face lit up with recognition.

“You told him that story?” she asked excitedly.

“We were trying to decide where to go Friday night, and that was the selling point.”

“Well, I’m glad you supported them with your business because the whole point of that trip was that they provide a living wage for all their employees, both at the shops and at the factory.”

“That’s cool,” Chris stated.

“Yeah, that trip was to highlight that during the initial Fight for $15 campaign, and Biden was with Sherrod Brown as a bit of a try out by the Hillary campaign as they were deciding between him and Tim Kane,” Vanessa continued.

“And just that think we probably would have won Ohio if she’d selected Sherrod Brown instead of Tim Kane,” Chris stated.

Vanessa’s face immediately lit up with a big smile.

“I have been harping on this exact point for a long time! I also have a major hardon for Sherrod Brown and was a little heart broken when he announced he’s not running for president the other week.”

“Yeah, he’s a good guy. But he’ll be shortlisted for VP again,” Chris stated.

“Unless an old white guy is the nominee.”

“True."

“I’m so excited you’re a Sherrod Brown fan,” Vanessa then stated again with a smile after the conversation hit a minor lull. “Also, sorry if this comes across as a bit stalker-y but I was following the tweets about your day on the Hill yesterday.”

“There were tweets?” I asked.

“Oh, Bradley. You are so naive. There are always tweets when celebrities visit the Hill,” Tyler stated.

“Yeah, I’d rather not get into it now, but there’s a project I’ve been working on that I’m launching soon,” Chris said replying to Vanessa’s questions.

“That’s cool,” Vanessa stated.

“So I take it you’re involved politically?” Chris asked her.

“Yes, I’m a lobbyist for a women’s organization called Rising Moms. We advocate for the usual suite of issues: healthcare, education, SNAP, childhood nutrition, etc.”

“That sounds great. I’ll have to look you guys up.”

“Please do! We’re always looking for supporters.”

“So, what brings you to Juan Diego’s?” I asked Sam as I could see that Chris and Vanessa were hitting it off.

“Uh well, Vanessa and I have been dating for about a month or so now, and well, here I am.”

“Oh cool. Yeah, meet the friends thing can be a bit overwhelming. Apologies in advance for anyone’s poor behavior. We’re generally a good bunch though,” I stated which got a laugh out of him.

“Where do you fit into the whole group?”

“I met Daniel, the birthday boy, when I first moved to DC and he introduced me to all these fine people.”

“Oh, cool.”

“Do you work in politics as well?”

“No definitely not. I’m a software engineer. I was working for General Dynamics, but now work at a startup.”

“Oh, thank god! We need to bolster our number.”

“How about you?”

“I’m an economist at the IMF.”

“Yay, math!”

“Where are you from originally?”

“All over, actually. My father was a naval aviator, so we lived in Hawaii, Oklahoma, Japan, California, and then finished high school in Maryland.”

“Oh cool, I’m a navy brad myself, but other than when I was really little, we were in Rhode Island. My father was stationed at the sub base in Connecticut.”

“Oh cool.”

“Yeah, I honestly don't know how he didn’t get pinged around, but somehow it worked out.”

“Well, there are definitely much fewer sub bases and air stations, so I can see how it might be a little more stable.”

“True. Given that you moved around so much, who are your sports teams then?”

“Philly - Eagles, Phillies and Fliers.”

“Interesting.”

“My father is originally from the Philly area and is a fan, so I kind of adopted it from him. How about you? Patriots and Sox?”

“Yeah, thankfully though, given that I don’t live in the region anymore, I try not to be that asshole Boston sports fan.”

“Well that’s good to hear, and I’m glad you said it and not me,” he said with a laugh.

“That guy, not so much,” I said gesturing my head to Chris.

“Hey, I heard that,” he commented interrupting whatever he was talking with Vanessa about.

After a few more minutes of chatting about the current hockey season, Sam then excused himself to use the bathroom and get another drink, and I used the opportunity to jump back into the conversation going on between Chris, Vanessa and Tyler. From the conversation it appeared that Chris was aware that Tyler works at the Washington Post and was ramping up to start going out on the campaign trail with Democratic presidential candidates.

“So what’s your schedule like that?” Chris asked.

“It starts slow, with a trip to New Hampshire, or Iowa for a day or two to follow a candidate about once every couple weeks. However, as we get closer to the primaries, I basically end up living on the road full time out of a small carryon and surviving on bad room service,” Tyler replied.

“That sounds brutal.”

“Yeah, I probably take a few years off my life each cycle and that doesn’t include the 20 pounds I always gain, but I love it, so I can’t complain too much.”

“Also, don’t forget all the airline miles and hotel points!” I interjected.

“Yes, to use on trips I never have time to take.”

“I’ve said it before, you’re always happy to transfer them over to me,” I said with a smile.

“So, if you had to bet money, who do you think is going to get the nomination?” Chris asked.

“I honestly have no clue. There’s about five candidates that have a good shot right now, and there are people that haven’t even officially entered the race yet.”

“I’m not going to lie, I’ve been handing out donations left and right the past couple of months,” Chris commented.

“Bradley’s got a crush on Pete Buttigieg,” Vanessa interejected.

“OK, I’m going to speak of this once, yet again, and I hope for the sole point this evening. Yes, I gave him money because I like his centrist policies, but please don’t equate that as a political crush just because he’s a gay man. Case in point, his haircut is awful.”

“Bradley, you know as soon as you stop getting uptight about these kind of comments we’ll stop making them, right?”

“Ya’ll can go fuck yourselves.”

“Oh, so ‘ya’ll’ is in your vocabulary now?” Chris asked.

“It’s actually a great gender neutral word.”

“I’m a Bostonian myself and have to admit that since moving to DC 13 years ago, I’ve come to adopt the Southern ‘ya’ll’,” Vanessa stated coming to my aid.

“Where in Mass are you from?”

“I was born in Caracas, but I moved to Swampscott when I was 9 years old.”

“Oh cool.”

“You’re from the Boston area as well, right?”

“Yeah, Sudbury.”

“I feel fortunate that I didn’t adopt a Bostonian accent.”

“Yeah, that with an underlying Spanish accent would really be.... Unique.”

“That’s a very diplomatic way of stating that.”  
“Sam seems nice,” I stated to Vanessa as there was a lull in the conversation.

“Thanks! I really like him.”

“How’d you meet?”

“Tinder, sadly. He has a dog, and you know how much of a sucker I am when I see a dog in profile pics.”

“Of course he does!” I said with a laugh.

“Chris has a dog who is so freaking cute. He brought him to lunch the weekend we met and I didn’t want lunch to end because I was enjoying Dodger’s company so much,” I said grinning at Chris.

“Did you hear that Juan Diego and Alex are thinking about getting a dog?”

“No! They are?”

“Yeah, they went to Chicago last weekend and Juan Diego fell in love with Alex’s friend’s dog so much that he already reached out the breeder.”

“I think it would be good for him. Hopefully it will get him to focus on something other than watching Fox News and MSNBC all day and becoming unhinged.”

“Agreed.”

“I actually had to put the group chat on mute because I couldn’t handle last week’s tirade,” Tyler commented.

“You’re a little late to the game with that one. I did it the morning of November 9th, 2016. I was too depressed and couldn’t handle anyone talking about Trump.”

“Why does he watch Fox?” Chris asked.

“He wants to see what the other side is saying. Which is good, but it just makes him crazy,” I stated.

“And instead of just occasionally doing it, he has the TV on all day long,” Tyler added.

“Doesn’t he work?” Chris asked. “Sorry, that came out wrong. I mainly meant how does he have time to do that?”

“No, not really. He basically lives off of the rent he gets for the apartment downstairs, and then works for his friends catering company a couple days a week.”

“That sounds nice.”

“But sure to ask him about the house. He bought it in the early 90s when it was basically a condemned crack house, so it was dirt cheap.”

“Yeah, there’s a photo album somewhere with photos of the place before he renovated it.”

“Cool, I’ll be sure to do that.”

“And Alex, what’s his deal?”

“He works for the airport authority trying to get carriers to expand service.”

“Oh, that’s an interesting job.”

“He’d prefer to be working for an actual airline, but sadly there are none based here, and well, they’re in love, so it’s the next best thing.”

“Alex used to live in Chicago when he first graduated from business school and was working at United. He’d fly back to DC almost every weekend to see Juan Diego, but eventually left and found this current gig so they weren’t doing long distance anymore.”

“But if Juan Diego isn’t working, then why didn’t he move to Chicago?”

“That, my friend is the $64,000 question.”

 

A couple of minutes later Alex came bounding upstairs telling us that dinner was ready, and we should take our seats in the dining room. Now, it’s important to note that Juan Diego goes by old school rules and always has seating assignments for his dinner parties. This could be both a blessing and a curse, but one thing was for certain, which I forgot to mention to Chris, is that we would definitely be separated as couples, or guest and +1s, were never allowed to sit next to each other.

I saw that I was seated next to Daniel who was smack dab in the middle of the table, and Chris was seated directly across from him. He sat and gave me a quick smile, then started chatting with Christina and Sam, who were seated on either side of him. I caught Daniel out of the corner of my eye smiling like the cat that ate the canary, and I made myself not make direct eye contact because I knew I’d likely start blushing. Thankfully, Reid, who was seated on the other side of me asked which of the wines I wanted. Then Alex and Juan Diego started bringing in the first course.

Once everyone was served, they took their seats, and Juan Diego welcomed all of us and then started to fete Daniel and wish him a happy birthday. We then all clinked our glasses and started to dig into our crab bisque. However, that’s also when Juan Diego immediately started his inquisition of Chris.

“So Tina, what brings you to DC?” he asked and of course all eyes were on him. I in turn took a big gulp from my wine glass.

“Well, I’m not sure how much backstory you’ve heard, but my brother and I had a great time running into Bradley and Elizabeth - I’m assuming you know his sister - at an Oscars after party last month. We’ve hit it off since, and I jumped at the idea of a trip to DC this week,” he continued. To be honest, I was expecting him to dance around this question a little or deflect more about meetings on the Hill.

“I saw you were on the Hill yesterday.” Daniel stated, and I realize now that this was going to be a feeding frenzy.  
“Yes, I met with a broad set of members. I’m working on a project on non-partisanship. But, I’ll admit the visit to the Hill was an added benefit, but I mainly came to see Bradley.”

Again, I was not expecting his directness, and took another big sip of wine. Given that Reid started to quietly pour me more wine, I had a feeling this whole thing had been orchestrated in the kitchen while we were upstairs.

“Oh so you and Bradford have become buddies?” Juan Diego asked.

“Something like that,” was Chris’ response.

“And weren’t you back in LA just last weekend?” Daniel then asked turning to me.

“I was, yes.” I replied, trying to keep my expressions as calm as possible.

“So you _buddies_ decided to get together again this weekend?” Juan Diego then asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“We did, yes,” I stated again trying not to emote.

“Must be some friendship,” Juan Diego stated with another sly smile.

“If Bradley told me correctly, you two met at one of these dinner parties and hit it off to the point that he’s been a staple at your gatherings, no?” Chris responded with one of his infectious smiles to Juan Diego, and Juan Diego’s face just lit up at the challenge.

“You are correct,” Juan Diego replied.

“But, none of us were living on the other side of the country,” Daniel piped up.

“What can I say, I’m between projects right now with a ton of free time and disposable income,” he responded with a shrug, and I wanted to leap across the table and kiss him. Given that Daniel can be of a status snob and is often talking about money, it was the perfect comment to both put him in his place as well as be sure to make him jealous.

“Well, Chris, it’s great to have you at dinner. You couldn’t have made friends with a better guy,” Reid then stated coming to my defense and he was now my new favorite person in the room. “Now a more important question, what the hell happens to Thanos?” he asked, which got a laugh out of Chris and half the table. The other half was apparently in the same boat as I few short weeks earlier.

“You can find out for yourself on April 26th,” he replied with one of his patented smiles.

“Not even a little hint?”

“Sorry. I’ve been sworn to secrecy.”

“Please tell me that Captain Marvel kicks major ass?” Christina then asked.

“Yes, Captain Marvel is very kick ass,” Chris replied.

She squinted her eyes at him, unhappy with his answer, then said “Here, I think you need more wine,” and filled his glass pretty much to the brim.

“Please, I’d love more, but I’m going to tell you that it’s not going to get you anywhere.”

“Please excuse this awkward comment, but I work in communications and would love for you to tell me about you media training.”

“Extensive.”

“Like how much does Disney set you up with?”

“Oh god, there’s a whole team. Why?”

“Well, so I work at Lockheed, which means I’m working with C Suit types for media enquiries and interviews, and I have been harping on them for years that the company needs to better invests more in media training.”  
“I think it makes all the difference. You all are nice folks, but before my first press tour you could have easily talked me into giving you information. The best thing from the training was to always get me to step back and think about the question and whether I should even give it a valid response. Then again, the information I’m discuss is pretty silly and related to comic books, so the ramifications of passing on an answer are not make or break.”

“Either way, if you’re looking for a position as an executive at Lockheed, I could use you,” she replied with a smile.

“Planes and other defense projects aren’t my thing, sorry.”  
“I thought you guys were looking to move to LA?” I asked trying to break up the conversation.

“Well, I do have a third round interview at Netflix next week,” Christina stated.

“No shit! That’s amazing!!” I stated.

“What’s the interest in moving to LA?” Chris asked.

“Well… this is hard to say out loud… but I both have really want to push ourselves to do something other than the military background we know. Reid is already 90% of the way there with his book, but since I make all the money, I really needed to find something I thought I’d love. And well, Netflix looks like it could be the ticket.”

“That sounds exhilarating.”

“I don’t mean to come across as stalkerish, but how’s it been working with Apple? I’ve heard a couple horror stories through the grapevines of clashes on content,” she continued with her questioning.

“Wait, what?” I asked.

“I’m working on a TV show for Apple’s new streaming platform,” Chris said to me.

“There’s going to be another streaming platform?” Vanessa questioned.

“Oh yeah, everyone’s getting involved. Apples is developing a platform, Disney is developing one, AT&T are now that they own Warner Brothers. I’m a bit worried that it’s going to start to become like the old studio system again where actors, directors, writers, etc. are all going to get contracted to work for just one platform. But to answer your question, I haven’t had any problems working with Apple so far. I’m actually in between filming that series right now given conflicts with my schedule and some of the other actors involved, but I’ll be back in Boston filming in May once I’m done with press.”

“But wouldn’t you’d say that these new streaming services like Netflix are really helping to change the culture in Hollywood to take more risks in the things they’re willing to produce?” Reid asked.

“Oh, I’d definitely agree. Not just with the content, but also the format of feature films and TV shows.”

“I don’t meant to interrupt, but I’m going to start plating salads,” Juan Diego stated standing up and started to take people’s bowls. “Alex, can you help please.”

With Reid, Chris and Christina continued their conversation about the entertainment industry, I turned to Daniel and asked him for an update on the job prospects in Abu Dhabi. I think he was happy for the change in conversation, while Juan Diego went back to the kitchen for the next course.

From there, the rest of dinner went off without a hitch. Chris was very engaged with conversation, and was interested to hear more about people around the table. At one point Chris got super into grilling Tyler on who the big leakers were in the Trump administration, and was not surprised that Kellyanne Conway was a big source, but was not expecting John Kelly to be also be a big source. My big take away from dinner was that Chris was actually much more interested and knowledgeable about politics than I was, to the point that Juan Diego, of all people, joked that it sounded like all he did all day was sit around at home and watch cable news and tweet.

Once dinner was finished, and everyone continued to sit at the table chatting, I excused myself to use the bathroom, and then I went upstairs to get a couple more bottles of wine, per Juan Diego’s request. However, once I’d grabbed the bottles and was about to head back downstairs, Daniel exited one of the upstairs bathrooms with almost too perfect timing. He immediately had a grin on his face.

“You’re fucking Captain America, aren’t you?” he asked me not beating around the bush, whatsoever.

“I have no idea what you’re referring to,” I stated simply.

“Oh my god, it is true!”

“What?”

“Please Bradley, everyone knows you can’t lie worth a damn.”

I just stood there unsure what to say.

“So he’s gay?”

“Bi,” I finally stated.

“You lucky sonofabitch. Of course this would happen to you,” he said with a laugh, slapping me on the back.

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean it in a good way. I get worried about you at times and your disinterest in going out on dates to the point that I was starting to think you are becoming asexual. Little did I know you just needed sex on a stick to walk by. Tell me you’ve had sex with him?”

I’m sure I turned scarlet red.

“Thank you, God!” Daniel said in a mock prayer. “I’m glad this rocking bod isn’t going to waste,” he said with a grin as he grabbed my bicep.

“Oh, please.”

“You’re way too modest. So like what’s going on?”

“I don’t really know. We’ve been seeing each other when we can, but this whole bi-coastal thing has been a bit taxing, and I’m about to be out of the country for a month or so. So at the moment it’s just been fun. I guess we’ll just have to see where things take us.”

“The press is going to have a field day with this.”

“Don’t remind me. That’s my nightmare.”

“Who knows?”

“Our siblings, and now you. I don’t even think he’s told his team.”

“Well you might want to speak with Juan Diego before you leave tonight because he saw right through the two of you, and you know how big a mouth he can have.”

“He wouldn’t say anything.”

“No, but for all the shit he gives you, he loves you like a brother. I’m sure he’s just worried about what you’re getting yourself into.”

“Well that makes two of us.”

“Just have fun. Life’s too short. And you, my friend, get way too caught up in your head. You can see it in the way he smiles at you that he’s smitten.”

“Did you get lost, Bradley?” I heard called from downstairs as I was about to open my mouth to reply to Daniel.

“Coming!” I yelled back. “We can discuss this later,” I stated to him.

“Oh yes. I want all the details.”

We continued to sit at the table for another hour or so after dinner had been eaten and out plates cleared, as we drank more wine and enjoying the company. I was really happy to see how well Chris got along with my friends, especially Christina and Reid. Sam also was an unexpected hit, and it was cute to see Vanessa smile at him across the room as he and Alex were chatting. However, I extracted myself from conversation when I saw that Juan Diego had gone back into the kitchen, and I thought that was the best time go speak with him, per Daniel’s suggestion.

“Need any help?” I asked as I saw him rinsing dishes in the sink and placing them in the dishwasher.

“No, I’ve got this. Go enjoy yourself.”

“Well, I did come in here to talk to you, so let me help.”

“No, take a seat,” he gestured to one of the stools at the island. “What’s on your mind?” he asked playing coy.

“Yes, we’re seeing each other,” I stated directly.

“How’d you manage that?” he asked with a laugh.

“I honestly have no idea. We got chatting at the Vanity Fair party, and then the next thing I know he’s inviting me back to his place after lunch the next day, and asking if he can kiss me.”

“Is he gay?”

“Bi. He’s just never disclosed it since he’s been afraid of how it might affect his career.”

“And does he plan on doing that?”

“I think so. He’s about to hit a big milestone is his career in the next month, and said he just needs to get past that before anything happens.”

“And do you think he really will?”

“He seems to be an honest guy.”

“I just don’t want to see you get hurt. You don’t make it any easier on yourself by always falling for unavailable men.”

“What can I say, apparently I’ve got a type.”

“Well, he’s very charming. I’ll give you that.”

“That he is.”

“Are you two in here talking about me?” Chris asked from behind me, making me jump as I hadn’t heard him come into the kitchen. He then put an arm around me and gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek.

“We are,” I replied, not expecting the public affection and started to blush a little.

“You’re cute together,” was all Juan Diego said.

“Thanks, I think so too,” he said with a grin that made me blush further.

“My apologies if that felt like the Spanish Inquisition earlier, we just weren’t expecting you to show up to dinner.”

“It was as expected,” he said with a smile. “Bradley’s already experienced something similar, but that was at the hands of Scarlett Johannson.”

“You didn’t tell me you met Scarlett Johansson!” he stated turning to chastise me.

“Well, that would have required me to divulge my clandestine rendezvous with Chris in New York last month.”

“The pieces of this puzzle are starting to fit together clearer.”

“Sorry,” I said with an apologetic expression.

“There’s nothing for your to apologize for. However, can one of you please explain to me who this Theranos person is that Reid was asking about?”

“Theranos was Elizabeth Holmes’ blood testing company,” I said with a laugh. “Thanos is a villain in the Avengers movies.”

“He’s played by Josh Brolin. Big purple dude whose chin looks like a scrotum,” Chris added with a chuckle.

“Who thought up that?”

“Unfortunately it’s how he was in the comics.”

Juan Diego just shook his head returning back to the dishes.

 

By midnight, I’d had my fill of wine and was feeling pretty buzzed. I was also having a really hard time keeping my hands to myself. After a yawn, it didn’t take much to convince Chris to head back to my apartment.

“Thanks for being a trooper,” I said leaning up to give him a kiss once we were back in the apartment.

“I had fun,” he replied with a smile as he wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

“Good. I’m glad,” I said then gave him another gentle kiss before I started to yawn again. Taking that as a cue, I then lead him to my bedroom where I started to strip down to my underwear and crawled into bed. I smiled at Chris as he did the same, and then he disappeared into the bathroom and I heard the sound of his toothbrush. The next thing I remembered was him crawling into bed next to me and giving me a kiss on the forehead, waking me from my slumber.

“Can I be the big spoon?” I mumbled to him.

“Certainly,” he said and then rolled over. Taking that as my cue, I wrapped me arms around him, and promptly went back to sleep.

 

I awoke the next morning to the sound of rain against the windows, and the feeling of Chris snuggled up against my back. I could also feel his erection again my butt, which brought a smile to my lips. I reached down and put my hand over the one currently holding my chest back against him and started to trace his fingers, feeling the bone and tendons under the soft skin.

“Morning, sexy,” he said and kissed my shoulder and pulling me back harder against his chest, his erection becoming more prominently lodged into my ass.

“Someone feels excited to see me,” I said with a chuckle.

“Mmm,” was all he replied as he continued to kiss my shoulder, and then started to slip his hand under the waistband of my underwear. He took me in his hand, and started to run his thumb over the crown of my cock, knowing that would elicit a moan from me.

“Let’s get these off of you,” he said as he then started to pull my underwear down my legs. A second later, I felt as he then started to all pull his down his legs and was rewarded with the feeling as he started to grind his erection into my ass. However, now there was no longer a cotton barrier between us. He took hold of my erection again, and started to stroke me in rhythm with his grinding. After a minute, he started to kiss his way from my shoulder to my neck, eliciting some soft moans from me, before taking my ear is his mouth, another sure fire way to get me moaning louder.

“And how you would like to cum this morning,” he then whispered into my ear.

“Prefereably with you fucking me,” I replied.

“I think we can make that happen,” he stated and I knew he had a grin on his lips. “Any particular way?”

“Just as long as I can kiss you.”

“On your back then,” he said as he moved from behind me and I immediately missed the warmth of him, but was quickly rewarded with the weight of him on top of me, as he rolled me onto my back and was quickly on his hands and knees above me, smiling down at me.

“I don’t think I’ve ever told you how much I love your eyes,” he said giving me a gentle kiss.

“No, I don’t think you have.”

“They’re greener today.”

“Are they normally not?”

“No, of course they’re always green. Just some days the flecks of orange really pop more than others. This morning not as much.”

“Less talking, and more kissing,” I said with a smile as put both of my hands on his face so I could rub his beard and pulled him down to kiss me. Aside from the initial smile on his lips, he then quickly took control of the kiss as his tongue pushed its way into my mouth.

I moaned softly in response and then started to run my fingers through his luscious hair and then down his back until I could take his ass in my hands and feel his glutes flex as he ground into me.

Eventually, he pushed the covers off of us as he broke our kiss to proceed to kiss down my body, his beard tickling me as he kissed my tender sides, before kissing him way down my erection to attack the side of my leg where he again knew I’d wreath and moan from the sensation. However, after a minute of that, he was quickly pushing my legs back against my chest and was rewarded with one of his magical rim jobs as he kissed and licked at my ass, turning me into a moaning mess.

“I’m never going to get sick of that,” I finally told him once he replaced his tongue with his thumb as he started to push into me, opening me up. A couple minutes later, he had a couple fingers inside me making me shudder as he massaged my prostate.

“Ready?” he asked and I looked down with a smile and a nod.

I reached over to the bedside table and pulled out the lube and some condoms I’d put in there yesterday and handed them to him. He was quick to put on the condom, and before I knew it he was gently pushing himself into me.

I let out a groan as I got used to him, but was loving the ache that always accompanied him during his initial stretch. I reached up and grabbed one of his arms to pull him down to kiss me.

“Don’t forget about the kissing,” I said with a smile.

“I hadn’t, don’t worry,” he said with him own grin in response and then placed a gentle kiss on my lips. His eyes mere inches from mine as he pushed the rest of the way into me, and then continued to kiss me more hungrily like before as I reveled in feeling so full of him.

“There’s nothing quite like a lazy Sunday morning fuck,” he said with another grin to me as he started to slowly pull out of me and then made sure to he positioned his hips to rub my prostate as he thrust back in. I pulled him back down into a kiss and moaned my appreciation as he then slowly fucked me. There was no rush to any of his movement, and I was thoroughly enjoying the sensation of him being inside of me while we kissed.

I got a bit lost in his eyes as we stopped kissing at one point and he just smiled down at me. Then he switched things up and began to hungrily kiss me again as he picked up the pace. Eventually though, I reached down and started to stroke myself.

“You ready to come?” he asked.

“Yeah, starting to need release.”

“Your wish is my command,” he said and took me in his hand with a smile before he again began to kiss me and pick up the pace, but more importantly making much longer thrusts that he knew I loved. It got me moaning in turn, and soon I started to whimper as I could feel my orgasm starting to tingle in my balls.

“Yes, fucking come for me, baby,” he said and then gave two or three more strong thursts that set me right over the edge. I unloaded into his hand and all over my chest.

“Mmm, so sexy,” he said as he slowed his thursts as I came down from my orgasm, and then felt him pull out of me and immediately felt empty.

“You haven’t cum yet,” I stated.

“I know, I thought I’d change it up a little,” he said as he removed the condom and then moved farther up the bed so he was kneeling next to me and started to jerk himself off. Fuck was that a site to behold.

“You look so sexy covered in your cum,” he said through hooded eyes.

I reached over and started to rub up his inner thigh until I took his balls in my hand and started to tug on them gently, knowing how much he loved that. He lot out a bit of a growl in response, and then moved one of his other hand to his nipple which he started to pull at.

“Gonna cum all over you,” he said lustfully as I saw his muscles all over start to seize up and I know he was just about the blow. Fifteen second later, he let out another growl and then I felt his hot cum hit my chest as shot after shot coated me.

“Mmm, my best masterpiece yet,” he said with a smile and then leaned down to kiss me. I smiled against his lips, and then returned the kiss feeling very blissful. Chris then laid down next to me, cuddling up to me as he ran his fingers through both of our loads, continuing to gently kiss me.

“I’m really going to miss lazy Sunday morning fucks this month,” I said as I shut my eyes and let myself revel in what I was feeling.

“Me too,” he replied. “Me too.”

We then lay there for another 15 or 20 minutes, neither of us saying anything. However, eventually I looked over at the clock and say that it was now after 11.

“I slept in late,” I stated attempting to sit up.

“We also fucked for almost an hour,” he replied, as he put his arm across my chest, trying to keep me in bed.

“Let me get a towel to clean this off. I’ll be right back,” I said and he then let me up and I made it to the bathroom to towel off the fruits of our labor. Once clean, I returned to the bed and plopped back down next to him. He was quick to pull me back against his chest. I reached for my phone and then started looking for a restaurant that had any tables for two still available.

“Any interest in brunch?”

“Brunch? I thought I wasn’t allowed to use that term.”

“I’m indulging you,” I said looking back at him with a smile and running a hand over his beard.

“Yes, I’m getting a bit peckish,” he replied with a matching smile and kissed my cheek.

“Seeing as it’s raining I don’t feel like going far. How does this place Barcelona sound?” I asked handing him my phone after pulling up the menu.

“Sure, that works for me.”

“Great,” I said and then booked the reservation for 30 minutes. “I’m going to go jump in the shower.”

“Care for any company?”

“I’m afraid we won’t make it to the restaurant if you do that.”

“Nothing wrong with that,” he said with a mischievous grin.

“We’ve got all afternoon to be naked,” I said as I poked me head out from the bathroom with a matching grin.

“That better be a promise,” he replied.

 

Twenty minutes later we were both showered and dressed, and then we walked the three blocks to the restaurant, baseball caps donned and umbrellas in hand. The host quickly recognized who Chris was and without saying a word, lead us to a more secluded table. We thanked her, and she informed us our waiter would be over shortly.

I knew what I wanted, so didn’t really bother to look over the menu, but Chris was quickly engrossed.

“My nickname for this place is Divorcalona,” I stated once our waiter took our order.

“Why’s that?” he asked with an intrigued smile.

“It’s a big date spot, and lately I feel like it’s been big with the over 40 divorcee crowd.”

He didn’t laugh, but his smile got bigger.

“However, about three months ago I witnessed the cutest date. It was January and I really needed to get out of the house on a Sunday afternoon after I’d been holed up all weekend, so I came by myself with a book. This couple gets seated at the table next to me, and from the questions they were asking I immediately knew it was a first date.

“They got talking about where they were from, etc. She was a grad student at Georgetown, and he has been in DC for about two years after school - usual stuff. At that point I was trying to focus back on my book as they sounded pretty run of the mill. However, the guy asks her where she went to undergrad, and then she took a pause and then starts telling him about how she was at Bates in Maine, but ended up moving back home because he mother got sick with cancer and then died, and then transferred to a local college to finish undergrad and be with her father after taking some time off.

“I’m immediately thinking ‘Oh god girl, that was an overshare for a first date.’ But of course I’m now really interested to hear his response. Well, I was completely blown away when he starts talking about how he completely understood how she felt because his mother also died from cancer when he was at the end of high school and took time off before going to college.

“At this point I’m very invested in seeing where the rest of this date goes, because they’ve now shared very intimate information with each other, and then they start talking about grieving and how they were dealing with their fathers meeting new women after a couple years. Now I’m basically at my table completely ignoring my book and practically on the verge of tears.

“I tried to stay around and see how the date progressed, but eventually though I needed to get home, so I asked the waiter to bring me their bill. I have no idea how the date ended, but it brought a smile to my face.”

“I think I’d be a bit mortified that a stranger had overheard my date and paid my bill.”

“You’re not the first person to have said that. But what are you going to do?”

Chris just smiled back at me.

“I can’t say that I’ve ever done anything like that. I’ve given my first class seats on planes spur of the moment to guys in the military a couple of times, but otherwise just other charity stuff like Make-A-Wish.”

“In the Captain America uniform?” I asked with a smile.

“Yes, for Make-A-Wish and other hospital visits, but plane rides not so much.”

“I’m going to have to see this sometime.”

“I used to have the shield just laying around the house, but due to things that some of my friends have done drunkenly, I’ve had to hide it.”

“You’ll have to show it to me the next time I visit.”

“Just not while you’ve been drinking.”

“Well that’s basically anytime I’m around you,” I said raising my bloody mary, “so that might be a bit difficult.”

“Lush.”

“What can I say, you drive me to drink.”

 

The rest of our meal passed uneventfully as I gave Chris more of lowdown on people from dinner last night and he told me more about upcoming work he had scheduled. I thought it was a big deal when I planned ahead enough to schedule a vacation eight months in advance, but was a bit shocked that movie productions could be scheduled two years in advance.

Our meal finished, we headed to Whole Foods on our way back to my apartment to get provisions to make dinner that night. Once we back at my apartment I put away the groceries and then made my way into my bedroom, taking off my sweater and shoes and then laid back on my bed. I was excited that we had no plans for the remainder of the day, and the gloom outside made me want to hole up with Chris and be lazy.

Chris entered the bedroom shortly after me and seeing me back on the bed, smiled at me, and then, of course, laid down on top of me. He was half squishing me, but that was OK. I brought my hand up and started to rub at his beard, which he in turn started kissing my fingers. After a minute of being in this lazy position, he then moved himself so he was less on top of me, but mainly so his face was now right next to mine. I smiled at him, and he leaned forward to give me a gentle kiss; his lips lingering next to mine as he let out a little hum.

We then lay like that for a while, as Chris brought his hand up under my t-shirt to gently rub his thumb in circles around my stomach. I found myself dozing off for a few minutes and was brought back to the present when Chris gently kissed me again.

“Can’t have you falling back asleep already,” he said with a smile.

“Why not?”

“No reason,” he said with a light chuckle.

“Always so bossy.”

He merely replied with another kiss.

“In that case, I’m at least going to take off my pants and get under the covers so I can read my book.”

“I’m all in favor of no pants.”

With that, I extricated myself from the bed, doffed my pants, grabbed my book from the coffee table in the living room, and then made myself comfortable sitting back against the beadboard of my bed. Chris followed suit and grabbed his computer, which he opened and started reading through email.

An hour and a half later, I really needed to put my book down, but really wasn’t sure what else to do. I put my head on Chris’ shoulder as he was now engrossed in reading something on his computer. Taking me cue, though, he closed his laptop and gave me a kiss on the top of my head.  
“You appear to be done with reading for the time being.”

“It’s dense, there’s only so much I can get through in one sitting.”

“I think I know what time it is…”

“Nap time?”

“Nope.”

“Happy hour?”

“Nope.”

“Sexy time.”

“Nope.”

“I’m out of guesses.”

“No you’re not, I can tell you’re just avoiding it.  
“Ugh. Movie time,” I said with a mock sigh.

“I think so.”

“I think I’m going to pass and wait until you’re back in California.”

“Noo! Let’s watch it.”

“Fine, but only because you’re so vain,” I said rubbing my cheek up against his.

“Trust me, I think you’re really going to like this one,” he stated ignoring my comment.

“Fine, but only because I’ve got Captain America himself in my apartment requesting it.”

“You’re excuses are starting to wear a bit thin, if you ask me.”

 

Ten minutes later, with beers and snacks in front of us, we then made ourselves comfortable on the couch. Given our afternoon which entailed basically us just cuddling in bed thus far, I decided to give myself a little bit of space on the couch, which gave Chris a bit of a pout. However, soon the film was rolling and I quickly became engrossed as it opened to crazy stuff happening in space, and then there were more aliens in New York to which Chris gave me a knowing smile when I commented about it.

“Where’s Steve?” I asked once we were at minute 30; shit was hitting the fan all over the place, and there was still no Captain.

“Be patient,” he stated.

Fifteen minutes later, and out of nowhere, the Captain made a dramatic entrance and my jaw immediately drop by how sexy Chris looked rocking the Captain uniform but with long hair and a full beard, both with blonde highlights.

Chris looked over at me with a big smirk.

“Fuck. Me. Daddy,” I managed to squeak out as I took in the fight scene.

“What did you just call me?”

I shushed him, and continue to watch until there was a break in the action and Chris grabbed the remote hitting pause.

“Did you really just call me daddy?”

“Umm, if that doesn’t classify anyone as a daddy, I don’t know what does,” I stated with a laugh. “This bearded Cap is the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Yeah? You like it?”

“Very much,” I said scooting over next to him on the couch so I could run my fingers through his beard and then gave him a hungrier kiss than I think he was expecting.

“Someone’s a little reved up,” he stated with a laugh, pulling me closer to him.

“Shh, let me ogle in silence,” I replied with a mischievous grin, and grabbed the remote, pressing play again.

Unlike previous screenings with Chris, I mainly stayed quiet as I took in the fast paced plot. There were a couple of times where I made a comment about someone talking in space, or something seeming a little too extraordinary. Perhaps though it could have been the fact that I was now starting to be less critical and just enjoy the movies for what they were: comic books come to life. The limited intake of alcohol probably didn’t hurt either.

By the time the Battle of Wakanda started to kick off the final third of the film, I hadn’t realized I was holding Chris’ hand, nor that I was anxiously squeezing it. Realizing what I was doing it, I apologized quietly and let go. He in turn kissed my template and pulled me closer to him.

I knew the ending of the movie, but even with that general understanding, as it started to play out on the screen in front of me, I couldn’t help but get caught up and realized how emotionally invested I’d become. It kind of sank in that I’d spent lord knows how many hours over the past few weeks watching these characters develop. Yeah, I mainly did it because of Chris, but sitting there with him in that moment, I was glad I had and definitely had a new appreciation for his work.

However, ultimately the snap happened, and one after another, half of the cast disappeared. With that, the movie came to an abrupt end, and I looked over at Chris a little melancholy.

“I was so turned on by bearded Cap, but now I’m a little bummed,” I stated.

“Come on,” he said standing up and turning off the TV with the remote and then looking down at me with one of his easy smiles. “I’m going to punish you for your daddy comment.”

That got me smiling, and before I knew it, he’d managed to hoist me over his shoulder. I didn’t even both to protest but did comment that I was enjoying the view down as his ass as he carried me into the bedroom and deposited me with a thud on my back on the bed.

I was then expecting him to jump on top of me, but instead he crawled so that he was on top of me, looking down with a smirk, but not squishing me.

“And what, sir, will my punishment entail?” I asked looking up into his eyes with my own grin.

“Well, spanking or anything like that would basically just play into this whole daddy mentality, and since I figured you’d get off on that too much anyway, I thought I needed to come up with a more appropriate punishment,” he stated, eliciting a laugh from me.

“For the record, I have never been spanked as an adult, nor does the idea turn me on,” I said trying to lean up to give him a kiss, but he pulled his head back so I couldn’t reach him. Instead, I reached up with my hand and rubbed his cheek. “But now I’m intrigued on what you’ve cooked up,” I said as he took first that hand, then the other, pinning them over my head gently.

He then leaned down so his nose was just barely touching mine and then said: ”I think the most appropriate punishment for you is to shave my beard.”

“You wouldn’t!” I replied quickly with genuine shock as that was that last thing I was expecting him to say.

“I think I’ve struck an appropriate cord.”

“Your bluffing.”

“Am I?”

“If you’re going to shave your beard, then what’s with this macho act of carrying me in here and now holding down my hands.”

“So you can’t touch my beard.”

“I don’t think there is a punishment.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Pretty sure, yes.”

He then leaned down with a big grin and kissed me, and let go of my wrists.

“I knew it!”

“But you should have seen the look on your face.”

“I can only imagine.”

“I almost cancelled Christmas.”

“You almost certainly did. Now shut up and kiss me,” I stated.

And kiss me he did. We were very playful as we started to undress each other, and soon I had him on his back and naked while I straddled his hips. I loved running my hands over his chest while I kissed him, until against my efforts he overpowered me and ravished me until I came moaning his name. However, to show him I wasn’t a pushover, I might have occasional called out “daddy” in between my moans which got me nips on my skin that I knew were going last as trophies for a few days beyond his visit.

 

After our nice late-afternoon tryst was over and we continued to lay around in bed and chat, it was soon time to cook dinner. I laughed when he made no protest of me getting out of the bed based on the fact that his stomach was rumbling with hunger, and I made quick work with the food.

Then after dinner Chris insisted on cleaning up since I’d cooked, and I didn’t take no for an answer. I allowed him, but given my Type A personality in regards to an efficiently stacked dishwasher, once he joined me at the couch, I made and excuse to go back to the kitchen and rearranged the whole dishwasher based on the efficiencies I knew of stacking my plates, bowls and glasses.

“Does this mean I never have to do the dishes again?” he asked from the couch.  
“Yes. It was a nice gesture, but one that gave me anxiety.”

“Let me guess, you’re also anal about folding clothes and making beds?”

“Yup.”

“Here I was thinking it was cute that you made my bed every day in LA. Turns out you just have a compulsion.”

“I don’t know if compulsion is the right word…”

“I’m used to dating actresses. It’s a nice change of pace,” he said with a chuckle.

The actress comment made me pause for a second as I’d never really put much thought about who his past girlfriends or lovers might have been and it was weird thinking about how I’d compare.

“It wouldn’t hurt if you started channeling Steve Rogers more often. He definitely wouldn’t put a sharp knife in the dishwasher blade up,” I said holding it up to him with a look of satisfaction.

“Oh, so you’re comparing me to Steve, huh?” he said sneaking up behind me as I was focused on my task.

“If the shoe fits,” I said, turning around to look at him.

“Hmm. Well in that case, then I guess I’m going to have to start comparing you to Barely Legal Bradford,” he said with a grin.

I had to take a minute because I started laughing so hard, I started coughing and was having a hard time catching my breath.

“OK, I’m liking this. Please, run with it. Now what’s my superpower?”

“Well clearly you’re a sexy little 18 year old, with nerdy glasses like you wear during the work week.”

“You noticed those?”

“How could I not? Please wear them all the time.”

“Do you really think they’re nerdy?”

“Quite the opposite. I think they’re super sexy in a nerdy economist way.”

“I don’t know…”

“Captain’s orders.”

“Captain’s orders?” I asked raising my eyebrows at him.

‘Captain’s orders.”

“In that case, how can I disobey? It would also make needing put in my contacts a bit moot. But glasses aren’t a superpower, so what else?”

“I’m going to have to think about this a little more in detail and get back to you.”

“OK, Captain,” I said with a grin, that turned into a big yawn.

“Ut oh, looks like someone needs to head back to bed.”

“It’s only 9:30PM.”

“That’s fine. I’ll start a movie on my computer and you’ll fall asleep while we cuddle. It’s becoming our thing.”

“How about I read my book while you watch whatever?”

“The details don’t matter. All I care about is being in bed, sans clothes, and next you.”

“I can support that.”

“Cool,” he said and then grabbed me by the waist again, hoisting me over his shoulder, smacking my butt - just because - and then taking me to the bedroom.

“But I wasn’t done in the kitchen.”

“You are now. Captain’s orders, remember?”

“So that’s also now a thing?”

“If the shoe fits.”

“You’re impossible.”

“So sir. I think you’re the impossible one.”

Stripped back to my underwear, I made myself comfortable in bed, and then read my book. At the same time, I kept an eye on Chris and when I decided he was distracted enough, made my escape to return to the kitchen to finish cleaning. However, I was still a hero when I returned with ice cream in hand, which he welcomed with open arms.

Another 20 minutes of reading and then I went and brushed my teeth, before returning to the bed. I tried to read my book, but wasn’t being very successful, and eventually just put it down and curled up next to him, putting my head on his shoulder.

“I don’t want you to go tomorrow,” I finally croaked out, the emotion stronger than I was expecting.

“Neither do I,” he replied. “I had a great time this weekend,” he stated again giving me a big smile.

“So I guess, we’ll see each other after Endgame stuff is over?”

“You’re welcome to come to premiere, at the very least.”

“When’s that?”

“April 22nd.”

“I don’t think I’m back from Mongolia.”  
“Oh, OK.”

“We’ll figure out something. In the meantime, please don’t shave the beard,” I said reaching up to rub it.

“I’ll try not to,” he said with another grin.

“Do you mind if we turn the lights out?” I asked as I felt a yawn coming on.

“No, of course not. I’m happy to. Besides, I need to be up at 5:30 tomorrow morning to catch my flight.”

With that I waited until Chris put his computer away and I turned out the light. He immediately he pulled me against his chest and I reveled in being held by him. I’ll admit though, I then had a hard time falling asleep knowing that it was uncertain when the next time I was going to see Chris, but at minimum likely over a month away. However, eventually I was able to nod off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the latest. As always would love to hear your feedback.
> 
> Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out just as quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chris’ alarm went off at 5:30 the next morning, but I’d already been awake for an hour. I honestly really didn’t know what to think. There was nothing about the past four days that I wanted to take back or redo: they were perfect. But, I couldn’t help but think that this was perhaps too much of a fairytale. We both had a lot in the next month, and then it sounded like Chris was busy thereafter… and none of it in DC. Where did this go from here?

Even with that on my mind, I couldn’t help but grin at him as he rolled over and engulfed me in his arms again and kissed my forehead.

“You’re awake?”

“I couldn’t not see you off,” I replied with a smile.

“I’d love to snooze with you, but I know if I don’t get up now I’m not going to,” he said with a grimace before gently kissing me.

With that, he got up, showered, and since he’d packed the night before, sat on the edge of my bed while he waited for his Uber to arrive. I was cherishing the moment as he ran his fingers through my hair, but eventually he received the notification a couple minutes later that the driver was about to arrive. With that, he leaned down and gave me a final kiss on the lips that made me want to pull him back down on top of me and tell him to miss his flight. But alas, I did not.

Like that, Chris was gone and my bedroom was again dark and lonely.

 

That first week at work wasn’t so bad. I was mainly focused on ensuring my team had put together the study I’d be workshoping in Tbilisi. Given that Alejandra was MIA, that meant I was spending late hours at the office going back through the original data to ensure I understood that rationale of our arguments. On top of it, Eurasian was not a focus area of mine, so I had to liaise with other colleagues to make sure I didn’t say the wrong things.

By the time I boarded my flight to Istanbul at Dulles that following Thursday, I’d be the first to admit I neglected my communications with Chris. It was both a matter of working late and focusing on my work, and not wanting to get caught up in feeling melancholy about missing him. After all, keeping my nose to the grindstone and not thinking of the glum was a work ethic that I knew all too well.

Once I got settled in my seat, I pulled out my phone to send two last texts before we debarked, first to Els:

_Bradley: On my plane at IAD. I’ll text you when I get to IST and then the hotel in TBS. I set up an Instagram to keep you updated on photos. @BAndrewsEcon. Follow me? XOXO._

Then I messaged Chris:

_Bradley: Sorry I’ve been so MIA. Boarding my flight to Istanbul and then onto Tbilisi. The only silver lining right now is that I get to fly business - yay to being a bougie UN employee! I’ll message when I get settled. X_

_Chris: Dodger wishes you a safe flight!_ 🐶

 

By day three of work in Tblisi I was telling a colleague how I was wishing I was 25 again because of how little sleep I’d been getting. The only silver lining to this schedule was that I was still up to receive messages from Els when she was waking up, and then again receiving them in the morning when she was going to sleep. I mention that the overlap was with Els because after day three of being on travel, my back and forth with Chris had ground to a snail’s pace of a message once a day, and mostly while the other was sleeping.

On top of that, we were mainly both just complaining about how tired we were from the marathon of meetings on my end, and interviews on his end. I was also a bit jealous that he was basically with a group of friends whereas half the time I wasn’t sure if my comments and clarification were fully being understood. Thank god there was a lot of Georgian wine.

_Bradley: I’ve had khachapuri every day (think bread boat of delicious cheese and eggs) and have not been able to go for a run or even use the treadmill. They’re going to have to roll me onto the plane. Time to pass out. Le sigh._

_Chris: That looks delicious. Don’t worry, I doubt your waistline is going to be impacted after one week_ 😜 _. Ruffalo and I just sat through five hours of interviews together. My hands are still jittery from all the coffee I consumed._

_Bradley: Just got home drunk. Debating just sleeping in my suit because I don’t have the energy to take off my shoes. Two more days until freedom!_

_Chris: I hope you were able to disrobe before bed. Almost had a major slip up today to the point that Scarlett punched me. I’m also already tired of talking about myself - only three more weeks of that to go!_

_Bradley: Overslept my alarm this morning and thankfully since I wasn’t responding to texts, my colleague came knocking at my door. That would have been embarrassing given I was a lead presenter this morning. Also, I got 40 minutes to take a nap this afternoon - small victories. The end is near!_

_Chris: Thankfully I’m just told where to go and who to talk to - basically I’m an overpaid trained monkey. About to go out for drinks the whole crew._

_Bradley: I was daydreaming about you as monkey butler today_ 😁 _. I was also just informed that there’s a spa nearby that has wine baths - yes you read that correctly. Clearly I’m not going to pass that up. One last dinner and freedom is mine!_

 

By the end of the week I was both mentally and physically fried. However, Tbilisi was more stunning than I’d imagined, so seeing as I was in a new country that I might never experience again, I joined my two junior colleagues who’d accompanied me to see some sights, go out for drinks until late hours, and ultimately make my body wish I was dead.

Again, while boarding the flight I sent over a message to Els and Chris:

_Bradley: On the flight home to DC. Can’t wait to be in my own bed and sleep through 2025. Catch you on the flip side._

 

And did I sleep. That week at work was expected and mainly consisted of digging out emails I couldn’t respond while away, but thankfully since I’d already prepared myself for the meeting in Ulaanbaatar, I was actually very zen and made it a focus to go out with my friends for dinner before I left for a couple weeks.

“OK, spill,” Daniel said once we were seated at dinner and the waiter had taken our drink order. It was the first time I’d seen since the dinner party at Juan Diego’s.

“What do you want to know?”

“Everything, clearly.”

With that I gave Daniel a more detailed account of my encounter with Chris at the Vanity Fair party, lunch, and then I going back to his place after. I then gave him my account of our weekends in New York and LA, and then how things left off before my trip to Georgia.

“So what’s the sex like?” he asked once I’d finished.

“Excuse you!” I replied with a laugh.

“Honestly, I can’t help but ask.”

“I try to not to kiss and tell, so all I’ll say is that I'm a very happy customer,” I replied with which I’m sure was a cheesy grin.

“Oh come on, you’ve gotta give me more than that.”

“Nope.”

“Please? I tell you everything.”

“Clarification: you volunteer everything, often to a level of detail I don’t want to hear.”

“Ugh, you’re no fun.”

“Fine, I’ll add that his beard is more than just decorative.”

Daniel looked at me with a confused expression, and then after a second of him thinking, I could see the lightbulb go off and his expression changed to a knowing grin.

“But to be a bit more serious for a second,” I stated changing the subject, “getting away for a week and have little time to think was really good for me. That and the exhaustion allowed me to kind of take a step back and reset. However, and all this week the only thing I keep asking myself is ‘why me?’ Did I stumble upon this at the right time? Did I say something, or not say something?”

“I think that’s a good question to ask him.”

“Ugh, I know. But obviously I can’t just text that and it’s not even a good question to ask over the phone.”

“Are you sure he hasn’t dated other guys and is just saying that?”

“Els did her research and unless he’s lied to Scott, no he really hasn’t dated other guys.”

“God I love your sister. I can’t wait to see her for Memorial Day.”

“I’m sure the feeling is mutual. Please also find out for me what the hell she’s working on. All I hear is she’s got a number of ‘projects’ lined up or in the works. That’s all she’ll tell me.”

“Did I tell you my good friend Paige from high school just got an editor gig at Variety? She’s moving to LA in a week or two.”

“No! That’s awesome. God, everyone we know from New York is moving to LA.”

“I know. I think it’s because we’re getting old and the idea of year round nice weather is starting to become a more important selling point.”

“Speak for yourself, old man.”

“I may be 40, but clearly I am younger at heart than you.”

“What’s she doing for Memorial Day weekend?," I continued ignoring his comment. "Tell her to come to Palm Springs.”

“I was actually going to ask you about that.”

“I need to double check with Els, but I’m 90% sure there is a bed open if she doesn’t mind sharing a room?”

“I’m fairly certain she’ll be happy with any situation. Worst comes to worst, she and I can share my room. Now back to Chris. Do you know when you're seeing him next?”

“Sadly, no. He invited me to LA for the movie premiere, but I kind of lied and told him I didn’t think I’d be back from Mongolia. A movie premiere is the last thing I’d want to attend. Honestly, the Oscars was enough for me for at least a year.”

“Well that’s not a good sign.”

“What?”

“One, that you lied. And two, that you don’t want to go to a movie premiere. You realize that’s a good chunk of what he does for a living, right?”

“Please, it was a little white lie to just punt the topic. I’m going to let him know when I’m back and I’m sure he’ll ask me again then and we can revisit it. But precisely as you said, it’s work. I don’t need to be involved in that. It’s not like I’m taking him to these workshops.”

“It’s a bit different.”

“Well, just look at your love and savior Gwyneth Paltrow. Even when she was married to Chris Martin, who is in the public eye, she never brought him to movie premieres because she likes to keep her work and personal lives separate.”

“You know I could never argue with Gwyneth.”

“This is one of the few things I think we agree on. Don't get me started on Goop.”

“Just a word of advice though: you should probably be ready to discuss this with him.”

I shrugged in response.

“So, any news about Abu Dhabi?” I asked.

“I was afraid you were going to ask about it…”

“You got the job, didn’t you?”

“Basically. Given that everything has been through video chat, they’re flying me out there for one last in person interview, but the headhunter said that’s basically just a formality before they send over the formal offer letter.”

“Ugh. And you’re going to take it?”

“I think so.”

“Sorry, I don’t mean to be selfish. It’s going to be amazing for your career. I’m just going to miss my partner in crime.”

“I know what you mean. I find myself being both excited and then also melancholy. DC’s been my home since I was 22. Leaving is going to be bittersweet.”

“Christina and Reid are likely leaving, and now you. What am I going to do when it’s just me and Vanessa at Juan Diego’s dinner parties? I can’t have that much attention on myself.”

“Maybe you should move to LA.”

“What would I do there?”

“Teach maybe? You’d be an awesome professor. I’m sure you could get a job at UCLA or USC easy.”

“Eh, I’ve never really had an interest in teaching.”

“What about the Fed?”

“That’s in San Francisco, not LA.”

“Oh, right. Well maybe you should just quit your job and be a kept man.”

“We both know I’d become bored and resentful.”

“Well, you’ll figure something out. Perhaps LA isn’t the city, but there’s someplace else waiting to call your name.”

“Or, I could just find a new friend and replace you.”

“That’s cute, Bradley. Feel free, but you’re never going to be able to replace me,” he said and I couldn’t help but smile in return.

 

The remainder of the week had gone by quickly as I prepped to be out of the office for over two weeks. My communications with Chris were better than they’d been while in Georgia, but still limited to a couple texts a day. We tried to schedule a time to speak on the phone Thursday night, but sadly when I called it went to voicemail, and then I woke to a missed call and voicemail from Chris the next morning apologizing for missing my call. It pulled at my heart to hear his voice, and I could hear it is in his voice how tired he must have been. I texted him letting him know that I was flying out a little after noon that day, and that I’d try to call him before I got on my flight.

I felt a bit anxious in the car on the ride to Dulles for my flight first to Beijing and then onto Ulaanbaatar. I’d double checked my packing list twice before I packed up my suits and then clothes and other essentials for my adventure. Given that I’m not a nervous flyer, I was then worried where the anxiety was coming from, which didn’t help to make me feel any better.

Once I arrived at the airport and checked my bags, I then went to the lounge and had a stiff drink or two while I waited to board the plane. I’d texted Chris while I was in the car, but hadn’t heard back from him yet. It was a little after eight in the morning his time, so that wasn’t too surprising. However, as I was getting closer and closer to boarding, I decided to call.

“Hi there,” I heard on the other end as he picked up, and I could hear the sleep in his voice.

“Sorry, did I wake you?”

“Yeah, we have this morning off so I was trying to let myself sleep in.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, I’m glad I finally get to talk to you.”

“So, I’m at the airport. I’ve got about 15 or 20 more minutes until I board my 14 hour flight to Beijing.”

“Oh you’re going to be in China? We’re flying to Hong Kong tomorrow.”

“Sadly I’m just connecting there on my way to Mongolia.”

“Oh, yeah, duh. That makes sense.”

“That’s cool that you’ll be in China, though. At least we’ll be on the same time zone.”

“Yeah. We’ll be bouncing around a bit. I think it’s a day in each in Hong Kong, Shanghai, Beijing and then two days in Tokyo I think before then heading to Europe for the week where I know it’s going to be a multi-city blitz.”

“I’m feeling anxious about this trip and I don’t know why.”

“You’re going to be riding around on a horse with only four other people for a week in the middle of nowhere. I think that’s normal.”

“I guess.”

“Something else on your mind?”

“Not really. I guess just that I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.”

“Before it was a little easier to think about you in the abstract as something in LA. But now that you’ve been in my apartment, it’s been hard to come home at night to an empty bed and not think about our time together the other weekend.”

“I want more lazy Sundays like that.”

I just sighed in response.

“Well, we’ve just got two more weeks to keep ourselves occupied and then we can see each other. Besides, you’re going to have so much fun on your trip. I’m actually a bit jealous.”

“Well you can always jump ship when you get to China and come meet me.”

“I wish. There would be some pretty substantial financial penalties for breach of contract, and you know those Disney lawyers don’t mess around.”

“Well that’s a pretty lame excuse if you ask me,” I said with a smile.

“I also don’t know how to ride a horse.”

“It’s like riding a bike, you’d pick it up in no time.”

“Oh yeah, I’m sure.”

“I’m not very good myself. Perhaps that’s why I’m anxious.”

“Well, please be sure to make lots of Instagram posts. Scott was sending me screen caps of your trip to Georgia.”

“Once I’m outside Ulaanbaatar I’m not going to have internet.”

“Oh right. Yet again, duh.”

“Also, why don’t you just make yourself an Instagram account?”

“Eh, that’s a whole other level of social media I’m not yet ready for.”

“You know you can just create a dummy account to follow me.”

“I could, but then I’m worried I’d like it and then want to start posting my own stuff, and we’re back to my initial comment.”

“Fine. And you call me a curmudgeon,” I stated which got a chuckle out of Chris. God I missed his laugh.

“I think it’s your laugh I miss most.”

“Not the beard?”

“Close second.”

“Or my patient smile?”

“You’re really never going to let that one down are you?” I said with a groan.

“I’m just waiting for you to point it out to me.”

“I’m currently rolling my eyes at you.”

“Oh trust me, I can hear it from here,” he said with another chuckle.

With that there was a brief silence between us.

“How’s it being back with the whole gang again?”

“That’s the only thing getting my through this.”

“Who have you been most excited to see.”

“Well, RDJ and I have been having our usual love fest.”

“You’re going to have to introduce me sometime.”

“Oh so now you’re not afraid to meet my celebrity friends?”

“I never said I was afraid. I just said to give me a heads up so I’m not surprised when I meet them.”

“Speaking of which, Scarlet has been enquiring about you.”

“And what have you told her?”

“That I can’t stop thinking about you.”

“You’re sweet.”

“No honestly, it’s always been a joke that I’ve always been the single one throughout this whole saga, meanwhile everyone else has gotten married, had kids, some divorced, and yet I’m still the single one. So she was quick to point that out to me. DRJ keeps telling me there’s something different about me, but he can’t quite put his finger on it.”

“Did you tell him it’s because you’ve been sucking dick?” I asked getting a big laugh from him.

“Hmm, I guess I’ll have to mention that if he says something this afternoon.”

Looking over at the screen listing all the flights, I noticed that the status had changed to “Boarding soon”.

“My flight starts boarding soon,” I said to Chris.

I could hear him sigh on the other end, “And here I was just about to start proposition you to have phone sex with me.”

That brought a smile to my lips.

“I could have used that earlier this week.”

“Oh yeah, been thinking about me?”

“That’s when I’ve really missed the beard.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll get to experience the beard again soon enough.”

“Let’s change the subject before I get an erection in the airport lounge,” I said quietly so that the patrons around me didn’t hear.

“You’re no fun.”

“Who’s going to watch Dodger while you’re gone?”

“Scott, per usual.”

“I’m jealous.”

“For what it’s worth, I know he’d love to spend the time with you.”

“I’m sure that’s what you say to all his groupies. Does Dodger have Twitter groupies?”

“Oh, I’m sure.”

“I’m definitely a Dodger groupie. You should make him an Instagram account. It would probably blow up.”

“Maybe I’ll have me team look into it.”

“How big is your team anyways?”

“The core is three people, but it gets bigger depending on if assistants get involved.”

“Wait, Watson has an assistant?”

“No, but my agent and publicist both do.”

“Oh, that makes sense I guess. What does Watson even do for you?”

“Scheduling mostly, but the occasional grunt work.”

“Hmm.”

“Why?”

“Just curious.”

“Mmm hmm.”

“Crap, the status just changed to ‘boarding’. I should go.”

“Ok, safe travels. I wish I could give you a big hug and a kiss.”

“Me too. Safe travels of your own. I’ll message you when I get to Beijing and then onways.”

“Sounds good.”

“Bye, Chris.”

“Bye, Bradley.”

 

My week in Ulaanbaatar was much like my week in Tbilisi: long days of meetings followed by working dinners. However, unlike in Tbilisi, my colleague Sinclair was with me for this trip, which made all the difference due to her dry British humor. She worked out of the Paris office, so unfortunately, other than our daily email and IM correspondence, we only got to physically see each other about twice a year. A such, we were always quick to take advantage of the opportunity, which usually resulted in us staying out late into the night taking in whichever city we currently were.

Also given that I was more involved with the planning on this workshop, I worked to ensure there were more afternoons available for us to go see some sights in the city. This included some quick guided trips to the Gandantegchinlen monastery, the Bogd Khaan Palace, and finally the ginormous Genghis Khan statue on the outskirts of the city. Working with government officials for these kind of things always had its perks in terms of them wanting to show off their city.

Given that we were both on trans-Pacific transit on different days, Chris and I had a couple day period where we were both tired, jetlagged, and there wasn’t much communication between us other than the typical “hey, I arrived safely” and “I slept like shit and want to die” kind of messages. However, once we were on the same time zone, we still didn’t really connect as much as I had hoped. Chris’ schedule was all over the place, but I’m likely the most to blame for our miscommunications as I was busy during the day, and then staying out late having fun with Sinclair.

 

“Hey, sorry to interrupt, but I need to take this,” I said to Sinclair looking down at my phone and seeing the incoming call from Chris.

“Hey, handsome,” I said answering the phone as I stepped away from the table.

“Hi! I wasn’t expecting you to pick up,” he said and I could imagine the smile likely on his lips on the other end of the line.

“Dinner ended early tonight, so we’re just back at the hotel bar having a couple drinks to celebrate that tomorrow is the last day of the workshop. How about you? Where even are you?”

“I just got back to the hotel. We’re in Beijing right now.”

“Oh wow, you’re only a two hour flight away.”

“Don’t tell me things like that,” he said with a sigh.

“Sorry. But you’ve got to admit it’s ironic that it took us flying to the other side of the world to be the closest we’ve been in weeks.”

“Ugh, I’d wished I’d known you were that close.”

“Why? You’re busy with work.”

“I know, but I could have tried to charter a flight there and spent the night with you and then met up with everyone in Seoul tomorrow morning.”

“What? That’s silly,” I stated truthfully, then thought better of what I’d said. “I mean, it’s flattering you’d even think of something like that, but rather impractical.”

“Sometimes life requires impracticality, Bradley,” he stated and I could picture the grin he had on his lips.

“You’re just trying to impress me.”

“Mainly, I just miss you. I got asked a question today about whether Steve has a beard this film, and I’m sure I broke into a stupid grin as I was thinking about you.”

“And does he?”

“You’ve seen the trailers.”

“Actually, I haven’t.”

“You haven’t?”

“No, we’re so close to the release that I decided to spare myself any spoilers.”

“Well in that case I’ll keep mum for you.”

“Also, seeing you on screen just makes me miss you a little more, so I try not to give myself any reminders.”

Chris didn’t respond directly, but I’m hoping his silence was him smiling at my comment.

“Anywho, Europe next?”

“Seoul, then Europe, yes.”

“Wow, that’s a lot.”

“When do you head off on your adventure?”

“What’s today, Wednesday?” I asked aloud.

“Yes, at least I think it is,” he said with a chuckle.

“Then in two days. I start Friday morning,”

“It’s going to suck not even being able to text you.”

“Sorry,” I said feeling bummed myself. “But I look forward to turning on my phone when I get back here and receiving a flurry of messages from you. Just think of it like blogging, but I’m the only person who will read it.”

“OK, deal.”

“I hate to cut this short, but this call is likely costing me a fortune, and I left my colleague sitting by herself at the bar and there are weird men circling.”

“As I said, I’m just happy you picked up and I got to chat for a minute.”

“Goodnight, Chris. I’m definitely going to dream about the beard tonight.”

“Goodnight. I’ll text you tomorrow when I get to Seoul.”

“OK. Bye.”

 

When I returned to the hotel in Ulaanbaatar after my excursion, the first thing I wanted to do was take a long, hot bath and let my limbs, particularly my legs and ass, soak away the soreness that I felt all over my body from riding a horse for seven straight days. Also, I’m sure I reeked after having not bathed over the same period.

I was absolutely exhausted both physically and mental, and once I was out of the tub, and had some food in my stomach, I promptly passed out. I slept for sixteen hours straight, a new record for me, and thankfully had set enough alarms and a wake up request from the front desk to ensure I made my flight to Beijing. Before I knew it, I was in the air on my way to China where I had a four hour layover before my flight to Dulles.

When I arrived back in Ulaanbaatar, I didn’t turn on the cell reception or WiFi, specifically since I’d decided I wanted to stay unconnected until I was out of Mongolia. I’d had a strenuous, but magical week where I met four random strangers and saw one of the most beautiful places on Earth and I decided I didn't want to interrupt that mindset until I was gone.

Sitting on the plane looking out the window, my emotions were running high thinking back on my week. I was so engrossed in it to the point that I hadn’t even realized there were tears running down my cheek until I felt one of them fall onto my hand. Aside from the wondrous vistas that surrounded us every day, sitting cut off from civilization and not speaking to another person for hours on end was a revealing experience.

I used the opportunity to deeply think about myself, who I’ve become, and what I wanted out of life, as well as think through all the shit I still felt about my parents, my relationships with my friends, with Chris. Think of as a micro- _Eat Pray Love_ trip where I spent a week of pulling myself apart, seeing what I prized, what to fix, and what to leave behind. Now, that’s a lot to accomplish in a week, so it wasn’t like I was a new person, but it was a good start, and something I’d put off for too long.

 

Sitting in the lounge in Beijing Capital Airport, I eventually decided to turn on my phone and connect again with the world, but mainly with home, before boarding my fourteen hour flight back to DC. Immediately, I was inundated with news alerts that I’d missed over the week, which I immediately cleared all. What I was most interested in where the texts from my friends, most of whom were just checking in to make sure I wasn’t dead. I quickly sent off responses providing a status update that I was in fact still alive and in Beijing on my way home.

As I was going through the other messages, I specifically didn’t click on Chris’ name in the list as I was saving that for last. Eventually though, I got to his and saw that he’d sent me 23 messages while I was gone. A smile came to my lips as I read through them. Mainly he was just giving me updates on where he was and complaining about how tired of talking he was. However, there were a few gems he shared about interactions he had with other cast members or the silly hijinx they were getting up to. But mainly I was smiling from the almost daily messages that he missed me.

_Bradley: I’m alive! I’m also sure I have a stupid grin on my face sitting here in Beijing airport from just reading your messages. It’s probably early for you in Europe still, but give me a call when you get this and maybe we can chat before I get on my flight back to DC? Missed you. X._

 

I arrived to Dulles Saturday evening feeling exhausted from the flight, even though it was as if time had stood still, since we landed only an hour after we took off. I’d tried to fall asleep at the beginning of the flight and then awake at a normal East Coast time so that when I landed I might be able to get back to sleep. Ultimately though, it didn’t matter how much I tried to plan, because my body had no idea what the hell was going on.

Checking my phone I saw I had a message from Chris.

_Chris: I just tried to call, but I think I missed you before you got on your flight. I’m so excited you’re headed home!!! I’m leaving for the airport in an hour myself. Next stop, LA!_

_Bradley: Just got through customs at Dulles._ 🙌 _for Global Entry! I need to stay up for a couple more hours, but I feel like a zombie._

As I was getting in my Lyft Chris called, but I quickly declined the call and texted him in response.

_Bradley: Hi! I just got in a car on the way home. Don’t want to be a sap on the phone in front of the driver. Can you give me an hour? I need to just veg for the ride and then shower and hopefully I’ll feel like a new person. Sorry to be a high maintenance._

_Chris: The thought of you showering makes me want to do naughty things, but I completely understand! Call when you’re free._

 

“Hi there,” he said picking up the phone and his voice made me feel warm and fuzzy.

“Hi,” I said through a slight yawn now that I was showered, in a fresh pair of underwear, and lounging on my couch. It’s really sad how low the bar was for me to feel like my normal self at that point.

“It’s so good to finally hear your voice again.”

“Me too,” I said with a smile. “I mean -”

“I know what you mean,” he said before I could correct myself. “How are you feeling?”

“Like crap, but I’ll manage. My legs, and especially my ass, as super sore from being on a horse all those days.”

“Fuck, babe,” he said with a groan. “I wish I was there to give you a massage, and maybe do other things to you.”

“I was a total cowboy. I tried to write up a blog of all the stuff I did each night on my phone, but I just kept falling asleep.”

“I’m trying to picture you on a horse and I can’t. It’s super funny to me.”

“I’ll shoot you over a few photos.”

“Wait, how did your phone work.”

“I brought a small solar panel to charge a battery, duh. I am a nerd after all.”

“Of course. Excuse me, your highness of dorkdom.”

“I said I was a nerd, not a dork. I don’t play D&D.”

“Something tells me that’s not true....”

“Enough about me. How are you? I wasn’t expecting you to back in California so soon. You sounded miserable at the end there. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to try to… I don’t know…”

“Be a super sexy distraction.”

“Sure… that!”

“I really have to say, this was one of the worst press tours. We couldn’t say much, so we all found ourselves just constantly rambling. It was bad. A couple of times I kept imagining you saying to me ‘Use your words, Chris’, which had me grinning and trying to hold in a couple laughs.”

“I’m glad to be of service.”

“So, what are you up to tomorrow?”

“Attempting to get over this jet lag. I’m going to stay up as long as possible, and then thankfully Daniel dropped off some Ambien before I left to take so I can knock myself out to get a full night’s sleep. Otherwise, I’m afraid I’m going to be up at 3:00 AM. Why?”

“Can I fly you to LA tomorrow?”

There was silence on my end as I processed what he’d said.

“Sorry, what?” I croaked out.

“Let me fly you out to LA tomorrow so I can see you, and you can come to the premiere with me on Monday night.”

Again, my brain was being slow to fire. I understood what he’d asked, but I was having a hard time thinking of a response. Fuck. We were having that conversation I’d put off, only I wasn’t in the clear midset I’d hoped.

“Uh, Chris. I mean, thanks, I’d love to come see you, but I’m utterly exhausted… To be frank, the last thing I want to do is get on a six hour flight back across the country in the direction I just came.”

“But I’d really love you to be here. It would mean a lot to me.”

“Yeah… I get that… I’m just dead. Honestly.”

“And to sweeten it, I’m not even asking you to fly commercial, I’ll charter a flight for you. You can sleep as much as you want while you’re here, I don’t care.”

“No Chris, I don’t think you understand,” I said being a little more firm in my response. I was both shocked by his proposal, and just generally feeling uneasy. “I need to get back to work. Jaunting off to California is the last thing I need to do.”

“I know. We both flew around the globe and that’s the last thing I would want to do myself. But it would really mean a lot to me for you to be here.”

“You really want to pay for me to fly three thousand miles to attend a silly movie premiere,” I said and found myself laughing and it immediately clicked in my head how horribly that sounded.

“You think it’s silly?” Chris asked and I couldn’t read his emotions.

“No, sorry. That was the wrong word.” I said and then sighed. “No, no it wasn’t. I’m not going to lie to you. Yes, I do think it’s silly. Especially after I’ve just gotten home from the other side of the world. Please don’t hold that against me.”

“Let’s be honest, you’ve always thought it’s silly,” he said in a tone, and I could almost hear the slightest grin on the other end.

“I have,” I said with another sigh. “I’m-”

“And that’s why I want you to be there,” he stated up beat, cutting me off.

“Wait… why?” I asked confused.

“Because you’re such a naysayer. I want you to experience all the buzz and excitement.”

“But how can I groan and talk trash about the film if we’re in a crowded theater.”

“That is precisely another reason why I want you to be there so you explicitly can’t do that,” he said I could tell he had a full on grin.

“That kind of sounds like a dealbreaker to me.”

“You’ll love it either way.”

“Honestly, though. I’m not a rookie to this, I’ve been to a couple film festival openings of Els’. Am I even going to get to see you?”

“Well, it depends,” he said and I could tell he was trying to tiptoe around my question.

“I’m not in a mood to play semantics.”

“Ugh, why did you have to ask that?”

“I’m guessing these are very choreographed dog and pony shows. And since you’re a big star, you don’t get to play with the regular folk. Am I right?”

“To be honest, no. I likely won’t see you.”

I let out another heavy sigh, and before I really knew what I was saying, the words just started coming out of my mouth.

“Chris, I’m a bit embarrassed to say this, but I look at this as a value proposition. I see the cost on my end, and I’ll admit I don’t fully understand the variables on your end, but mostly they appear to be adding up less and less in terms of any value for me.

“I’m going to be honest with you. I had a lot of time to think on my trip, and I did a lot of soul searching, which is one of the reasons I went on the trip to begin with. We both know this whole Hollywood show business scene isn’t for me. Never in the life of me did I want to go to movie premieres, and I really don’t want to start - especially when I’m jet lagged and think I’m coming down with a cold.”

Chris was quiet on the other side of the line.

“So unless you can give me a better reason that I can understand to fly across the country to _not_ see you at this movie premiere, I don’t know why I should.”

“Because I’d get to see you tomorrow, and I don’t know when I’m going to get to see you next,” he finally replied and sounded lost. It pulled at me.

“Next weekend?”

“I’m in Boston working and have some other commitments.”

“The following weekend then?”

“I’m working again.”

“The following weekend?”

“I don’t know,” he said his annoyance with the situation coming through.

I put the phone on speaker and put my face in my hands.

“Maybe this is a sign,” I finally said, my voice quieter than I’d realized.

I could hear Chris’ sigh on the other line and I think it was sinking in for him too.

“You don’t have to go to the premiere if you don’t want, just come out here. Please,” he said in tone I’d never heard before. He was quiet and uncertain. It was a Chris I’d never experienced before.

“Aren’t we just delaying the inevitable?”

“Don’t say that. Is that what you’ve been thinking?” he asked, and I heard even more uncertainty in his voice.

“No, but the fact that we haven’t seen each other in a month, and then when I ask what your schedule is like, you basically tell me it could be another month before I see you again leads me to think that this really isn’t in the cards. Let’s be honest. That kind of time apart would be hard even if we lived in the same city, let alone on opposite sides of the country,” I stated and we were quiet for a second as we both let what I said sink in.

“Trust me, there’s nothing I want more than to crawl into bed with you right now and just be next to you,” I continued. “I… I… I think we really need to just look at this rationally,” I said to more silence.

“Chris, I hope you know this really wasn’t how I was expecting this call to go. I was hoping to have a nice hello, find out how you were, and then see when I’d see you next,” I stated feeling like I could tear up at any moment.

“I know it wasn’t. I don’t blame you,” he finally stated breaking the silence and it was the usual, reassuring Chris.

“I’m also sorry I’m always so stubborn,” I said which got a chuckle out of him that lifted my heart.

“Please come tomorrow. Just for the day if needed, or as long as you want. I just really want to see you at least one last time,” he stated and from the tone in his voice I could just picture the pleading in his eyes.

I let out another heavy sigh. “There’s nothing I want more, but I really shouldn’t.”

“You think too much, Bradley. You’ve said so yourself. For once just stop and let me fly you out here. Please,” he said in an assertive manner I’d yet to hear, to the point it made me melt.

“You know I charge extra for escort trips,” I replied and couldn’t help but let out a laugh that was much needed between us.  

“Well we both know you lost your corner, so it’s not like you’ve got anywhere else to go. If you think about it, I’m kind of doing you a favor,” he replied, which brought a further smile to my face, and another round a laughter.

“Fine.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I guess. We better be quick before I change my mind.”

“What time will you be up?”

“Probably 3AM. Why?”

“Can you stay awake for the next hour?”

“Why?”

“I’m going to try to book you a plane.”

“No, Chris. I can get my own ticket. American and Alaska both have flights at seven-ish.”

“But I want to spoil you.”

“Chis.”

“What?”

“I’ve agreed to come. You know I’m an independent person. I’m going to pay for my own flight.”

“Bradley, I love that you like to be independent, but please. Stop. I’m going to get you a plane. You said you’re going to be up early and I can try to get you one at 5AM so you don’t have to sit around. The plane will take off once you’re onboard and ready. It’s rather nice.”

“Chris... No. That’s so expensive.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Stop flexing, as the kids would say.”

“I’m not flexing.”

“Ughhh… ow!” I said throwing my head back and perfectly hitting it on the hard corner of the back of the couch.

“You OK? That sounded like it hurt.”

“You won this one, Evans. But that’s because I’m so fucking tired… but I need to stay awake.”

“So I should book you a flight tomorrow?”

“Fine. But there’s a chance I’ll sleep for 15 hours and not wake up in time.”

“I’ll be sure to have the driver come pound on your door.”

“What the fuck? What’s next, do you know a hit squad?” I asked with a laugh.

“No, but something tells me you do.”

“Well, I’m glad something about me is still threatening.”

“Oh, Andrews, there's a lot about you that is still threatening,” he said and I couldn’t help but smile.

We then sat in silence for a moment.

“Is it a weird request to ask you to stay on the phone with me and keep me awake?”

“I’d be happy to, although I’m about to start falling asleep myself.”

“Bitch, my body is twelve hours ahead and three in reality. If you fall asleep before me this whole house of cards comes crashing down.”

“Maybe you should put something on TV?”

“Hmm. I do have some Schitt’s Creek to catch up on. How much of that have you watched?”

“I’ve seen it all. Amazing show.”

“I’m only through the third season. Will you watch with me?”

“There’s nothing I’d rather do.”

“OK, I’m going to move to my bed and watch on my computer.”

“Take your time.”

“OK. Comfy now,” I said once I was settled. “Fair warning, I’m going to be asleep in five minutes.”

“It’s OK. I’m just imagining you in bed and jealous I’m not there with you. ”

“I’m jealous that Dodger’s probably curled up next you.”

“He is.”

“Ugh. Super jealous.”

“Yet another reason you should come tomorrow.”

“You’re not watching on your end are you?”

“No, I’m reading a book, but it’s the thought that counts right?”

“Sure,” I said through a yawn.

“Hold on, Watson is calling me. Let me put you on hold for a second.”

“OK,” I said and the line went blank.

I tried to watch on my computer, but my eyelids were getting heavier and heavier.

“Hey, you still there?” I heard.

“Barely,” I said quietly.

“You’re all set. Set an alarm just to make sure you’re up. I’ll text you the details.”

“OK,” I said through a yawn. “Stay on the phone with me?”

“Gladly.”

 

I awoke at 3:15 as expected. Looking over, Netflix has stopped and my computer screen was off. Looking down at my phone I saw that my battery was nearing dead, but there was a text from Chris telling me there was a driver scheduled to pick me up at 4:15, and a plane waiting for me at 5:00. That was such a foreign feeling, I didn’t know where to begin.

I got in the shower to wake myself up and then quickly starting packing, but realized very quickly that I really had no idea what, or for how long I should pack. In my head I was expecting to be back on Tuesday, but at the same time when I realized I wasn’t on a commercial flight, loaded up a duffle bag with the most random shit to the point that I felt like an 00s movie trope of some girl just shoving shit in her luggage.

The awkward thing though was that I was sitting and ready to go at 3:40, jittery with nerves not understanding why I was putting myself through this. A minute later though I got a message from Sinclair on WhatsApp letting me know she was glad I was alive and back in DC. I immediately called her and in the next half hour blew her mind by letting her in on the secret I was keeping from her while in Ulaanbaatar. She knew I was smitten with someone from that call I took at the bar at the hotel, but would never have guessed it was Chris. I proceeded to walk her through the story and before I knew it, I was getting a call from an unknown number and it was the driver telling me he was downstairs.

 

Until that morning, the closest I’d come to flying on a private plane was when Els and I went to St. Barths’ for Thanksgiving a couple years ago and we were the only two on the small plane from St. Maarten. Given that it was a prop plane also didn’t give “private jet” mystique and made me feel more like I was lucky to be alive when I landed.

However, the car pulled up at a secluded private terminal at Dulles that until that moment I didn’t even know existed, and I felt like a CIA agent boarding a Gulfstream on my way to commit espionage. To be honest, it was really weird to be greeted by name as I got out of the car, and before I could say much, people insisting on taking my backpack and duffle bag from me to take on board for me. What waited was even weirder: an empty plane with a number seats to choose from. I’m not sure why my anxiety spiked from that. However, I kept calm, took a seat, and before I knew it, we were in the air on our way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The month apart is almost over! 
> 
> I originally was planning on including much more in the this chapter, but as I started writing, it was getting too long, so I decided to break it up and publish this part first.
> 
> As always, please feel free to leave comments and let me know your thoughts. More to come!


	11. Chapter 11

“Hi,” I said as Chris opened the front door of his house.

He smiled in return, and before I could say anything, Dodger came busting out the door, jumping up at me with excitement.

“Hi buddy!” I said with my own excitement, as I got down on my knees to pet him and couldn’t help but laugh as he licked my face. After a minute, I looked up at Chris and saw him smiling down at the two of us, and it made my stomach do a bit of a flip.

“Hi there,” he said with a big smile as eventually I stood.

I couldn’t believe I was there, and immediately put my arms around him, pulling him into a hug, and taking in the smell of him, especially since he looked like he's recently gotten out of bed and had a slight musk to him as he'd yet to shower. He quickly followed suit and I was very content just standing there for a couple minutes enjoying the embrace.

However, eventually I looked up at him and he was quick to give me a gentle kiss that just felt so right. I couldn’t help but smile, and was met with a similar look from him.

“I’m so glad you’re here," he finally said.

“I’m paying you back for the plane.”

“Nope.”

“You know I make decent money myself.”

“That’s good to know in case this whole acting thing doesn’t work out for me," he said with a silly smile.

“Sounds like it’s going terribly.”

“You have no idea.”

“I missed you," I then stated conveying as much as I could with my eyes.

“I missed you too," he replied in turn, and again my stomach flipped from the emotion in his eyes.

“I’m apologizing in advance if I start to turn into a zombie," I said as I yawned shortly thereafter.

“I’ve got no plans today, just whatever you want.”

“Lazy Sunday?”

“That sounds perfect," he said, his easy smile back on his lips. "Are you hungry? Have you eaten anything?”

“I had a muffin on the plane, but my body is so out of whack that I haven’t had much of an appetite.”

“Can I cook you something? I make a mean omelette.”

“Sure, that sounds lovely.”

“Here, let me take your stuff,” he said leaning down and picked up my bags. “Make yourself comfortable.”

I sat for a moment on the couch with Dodger who was still excited, and then followed Chris into the kitchen once he’d returned from putting my bags in the bedroom. I then took a seat on a stool at the island while he busied himself with cooking us omelettes. 

“So, is your whirlwind tour of workshops over?”

“Actually, no,” I said with a bit of a grimace. “Apparently I’ve impressed some folks and now I’m leading another one in Agadir, Morocco in two weeks.”

“Well that sounds exciting.”

“Except that it’s going to be May in Morocco, which means it’s going to be a thousand degrees.”

“Why do I know Agadir?”

I shrugged my shoulders. “It’s kind of a European beach holiday destination. It’s also where all Argan oil comes from.”

“Hmm.”

“Anywho, there’s also apparently decent surfing there, so I might stay an extra couple days and try that.”

“That sounds like fun. And after Morocco, what’s next?”

“Memorial Day can’t come soon enough.”

“Got something planned?”

“Wait, we haven’t talked about this before?”

“No… At least I don’t think so… Am I missing something?” he asked turning to me a look of slight confusion.

“Els and I have a little get together at our house in Palm Springs every year.”

“You have a house in Palm Springs?”

“Yeah, it’s kind of a long story.”

“30 second version?”

“Our house in Rhode Island was sitting empty and was expensive, so we ended up selling it. Then we were going to pay a shit ton in taxes if we didn’t reinvest it, and after she and I went to Palm Springs and Joshua Tree for a weekend when I was out here visiting her, we decided to invest in some property there.”

“Very interesting. I would have never pictured you as a Palm Springs person.”

“Me neither, but alas. You’re welcome to come, by the way.”

“Thanks! I think I might be in Boston that weekend, and I forget if I’m doing family stuff, but let me get back to you.”

“OK.”

“Actually, you know what?" he said turning back to me. "Yes, I will be there," he stated with a confident look on his face.

“Yeah?” I asked, my eyes lighting up at the notion. 

“Yeah. I’m going to see them a decent amount while I’m filming and I won’t get to see you, so I’ll make the time.”

“You really don’t have to.”

“Yes, I do. I can’t have you feeling neglected, meet some surfer in Agadir and running off into the sunset, now can I?” he stated with a silly smile.

“Hopefully not on a camel. I don’t like camels.”

“Says the guy who just rode a horse for a week.”

“My hips hurt just thinking about it.”

“Maybe next you’ll invest in a ranch out west somewhere?” he said with a smile.

“Too much work. I like to sit a computer and look at spreadsheets.”

“That’s my nerd," he stated with a grin. "Also, I love that you’re wearing your glasses.”

“I was too lazy to put in my contacts,” I said with a shrug.

“I think you should skip the contacts every morning,” he stated and I blushed. 

“Are those my shorts?” I asked after a minute realizing Chris was wearing baby blue lacrosse shorts that said _Hopkins Lacrosse_ on them.

“Yeah, I think my housekeeper put them in with my laundry by accident when you were here last.”

“Uh huh, likely story.”

“But I have to admit, they’re very comfy. Although, maybe a little small. Medium is more my size.”

“Well your ass looks good in them,” I stated.

Chris grinned in response.

“So, what’s this new movie you’re shooting in Boston?”

“It’s a TV show actually.”

“Oh, interesting.”

“It’s been a captivating role.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“Nope.”

“You artistic types. Sheesh. I can never get a word out of you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Els never tells me about her ‘projects’ just that they’re in the works.”

“Well you never tell me about your work,” he retorted.

“You really want to know?

“Yes. What’s something you’re working on that I might understand?”

“Government debt.”

“What about it?”

“Well, there’s a lot of debt that’s actually hidden. The banking industry and governments are getting really creative in how they’re financing things to the point that it’s getting really hard for people like me to fully understand how much outstanding debt there is, and even the financing mechanism to project cost on it, let alone how that might impact economic modeling, etc. It’s actually becoming a big problem. Worst of all is that it’s not transparent even to some government decision makers, let alone citizens.”

“Interesting," he said and I could tell he was mulling it over.

“And it’s not even necessarily at just the national level, either. Local governments in the US are starting to do the same thing. I’ll shoot you over an article an ex-colleague of mine wrote in the Wall Street Journal. Or was it Bloomberg? Either way, I’ll find it and send it to you.”

“Please,” he said with a smile and then focused back on his cooking. I just sat there and gawked, enjoying that Chris was interested in my work.

“Did you get a new haircut?” I then asked noticing that there was something different about him, and realizing his hair was now shorter compared to the last time I saw him.

“I did.”

“Well I'm digging it - especially with the bedhead," I said with a big smile.

He just replied a smile in turn.

“How about we take Dodger to the you-know-what after breakfast?” he asked after he grabbed cheese from the fridge, the final ingratiate for the omelettes.

“Game. But let’s please stop for a coffee before. I’m going to be running on fumes in an hour or two.”

“Deal.”

 

As discussed, we took Dodger to the dog park for a good hour. On the drive there and back, I couldn’t help but smile at Chris as he sang along to the radio, and was glad that he was keeping me occupied. I also couldn’t tell if he was intentionally being cheesy, or if previously he’d been reserved and was now finally comfortable showing his true colors. Eitherway, it was cute.

Once we were back at the house, Chis informed me that he had to handle a couple of work related calls. Not wanting to deal with that, I found myself lounging in the shade outside by Chris’ pool and having a hard time keeping my eyes open.

“Hi,” I heard and then felt a kiss on my forehead.

“How long was I asleep?” I asked, opening my eyes to find Chris seated next to me on the edge of the lounge chair

“I’m not sure, but you’ve been out here for about an hour and a half.”

“Oh, that’s not that bad. Just a nice nap.”

“Your buddy here was quick to join you,” he said and I looked down to see that Dodger was curled up by me feet. His tail started to wag when he realized we were talking about him.

“How about we go inside so you don’t get a sunburn.”

“Help me up?”

“Of course,” he said, but first leaned down and then gave me a gentle kiss. God I missed his beard.

“Mmm, I missed that,” I said rubbing his beard with my hand.

“Me too.”

“I feel bad that you’re basically babysitting me to keep me awake.”

“I knew what I was getting myself into. Besides, it’s not babysitting if I get to have my way with you later.”

“Oh, I see how it is.”

“Come on, let me make you some lunch.”

“OK.”

 

After lunch, I found myself sprawled on the couch, horizontal yet again, reading a magazine while Chris flipped through channels on the TV.

“So, I don’t mean to be a Debbie Downer -”

“Womp womp,” Chris interrupted, jokingly.

“Cute. But... I think we need to finish talking about what we started talking about on the phone last night.”

“OK,” he said taking his attention from the TV to look over at me, albeit a little apprehensively.

“So... I’m happy to go tomorrow,” I stated, which solicited a grin from him.

“What’s with the change of mind?”

“I’m here, which was half the battle.”

“But there’s a ‘but’ coming, isn’t there?”

“Yes. The 'but' being that I really want there to be some boundaries with this whole movie star thing and our relationship, if that’s what we’re calling this,” I stated and looked down at my hands a bit bashfully.

“Oh so we’re in a relationship are we? Do I get to call you my boyfriend?” he asked lightheartedly. 

“If the shoe fits,” I replied in an even tone afraid to look up to see if he had a sarcastic expression.

“OK, so tell me more about these boundaries,” he said, the seriousness back in his tone and in his expression.

“I think it’s pretty simple: don’t involve me in all the glitz and glamour, and I’m happy.”

“Define glitz and glamour.”

I responded with a knowing look.

“What? My glitz and glamour might be different than yours.”

“OK, fair. I just want to keep my anonymity as much as possible, so if there’s something you need to do for work, or want to do for fun and you know there’s going to be press and photographers at, well, then I’d rather stay away.”

“I think I can get on board with that.”

“Just think of it as keeping me to yourself. After all, you wouldn’t want me to stumble upon someone and decide to upgrade.”

“Oh upgrade, huh?” he said with a laugh.

I just smirked.

“You know, maybe to a Hemsworth… if one of them is into that kind of thing.”

Before I could react, Chris had pounced and was on top of me with a menacing smirk.

“A Hemsworth? You wouldn’t.”

“You’re right, I don’t much care for blondes. But perhaps that guy that plays Superman… what’s his name? He’s easy on the eyes...”

Chris just squinted his eyes at me, menacingly.

“I’m just kidding. Don’t worry, I like me a nice New England boy," said and tried to kiss him, to no luck.

“Oh so now you’re all sweet and innocent once I get you cornered.”

“Aren’t you the one always chastising me for making jokes and changing the subject instead of being personal?”

“Yes, but the more you open up to me, sometimes I miss the quiet guy I first met.”

“Well you can’t eat your cake and then have it too.”

“You’re saying that wrong,” he replied and I could see the smugness in his expression.

“Correct, but I work with enough non-native English speakers that I’ve adjusted it so it makes sense to them.”

Chris rolled his eyes in reply, and then we were both silent for a minute and I could tell he was back to being serious and thinking about what I’d said.

“Back to boundaries,” he stated.

“OK.”

“You do know that photographers just follow me around, right?”

“Yes.”

“I get coffee: there are photographs. I go to the gym: there are photographs. I go grocery shopping: there are photographs. Hell, there’s times I’ve had to call the police on them just sitting outside my house.”

“I’m sure.”

“So any day could be glitz and glamour.”

“Well no, because that’s out of your control.”

“But it’s still pretty intrusive.”

“I know. That’s baggage I’ve just resigned myself to dealing with. However, subjugating myself to stand in the background while you answer some stupid questions for Entertainment Tonight is not my cup of tea.”

Chris looked at me seriously, I think trying to read me. After a minute, his expression shifted to a smile. 

“You do know you’ve kind of set a precedent when you went to the Oscars with Elizabeth. You even got her that interview with Don Lemon, if I recall correctly.”

“Don’t remind me,” I said with a groan.

Chris just continued to look at me with a knowing smile.

“What? She’s my sister, and she was nominated for an Oscar and asked me to be her date. You can’t say no to that.”

“But what if your charming boyfriend asked you?”

“Who said you’re charming?”

Chris responded with a poke to my side, getting a squirm and laugh out of me.

“Fine. Get an Oscar nomination and then we’ll talk,” I replied with a smirk.

Chris grinned at my response, but I could tell he wanted to fight it.

“You know I’ve got a couple MTV Movie, Teen Choice and People's Choice Awards,” he said still grinning.

“EGOT level or bust,” I said with a sarcastic, but serious voice.

“Well, the Tony nominations should be coming out in a couple of weeks.”

“And?”

“And?" he asked in mock shock. "I was in a play on Broadway for a few months last spring.”

“You were?” I asked, honestly unaware.

“Google image search my name and ‘mustache’.”

“What?” I asked and I couldn’t keep in my glee. I’m sure my eyes lit up just as much.

“OK. I’ll state it now. If you get a Tony nomination, I will go with you… That is, if you want me to,” I replied slightly hesitant at the end.

“I’d love you to, little man.”

“Again with this little man, business. Don’t make me start calling you daddy again.”

“Start calling me daddy and I’ll shave this down to a mustache again," he said with another grin as he rubbed his beard.

I just grinned back up at him and then tried my best to lean up to give him a kiss, but he pulled back just far enough so I couldn't.

“I forgot to ask, is this OK squishing?”

“Yes. I can breath, and thus I don’t mind you being on top of me. Especially when you’re being so charming and have agreed to my boundary proposition.”

“You drive a hard bargain," he said with an easy smile that made my want to kiss him so badly.

“You know, you’re welcome to add any boundaries you want on your side too. I mean, I am hot shit after all,” I said barely able to keep a straight face through my sarcasm. “I’d just like to request that when I finally get the call about my Nobel Prize that you’ll accompany me.”

“I’d be more than happy to. Although, I hear they just about give out Nobels in economics like candy," he said trying to hold in his own grin through the sarcasm.

I just grinned back at him.

“I mean after all, it’s the one field where two people can share the same prize for saying the opposite thing, right?”

“Someone’s been reading economist jokes.”

“What can I say, I had some free time the past few weeks.”

“Got any other good ones?”

“I had a good laugh at this one: why was astrology invented? So economics would seem like an accurate science,” he said and started laughing.

I just rolled my eyes in return.

“Here’s one of my favorites for you," I replied with a smile. "Three economist go hunting and spot a large deer. The first shoots and missing to the right by about a foot. The second shoots and misses to the left by a foot. The third doesn’t shoot but jumps up and yells ‘We got it! We got it!’,” I stated, my smile turning into a grin.

Chris just continued laughing. 

“Well, it sounds like we’ve got the whole boundary thing figured out then,” I said a minute later after his laughter had calmed to a simple chuckle.

“Sounds like it,” he stated with a grin and then leaned down and kissed me. We then laid there for a bit continuing to kiss. I was loving the fun of running my fingers through his now shorter hair, and fuck, that beard felt good.

 

As agreed, we continued to be lazy for the remainder of the day, mainly on the couch. Eventually, I made us a light dinner, after which I took a shower, and then we both made no pretense of even bothering to try to do anything after dinner, and by eight o’clock had crawled into bed. However, before falling asleep, I made the effort to get out my iPad and then showed Chris the photos from my trip while giving him a narrative. 

It felt great to see him so engaged and interested in my week, although I could tell his own jet lag was affecting him. It was cute to see him trying to stay fully engaged, but at the same time fight to keep his eyes open. Eventually, I decided to cut my story short so that we could get some sleep. God he was adorable.

Before turning off the lights, I shot off an email to my boss telling him I was going to be working from home Monday as I was “feeling under the weather from traveling.” At this point Chris was asleep, so I made one last effort to take Dodger out for a last pee, and then I popped an Ambien to keep myself from waking up in the middle of the night. And as if on cue, once I was under the covers and ready to go to sleep, Chris was quick to pull me against him, and I had to hold in a groan from how good it felt, particular the tickle of his chest hair and heard. 

 

My alarm woke me at five AM the next morning, which I'd set in the hopes of getting up to 1) get back on East Coast time and 2) do some work. Due to the Ambien, I was a little confused about where I was, but eventually was awake enough to try to get out of bed. Chris, however, was quick to groan and pull me back against him as I tried to escape. I didn’t want to get up myself, and let myself lay there and enjoy the feeling of being snuggled up against him - particularly his erection which was currently pressed into my butt. That was a mistake though, because I then found myself struggling to wake again as Chris’ alarm went off at eight. 

“Time to get up, sleepyhead,” I heard and felt Chris kiss me on the forehead after I apparently fell back asleep for the second time. I rolled over to see Chris freshly showered and dressed. He then went back into his closet and I could hear him rummaging. Looking at my phone I saw it was 8:20.

“You might want to put some clothes on before my housekeeper, Teresa, comes at 10. Also don’t be alarmed if Watson shows up. He’s got to get my clothes for tonight, and who knows what else he might need to swing by for today.”

“OK cool.”

“I’m going to be in press all day, so I’ll likely have my phone off, or not on me.”

“OK.”

His phone then started ringing. “Hello? Hi, yes, I’ll be out in a minute,” he said into the phone, and then hung up. “My driver is here.”

He then approached me again and leaned down and gave me a firm kiss on the lips which made me want to pull him down into bed with me again.

“Uh, what’s the plan for me tonight?” I asked.

“Oh crap, yeah, sorry. Call Scott. He has all the details, and if need be, reach out to Watson.”

“How do I reach out to Watson?”

“I’ll text you when I get in the car.”

“OK.”

“Also, I’m leaving the card fob for my car and house keys on the table by the door if you need to leave to go do anything.”

“OK.”

He looked like he was about to walk out of the room, but instead he turned back to me with a smile, and then approached the bed again, leaned down and gave me another kiss on the lips.

“Thanks for coming. I’ll see you tonight,” he said and then kissed me on the forehead one last time before dashing off.

From there, the rest of my day was mostly uneventful. After getting up, I decided to give Dodger some attention and played with him out in the yard before I took him with me to go get a coffee and a quick bite to eat. However, once I got back I sat down in the kitchen and started to slog through as much of my email as I could get through. At ten Teresa arrived and was super nice, and a much needed quick distraction from my email. She offered to cook me breakfast, or an early lunch, but I politely declined.

I was excited that I had enough energy to go to the gym for 90 minutes around lunch time. It felt good to work a sweat up after having taken a two week hiatus. I was also thankful for the full night’s sleep and to finally have my energy back.

When I got back to Chris’ house, I thought I had the place to myself, and walked into Chris’ room and was about to start stripping down to shower, when a guy walked out of Chris’ closet, almost giving me a heart attack. Turns out it was just Watson there picking up Chris’ clothes. We had a quick chat introducing ourselves, and he made sure I had everything I needed and knew where to be that night. Otherwise, he was quick to be on his way. Watson was also pretty cute, and I made a mental note to drag Chris about it at a later time.

After another hour of going through my emails, I took Dodger to the park so he could get out more energy, especially since I felt bad that he was going to be home by himself all night. I then thought of it as a reward for my actions when Dodger curled up next to me in Chris’ bed when I decided to take a quick nap to ensure I could stay awake for whatever was to come that night. I snapped a photo of the two of us and shot it over to Chris. 

However, all too quickly my alarm was going off, and I was up and getting ready. I didn’t really know what to wear to a movie premiere, but ended up going with a suit that was white with a fun, large, red banana leaf print. I’m not sure why I packed it, but it was calling to me the morning prior as I was looking through my closet. I’d bought it for a beach wedding the summer prior that ended up getting called off, so at least I was getting a wear out of it. I put on a simple blue button down under it, with some brown loafers and I was good to go. 

 

“Bradley!” my sister said enthusiastically opening to door at Scott’s apartment in West Hollywood.

“Hi babe,” I greeted, pulling her into a hug.

“Hi Bradley,” I heard Scott’s disembodied voice coming from somewhere in the apartment.

“Hi Scott,” I replied in turn.

“How are you feeling?” she asked after our embrace.

“Not bad. Slept well last night, and got a nap in this afternoon. Overall getting better by the day.”

“Well come, Scott’s throwing together some snacks,” she said and then lead me to the kitchen where Scott was preparing some hors d'oeuvres. 

“I am loving this suit,” he stated after I gave him a hug. “Who knew you had this in you?”

“What?”

“Nothing. It’s just good to see you’re not afraid to make bold sartorial choices. Wine?” he offered holding up the bottle.

“Please. To be honest, I really wasn’t sure what one wore to a movie premiere,” I stated and noted he was also wearing a casual suit.

Els gave me a thumbs up, as she took a sip of her wine.

“So, how were your travels? I’ve been loving the Instagram posts, but I’m not going to lie, I was a bit surprised to get a text from Chis yesterday saying you’d be coming.”

“Yeah, I am too. It’s been a quick turn around with an initial protest from me. But Chris was pretty persuasive. You missed me yesterday, though. I was pretty much a zombie.”

“Well, you seem pretty chipper now,” he said with a big smile.

“Yeah, I’m feeling much better today after getting a full night’s sleep.

“After a month, I’m sure you two tired each other out too,” he said with a wink, and I rolled my eyes in response.

“The afternoon nap also helped. So, what’s the plan?” I asked Els, ignoring Scott’s comment.

“Takeout should be here any minute. Otherwise, we’re just hanging out until the car arrives in an hour to take us,” she stated.

“Oh, good call on the food.”

“Yeah, this movie is apparently a three hour beast," Scott stated.

“Oh wow," I said with honest surprise. "I was definitely not warned about that, so thanks for thinking ahead about food. I was more worried about falling asleep than starving.”

“Did you see much of Chris today?” Els asked.

“No, he was out the door early and told me that I basically wouldn’t see him until tonight.”

“Are we even going to see him tonight?” she followed up.

“Unclear,” I replied.

“Oh well. We’ll have fun anyways," she said with an uplifting smile to me and Chris. "Although I did make sure I put on my waterproof mascara as I have a feeling there’s going to be some water works.”

“Bradley, do you even know what the hell is going on in the film?” Scott then asked with another grin.

“Yes. Your brother has had me on a strict movie watching regimine.” 

“OK, good. Because if you hadn’t, and you’re one of those people that ask questions in the theater, I was bracing myself to smack you upside the head a couple of times.”

“Not needed - unless I fall asleep. Then do please smack me.”

“Excellent,” he replied with a silly grin.

“How have things been with you?” I then asked turning to my sister.

“Good. I’ve been holing myself at home a lot the past couple weeks trying to get this idea that came to me down on paper, so it’s actually nice to get out and be social.”

“Oh, that’s exciting. Anything you want to tell me about it?”

“Not yet. However, there’s a couple things I think I’ll want your feedback on, so stay tuned.”

“Oh, wow. You want my input on something? Who are you and what have you done with my sister?” I asked grabbing her by the shoulders and mock shaking her.

“Well, Chris mentioned to me that you feel like you’re always in the dark about everything. So think of this as an olive branch.”

“Oh, he said that huh? Looks like I’m going to have to talk to him about the things I tell him in confidence.”

“He was actually very sweet about it.”

“Meanwhile, he’s now being vague about his own ‘projects’,” I said making air quotes with my fingers.

“What do you want to know?” Scott asked.

“What’s he filming in Boston now?”

“It’s a TV show called _Defending Jacob_. It’s based on a book if you want to read it.”

“Like that would have been so hard for him to tell me?”

“Don’t worry, it’s not you. Chris can be weird.”

“Apparently the lot of you can.”

“Hey, don’t lump me together with them,” Scott said with a laugh.

“OK," I replied with my own laugh. "And how are you, Scott?”

“I’m great, thank you for asking. I just started dating a new guy, so that’s been a bit fun.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes, he’s also not in the entertainment industry, so I’m loving that about him. He works at Snapchat.”

“I like him already.”

“So yeah, we’re seeing how things progress, but so far so good.”

“Make sure you fuck before things progress too far. Wouldn’t want to get too invest and then find out he’s shit in the sack,” I stated and got a response of Scott’s and Els’ shocked expressions, first looking at each other, and then at me.

“What? It’s true,” I stated and then poured myself more wine.

 

Shortly thereafter, our food arrived, and we continued to chat while we ate, drank, and were merry. Once Scott and I got our mockery of each other out of the way, we were chatting like old friends, and I was really starting to see why Elizabeth and he had become such close friends in such a short period of time; they had very similar senses of humor, and where it differed, it was similar to Chris'. However, before long, the driver was calling Scott to notify him he was outside, and we were being whisked off to the LA Convention Center. 

As soon as the door of the SUV opened, I could tell that this was going to be Hollywood Circus #2 of 2019. Stepping out of the car, I pulled my phone out of my jacket and sent off Chris a text:

_Bradley: Just arrived. My anxiety is at about a 7/10. This movie better be amazing, otherwise you owe me._

As I finally looked up and took in the spectacle in front of me, the scale of everything was outdoing the Oscars. Everywhere you looked there were huge signage for _Avengers: Endgame_ and Avengers’ As. Scott had handed us lanyards before we got in the car, but I just followed his lead now that we’d arrived. However, when he and Els stopped for photographers, I stood back and tried to be as invisible as possible. On the ride over, I was trying to get up the courage to ask if there was some back entrance I could use, but decided to not be high maintenance and just grin and bear it. 

Thankfully, quicker than the Oscars red carpet, we were through most of the madness, and then Scott saw someone he knew from Marvel Studios who was helpful in leading us to wherever we needed to go. We were then handed off to someone else - it was unclear their affiliation - but quick first name introductions were made, and then we were lead into a massive theater and to our seats. Once seated I really had no idea what to expect, but just sat and took in all the buzz that was going on around us. 

Els and Scott proceeded to chat, while I mainly just people watched. One thing was clear: almost everyone there seemed to be super psyched. Chris’ comments from Saturday evening about my being a naysayer who needed to come and really get the full experience was at the front of my mind. I was a bit underwhelmed there wasn’t more cosplay, but then thought that that might be shunned at the big premiere event? I filed that away to ask Chris about Marvel movie premiere decorum.  

Before long, there was a commotion as the stars of the film started filing in. Finally I saw Chris, who was looking dapper as usual (although I wasn’t really a fan of the blue suit he was wearing), being escorted over to seats which weren’t too far from us, but too far for my liking. I immediately felt a bit glum. However, shortly thereafter people started cheering and then three men walked up on stage, welcoming and thanking us for coming and then started teeing up how this was the culmination of 22 films, blah blah blah. Maybe I should have paid more attention, but after having sat there for 30 minutes, I was ready to get the movie started - especially now knowing it was three hours long. I’ve got to give them credit though, as they were fairly quickly and before I knew it, the lights had been dimmed, and then the audience started losing their shit as the Marvel Studios montage intro started.

What can I say, there were laughs, there were tears, and there was suspense and intrigue. There were many moments of pure joy, and like any film that attempts to include quantum mechanics in the plot: head scratching. However, a key moment for me was towards the beginning of the film when Steve shaved his beard, and I hadn’t realized I’d audibly groaned and muttered “No! Not the beard!” with disappointment, until people around me started giggling and laughing, particularly Scott and Els, which was awkward given it was a relatively quiet and glum part of the film.

By the end of the movie I was an emotional mess from the rollercoaster of feelings, but was happy to see that, ultimately, the film ended with Steve’s arc. It was weird to again see Chris kissing someone else on screen, but I didn’t really care because I was too happy with the turn of events and how they decided to take the plot. At the same time, Els reached over and grabbed my hand, giving it a squeeze, and I glanced over at her and could see tears running down her cheeks. That brought a smile to my lips.

What felt like too soon, the movie was over, the lights were back up and they were inviting the cast up on stage. That took a few minutes given the scope of the cast involved, but there was Chris looking so good it hurt, and I had to fight the urge to jump to my feet and run over and hug him. Instead I had to settle on just beamed at him as he stood on stage. They then started interviewing the cast, but mainly, Chris, RDJ and Scarlett given the main roles the three of them played. 

It was then that it really hit me: this was it. Chis had been truthful in his initial slip that one night where he basically stated he was done being Captain America. That made me feel melancholy, and wanting to hug him even more. However, while I was wrapped up in that internal emotional realization I kind of missed what was going on on stage, and before I knew it things were wrapping up. Then it was over. 

I don’t know how many people were there, but it was then a bit chaotic as everyone pretty much got up at the same time to leave. It took us 15 minutes to get out of the theater, and then another 10 to locate the car. Scott and Els were chatty in the car, but I was pretty quiet as I internally mulled over everything I’d just taken in. The driver then whisked us first to Els’ place dropping her off, and then Scott’s, before taking me to Chris’.

 

Dodger was excited, per usual, to see me when I walked in the door. I let him out and then joined him outside to throw the ball and get some more energy out of him. However, after a 10 or 15 minutes I took a seat in one of Chris’ lounge chairs and took in the view of the sprawling lights of LA in front of me. A couple minutes later, Dodger appeared to be done running around, and came and jumped up onto the lounge chair and then curled up in my lap. 

I’m not sure how long I sat there petting Dodger taking in the view, but I awoke to my phone vibrating in my pocket. Pulling it out, I saw that it was Chris calling.

“Hi,” I said, answering with a yawn.

“Hi, where are you?”

“At your place. Why? Where are you?”

“I just got home and couldn’t find you or Dodger anywhere.”

“Oh, we’re outside.”

“OK, cool,” he said and then the line cut out.

A second later, the outdoor lights flipped on, and I heard one of the sliding doors open. Dodger’s head immediately raised and then he bolted to go greet Chris. 

“Hi bubba,” I heard him say to Dodger, and then another moment later, he was standing next to me and rubbed my hair. 

“Dodger and I were enjoying the view, and then I fell asleep like I tend to do out here,” I stated, smiling up at him.

“From that photo you sent me earlier, it seems like you two had a very cuddly day.”

“We did,” I said and then extended my hand up to him. He grabbed it, and then helped me stand.

“Hi,” I said wrapping my arms around him and reaching up to give him a kiss.

“Hi,” Chris said with one of his smiles that still made my stomach flutter, and then reciprocated my hug and kiss. We then stood in the embrace for a minute. 

“You look very handsome,” he then stated commenting at my suit.

“Thanks. So do you.”

“So, how was your first Hollywood movie premiere?”

“I had a great time. Thanks for getting me to come out here and for inviting me.”

“It was my pleasure. I wish I could have sat with you, but it was enough at least knowing you were there.”

“I cried. A lot.”

“Me too.”

“I have so many questions, but I’ll save them for another time.”

“OK.”

“So you’re really are done?” I said looking back up at him.

“Yes. I’m done with Cap for good.”

“How are you feeling?” I asked, meeting his eyes.

“A mix of things: a bit sad, a bit relieved, a bit terrified about what’s next. I felt this way already when we wrapped, but finally seeing it on screen and getting to talk about it publicly is a bit more unsettling,” he said and I could see the emotion in his eyes. It pulled at my heart.

“Anything I can do?”

“This,” he said he said with a small smile, and then pulled me against him a little more firmly.

After a moment of our embrace, Dodger then barked at us from where he was standing by the door, signaling that he wanted to go inside.

“His highness has spoken,” Chris said with a chuckle and this kissed me on the forehead. We then turned and walked back towards the house, and Dodger started wagging his tail.

 

“Can I get you anything? Are you hungry? Need a drink?” I asked once we were inside.

“I’ll make myself a drink,” he said while taking off his jacket and fully untying his tie, throwing them on the couch as he made his way to the bar. “Otherwise, I just want to shower and then crawl into bed. That OK with you?”

“Yeah, I’m a bit beat myself.”

“You want something?” he asked, turning to look at me.

“No, I’m good. Thanks,” I said sitting on the couch with a sigh.

Chris grabbed a glass and then poured himself a couple fingers of whisky, and then joined me, sitting next to me on the couch.

“I’m still feeling a bit surreal at the moment.”

“I can only imagine. Was anyone doing anything to celebrate tonight?”

“Not really. We’re all pretty beat.”

“More press tomorrow?”

“Not for me. I’m officially off the clock.”

“You are?” I asked looking up at him with surprise.

“Yup,” he said looking over at my with a big smile. “They’re having other cast do the remaining press through Thursday.”

“So, what do you have planned for tomorrow?”

“Sleep in and hopefully get to spend some time with my boyfriend,” he stated putting his arm around me, and pulling me against him so he could kiss the top of my head.

“Well I better go then. I wouldn’t want to get you in trouble,” I said with a smirk. “I guess I should email my boss and say I’m out sick again.”

“Please.”

“Although, I really should book a ticket back Wednesday morning, at the latest.”

“Let’s worry about that tomorrow.”

“Yeah, sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.”

“Sorry,” I stated again, not thinking. This time Chris poked me in the side in response, eliciting my usual squirm. He then gave me another kiss on the top of my head along with his usual chuckle.

We then sat on the couch, enjoying the quiet and proximity to each other while Chris had a couple more sips of his drink. However, after 20 minutes, I was starting to feel my eyelids get heavy, and decided it was time to move myself to Chris’ bed, and stood. Taking my lead, Chris placed his drink on the coffee table, and then followed me to his bedroom.

I stripped down to my underwear and started to brush my teeth while Chris got in the shower. I definitely had a grin on my lips as I watched him disrobe. Teeth brushed, I then crawled into bed and curled up next to Dodger, giving him some rubs and scratching his head in the places I knew he loved. Chris joined me in bed about 10 minutes later. However, as he turned to turn off the light, I was the one who was quick to pounce on him, and wrap my arms around his chest.

“Wanting to be the big spoon tonight?” he asked with a chuckle.

“No, I just couldn’t hold off not touch you any longer.”

“Always charming,” he said rolling around to face me. I couldn’t see it, but I’m sure he was grinning. He then leaned over and kissed me contently. 

“Thanks for coming tonight, Bradley. It really did mean a lot.”

“Thanks for putting up with my stubbornness. I’m really glad you talked me into coming out here,” I stated and then kissed him again trying to convey everything I felt in the kiss. 

A minute later I rolled over myself and Chris was quick to pull me back against him. His skin was still warm from the shower. Similar to the night before, I revelled in the mass of his body and the tickle of his chest hair as he held me.

“Now, were you the one that loudly groaned when Steve shaved his beard?”

“You heard that?”

“I think about half the theater did.”

I merely groaned in response.

“It made me smile, and was my favorite part of the night,” he stated and kissed my neck.

I revelled in Chris' comment, and was quickly to sleep in his arms.

 

I awoke with a moan, but was a bit off guard as to what was going on. However, I was quick to feel Chris’ beard kissing at my neck and shoulders and his arms wrapped around me, pulling me back against him so I could feel his chest against my back. But even more, I felt his erection against my ass. However, what was really causing the pleasure in my body was that his hand that was currently in my underwear, wrapped around my own erection.

“You awake now, sexy?” he asked and and then swiped his thumb over the crown of my cock, causing me to moan again.

“Oh, you like that?” he asked with a chuckle.

“Not fair,” I whimpered.

“The worlds not fair.”

“I’m not even awake yet.”

“It’s OK. We’ve got all morning,” he stated, and then started grinding into my ass harder. “I’ve been waiting to get my hands on you for a month.”

“Sorry. I had stuff to do,” I said trying to turn around so I could look at him.

Chris was quick to counter that based on how he was holding me.

“We both did. But now you’re here and I’d like to do some very naughty things to you.”

“Like what?”

“Mmm. Well if I tell you in advance, that’s not so much fun, now is it?”

“For the record I missed you too.”

“Oh yeah? And what did you miss the most?” he asked as he started to slowly jerk me, which felt like heaven.

“Everything. Kissing you. Holding you. Getting fucked by you.”

“Mmm. I missed all those things as well,” he said and then started to pull my underwear down until it was around my knees, and then started to pull his own underwear off. 

He then practically purred into my ear as he started to grind his cock against my bare ass while he continued to jack me off. It was heaven, except for the fact that I couldn’t kiss him.

We stayed in that position for a couple minutes as he continued to torture me by kissing the spots on my neck and my ear that he knew drove my crazy, while at the same time I could barely touch him in return. His erection, however, was ever present on my mind, lodged against my ass. Eventually though he allowed me to roll over so I could face him, and I was quick to push him onto his back and crawl on top of him.

“Good morning,” I said, smiling down at him.

“Morning,” he replied with a grin.

I was then quick to kiss him, my tongue pushing its way into his mouth, dueling with his. Instead of trying to overpower me as he usually did, I could feel him smile against my lips, and he then growled slightly as he reached down to grab my ass and pull me harder, grinding me against him. 

We sloppily made out like teenagers for a few minutes before I had other plans and then started kissing down his jaw, to his neck, and then made my way to his collarbone, which I lightly bit, getting another growl out of him as he grabbed at my shoulders trying to pull me back. After my quick bite, I then kissed my way down his chest and stomach, making my way to me intended destination: his beautiful penis. 

I took him in my hand and kissed the head, which was starting to leak precum. 

“Fuck I missed this,” I said smiling up at him before taking him in my mouth, swirling my tongue around the head, eliciting a moan from Chris. He was quick to move his hands to my shoulder and head which he started to massage as he gave me words of encouragement as I took more and more of him in my mouth. I revelled in the musk of him, as I sucked, kissed and licked the length of him, before moving to take each of his balls in my mouth. As usual, that the most vocal response from him. 

After spending ample time lathering and pulling at his balls, I then continued to make my way farther south, kissing and licking as his perineum as he opened his legs further, until I was rimming him. I have to say, I’ve always loved the fuzz on Chris’ butt and was unsure why I’d yet to venture to this realm before - perhaps apprehension that he wouldn’t like it? However, I further revelled in the feel of his hair against my lips and tongue. What can I say, I was a sucker for the mans fur from head to toe. 

However, after a minute, Chris was quick to grab me by the shoulders and pull me back up. I protested being pulled all the way up his body, and went back to taking his beautiful cock in his mouth, enjoying the taste of the further precum he’d leaked.

“Babe, not fair. You’re having all the fun,” he eventually said with a groan, after another few minutes of my administrations. His comment made me smile around his cock. 

He was then quick to start trying to pull me up so he could kiss me. I fought him off as best I could, but eventually gave in and was happy to be kissing him again. However, once I was at level with him, he was then quick to flip me onto my back, and I couldn’t complain about the feeling of his weight on top of me as he ravished my mouth, and ground into me. I was going to have major beard burn, but I didn’t care in the slightest. I was also enjoying the opportunity to grope his arms, which had me smiling against his lips. 

Soon, Chris was quick to start his assault, first on my ears, and then down to my neck, which had me moaning and squirming under him. And like me, he then kissed his way down my torso, nipping here and there which has the intended reaction from me, until he took me in his mouth, which got a further verbal response. However, that was nothing, and after a couple minutes, he flipped me over yet again, and instructing me to get on all fours. I knew what that meant, and was quick to follow instructions. 

“Fuck,” I moaned at the first sensation of his beard and lips as he kissed and lightly nipped at each of my ass cheeks. I then felt him take holder of my ass in his hands, parting me for better access, and then loudly moaned into the pillow in front of me as he started one of his magical rim jobs. Fuck did I miss this.

I’m not sure how long he worked me over, but it was bliss. Eventually he took a break, giving me a breather as he gently rubbed my lower back, and grabbed some lube out of the bedside table. Once back in position, he then started to rub this thumb in circles around my hole. He continued to gently tease me with his finger and tongue, until finally he started to insert first one, and then a second finger in me. The stretch and slight burn of the second finger felt amazing. God I missed this so much, and let him know with moans, whimpers, and call outs at every step of the process.

Soon I heard him tearing open the condom wrapper, which was my cue to finally remove my face from the pillow and look back at him. He grinned back at me, and it made my stomach flutter thinking how sexy he looked, naked behind me and rolling a condom onto his amazing cock. 

“You ready?” he asked once he was lubed up.

“Fuck, yes,” I said and pushed by ass back.

“Someone’s rather eager,” he said with a chuckle.

“If you had as many wet dreams as I had in Mongolia about this very thing, I think you would to.”

“Don’t worry, sexy. I’ve been dreaming about this too,” he said leaning down to kiss my shoulder.

Seconds later, I felt the amazing feeling as he started to press into me. Given that it had been a month, and compared to all the sex we’d had on Chris’ visit to DC, I almost felt like a virgin how much it hurt, but I revelled in the dull pain and instead focused on how amazing it was to feel him enter me more and more. 

“So fucking amazing,” he said as he eventually was fully inside of me.

It took me a minute to get used to the girth of him as he gently rubbed my lower back again. However, after a minute or so, most of the pain dulled enough, and I revelled in feeling full of him again. I took the opportunity to look back at him, and saw the look of lust, but mainly concern in his eyes. I grinned back at him, mischievously, and then started to slowly rock my hips forward and then backwards, moaning at the sensation of fucking myself.

Chris moved his hands to my hips, and gentle caressed them while he let me pleasure myself. However, after a couple of minutes of letting my fuck myself, I felt him take a stronger holder of my hips, and then he started to rock his hips in tandem, so that he his strokes started to become longer and longer, until I just gave up and let him take the wheel and fuck me.

His earlier comment stating that we had all morning came into mind and I could tell he was in no rush to reach orgasm based on the slow, steady pace he started at. I’m sure he was as horny as I was, but I was happy to enjoy the pleasure of a leisurely morning fuck. We did have all day after all, and given that this could be our last fuck for another month, I really wanted to make it last. 

“Kiss me,” he stated leaning down, pressing his chest against me back, engulfing me. That alone made me moan, but turning my head, he again worked magic with his lips and tongue in tandem with the rocking of his hips. It added up to having me whimper into his mouth, especially when he took me my erection in his hand and started to jack me off oh so slowly. From there he slowly built of the pace faster and faster, always changing the movement of his hips to light up a different place inside of me, especially teasing my prostate. 

“Baby…” I moaned, particularly after he’d been fucking me so that the head of his penis was rubbing against my prostate for over a minute, and I was getting close to coming.

“Yeah, sexy?”

“Can we switch this up? I want to see your fucking beautiful face.”

“Of course, babe,” he said as he stopped and then pulled out of me, which elicited of groan due to the loss. With another groan I rolled onto my back and enjoyed the sensation of stretching my legs out. Chris grinned down at me and took the opportunity to lean down with a gentle kiss.

It were those gentle kisses that always went straight to my heart. To me, there was no better conveyor of how I felt for Chris that those quick kisses. It was like a lazy day on the couch. Don’t get me wrong, I loved a sloppy, hungry kiss that lit a fire in my pants, but ultimately it was the feeling of being comfortable and content just being with someone that was conveyed in those kisses, typically with a smile, but not always, that made me know that there really was something between Chris and me.

“What are you grinning about?” he asked.

“Just you.”

“Oh yeah?”

“I’m definitely falling for you, Chris.”

“Ut oh, little man is talking about his feelings. Should I be concerned?” he asked with his own grin, and then leaned down to give me another gentle kiss. His grin completely apparent against my lips.

“Nope.”

“Good, because I can’t wait to watch your eyes roll back as I fuck you silly."

“Mmmm,” I replied, and then spread my legs and he grabbed behind my knees and pushed my legs up against my chest. I felt him line himself up against me, and then he leaned down with another grin to gently kiss me again, only this time his lips lingering against mine as he moaned and started to push back into me.

I then revelled in the feeling of him again inside me. We then oscilated between stared into each other eyes, and hungrily kissing as he continued to fuck me at a gentle pace. I groped at his arms and chest, and revelled in the spectacle of his abs working as he continued to fuck me, again steadily picking up that pace until I was a moaning mess as he quickly pistoned in and out of me until I couldn’t take it anymore.

“You ready to come, baby?” he asked when I couldn’t even bother looking him in the eye anymore, as my eyes were closed and my head back as he fucked my prostate over and over with long hard trusts. I tried to respond with a yes, but it just came out as a weird grunt instead.

“You gotta look at me,” he said taking my cock in hand and started to slowly jerk my off. I was quick to open my eyes and stare up into the gorgeous blue pools that welcomed me with a smile.

Chris was the definition of sexy at that moment. His hair was a mess from the sweat and me grabbing at it, while his cheeks and upper chest were red with all the blood coursing through his body. Additionally, his chest hair was now matted down with all the sweat from I’m sure the over an hour of fucking we’d been doing. But ultimately it was the grin on his face letting me know how good he felt, but also how much he was loving wrecking me to the point that I was incoherent.

Two minutes later my orgams built to the point of no return as my toes curled, and the blissful feeling shot from my balls throughout my body. Chris was quick to lean down and hungrily kiss me as I moaned through the sensation. He then continued to fuck me through my orgasm, and a minute later I looked up into his eyes as his body tenses and he let out a combination growl and moan indicating that, he too, was cuming. He then collapsed on top of me.

I was exhausted and didn’t know what to do other than gently rub his back as he came down from his orgasm. After a minute, he found my mouth again and continued to lazily kiss me, with gentle moans. He was still inside of me, and the feeling of the weight of him on top of me, still feeling full, and the bliss of the orgasm still in my body had me revelling in the moment. This was life. That being said, I let out a groan once he eventually rolled off me and I could stretch out my legs again.

“Good thing my hips are used to being on a horse for hours on end,” I said with a chuckle, and then groaned again as I stretched my legs and moved me hips. 

Chris chuckled in response, and then rolled onto his side, propping his head up on his hand so he could smile down at me.

“Hi there,” I said after another minute, smiling up into his eyes. 

“Hi, handsome,” he replied with a grin. 

I reached over and cupped his cheek with my hand so I could run my thumb through his bead and just enjoyed the bristle on my palm.

“I have to say, there was a lot I loved about getting away and unplugging for a week, but missing out on sex with you was not one of those things.”

“Oh yeah? Were you dreaming about me?”

“Dreaming? Are you kidding me? I’ve actually never felt so horny since I was a teenager. I’d have these hot dreams thinking about you and wake up, and there was zero privacy to jack off. Honestly, you have no idea. There are few trees on the Mongolian Steppe, so like you just kind of got used to pooping in view of people, but at a distance. But that’s like a necessity. Jerking off on the other hand, not so much. Also, you know how big of a prude I am.”

“Let’s go on a camping trip," he stated with a grin.

“Oh, that’s all you have to say is let’s go camping?” I asked.

“Your trip really does make me want to go camping. Maybe later this summer in Maine?”

“I guess I could be down.”

“Great,” he said with a grin. “But, trust me. I was also super horny thinking about you. However, I at least got to deal with that in the privacy of my hotel rooms.”

“Fuck, that’s hot thinking about.”

“Yeah?

“Your penis is something I think about an ungodly number of times a day. So yes, thinking of you jacking off is super hot.”

“It’s nice to know I have a fan.”

“I think it’s pretty clear I’d worship you anytime, anywhere.”

“Me? But I’m just a dork.”

“Yes, but a very sexy one,” I said with a grin, then diverted my eyes to his chest, and ran my fingers along one of his tattoos.

“How are you feeling?” I asked wanting to change the subject before I became hard again, and wasn’t sure I had the energy to go down that road so soon yet again that morning.

“What do you mean?”

“Mentally, I guess?” I asked looking him in the eye again. “You seemed on edge last night when you got home, and I was a little worried about you.”

“Thanks for being concerned,” he said and then leaned forward for a gentle kiss. “But, I’m actually feeling good this morning. In fact, waking up not exhausted with you in bed with me is one of the best things to happen in the last month,” he said, his grin continued and he then leaned down to kiss me again. Only this time, the kiss lingered and I couldn’t help but smile against his lips.

“You’re a weird bird,” I said with a grin.

“Oh, I’m a weird bird? Don’t get me started about you,” with a big smile and I could tell he was debating physically making me pay for my coy comment.

However, Dodger came to my rescue and ran into the room and jumped on the bed with a bark.

“Huh, Bubba? Bradley’s a weird bird, isn’t he?” Chris asked of Dodger getting him excited so he started licking at my face.

“Looks like there goes our moment,” I said with a joint groan and giggle as I dealt with Dodger.

“As I said, we’ve got all day. But how about we go give this mad man some attention?”

“Gladly.”

I was quick to get up and pulled on a t-shirt and my Hopkins lacrosse shorts that I stole back from Chris. Soon I had Dodger outside and chasing after the ball. I couldn’t help but grin as I played with him; he was such a sweetheart. However, all too quickly for my liking he became more interested in chewing on a stick than me throwing the ball, so I went back inside to find Chris had made me an iced coffee. 

I gave him a big thankful smile, as he then focused on toasting us bagels. He looked fucking good standing there in his underwear. Chris had once commented to me in the past that no one could see into his yard so there was no worry about going out naked, no less in my underwear, to play with Dodger. However, that just felt weird to me, so I always at least put on shorts. But seeing Chris standing there, I’d be happy to witness him in his underwear cooking breakfast any morning. 

“So, what do you want to do today?” he asked once we were seated and eating.

“I thought the plan was to be lazy?”

“It is, but I could still maybe go for lunch or dinner somewhere?”

“Sounds good to me,” I said and then noticed that a work meeting reminder popped up on my phone and I immediately felt guilty that I was playing hookie.

With that I picked up my phone and started looking at flights and found I could get onto the redeye that night at 9:45 from LAX to Dulles and be home in time to shower, put on a suit, and be at my desk for 9:00AM the next morning.

“Sorry to be a Debbie Downer yet again, but I really need to book a flight home,” I said with a heavy sigh.

“Ugh, are you sure you can’t stay another day?”

“I really need to get home,” I stated, not wanting to look him in the eye.

“Sure you can’t stay another day?” he asked, pleadingly again.

“Chris, I’ve stayed longer than I should have,” I replied a little more curt than I meant to. 

“Sorry,” I said a moment later with a sigh.

Chris immediately put down the coffee mug and wrapped his arms around me.

“Don’t apologize. I’m sorry that I keep asking for more time from you,” he whispered into my ear. “I am really happy you came for the time you did, and I know you need to get home. I’m just being selfish and don’t want you to go.”

“I don’t want to go either. But… but, life calls,” I said with another sigh after turning to look him in the eye.

“Let me pay for your flight home," he then stated.

“No, I’ve got it.”

“Please?”

“Chris, you’ve done enough. I’m a big boy.”

“I know you are, but I’m the one that wanted you to come out here,” he said with pleading eyes. God he was fucking adorable. “Please? You’re booking a ticket less than 12 hours from take off, I can’t imagine how expensive it’s going to be.”

Looking at the $800 price of the one-way ticket, it was giving me a little grief. But my pride didn’t want to give in. Chris then grabbed my phone out of my hands.

“Chris -” I started in protest from him grabbing my phone.

“Please, Bradley,” he said as I looked up into his eyes. From the look on his face I could tell this was futile. We were both being stubborn. 

“Fine, but just this one time,” I lamented with a sigh, not wanting to argue with him.

“Deal.”

With that he then proceeded to book me the flight on my phone, and then finally handed it back to once it was complete. I noted with a bit of further grief that he'd booked me a first class ticket, and at first I went to open my mouth to make a comment, but I decided that the battle was over, and should just let it go with a sigh. Chris responded to my sigh with a knowing smile.

“Per your earlier comment, let’s spoil Dodger today, have a lazy dinner, and then I’ll take you to the airport myself,” he said and leaned in to give me another kiss. “How does that sound?”

“Perfect,” I replied after a minute of giving him another disapproving expression and trying to hold in another sigh. Too much sighing in so little time.

 

I think knowing that we only had a couple hours together really helped to motivate us for the rest of the day. We took Dodger for a fun hike as Chris showed me Griffith Park for the first time. However, we avoided the areas around the observatory he thought might be busy with people. It made sense to me given that it was right before a major movie premiere, and that was not the best time to run into fans. Dodger, however, could have cared less about where we were and was very happy with the attention he was getting. Per usual, he found the largest stick he could carry in his mouth and ran ahead of us on the path. 

After our hike was done, we dropped Dodger off at Chris’ house and then quickly got back in the car to go grab a bite to eat out. Part of me wanted to make an adventure of it, and go somewhere in the city I hadn’t been, but we were also being lazy, so Chris took me to the other side of the Canyons to Studio City which was technically a new area for me.

“Hey, so you remember my friend from Hopkins, Meg, who went to high school with Lady Gaga?” I asked as we were seated at a cafe waiting for our food to come.

“How could I forget?”

“Well, I got a message from her while I was abroad that she left Amazon for Netflix and just bought a place here in Studio City with her husband.”

“No way?”

“Yeah! I’m so jazzed. Being a New Yorker, I think LA is a better place for her than Seattle. Don’t get me wrong, I love Seattle, but it’s not Meg’s cup of tea..”

“Well, I for one would love to meet her. But you never told me what she thought about the Lady Gage message.”

I looked around the restaurant briefly and then stated “Between us, she could have cared less. Lady Gaga’s made up so many lies and trash talked her time at Sacred Heart that Meg’s done with the whole facade. She’s way more excited to finally get to meet Els.”

“I love how you said this as if it was some deep government secret.”

“I mean, we’re in LA. Who knows who’s listening in?”

“You say as you’re getting lunch with your boyfriend.”

I physically tensed at the B word.

“Ahh, I see,” he said and I could see the hurt look on his face as it happened.

“Not fair,” I said and then had to think for a second on what further to say. “I’d love to shout from the rooftops that you’re my boyfriend… but… I think we both need to think about how this will affect our lives.”

Chris looked at me for a brief moment and then stated with little emotion: “I think this is a very important conversation for us to have, and I agree that this is not the place for it.”

I’m sure there was a look of relief on my face as I was genuinely concerned I’d offended him.

Like prior meals before our month long hiatus, I found the remainder of our time together was becoming less about getting to know each other and more about just contently enjoying each other’s company. 

The rest of our lunch was fairly uneventful. I gave Chris a more detailed account of my time in Tbilisi and the work part of my trip to Ulaanbaatar, while he also filled me in more about all the goings on of his press tour, which appeared to be just as boozy as my work trips. The Vanity Fair party aside, Chris and my interactions had been fairly tame considering that the wildest things that happened between us was when we had wine to lubricate our interactions. However, from the stories it appeared Chris knew how to party. 

 

After lunch, we went back to Chris’ house to lounge. After playing outside with Dodger for a half hour, I found Chris back at his computer. I kind of wanted to nap, but given that I wanted to sleep on the flight that night, I thought better of the situation. I also wasn’t in the mood to read my book or watch TV. Instead I plopped down next to Chris on the couch and leaned against him. He was quick to put his arm around me and started to gently massage the back of my head as he read the New York Times. Politics of course.

I also noted that Chris had changed out of his jeans and had stolen back my lacrosse shorts. It brought a smile to my face, but also allowed me to gently run my fingers through the hair on his leg. In my head I took a mental picture of the moment, as I wasn’t sure when I’d get to experience domestic bliss like it again. 

“You OK?” he asked.

“Yeah, why?”

“You just let out a heavy sigh.”

“I feel like I’ve been doing that all day.”

“I know. It sucks. Want to talk about it?”

“Not really. There’s not much to say other than it sucks that I likely won’t see you for another month… again.”

“True,” he replied and then kissed the top of my head as it leaned against his shoulder.

“Do you want to talk about your nervousness about me calling you my boyfriend in public?”

I let out another sigh.

“Sorry about that,” I stated.

“There’s nothing for you to be sorry about.”

“I want you to know that I already spoke to my agent and publicists about it," he stated which got me to turn to look him in the eye.

“About?”

“Coming out.”

“Oh,” I squeaked out, and I think my blood pressure spiked significantly.

“I was being honest with you when I said once this whole Marvel thing was behind me, that I wanted to do this.”

“I know.”

“Why the apprehension?”

“Don’t get me wrong, it’s kind of sucked the past couple months that I feel like I can’t be myself in public with you… but at the same time, as I’ve said many times before, the idea of dealing with anything entailing dating you, and the circus I’m sure it would cause, really gives me heartburn.”

“I know, and I hate it too," he said, his eyes conveying his sympathetic emotions. 

“I want you to know there’s no rush on my end," I replied, very mater of factly.

“Well that’s good to hear. To be honest, they were both really surprised, and said that they would start to think of a strategy.”

“Strategy?”

“Oh please, you know the communications on this is going to have to be spun.”

“I guess, yeah.”

“So they’re thinking I need to do some quiet campaigning to get people in my camp, if you will. Ironically, they’re also worried about uproar from the gays.”

“It’s so true though,” I said with a bit of a chuckle. “They gays are all about telling people to come out at their own pace, but as soon as there’s a whiff of perceived impropriety or a coverup, they’re the first to vilify someone.”

“That’s exactly what they’re worried about.”

“It’s not like you’re a closeted conservative Congressman, you’ve been very supportive of the community.”

“Doesn't matter, they’re worried it'll seem hypocritical.”

“Ugh. Fucking gays,” I said, which got a chuckle out of Chris.

“I also want to keep you out of everything,” he stated after a minute of quiet between us. 

That made me look up at him.

“I know how much this makes you anxious, so I want to minimize that as much as possible. No promises, but that’s my hope,” he stated and I could see the worry in his eyes.

“Just hearing that means a lot," I stated putting my hand on his chest. It really did mean a lot.

“It’s the least I can do.”

“No, not paying for any more private planes is the least you can do,” I said lightheartedly.

“I’ve already agreed to that,” he said with a smile.

“Just making sure.”

Chris then leaned down and places a gentle kiss on my lips. 

 

Sooner than I’d hoped, my stuff was packed and I was at the door saying my goodbye to Dodger. From the bags I had with me, he knew what was going and had a bit of a sad expression. As I stood, Chris was standing next to the door and I wrapped my arms around home and gave him a deep kiss. I really didn’t want to leave. 

He was driving me to the airport, so it wasn’t like it was goodbye yet, but I knew the embrace I could give him there was different from the airport. After a couple minutes, Chris was the one to eventually pull away from me with his own sigh and a sad look on his face as well. Part of me wanted to skip the flight and enjoy another night with him, but deep down I knew that I needed to head back to DC, and that meant we really needed to get going if I was going to make my flight. 

From there, we rode in relative silence. When he could Chris rested his hand on my left knee as I sat in the passenger seat. I’d reach to occasionally to squeeze it, which would elicit a smile from Chris. In my head I was praying that there would be traffic to delay us just a few more minutes, but given the time of night, the highways were relatively empty, and even the loop at LAX was not as bad as it normally was.

Pulling up to the departure area for American, Chris put the car in park and I looked over at him feeling rather glum that it was finally time to say goodbye. However, I was met by one of Chris’ amazing smiles.

“I’m really glad you came,” he said.

“Me too,” I replied and couldn’t help but smile back.

“I’m also glad we got to get a lot off our chests.”

“Yeah.”

“And I, for one, feel much better about the next month than I did the last time we were in this scenario.”

“Same.”

“You’re very quiet.”

“I thought you liked me quiet?” I replied with a smile. 

“Just as long as I get to see you smile, I’ll take you anyway I can.”

With that comment I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and returned his grin.

“Text me when you get home?” he asked, turn gentle eyes on me that made me want to groan how adorable they were.

“Of course,” I said and then continued to sit there, not opening the door.

“Bye, handsome,” he said and leaned over to give me another quick kiss.

With that, I opened the door, grabbed my bag off the back seat and walked into the terminal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for your continued patience. I had more unexpected work travel which delayed my writing, as well as some personal stuff that came up that sadly left me not feeling in the mood to write.
> 
> I'm excited for the next chapter, but no promises on the timeline.
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear you comments!


	12. Chapter 12

Even though I was a little tired from taking the redeye, I had a new beat in my step as I walked to work Wednesday morning. I felt like the turmoil and uncertainty surrounding Chris that was always in the back of my mind was now behind me. Yeah, we were likely going to have another month apart, but this time we’d both be on the East Coast (well, except for my trip to Morocco) and an hour and a half flight apart. 

That later part made me feel so much better as I knew from experience there was almost a flight every hour in the morning and evenings between National and Logan airports. That meant that one of us could easily jump on a plane in time for a late dinner, spend the night, and then catch another flight the next morning and be at work at a normal hour. 

It’s sad that thinking through the logistics of travel made me feel just as much at ease with everything, if not more, as the conversations we had about boundaries and my other hang ups with dating Chris. Also, I had a feeling that my Gold status on American Airlines was quickly going to balloon into Platinum, and the status whore in me was a little jazzed for the challenge.

This was all running through my head as I walked to work, until I came upon the now infamous Poop Guy Bus Stop™️, and low and behold, what did I see? Chris as Captain America front in center in the _Avengers: Endgame_ advertisement. I had a good chuckle to myself while I snapped a photo, and then shot it off in a group text to Chris, Scott and Els.

_Bradley: This was exactly when I needed to see this morning. Yes, it’s the infamous bus stop. Thanks all for entertaining me and helping get me over my jetlag. Can’t wait for the gang to be back together in 28 days!_

  


“Hey stranger,” Daniel greeted as he arrived at the table I’d reserved for the two of us Friday night. 

“Hi,” I said standing and giving his a quick hug.

“Good to see you’re alive and well.”

“I’ve got to say, it feels good to be home.”

“And, how was it?”

“Mongolia was amazing. Trip of a lifetime. I’m so glad I went.”

“I meant more your rendezvous with a certain Captain.”

“Oh, that went well.”

“Just well?”

“Yeah.”

He gave me a knowing look, and then flagged over the waiter.

“I’ll have a Sazerac, please, and he’ll have Tito’s up with a twist. No vermouth,” he ordered before I had a chance to open my mouth.

“Maybe I didn’t want a martini tonight?”

“I need to get you liquored up if I’m going to get the details out of you that I want,” he replied with a knowing smile.

“We’ve got a lot of gossip to get through. If you see these running dry, please bring a refill,” he then said to the waiter, who grinned back. “We’re good tippers.”

“Fine,” I replied, trying not to show my own smile. Daniel knew me well.

I downed my first drink pretty quickly as I told him about my trip to Mongolia. That I was happy to talk about - even the parts where I talked about my introspection, which would normally be way too personal to just casually chat about at dinner. However, after the past couple months, that seemed to be not as big of an issue. 

“So, how was Abu Dhabi? Did you finally get the offer?”

“I did,” he said quietly.

“And?”

“I accepted.”

“Congrats! That’s great. Cheers!” I stated, genuinely excited for him and raised my glass.

“Cheers!” he replied with a smile and clinked our glasses.

“So tell me… Good money? What are the dates of the move?”

“I gave myself six weeks from this past Monday. I put in my notice at Deloitte that day, so I’m basically done next week, and then have a few weeks to just organize my life.”

“That’ll be good to not be stressed as you pack, etc.”

“Yeah, so they’re flying me out there the week before Memorial Day so I can find an apartment. Then I’ll be back here in time to shoot over to Palm Springs, have a last harrah with you there, and then I’ve got a week to pack before flying over. Once I arrive, I’ve then got about five days to get myself settled before I have to start work.”

“Wow. I can’t believe it’s really happening.”

“I know. It hasn’t fully hit me yet. I don’t think it’s going to until I’m actually packing.”

“Yeah, that’s how I felt about leaving Boston.”

“And not to brag, but the salary is insane. And on top of that, I get a living stipend. I was looking at stuff online and for the amount they’re paying me I can get like a 5 bedroom penthouse on one of the new island developments.”

“Hot damn!”

“Yes. I feel bad suckling off to the teet of oil money, but I’m telling myself it’s just for a couple years, then I’ll move back.”

“Well, I’m definitely going to have to schedule a visit.”

“Yes. I was also thinking about scheduling a meet up in Europe in August or September?”

“I’d definitely be interested in that.”

“Good,” he replied.

We continued to chat about Abu Dhabi as our food came. He gave me more background on the role and what the day to day would be now that he finally had to offer and more details. However, once we were finishing up our food and we started cocktail number four, he then gave me a knowing look after conversation came to a pause on the current topic.

“OK. OK. What do you want to know?”

“How did it go? I got that text from you saying you had your chat Sunday night, and then you basically left me hanging since you then didn’t respond to my texts until yesterday.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. Somewhere in my Sunday lethargy I got the courage to have a bit of a heart to heart. I told him about my apprehensions and the boundaries I wanted to set. He appeared to be OK with that. I think we finally got through the log jam of talking around the whole situation. The hard part now is just finding the time. Other than maybe a night or two this week or next, I’m likely not going to see him until Memorial Day weekend.”

“Oh, he’s coming to Palm Springs?”

“Yeah. I hope that’s OK?”

“Hey, it’s your house. It’s an added bonus to me if I get to ogle him in a bathing suit all weekend.”

“You can look, but you can’t touch.”

“Please, he’s out of my age range these days anyways.”

“Oh, so you’re back to twinks again?”

“I’ve got a hard cap at under 24. But yes, mid- to late-twenties is what I’ve been feeling lately.”

“Well you better get as much ass as you can before you move to the Middle East.”

“What am I going to do without Grindr?”

“I’ll show you how to download a VPN.”

“Thank god you’re good with this kind of stuff.”

“I’m sure the 25 years old are better than me these days.”

“We’ll see. OK, so Palm Springs, that’s good.”

“Yeah. From there we’ll see.”

“And what about the whole he’s not out piece?”

“We had a frank conversation about that as well. Ultimately, we’re still trying to flesh this out more in terms of finding time to be together. Between that and the fact that I’m in no rush to deal with the whole thing, there’s no timeline set necessarily. But, Chris said he was going to start discussion with his team and start to formulate a strategy and plan.”

“Well it sounds like you guys had a very productive couple of days.”

“Yeah, it was good.”

“I’m proud of you, kid.”

“Why’s that?”

“It’s good to see you coming out of your shell. I know you haven’t had it easy, but two years ago you’d have just shut down immediately from the beginning. I’m just glad to see you’re finally allowing yourself to be happy, albeit in your own deliberative way. But enough from me, lord knows I’ve got my own issues.”

“Thanks, Daniel,” I said with an appreciative smile.

“Any time. Now how about we kill what’s left of these drinks and then get home. I’ve got a 9:00AM spin class.”

“Sounds good.”

 

There was a relative flurry of texts and calls between Chris and I for the next week. Now that he was in Boston, he finally got the production schedule for the next couple weeks, which helped us to get into a rhythm where we generally knew what the other was up to. However, I soon found that production schedules were more like suggested guidelines and although typically kept to locations and cast needs, the length of the day completely varied. 

A week in, Chris had a day off. Given that he hadn’t seen his family as much as he’d hoped, he asked if he could spend the day with them and then have me meet him for dinner and spend the night. I was quick to book a ticket, and before I knew it, I was in transit on my way to see him.

_Bradley: Walking off the plane! About to order a Lyft._

_Chris:_ 🤗 

Twenty minutes later I was knocking on the door, and Chris answered it, welcome me in, and then immediately pulled me into a kiss. I wasn’t expecting the urgency of it, but wasn’t complaining and allowed myself to get a bit swept up as he worked magic with his lips and tongue.

“Well, hello to you too,” I said after he’d finally stopped his assault.

“Hi,” he beamed.

“Everything OK? You’ve never greeted me like that.”

“Yeah, I just missed you is all.”

“OK. Just checking,” I said with a smile.

“Also you look pretty irresistible in this suit right now.”

“I thought I’d try a one-two punch of glasses and a new suit.”

“Well, it’s definitely working,” he said with a big grin.

I couldn’t resist but lean forward and give him another gentle kiss. It was nice to have him within reach again.

“So, what do you want to do tonight?”

“It’s up to you.”

“Anything good around here to eat?” I asked looking at my watch and seeing that it was still only around 7:30.

“Yeah, there’s a couple places.”

“You hungry now?”

“I could eat, but I could also wait a bit.”

“Then how about we take Dan Savage’s advice and ‘fuck first’,” I said looking up at him with a mischevious grin.

“Mmm, I like the way you’re thinking,” he said, matching my grin and immediately wrapped his arms back around me, pulling me against him with a hungry kiss.

  


Saldy it was the one trip we’d so far been able to sneak into his schedule, and I’m not going to lie, I felt a bit like a hooker flying up to Boston for some hot sex. Chris, as always wanted to pay for the ticket, which I didn’t allow, but instead told him to pay for dinner. After I joked about the Mann Act and interstate prostitution, Chris was fine to let me get my own ticket. 

It was also interesting to see Chris’ place in Boston, which was very different from his house in LA. Whereas LA seemed to be designed by a Californian, and included some “coastal New England” accents, his Boston place, on the other hand, seemed to have much more of Chris’ character. Perhaps it was just the knick knacks and art he had around, but overall it just felt a little more homey. The fact that he also had toys for his nieces and nephews around didn’t hurt either.

 

“What’s that look for?” he asked as we settled at a table at an Italian place in the North End he said he was dying to take me to. I personally thought the North End was a bit stale, but was happy to play along. Afterall, Chris was too fucking adorable to disagree about a resturant, especially after not seeing him for two weeks. Given that it was a bit late on a Tuesday night, we pretty much had the restaurant to ourselves which was also rather nice.

“Am I not allowed to smile?”

“I love it when you smile, but there’s a bit more to that.”

“Nothing. I guess I’m just happy I got to see you again before I leave for Morocco Saturday,” I replied with a shrug.

“Crap, that’s already?”

“Yeah, time flies.”

“Ugh, this has been so relatively convenient. I don’t want you running off to Africa for a week.”

“I’ll only be five hours ahead. Same as London.”

“That’s not bad.”

“Also, I looked at the schedule and it seems like this workshop is going to be much more tame. So, here’s hoping I’ll be done every day by six.” 

“Why the big difference?” he asked with an inquisitive look.

“Muslims don’t drink, and culturally lunches are bigger in Morocco, or so my colleague informed me. So no late, boozy dinners. ”

“Well that’s good. Sounds like you might get some sleep during this one.”

“Here’s hoping,” I said raising my glass with a smile, which Chris clinked his to mine with a cheers.

“You know, you’re welcome to join me next weekend if you want… You could take the redeye to Paris and then fly direct from there to Agadir.”

“I’m fairly certain I can’t, but I’ll keep it in mind.”

“I figured, but I thought I’d just throwing it out there.”

“I also don’t think I can request Watson book me another plane ticket that’s not work related, as he’s already been giving me very inquisitive looks when I ask him to look up flights to seemingly random places these days.”

“Dude, he totally knows. As I told you before, I was basically stripping down in your bedroom. And given that you have a four bedroom house, wouldn’t it be a bit weird if someone other than a person you were sleeping with would do that in your bedroom?”

“I know,” he said with a smile, “but at this point I’m just having fun trying to see what causes him to finally break and ask me.”

“I don’t know man, he seems to be a trooper. Has he made any more pointed comments recently?”

“I didn’t screencap you our text conversation on Monday?”

“I don’t think so…”

“Oh god. Here, look,” he said, and then handed me his phone. 

_Chris: Hi, just checking to see if you booked those tix to Palm Springs?_

_Watson: Yes, I booked you on an American flight from BOS with a layover in DFW. Let me know if it’s not showing up in your American app._

_Chris: I see it now. Thanks!_

_Watson: For my peace of mind, can I enquire where you’re staying?_

_Chris: My friend Bradley’s place._

_Watson: OK, cool. You’ve been seeing this Bradley guy a lot._

_Watson. Need me to make you guys any reservations? Is it just the two of you?_

_Chris: Got that covered on my own, but thanks._

_Watson: Oh, one last thing. A charge showed up on your AMEX for American Airlines that I don’t have a record of. Did you book that? I didn’t see anything in your account under your profile. Do you want me to add your AAdvantage number so you get the miles?_

_Chris: No worries. Flew a friend home from LA after the premiere._

_Watson: Bradley?_

_Chris: Yup._

_Watson: By the way, he seemed like a cool guy when I met him at the house._

_Chris: Yeah. He is._

_Waston: Cool, well let me know if you need anything else from me regarding Palm Springs._

 

I couldn’t help but laugh as I read. 

“This poor guy! Chris, you really need to say something. He’s clearly trying to politely ask you, his boss, who the fuck I am.”

“But I’m having too much fun with it.”

“Yeah, but there comes a point where your being obtuse starts to become dickish - especially since he seems to be cool with the whole thing.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“Beside, you said you were going to start the conversation with your team. This is an easy one.”

“Again, you’re right.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean for that to come across as nagging.”

“It didn’t, don’t worry,” he said with a smile. “I’ve honestly been having fun at Watson’s expense. But it’s a valid point that you raise.”

“However, putting on my friend Christina’s crisis communications cap, if you want to be 100% sure he’s cool with the whole sitch, you should tell him verbally. Texting him that you’re dating a dude could be screencapped and sent off to whomever he wants. Not that I think he would, it’s just mitigating risk.”

“Good point. I’ll be sure to mention it the next time we’re on the phone.”

“So, how’s the family?” I asked changing the subject.

“Great!” Chris stated, his face lighting up. “I slept in a bit this morning, and then met my parents for lunch. They caught me up on everything that’s gone on the past month or so that I’ve missed running around the world. Then after lunch, I met my sister, Carly, and her kids after school at a playground. Is it weird that I always forget how fun playgrounds are? Like, slides and swings and seesaws are so simple, but so much fun.”

I just grinned in response to his comment.

“After we played around for an hour, we went back to their house so I could meet their new hamster, Rex.”

“Rex, huh?”

“Yeah, I honestly have no idea where they came up with that. Of course, I got peed on.”

That also made me grin. 

“Is there something you’re not telling me about watersports?” I asked with a giggle as I couldn’t help myself.

I could tell from his expression that he was torn whether to reply with a quip, or just ignore me. “Getting back to my family,” he said, giving me my answer, “they appear to be doing well.”

“Doesn’t your other sister have kids too? Sorry, I’m forgetting her name.”

“Shanna, and yes. I’m going to my nephews soccer game Saturday morning, and then catch up with them after.”

“Jealous! I love watching kids soccer.”

“Really?” he asked looking at me dubiously.

“Honestly. I coached under 11s in college and grad school. I wish I still had the time to do it.”

Chris continued to eye me with suspicion.

“Anything else planned with the family?”

“Mother-son dinner date on Monday.”

“That’s cute.”

“Yeah,” he said with a big smile. “I wish you could fly up and meet us.”

“Oh, we’re at meet the parents already?” I asked a bit bashfully.

“No. But I can make empty gestures knowing you’ll be out of the country.”

“Charming,” I said sarcastically. “Which reminds me, it completely slipped my mind with everything else going on that I’m going to be back here the first weekend in June to see my friends Morgan and Ryan.” I stated.

“They’re in Boston?”

“Salem actually. They just bought a house, and it’s Morgan’s birthday. I haven’t asked, but I’m sure you’re welcome to join me. Also, they have an adorable Bernese named Burger.”

“Trying to butter me up with a dog?”

“Always.”

“I’m sure I could meet you guys for at least an afternoon, depending on what you’ve got planned. But I don’t think I could do the whole weekend.”

“That’s OK.”

“Remind me which friends these are again?”

“Ryan was my freshman roommate, and it worked out so well that we roomed together the rest of college. Morgan was also one of my best friends from Hopkins. They’d met a few times in college, but by chanced ended up being in the same section in law school and that’s when the sparks happened.”

“It’s funny how that works out sometimes.”

“Yeah. I was also pretty much in love with Ryan for most of college.”

“What? Now I really need to meet this guy.”

“Yeah... I kind of have a history for befriending guys and then getting way over my head.”

“But you and he are still good friends?”

“Of course! He’s one of my best friends. Also, it’s not like I ever really told him… that would be an awkward conversation.”

“And were you jealous of Morgan when things with them started?” he asked, which made me stop to think for a second.

“No. In my head I always thought they were perfect for each other, and I think I was mainly just happy to see them both so happy.”

“Well, that’s big of you.”

“It was never in the cards for Ryan and I,” I stated matter of factly with a shrug.

Chris just smiled in return.

“You know, you always talk about your family, but you’ve always been a bit mum about your friends,” I stated.

“Have I now?”

“Yes. And I don’t mean to pry, it’s just an observation.”

“I guess you’re right,” he state and then paused for a minute looking down at his hands. “They can be a bit bro-ish.”

“OK.”

“I don’t know. I guess I just figured they wouldn’t interest you,” he said hesitantly, not making eye contact with me. 

“Dude,” I said with a laugh. “I played competitive soccer from middle school through college. I’m used to meathead jocks. A lot of those guys are still some of my good friends.”

“Oh right, I guess I forgot about that,” he replied, his turn to be a bit bashfully.

“You’re too cute sometimes,” I said reading his expression.

“Why?”

“I like quiet, pensive Chris.”

He just smiled in return.

“I’m not saying this with any judgement, just assessing the situation,” I stated back to my topic on his friends. “But I’m guessing you’re not out to them?”

“How’d you figure that?”

“I used to do the same thing, not even realizing I was doing it,” I said and quickly reached over to squeeze his hands which was nervously playing with his fork.

“What do you mean?”

“I think I just found it easier to compartmentalize and only talk about the people who knew about that secret part of my life, and vice versa. I think it was a buffer mechanism so I didn’t have to worry about people from different parts of my life knowing each other and thus accidentally letting the cat out of the bad.”

“It’s not like I’m keeping friends from you.”

“I don’t think you are.”

“But I guess you’re right. I’m sure some of that has been in play.”

“We humans are weird creatures,” I said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

“You especially,” he stated, his big smile back.

Our banter was light for the remainder of dinner as we talking about living in Boston. However, Chris was quick to point out that technically I’ve never officially lived in the City of Boston as my apartments were in Cambridge and Somerville. Yet again, I rolled my eyes at him. It was close enough.

After dinner, we got a Lyft back to Chris’ place, and I pretty much crawled into bed as soon as we got back. Chris made a quick call to check in with Watson who was still in LA, and then I had to hold in a hum of delight when Chris curl up next to me while I read my book. 

He initially started reading his own book, but soon one of his hands slowly made its way to my forearm, which he started to gently rub with his thumb. After a couple of minutes, he put his book down and curled up closer to me, and I purposely ignored his mischievous smile as well as his hand making its way under the sheets to gently rub my stomach.

Again, I ignored him and focused on my reading. However, I’m assuming dissatisfied with my lack of response, his hand then moved lower over my hip until he was slowly stroking the inside of my thigh in a spot he knew from his previous torture sessions was super sensitive. I had to close my eyes and really fight letting out a moan as he did that. It was unfair how well he knew my body.

“You’re very persistent, Mr. Evans,” I said with my eyes still closed. I was afraid to look over at Chris, knowing the even bigger grin I’m sure he had on his lips.

“It’s not often I have handsome guys in my bed, especially one as sexy as you.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere.”

“I know you’re tired, I’m tired myself, but I really want to just hold you and kiss you for a little bit before we got to sleep. How does that sound?”

With that I let myself vocalize the moan I’d been holding in. Fuck. I didn’t deserve this man.

“Well, when you put it that way…” I replied with a simple smile, and then leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

He grinned back, and then reached over, taking my book out of my hands, closed it, and then placed it next to me on the bed. Chris then wrapped his arms around me, and as promised, pulling me closer to him. That alone felt amazing, and I lay there enjoying the warmth of his chest against me and the tickle of his beard against my cheek. I was waiting for him to start kiss me, and then opened my eyes to find him smiling back at me. 

“Hi,” he said softly and kissed my nose.

“Hi,” I replied, as I stared back into his eyes. I’d never actually seen his eyes this dark blue before. They were clouded, almost a stormy gray compared to the brighter blue I was used to.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Your eyes.”

“What about them?” he asked, his smile getting bigger.

“They aren’t as blue as they normally are.”

“Oh, hmm.”

“It’s because of the muted light in here.”

He responded tilting his head slightly, questioning my comment.

“Those pretty blue eyes you have aren’t actually blue. It’s just scattered light.”

“Huh?”

“It’s like the sky. There’s nothing up there but atmospheric molecules to scatter the incoming photons from the sun. It’s called the Tyndall Effect. There’s actually very few blue pigments in nature, most of what you think is blue is actually the scattering of light. It’s the shortest wavelength, so it scatters the easiest of any color.”

“Wait, what?” he asked now sitting back from me a bit.

“Yup.”

“You’re pulling my leg.”

“Nope. Take parrots for example, I’m fairly certain most all of them that have blue feathers aren’t actually blue. Same with most flower pedals and butterflies. They’re actually pigment-less and refract light to make that blue tint. I know for a fact that blue and yellow macaws only have pigment in their yellow feathers.”

“Wait, so what about blue eyes?”

“Your eyes are blue because the upper layer of your eye lacks pigment, not because they have any.”

“Hmm,” he said and I could see the wheels start turning in his head.

“Yeah, color in eyes aside from blue occurs because of the presence of collagen and melanin.”

“So what about yours?”

“My eyes are green because of the presence of collagen and some melanin, which usually gives people brown eyes. So those orange flex you like are actually higher concentrations of melanin than the rest of my eyes.”

“You’re such a nerd.”

“I know, but that’s why you can’t resist me.”

“It’s true,” he said with a grin, and then leaned forward and kissed me.

“So how do you prefer my eyes?”

“Well, if I’m going to be honest, I usually always prefer darker, muted blues because it reminds me of the ocean. But when your eyes are in bright, natural light, they’re pretty hard to resist.”

“Such a Washingtonian - no straight answer.”

“That’s like asking me if I prefer you now in a cute and cuddly mood, or when you’re so reved up and want to fuck my brains out with a passion. I thoroughly enjoy them both in their own individual way.”

“Mmm, I can’t argue with that. Now shut up so I can enjoy kissing you.”

“Okmmm,” I went to say as he cut me off as his lips met mine.

In addition, he rolled me onto my back so he could take charge and not only oh so politely kiss my lips, but also my neck and my ear, making me giggle but not squirm like he normally did. It made me want gentle, romantic Chris ever night, and I knew I’d be longing for this kind of affection in the week to come.

After a few minutes of the administrations of Chris’ lips, he was the one to first start to yawn. It quickly became contagious as I then started yawning against his lips. I loved that even through that he still grinned down at me. God he was fucking adorable.

“I’m so glad you came tonight.”

“Me too, big guy.”

“Did you set your alarm?”

“Yup.”

“You sure you don’t need a ride to the airport?”

“Nope. No need for you to be awake at 5:45”

“OK, thank you. I really didn’t want to get up then, but thought I’d be a gentleman.”

“You can be a gentleman and turn off the light while I roll over, and then get to enjoy being cuddled by you while I fall asleep. How’s that sound?”

“Deal,” he said with a grin and then gave me one last kiss on the lips.

  


_Bradley: Sitting at the gate waiting to board my flight to Casablanca. Xxx_

_Chris: Safe travels! Let me know when you get to your hotel OK. X_

 

Travel to Agadir was a breeze compared to getting to Tbilisi and Ulaanbaatar given there was a direct, six hour flight from Dulles to Casablanca. A quick layover, and a 40 minute flight to Agadir, and soon I was being driven to the hotel. Upon arrival, I was pretty jazzed to see it was a resort conveniently located right at the beach. Comparatively, this looked like it might turn into a semi-vacation instead of an exhausting work trip, and that was fine by me. 

 

As hoped, I had way more free time during my workshop, and was even able to get in a little pool time each day. However, my favorite thing was watching the sunset over the ocean each day during dinner. If anything, I was giving Chris a hard time that it was his busy schedule that was getting in the way of us being able to speak on the phone each day. 

Other than a small excursion out of the city to see a casbah that had been converted into a sustainable hotel, as well as a visit to an argan forest managed by a women-run argan oil coop, the workshop was pretty straight forward. On Wednesday evening I ended up going to dinner one-on-one with two of the local country officials, Moha and Narjisse, both of whom were honestly the nicest and most gracious host officials I’d ever dealt with at my time at the IMF. During dinner I thanked them for their amazing hospitality and praised superlatives on then. Over the course of dinner we got talking about some of my other trips for the IMF and mentioned I was a big fan of national parks and had been a little disappointed that I couldn’t work a nature excursion into my schedule. 

The cards were apparently shining in my favor and Narjisse informed me that her husband was a biologist for the ministry of agriculture and told me that we could skip the closing segment the next morning so she could take me to Souss-Massa National Park. I decided to throw all caution to the wind, and at 8AM the next morning I was being picked up by her and her rather attractive husband and being driven south to the national park. 

Narijsse and I had been buddies since the start of the workshop when she informed me that she finished high school and went to college in Norfolk, Virginia because her father was stationed at the US Navy base there as an allied officer in the Moroccan Navy. Give me a Navy brat and we’ll be best friends within a couple hours. This little trip was just the icing on the cake.

On top of that, I could barely contain my glee when she informed me that the last time she’d been to the US was to go to ComicCon in San Diego, and that she had her husband were big Marvel fans. When I asked if they’d seen _Endgame_ you’d have thought I seriously offended her based on her facial expression. She merely responded, “Of course! We flew to Casablanca for opening night.” That brought a smile to my lips. 

I had the most enchanting morning with them as they took me through the park. To be frank, there wasn’t much to see in the park, but their company was a pleasure and I couldn't help but smile and laugh at most of our interactions. And after I mentioned that I loved birds, Abbas found some Northern Bald Ibis to show me. Not the prettiest of birds, but giving their endangered status, it was amazing, but also with a heavy heart, to be able to see them in person. 

Our last stop of the morning was to Tifnit, a small fishing village on the shores of the park. The village itself was picturesque, but like many fishing villages I’d now been accustomed to visit around the world, there was just so much trash around everywhere. Most sadly though, it was from the sea and not generated on site. 

In Tifnit we sat for a pleasant lunch of fresh grilled fish and some fresh fruit that Narjisse had packed for us. I used the opportunity to grill them about the Marvel Cinematic Universe, which to my enjoyment, found them turn the table on me, and found I was in fact pretty novice in my knowledge. However, to impress them, I had to pull out the big guns and informed them that I’d met once run into Scarlett Johanssen at a bar in New York. Part of me felt bad leaving out the fact that I’d literally been in bed with Captain America nine days prior, but decided I’d rather keep that to myself.

Being a big Black Widow fan, Narjisse wanted all the details I could give her, which sadly wasn't much. However, one thing was for sure from that meal: I’d fully cemented a new friendship in an unlikely place that I hoped could continue.  

The drive back to Agadir was just as upbeat and fun as the way down, only there were more breaks for them to play me Morocca music, specifically Moroccan hip hop, which was apparently Abbas’ favorite. By the time they dropped me off, big hugs were shared and the promise that I’d be back soon for them to show me the full Agadir experience, including the desert and Atlas Mountains. It honestly sounded amazing.

I gave myself twenty minutes at the hotel to sit and collect my thoughts. I was quick to text the chat group that consisted of Els, Chris and Scott my photos of the ibis I saw that day. Their commentary then trickled in for the rest of the day, given that Scott and Els were just waking up. Most of it mocking me. I held my tongue in return.

After giving myself a bit of a breather at my homebase for the past few days, I then change gears and requested my bags and a cab to take me on my way to my next destination. I’d had a fun morning, but was now excited to spend a little time by myself to recharge and get in two days of surf lessons, yoga, and a couple argan oil massages.

  


_Bradley: Hey, sexy. How’s your day going?_

I texted Chris not expecting him to respond, but then saw the magical dots pop up indicating he was typing.

_Chris: Just broke for lunch. How was surfing?!?_

_Bradley: So… Turns out I’m better at surfing than I expected._ 🙃 

 _Bradley: I also appear to have an admirer._ 🤓

 _Chris: Such a stud. You’ve got an admirer here currently picturing you stripping out of a wetsuit._ 🤤 _But please elaborate!_

_Bradley: His name is Alexander. I’d say he’s probably 22 and here on holiday with his family. We had a group surf lesson this morning, and since then he’s been pretty bold and sat down next to me first at the pool and then later in the lobby and tried to strike up a conversation._

_Chris: 22?!?!_

_Bradley: Don’t you worry, Mister. I doubt he can even grow facial hair. However, it does feel good to know I could still bag a 22 year old if I wanted to._

_Chris: You should see my grin._

_Bradley: Wish I could give you a kiss! But I’ve got to go shower and get ready for a hot dinner date._

_Chris: Better not be with the 22 year old..._

_Bradley: Nope. My date’s pretty cute, though. Really more your type than mine. Early 30s, about my height, brown hair, nerdy glasses. I think he said he’s here on a work trip._

_Chris: You’re going to dinner by yourself aren’t you?_

_Bradley: Yes._

_Chris: Enjoy dinner, cutie._ 😘

 _Bradley: And after dinner I got some plans with my right hand thinking about a certain sexy guy I know._ 😁

 _Chris: Give me a call when you get home and maybe I can help you out..._ 😉

 

I unfortunately was unable to connect with Chris that night after I got home from dinner, but he sure was the star of my imagination. However, I awoke refreshed early the next morning, and was out in the surf enjoying myself. After getting in a couple hours of waves, I then decided to enjoy some time reading my book at the pool. 

“Did you have a good night last night?” I heard from the lounge chair next to me and looked over to see Alexander laying out his towel and then sprawling out in the sun. I had to admit, he was very easy on the eyes. Especially as his long, but nicely defined limbs, in combination with the slight thatch of hair in the center of his chest, were just up my alley.

“I did, yes, thank you. And how was yours?”

“I looked for you at the bar last night, but I didn’t see you.”

“Yeah, I had a quiet dinner by myself and then was in bed a little early.”

“Oh, that’s a shame. I’d have offered to have dinner with you had I known.”

“Thanks, but I do a decent amount of travel by myself, and have come to enjoy it.”

“Well, if you want company tonight, I’m more than happy to join.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Did you get in some surfing already?”

“I did yes. I was up early and had a lesson and then enjoyed some time playing around in the waves by myself.”

“You were pretty good yesterday.”

“To be honest, I learned to surf as a kid, so it was really just a refresher for me.”

“California boy?”

“Ha! No. Very far from it.”

“Where then?”

“I’m a Rhode Islander. And you?”

“Oxfordshire.”

“Of course.”

“You know Oxforshire?”

“No, but I once dated a guy from there, and I learned all I needed to.”

“Ouch,” he replied.

We then sat there for a couple minutes of silence between us. I for one was then happy to return to my reading until Alexander then interrupted me again.

“Sorry if this comes across as creepy, but is your Instagram name _BAndrewsEcon_?”

“It is… How’d you know that?” I asked a little taken aback.

“I was just looking at the geotagged photos this morning and saw your post of the sunset last night. Mind if I follow you?”

“No, not at all,” I said with a simple smile.

“Brilliant. So econ, eh? Are you an economist?”

“I am, yes.”

“I’m studying economics myself.”

“Oh really? Where?”

“London School of Economics.”

“No way. I did my junior year of undergrad there.”

“Where’d you go to school, if you don’t mind my asking?”

“Johns Hopkins for undergrad and then MIT for my doctorate.”

“MIT? Wow.”

“Trust me, it’s not as prestigious for economics. Also, LSE is nothing to sniff at. If you’re getting decent grades and have a good relationship with an adviser you’ll likely get into any grad program you want.”

“I guess,” he said with a bit of a bashful smile. “So, are you still in academia?”

“No, I work at the IMF. That’s actually why I’m here. I had a workshop and decided to extend my stay a couple of days and try to see how sloppy my childhood surfing was.”

“Wow. I have so many questions,” he said with excitement, but then I could also see his apprehension of not wanting to push the interaction too far.

“Fire away,” I replied with a smile happy to give him advice. 

With that we sat and chatted as he asked me for advice about jobs and grad school. I flagged over one of the waiters and ordered a bottle of rosé for us to tuck into while we chatted. The more I learned about Alexander, the more I was impressed with him. He had a pretty smart head on his shoulders, and generally knew what he wanted. 

At one point I found myself smiling as I realized how much he reminded me of myself at that age. He was hungry and a bit idealistic about economic theory. He was also pretty cute about side stepping the whole gay thing, but being a complete flirt at the same time. 

After two hours of chatting I was glad he’d sat down and struck up a further conversation. After being in the sun all day, I was also feeling a bit of a buzz from the wine. However, as our conversation died down, I saw that I had a text from Els on my phone asking if I was free to chat. 

“Hey, so my sister in LA just messaged me and wants to chat, so I think I’m going to head back to my room and give her a call while we’re still overlapping in time,” I stated.

“Of course. My apologies for bogarting your pool time. But thank you so much for the advice.”

“My pleasure,” I said collecting my stuff and standing and was about to head back to my room, but instead stopped and turned back to him. “Tonight’s my last night. If the offer still stands about dinner, I’d enjoy some company.”

“I’d love to.”

“Meet in the lobby around 8?”

“See you there.”

 

I spoke with Els for a little bit before I decided to take a bath and let myself soak a bit. Not surprisingly, I fell asleep in the tub, but rinsed off and still had enough time to quickly dress and then head down to the beach and sit by myself and watch the sun set. I took a quick video of the sunset before turning the camera to catch myself blowing a kiss, and sent it off to Chris. He’d said earlier that he had a busy day and was going to be pretty incommunicado, which was fine since I’d be back on a plane tomorrow and able to have our nightly chats.

Before I knew it, I was back in the lobby of the hotel and greeted by an eager looking Alexander. Seeing as I’d been eating tagines all week, I was in the mood for something a little different, and put in a request to the concierge who first recommended an Irish pub. Alexander and I quickly looked at each other with a look of horror, and I knew I had a new friend. We then got the recommendation for a French place a few blocks away, and given the number of French tourists, we thought it couldn’t be too bad.

Dinner was fun. After we got a cocktail in us, Alexander’s shyness all but disappeared and he opened up to start talking about more than school and economics. I found out he was in fact only 21, which made me groan aloud. However, I then felt rather pleased with myself when I asked him how old he thought I was, to which he replied “27 or 28, oldest”. He then didn’t believe I was 32 until I pulled my drivers license out of my wallet to prove I was born in 1986.

After our initial cocktail, we shared a bottle of wine while we ate. I gave him my backstory of being a Navy brat in Rhode Island and then touched briefly on experience of undergrad and grad school in Boston, and then the move to DC. I think the thing that most blew his mind was my job at the Congressional Budget Office, given the number of questions it sparked. I had to say, the fawning attention was something new that I’d never experienced before. Now I knew a bit how attractive professors felt.

After we finished dinner we first tried to find a bar nearby to get a nightcap, but given we weren’t feeling the club vibe at most places we passed, we decided to head back to the hotel and order a drink and sit back by the pool. Given that I’d treated him to dinner (what can I say, even though Morocco was cheap, I felt bad splitting dinner with a college kid), Alexander insisted on treating me to a drink. I appeased him for the first, and then also the second as I was enjoying chatting with him, until I finally looked at my watch and saw that it was almost 11.

“Well, Alexander, I’ve had a wonderful evening, but I really need to head back to my room and start to pack,” I said and stood from the table we were seated at.

“Likewise. Again, thank you for dinner and the advise earlier.”

“My pleasure,” I said and then leaned forward meaning to give him a hug. However, to my surprise, Alexander leaned in and kissed me on the lips. Given my intoxicated stated, I froze and was a bit slow to pull back, a look of surprise all over my face 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry. I must have read that wrong,” Alexander said with a look of embarrassment on his face.

 Before I could say anything, I couldn’t help but start laughing at the situation. That was the worst reaction though, as Alexander’s face just sunk even further.

“No, no. I should be the one apologizing. Don’t get me wrong, you’re super cute and very charming. But I’ve got a guy waiting for me at home. I probably should have been a little more forward about that earlier - it’s all a bit new.”

“Oh god! I’m a homewrecker.”

“No, not at all.”

“Can we pretend that never happened?”

“Gladly. Now I’m going to lean in and give you a hug again,” I said and then we met in a quick embrace.

“Enjoy the rest of your holiday, and hit me up anytime you need advice,” I said with a smile.

“I’ll be sure to do that. Safe travels tomorrow,” he replied with his own grin.

I started to walk back towards the lobby and turned back to him, “Hey Alexander, “ I said and he looked back over at me quickly. “For the record, your not a bad kisser.” I stated with a wink, which had him blushing.

With that, I went back to my room, packed up most of my stuff, brushed my teeth and then crawled into bed. Once I had the lights off, I grabbed my phone, setting an alarm and then texted Chris with a big grin.

_Bradley: Do I have a story for you! All I’ll say is that you’ve got some competition. I’m in bed and need to get some sleep, but I’ll call when I get home tomorrow. I land at 8PM Eastern so please pencil me in for a call at 930? Miss you, big guy! X_

With that I rolled over and closed my eyes to go to sleep, the grin still on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in posting. This was actually supposed to be part of a longer chapter, but given the continued delay in finish that, as well as the fact that it was getting to be pretty dang long, I decided to split them.
> 
> Things get more interesting in the next chapter, I swear!
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

I arrived back in Washington to little fan fair, but it felt good to be home and back in my own bed. Chris was very amused to hear about my evening with Alexander, including the kiss. That made me feel even more confident in what was going on with us.

I quickly got back into the grind of work and my general routine, only occasionally finding myself daydreaming out my office window thinking about a certain bearded fellow. However, before I knew it, I was packing my suitcase again and setting an alarm to get up for my 7AM flight to Palm Springs.

 

I always liked to arrive at the house in Palm Springs on the Thursday before Memorial Day, a day before everyone else, that way I could organize the house and make sure everything was ready for our guests. The biggest task involved was running to the grocery store to stock up on food and alcohol. Also, given my type A personality, I checked the sheets on the beds and rewashed all the bathroom and pool towels to make sure they were fluffy and fresh. 

Most of all though, it allowed me the opportunity to relax by myself for an afternoon by the pool to soak in the sun before the riff raff arrived. However, this year, it also allowed Chris and I to have a night to ourselves as he was arriving on one of the evening flights. 

 

“Bradley?” I heard Chris call out as he entered the house.

“Hi, sexy,” I said with a grin as I made my way from the kitchen to greet him.

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” he said looking me over as I was shirtless in just my swim trunks.

“Speak for yourself,” I said as he too looked as sexy as ever in a t-shirt tighter than he normally wears them. Ugh, those eyes. That beard. God I missed the sight of him.

Chris engulfed me in his arms, and was quick to plant a heavy kiss on my lips. He was also quick to grab my ass, letting out a slight growl from his throat as he pulled me tightly against him. God I missed his smell.

“Is anyone else here?” he asked as he looked around the living room.

“Nope, it’s just you and me tonight.”

“Oh, so I can have my way with you right here, right now?” he asked with a mischievous grin.

“If you want,” I replied with a smile. “But, how about I first show you to our room.”

“If you insist,” he stated with a mock groan, and then grabbed me to give another quick kiss.

I picked up his bag and then exited the living room through one of the glass sliding doors, leading Chris past the pool to the pool house.

“What do we have here?” he asked as I opened the sliding glass door and gesturing for him to enter. Inside was my little haven for the weekend, consisting of a spacious bedroom and large ensuite bathroom. 

“It’s our own little separate space for the weekend,” I stated.

Given that it was just me at the house I had all the curtains open, so we were currently standing surrounded by glass walls. There were minimal lights on in the bedroom, so there was an amazing view of the pool and the surrounding yard with all the palm trees under lit with accent lights.

“I feel like I’m on the Bachelor,” Chris stated, with a chuckle looking out at the yard.

“I’m going to pretend that that was a compliment,” I replied. “But don’t worry, once the curtains are drawn, no one can see in.”

“Why? Is there something you don’t want everyone else seeing?” he asked with a grin as he pulled at the drawstring of my trunks so that the bow came untied.

“I hope so.”

“Well isn’t that being very presumptive of you,” he said with the same grin and he pulled me closer to him as one of his hands made its way down the back of my trunks to cup my ass. He gave me a quick kiss and he gave my ass a quick squeeze, and then one of his fingers ever so lightly grazed over my asshole. That caused me to lean into his chest and moan. 

“I missed you, big guy,” I said looking up at him with a slight whimper at the end as he continued to tease me.

“I missed you too. I think you should lose these,” he stated and grabbed the waistband of my trunks, pulling them half way down my thighs.

“Mmm, that’s better,” he stated with another grin, and then started to walk me back towards the bed.

“Not fair. You’re fully clothed,” I stated.

“That’s OK.”

“No it’s not.”

“Yes, it is,” he said and then grabbed me by the waist picking me up and throwing me onto the bed.

He was then quick to pull my trunks the rest of the way off my legs as he continued to stare down at me with his mischievous grin. I was basically already hard as I laid there and blushed a little as his eyes scanned all over my body.

“Now it’s really not fair.”

“Oh, you want me to get naked too?”

“Please.”

“Well since you asked so nicely,” he said and he started to kick off his sneakers first before then pulling his t-shirt over his head, and then a moment later he was stepping out of his jeans and underwear. Fuck was he sexy standing there in front of me naked with the start of an erection.

“Much better,” I said as he crawled onto the bed on top of me.

“Missed you,” he said with a smile and then leaned down to hungrily kiss me.

I moaned into his mouth at the feel of his beard, and then proceeded to start groping his arms, and tried to pull him down on top of me. Chris however, was having none of that, and pulled back from the kiss to give me a further mischievous grin.

“Why are you being so difficult tonight?” I asked as I ran the back of my hand against his chest, enjoying the feel of his chest hair.

“I’m not being difficult, I’ve just been thinking about your ass for the past eight hours and would really love it if you could roll over so I can show you how happy I am to see you.”

He didn’t have to ask me twice. A second later, he took hold of my hips after I’d flipped onto my stomach and pulled me up so I was on my hands and knees. I then about almost whimpered as I waited for him to do anything. Instead, I felt as he rubbed his beard up the back of my thigh, which was a new sensation that tickled. From there he then kissed and occasionally lightly nipped my left glute as he teased me in a new way. Only, where his typically teasing had me moaning into a pillow while I couldn’t think straight, this new tactic was actually teasing the fact that he was not doing anything to me at all.

Just when I figured he was doing it to get a reaction out of me, he then put pressure on my back pressing my chest down onto the bed so that my back was arched, and I was then rewarded with the swipe of his tongue up the crack of my ass.

“Fuck!” I stated with a moan.   


“Miss me?” he asked, I’m sure with the same mischievous grin.

“So much,” I whimpered as he continued the assault of my hole with his tongue.

He responded with his own delightful moan as he then proceeded to rim me until I was a babbling mess. I’d honestly never been with a guy who could get me on the edge of an orgasm just be kissing and licking at my ass. 

“Think that guy Alexander could make you feel this good?” he asked, I’m sure with a mischievous grin on his lips.

“Fuck, no.”

“Good,” he stated and then slapped my ass harder than he ever had before causing a groan from me. “Now I’m going to fuck you so well you’re never gonna be tempted by another guy again. Where are the condoms?”

I had to think for a second, I was so lost in pleasure.

“Shit! I knew there was something I forgot to get,” I said once my brain had booted up to process Chris’ request.

“That’s OK,” he said as he gently kissed where he’d just slapped me.

I turned and looked back at him, and was met by a smiling Chris. 

“How about you let me take a crack at your beautiful cock?” I asked, mirroring his smile.

“Sure,” he said with a grin as he crawled up to meet me in a kiss, and then rolled onto his back, pulling me on top of him. I kissed him hungrily, dueling his tongue and trying to take control of the kiss, as I ground into him. Chris’ hands made their way down my back to my ass, until his started to rub his finger over my hole making me whimper into his mouth. I could feel the grin on his lips as he did it a few times.

After a few minutes of that, I then kissed my way down his neck to his chest, showing some love to his nipples, until he had to pull me off of them from how sensitive they’d gotten. I smiled up at him and then kissed my way down until I was lying between his legs, and I took his cock in my hand. I then grinned back up at him as I started to lick at the pre-cum pooling at the tips which got moan from him, and then took the whole tip in my mouth licking and sucking at him. I then spent the next fifteen minutes worship his amazing cock, eliciting moans and a little more verbalizing about how good I was making him feel. 

However, he eventually grabbed my head and pulled me off at him. I looked up at him with a questioning look.

“How about you scoot around so I can continue to enjoy your ass while you do that?” he asked looking down at me from lidded eyes.

I groaned in lust in response, and made quick work of getting into position straddling his chest. He was quick to pull my ass down so he could start rimming me again, which elicited the usual expletive laden moans from me. However, I didn’t let myself get too caught up in his administration and leaned down so I could worship his beautiful penis further, as promised. 

Taking him in my hand, I licked around the head enjoying the taste of his excitement, which immediately elicited a moan from him, the vibration of which against my ass sent a shiver up my spine. We quickly got into a feedback loop where one of us did something to elicit a strong moan which would reverberate through the other, causing them to also moan - particularly my ass. 

Chris’ cock was a little too big for me to take all the way down, but my current angle allowed me to try to get as much down my throat as possible, and I kept at it, trying to accommodate more and more. After all, practice makes perfect. Between that, and switching it up to suck on his balls, Chris was becoming more and more verbal as we pleasured each other.

“I’m getting close,” he finally moaned to me as I was jacking him and trying me best to pleasure the head of his cock. I just moaned around his cock in response, and double down my efforts trying to get him over the edge.

A couple minutes later, his hands grabbed firmly onto my hamstrings and then his body tenses, as he loudly moaned and I was rewarded as his salty cum flooded my mouth. I tried as best as I could to continue to pleasure him knowing how sensitive he got after he orgasmed, and he was quick to pull me off of him

“Come here, babe,” he said and I looked back to see him look down at me with pleading eyes. I twisted my body around and he pulled me back down against his chest, and I was met by a hungry kiss from him.

“God I missed you,” he said with a grin.

“Me too, big guy.”

“Roll off me for a sec?” he asked. I leaned down and gave him another gentle kiss and then rolled off of him. He was quick to get up and then I heard him rummaging through his bag as I stared up at the ceiling. A minute later, he jumped back up onto the bed with a big smile, as if he made some big achievement. I looked at his hand where he was him holding a small container.

“What’s that?”

“My beard oil.”

“What’s that for?”

“You. Duh.”

I replied with a look of confusion.

Chris then opened it and pour a little onto his fingers and then saddled up closer to me.

“Let me show you,” he said with a grin as he then reached down between my legs and then I felt his finger rub gently against my asshole, eliciting the usual moan from me.

“I’m not ready to fuck you without a condom yet,” he said with a tender look in his eyes that just about made me want to come right then, “but that doesn’t me I can’t get you off in other ways,” he continued, the corners of his mouth arching into a grin.

Chris then took his time rubbing the oil, teasing me before eventually inserting first one and then a second finger into me. It wasn’t the same as getting fucked by him, but I was enjoying it, especially the grin he has on his face when he’d rub against my prostate making my back arch.

I could tell he was enjoying himself as he countinued to fuck me with his fingers for a few minutes until he leaned down and took one of my balls in his mouth. Between the warmth of his mouth, the tickle of his beard, and the magic of his fingers, I was quickly starting to fall apart and could feel the orgasm building.

A couple minutes later, Chris changed his position so he had a better angle to start jacking me off while he continued to rub at my prostate. I found I was bucking my hips up and down to meet the stroke of his his hand on me, and the movement of his fingers inside. That got Chris grinning down at me more, and between the sensation of both his hands and staring up into those eyes just became too much.

“So close, babe. That feels amazing,” I finally said to him between moans, closing my eyes.

“Yeah? You gonna cum for me?”

“Yes. Fuck, don’t stop,” I said looking back up at him as he then really started to assault my prostate.

Seconds later I was gripping at the sheets as the tingle built from my balls and then shot through me as I came all over my chest and even hitting myself on the chin.

“So fucking hot, baby,” Chris said and gently pulled his fingers out from inside me. He then poured a little more oil in his hand, and then scooted up closer to my chest on his knees so he was looking down at me. He then took himself in his hand and started jacking off above me. Fuck was that hot. 

In my bliss, I took him in as he stared down at me under lidded eyes, and then ran my hand up him inner thigh until I grabbed at his balls knowing how much he loved that.

“Yes, babe,” he groaned and then a few seconds later, his veins popped as his body tensed.

“Fuck!” he yelled and then he shot a second load, this time all over my chest and stomach.

I smiled up at him as I watched as his orgasm passed, until I saw him body relax and there was a smile on his lips. He then leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips.

“Let’s start getting creative about new ways of getting each other off more often,” he said with a lazy grin as he ran his fingers through the cum deposited on my stomach, and mixing it all together.

“Gladly,” I replied with a smile.

Chris let out a heavy sigh, and then got off the bed making his way to the bathroom and returning with a towel to clean me off. I lay then for another minute and then joined him in the bathroom to rinse off in the shower.

 

After our welcome tryst, and I lead Chris back across the yard to the kitchen. I was in the midst of throwing together a light salad when Chris arrived, and thankfully we hadn’t been long enough for anything to wilt so I finished cutting up the remaining vegetables.

After opening some wine, we then ate in relative silence at the kitchen island. The kitchen was a huge expansive space that looked out on the pool from a 20 foot tall glass wall with sliding doors that then tapered in with a slanted roof. Between the airiness and the expanse of counter space and the large island, it was very inviting. The kitchen and the pool house were ultimately the two main reasons Elizabeth and I ended up buying the house.

Once we were done eating I decided to give Chris a little tour so he could see the rest of the house. In addition, to the island, the kitchen included an indoor dining space and powder room before connecting to the rest of the house to form the small side of the L shape. The longer part of the L consisting of the living space and bedrooms. Given that he’d seen the kitchen and connected living room already, I showed him the laundry room and garage that mainly just included a ping pong table and extra refrigerator.

On the other side of the house was the open living room with a high, vaulted ceiling that also looked out onto the pool with large glass doors, as well as three smaller bedrooms. Lastly, capping the other end of the house was the master suite that had its own glass doors to enter out onto the patio. 

The other thing we loved about the house was the large portico that started from the living room and continued until the start of the master suite. This resulted in a large shaded area where we put a couple lounge chairs as well as an outdoor dining table, and a cozy seating area with a large wicker couch and chairs. Basically, it was a big party house designed to lounge around and enjoy time in and out of the sun.

After the quick tour, Chris pulled me down onto one of the couches in the living room. We started a lazy makeout session, which devolved into me yawning and basically just lying on top of him as we lay there in silence enjoying each other’s company. Looking at my watch I saw it was only 9:25, and was afraid that if we continued to lie there, we’d both fall asleep.

“How about we take this to the hot tub so that we don’t fall asleep here?” I asked looking up into Chris’ eyes.

“That sounds good to me,” he said with a smile and a gentle kiss on my nose.

I got up and made my way back outside into the warm desert air. I grabbed us two towels from the wicker basket by the living room door, placing them on one of the lounge chairs near the hot tub. Pulling out my phone, I turned on the jets of the tub as well as put on some quiet music to play on the speakers (it’s amazing what you can connect to your phone these days). 

I was just taking off my t-shirt when Chris rejoined me with two wine glasses in hand. I smiled at him and then dropped my shorts and underwear, kicking them off to the side and then stepped into the hot tub. Chris grinned at me, raising his eyebrows seductively, and was quick to strip down as well. A moment later, he let out a groan as he stepped into the hot water and then closed his eyes as he sat back, enjoying the feel of the jets against his back. 

He sat there for another minute, his eyes closed with a big smile on his lips, until eventually he opened them. 

“This is exactly what I needed,” he said to me and then reached out to grab his glass and take a sip.

“Welcome to Chez Andrews, where we try to give our guests the best R&R experience in Palm Springs.”

“Great ambience,” he said gesturing around, “good food, and cute pool boys,” he stated with a wink. “I think you’ve ticked all the boxes.”

“It would mean a lot if you said as much on TripAdvisor.”

“I’ll be sure to give you five stars. Now come here,” he said gesturing for me to come over to him. Following his instructions I approached him, and leaned forward to give him a kiss. From his earlier, excited expression of me stripped down, I figured he wanted to get a little hot and heavy again, but he pulled away from the kiss.

“Would you be offended if I just want to hold you and enjoy this quiet moment together?” he asked looking me in the eyes with a sheepish expression that made my heart melt.

“Of course, Mr. Romantic,” I replied with a big smile. “However, I’d recommend you move over there since there are more jets,” I said pointing to a different spot in the hot tub. Chris leaned down to give me another gentle kiss, and then followed my recommendation. He let out another groan as he sat, enjoying twice the jets.

“How’s the temp? Do you want me to turn it up or down?”

“No, this is great.”

“OK,” I said with a smile and then approached him. He opened his arms invitingly, and I was quickly engulfed by him, pulling me against him so I was slotted comfortably between his legs and my back against his chest. He practically purred into my ear, giving me a kiss on my temple as he ran one of his hands up and down my stomach.

“Is it too late to tell everyone else not to come so we can just enjoy this place to ourselves for the weekend?” he asked.

“Unfortunately. But we can come out here whenever you want… as long as it’s not rented.”

“I wish I’d known about this that weekend you’d visited me in LA.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“I kind of disagree.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes. I wouldn’t have done that weekend any differently. It was important for me to see your life in LA and get to know you as a regular guy. Another romantic weekend would have been nice, but I think that weekend in LA really helped me tear down the movie star mystique.”

“Meanwhile, I thought I met a regular guy, but it turns out the more I get to know you, the more and more I’m realizing he was hiding his opulent, cosmopolitan mystique,” he replied and I knew he was grinning at my expense.

“Opulent? I’m not opulent.”

Chris didn’t say anything and instead just gestured around at the house in front of us. 

I didn’t respond.

“Don’t make me Zillow this to prove my point,” he said with a chuckle.

“To be fair, I never said or alluded to the fact that I was a pauper. Besides, this place only exists because my parents died. I’d much rather have them back than have this.”

Chris was quiet for a second. “I’m sorry, I forgot that you mention that before,” he said softly and then kissed me again on the temple.

“It’s OK,” I replied, then sighed. 

Chris just continued to kiss softly on my temple, and gently rub my stomach as I spoke. 

“I guess to get it all out there, Els and I are pretty comfortable. Mainly we benefited from the fact that I was graduating from college and had access to our parents’ money just as the economy tanked in 2008. It was all luck of timing, but a few key investments made at the bottom off the market have paid off rather nicely, and continue to do so… for the time being. Right now I’m trying to time my sell off right. Either way, at least now you know I’m not interested in you for your money.”

My last comment get a chuckle out of Chris.

“Anything else you’re hiding from me?” he then asked.

“Oh you know, just an Aston Martin in DC that I didn’t show you, and my jet which I forgot I had and instead allowed you to take pity on me,” I replied sarcastically.

“I think there’s a few other surprises up your sleeve.”

“There really isn’t. Bonnie - who you’ll meet tomorrow - is a realtor in Telluride and she keeps trying to get us to invest in property there. But why bother when we can just stay with her to ski?”

“I bet you’ve got a yacht somewhere,” he said and I knew he was grinning.

“Nope.”

“Really? Rhode Island boy? Father in the Navy? I’m sure you love to boat.”

“Oh trust me, I love to sail, but in the words of my grandfather: if it flies, floats, or fucks, rent, don’t buy.”

That got a big laugh out of Chris, who pulled me harder against his chest in response. I couldn’t help but smile in turn and revelled in the feeling as his laugh reverberate through my own body. 

“Well I’m glad I’ve been following his advice and renting you out a weekend here and there,” he said poking me in the side trying to get a rise out of me after his laughter had died down.

“Don’t remind me. You’re bill is starting to get pretty hefty.”

“You know, I got super sucked into reading about the Mann Act after you mentioned it the other week.”

“We live in a country with a fascinating history.”

“That we do.”

“The Mann Act is also what they prosecuted Eliot Spitzer under.”

“I saw that.”

“I’ve got to ask… have you ever been with a prostitute?” I asked kind of out of the blue.

“God no!”

“OK, good. You seemed kind of like a partying playboy in your twenties, so I kind of had to ask...”

“I was, but please, look at me, I never had to pay for sex,” he said which got both us laughing again.

“And you? Have you ever had sex with a prostitute?”

“There’s a chance I hooked up with an off duty prostitute in my early twenties. But I have never solicited one. That being said, I was mistaken for a prostitute my first year in grad school.”

“Do tell!” he stated very enthusiastically.

“Well... I was out at a gay bar, and there was this attractive guy in his early thirties in a suit. I kind of had a daddy thing back then.”

“Back then?”

“Oh so now you’re considering yourself a daddy now, huh?”

Chris just poked my side in response, getting a squirm out of me.

“Anywho, I go back to his hotel room with him. We’re making out, clothes are coming off. Then all of the sudden this other guy enters the room. I’m a bit freaked out and am asking who this other person is. The guy I went home with then says to me ‘shut up, this isn’t what I’m paying you for’.” 

At this part, Chris started laughing heartily again.

“Needless to say, I was freaked out. I quickly put on my clothes and was out of there. At the time I was super embarrassed, but it took me about six months to look back on the situation to realize how funny it was. Also, when I told my sister the next day, she informed me that she was also offered a job as a stripper that night,” which got a further laugh out of Chris.

"Was she at a strip club?"

"Yes, apparently doing 'research'," I said making air quotes with my fingers, "for a movie idea she had."

"I'll have to ask her about this script."

“Anyways, twas a weekend of infamy for the Andrews siblings,” I stated.

“Poor guys. They didn’t know what they were missing out on.”

“Thanks, babe,” I replied with a laugh. “And the other unfortunate point of the whole situation was that the other guy was attractive too. If he’d just said something ‘like this is my boyfriend,’ I would have totally been down for a threesome. We could have had sex and I could have gotten paid, unknowingly. It would have been a win-win for everyone,” I stated with a grin.   


“Mmm, my little hooker,” he said with a chuckle and then kissed me on the temple again.

“You can tell our kids about it some day,” I said with a grin not really thinking, and then was a bit nervous about how that might have come across.

“Would you ever want kids?” he asked as he shifted his embrace of me. I slipped forward a little, but he immediately pulled me back against him. His strong hands gently rubbing my stomach again.

“To be honest, it’s not something I ever really put much thought into,” I said taking a pause. “But the older I get, the more it’s come into the back of my mind. I don’t know,” I said with a shrug.

“I think you’d make a good dad.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re very patient. And you’d be good helping out with math homework.”

I didn’t really know how to respond, other than with a quick “Thanks,” and then sat in silence.

“So, what time are people showing up tomorrow?” Chris asked changing the subject.

“Unclear. It mainly depends when people leave from LA. Otherwise, Daniel’s flight gets in at two.”

“I think Scott said they were going to try to get on the road before 10.”

“Well then why'd you ask me when they were going to arrive?”

“Don’t sass me. I wasn’t sure who else was coming,” he said and then poked my side.

“Well, if they leave before 10 they should make good time, and get her by 12:30 at the latest, pending any accidents.”

“Dodger is going to be so excited to see you.”

“Dodger’s coming?” I asked with excitement, turning as best as I could to look back at Chris.

“That’s OK right?”

“My buddy! Of course!”

“I’m glad you guys get along so well.”

“When has Dodger ever not gotten along with someone?”

“Oh, it wasn’t Dodger. It was the human.”

“What? Who could not love that ball of joy?”

“That’s exactly what I asked myself.”

“You dated this person?”

“A couple of dates.”

“Do tell!”

“I’d rather not slander anyone.”

“I don’t think you understand how upsetting it is to me that someone would not like Dodger.”

“I can tell.”

“And I’m not even drunk.”   


“You sure about that?”

“I haven’t even touched my wine.”

“I’m just joking.”

We enjoyed about 30 minutes of chatting in the hot tub before we both started yawning and decided to head to bed. After another quick rinse in the shower and brushing our teeth, I was enjoying being curled up next to Chris in bed. I was really starting to crave the familiarity and warmth of being enveloped by him, and didn’t much mind always being the little spoon anymore. 

 

 

I awoke to the warmth of Chris as my side the next morning. I smiled feeling his thumb gently rub over my happy trail.

"Morning," he said to me and I opened me eyes to see him lying next to me, his head propped up by his arm, smiling down at me.

"Hi," I replied, reaching over to rub his beard and then let myself get a little lost in his eyes.

"It's been a few weeks since we've gotten to be able to sleep in next to each other."

"Mmm," I replied.

"Not quite awake are you?"

"Mmm," I replied again with a slight shrug.

"Well, I think I know something that might wake you up," he said, his smile turning mischievous as his hand slid down to squeeze my cock through my underwear.

"Mmm," I replied again, this time more of a moan. I was then also aware of his own erection as he rubbed it up against my thigh.

I gave him a knowing smile, and reached up as much I could to start to kiss him. Chris' hand then made its way under the waistband of my underwear, taking hold of me. I let out a soft moan against his lips, and then Chris was on top of me and quick to get us naked. We then lazily made out and enjoying each other's bodies before eventually mutually bring each other to release with our hands. I was excited to have more mornings like that all weekend.

 

I was tidying up after breakfast and looked out towards the pool to see that Chris had changed into his bathing suit. Although Chris’ clothing was always trendy, but not super fashion forward (which I’m fairly certain was due to him having a stylist, although we’d never talked about it) there was a concern in the back of my head that I was going to be dealing with some terrible, baggy board shorts, obstructing the view of his delicious legs. However, I was happy to see that the trunks he was wearing showed just the right amount of thigh, and found myself smiling and fighting the urge to go pounce on him and get him naked out at the pool. 

It was going to be an interesting weekend, that's for sure.

Once I was done in the kitchen, I checked in with him to see if he needed anything, and then left him to lounge by the pool and do some reading while I went off to run a few more errands. One of the most important, of course, was picking up a box of condoms and lube. After getting a few more things at the grocery store, I was finally back at the house and donned my bathing suit, ready to start the weekend. 

Chris had started out on the opposite side of the pool in the sun, but when I got back, found him in the shade under the portico. I approached him and he was happy to rub lotion on my back. Since he appeared to be doing work, I decided not to put music on the speakers and instead just used some headphones, and then got myself horizontal in the sun in one of the lounge chairs.

At some point I must have fallen asleep and was awoken to big wet licks to my face. When I opened my eyes, I was greeted by none other than that cutie Dodger.

“Hi buddy!” I exclaimed as he continued to go crazy and lick my face and wag his tail with such honest excitement as I gave him rubs. We honestly don’t deserve dogs.

“Hey loser,” I heard a familiar female voice yell, and looked over and saw Scott, Elizabeth, and our cousin Bonnie waving at me from across the pool.

“Hey,” I replied to them, getting up and made my way over to them, Dodger following me.

I pulled Bonnie into a big hug first, as it had been over six months since I’d seen her last. Bonnie techncially was not actually related to us, and was the niece-in-law of my father’s sister. However, my aunt and uncle (who never had kids of their own), always brought her on vacations that we took together, often camping. Given that she was eight years older than me, and 11 years older than Els, she was almost like a protective older sister to us, and when our parents died, Bonnie made it her business to become an even larger role in our life. I loved her dearly, and she was fun as hell.

“Sorry I didn’t make it to Telluride to see you this winter. I’m a bad cousin,” I stated after letting her catch a breath from the tight hug I gave her.

“It’s OK, buddy,” she said with a smile and ruffled my hair like she always used to do to me when I was a kid. “I know you’ve been busy,” she said and gave a brief head nod towards Chris who was currently occupied by an excited Dodger.

“Oh, let me introduce you,” I stated.

“We already met while you were over there dozing.”

“Oh ok, cool.”

“How was the drive?” I then asked Els bringing her into a hug and checking my watch to see it was noon.

“Good! We left after the morning rush hour and it took us only a little over two hours to get here,” Els replied.

“Welcome,” I said hugging Scott. 

“Hi, bud,” he replied.

“Is the boyfriend inside?”

“Sadly, he ended up having to cancel last minute.”

“Oh, no! So sorry to hear that. Honestly, I was really looking forward to meeting him.”

“Me too,” he replied looking a little glum.

“Els, did you show him his room yet?”

“No, we were more focused on being polite and saying hello,” Els replied.

“Well, Scott, Els can show you to your room. Need me to fix you a drink?” I asked.

“What’re you drinking?”

“Currently nothing, but I could make some margs.”

“That sounds good.”

“Frozen or one the rocks.”

“I feel like frozen will be a little less dangerous.”

“Sure. I’ll start them weak. Good thing I bought a small Central American country’s supply of limes for the weekend.”

“See, it’s comments like this that make you come across as a little maniacal.”

“I take that as a compliment, my dear Scott.”

 

And so it began.

 

Els, Scott, Bonnie and I enjoyed a marg and took in some sun while Chris enjoyed the shade. As a general rule of thumb, Els and I are typically the pastiest people when it comes to how much sun we can handle given our Scottish and English heritage. Case in point, Els was in a flowy caftan and big floppy hat to cover herself up. However, Chris was giving us a run for the money with his fair skin. Scott on the other hand appeared to have a hardier tan already going.

After our initial chat and lounging by the pool, I then got out the electric air pump and started to blow up the pool floats I’d gotten for the weekend. The pool was decent size, but I felt happy that I’d almost overdone it with six floats given that they were taking up most of the room of the pool. My favorite this year was a weird looking racing boat that was big enough to allow two people to lounge on it at the same time. It was even complete with an area to put ice and a bottle or two of wine. I also bought a bar float that could hold a cooler and places to put glasses while you lounge in the pool - all complete with a blow up rainbow above it. 

As I was blowing up the floats, Chris of course mocked me for the amount of floats I’d bought until he finally got into the pool and then rather enjoyed floating on a rainbow float, which had a cloud to kept his head dry, but allowed him to be both in the sun, and a bit submerged in the water at the same time. Also, Chris lying around shirtless and wet was very easy on the eyes and I smirked thinking about enjoying some time with him on the double person float.

Soon Daniel arrived to great fanfare, particularly from my sister who hadn’t seen him since Memorial Day weekend the previous year. An introduction to Scott was made, and then Daniel was quick to change into a bathing suit and was soon enjoying the sun, glass of wine in hand. After Daniel, the last of the guests, Kim, finally arrived. Kim was Bonnie’s good friend who lived in Denver and was breaking her Palm Springs cherry. I don’t think she was expecting Chris’ company and could see her do a double take when Chris approached her to shake her hand as introductions were being made.

 

Once everyone was settled, the rest of the day was relaxing and fun as we lounged around in the pool, enjoying fun music, chatting and laughing. We had a good, eclectic group of varying personalities and ages, which was always great for engaging conversation. I was quick to try to create a rule that talk of Hollywood related things was not allowed when I heard Chris and Els start talking shop, but was quickly out voted, particularly by Bonnie, Kim and Daniel who wanted lots of celebrity gossip. 

I was also rather surprised to see Bonnie (then again, she’d already had three glasses of wine at this point) corner Chris in the pool and have a major fangirl moment, particularly asking lots of questions about Chris Hemsworth. Chris appeared to be a good sport about it though. That or he was really good at fake smiling and laughing. From Hemsworth she then moved onto Scarlett Johanssen, and gave me a good laugh when she basically professed to Chris that Scarlett was the only woman she’d ever think about having a lesbian experience with. Aside from that, it was great to see Chris and Bonnie taking a liking to each other. 

By afternoon, it was also apparent that Dodger was still very excited to see Chris as he continued to follow him around like a shadow. If Chris was out by the pool, he was by the pool. If Chris was inside the house, he was following him in. The only time he wasn’t within a few yards of Chris was when he was lying out in the sun, in which case Dodger tried to find the closest shady spot. It was rather adorable.

 

As the sun started to fade, the majority of us had a good buzz going - if not further down the drunk spectrum - from the wine and beer I kept flowing. That was our cue to shower and get ready to head out to dinner. 

“God you were a tease today,” Chris said cornering me against the sink once we’d made it back to our room. 

“You’re gonna have to be more specific, Evans,” I replied with a smirk, turning to look at him. “See something you like?”

“There’s a lot, but my eyes have been focused a lot on this today,” he said as he placed his hand on my ass and gave it a gentle squeeze. “How about we make use of those condoms?” he asked leaned down so his lips were millimeters from mine.

“I’d love to,” I stated, putting my hands on his chest and staring up into his beautiful eyes, “but I’m afraid we’re not going to make it to dinner if we start that.”

“So what?”

“I’m getting hungry.”

“I’m sure there’s some protein I could give you,” he replied, raising his eyebrows seductively, a big silly grin on his face, and then leaned in to kiss me. 

I was unable to hold in my laughter, which escalated to the point that I had to lean my forehead against his chest as I practically snorted. 

“I don’t know why I’m laughing this hard. It wasn’t that funny,” I said between laughs.

“Don’t like my jokes, eh?” he stated his grin turning to a fake pout.

“Clearly I was laughing,” I said looking back up into his eyes with a smile.

“I think you were more laughing at me.”

“Well, Scott clearly is the funnier brother,” I stated with another big grin.

“Sounds like someone is trying to push my buttons.”

“And why would I want to do that?”

“Probably because you’re a glutton for punishment,” he said and then started to lightly tickle my exposed sides, causing me to squirm.

“Jerk!” I huffed with a laugh and tried to escape, but couldn’t given that Chris had already cornered me.

“Come on, I need to shower,” I said trying to move one of his arms.

“Only if you pay the toll.”

“And what’s that?”

“Just one kiss.”

“There a catch?”

“Nope.”

I eyed him suspiciously, and then learned up and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. He grinned at me and then stepped side, granting me access to the shower. I, in turn, gave him a thankful smile, which turned mischievous as I turned on the water and dropped my trunks.

“Think you could help me out by scrubbed the sunscreen off my back?”

“Yes, but it’s going to cost you.”

“Let me guess…” I said, puckering my lips.

“Yup,” he replied with a grin.

“So demanding,” I replied with a fake sigh, and then opened my arms, signaling for him.

He approached with the same grin, joining me under the water and leaned down to give me a kiss. Only, instead of just a gentle kiss, I decided to turn the tables on him a little, and gently nipped his bottom lip. 

“So naughty,” he said with a grin, grabbing my ass in both of his hands, pulling me against him.

I smiled in return and leaned up again, giving him a proper kiss this time, and moaned softly as he reciprocated. We then devolved into a sloppy make out session there in the shower for a few minutes, until I pulled away from him to catch me breath. Chris took the opportunity to drop his trunks. I in turn grabbed the bar of soap.

“Time to render those cleaning services,” I said, handing it to him. 

He smiled in return. I turned and then let out a relaxing sigh as he started to rub first across my shoulders and then down my back, working up a lather. He then paused and started to give me a massage, eliciting a moan from me at how good his strong hands felt. Once he was done with my back, he then worked farther south and I’m sure enjoyed himself as he then started to soap up my ass, which got another moan out of me particularly when he started to rub a finger up and down the crack of my ass.  

“Don’t get any ideas. We need to go to dinner, remember?” I said to him, although I was thoroughly enjoying his adminstrations. 

“Just getting you clean for later,” he whispered into my ear, causing a slight shiver to go down my spine. “Now turn and rinse,” he said smacking me on the ass.

I turned around to face him, giving him another kiss as the water then washed down my back.

“Care to reciprocate?” he asked, raising the bar of soap to me.

“Gladly,” I replied.

I gave him another gentle kiss, and then he turned so I could start to lather him up, and take in his back. I was usually so focused on his chest and arms, but I enjoyed feeling the strong muscles of his back under his skin, as I reciprocated massage. Although, being shorter than him, I didn’t have the greatest angle for leverage to massage his shoulders, but his ass was at perfect the height. 

“Your turn to rinse,” I said stepped aside to allow him step under the water. 

As he did so, I took the opportunity to start lathering up my chest and stomach. We then basically just smiled at each other, not saying anything as we helped out each to lather with soap and shampoo, until we were both clean.

 

Once we were dressed, we joined the rest of the crew in the kitchen where Scott was playing bartender. One concern I had in planning this whole thing was that Scott and Daniel might not get along, given their strong personalities. However, my fears were assuaged as they were laughing with each other while Scott mixed drinks and Daniel squeezed limes to make himself a margarita. 

The rest of the evening was rather uneventful with us all going to dinner. However, at one point I couldn’t help but smile to see so many facets of my life around one table, laughing and appearing to enjoy each other’s company. I really didn’t even mind when Els, Bonnie and Daniel started roasting me. 

Once dinner was over, we went back to the house and everyone but Daniel changed back into bathing suits for a dip in the hot tub to continue our banter. Until that point, Chris and I had been pretty hands off all day, but I acquiesced to the look he gave me, and cozied up to him in the hot tub. 

I would have been content with falling asleep sitting in Chris’ arms there in the hot tub while the grouped chatted. However, by eleven I couldn’t hold in my yawns anymore, and Chris informed the gang that we were hitting the hay. I wasn’t going to argue with that. We said out goodnights, had a quick rinse in the shower and were soon in bed. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was gently running my fingers through the hair on his stomach as I was curled up next to him while he watched TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be part of the previous chapter, as well as the next, but I thought I'd split it up yet again as it was getting to be a whopping 20k words. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed their alone time together. However, there is much more pool fun to come!
> 
> As always, would love to har your thought in the comments.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Two chapters in two days!

On Saturday I again revelled in waking up in bed cuddled up next to Chris. He was on his back, with one of his arms tucked up above his head, and between his dishevelled hair and peaceful expression, I couldn’t help but lean over and give him a gentle kiss on the forehead, hoping to not disturb him. However, my furry friend was lying at the foot of the bed eyeing that I was awake and I could see his tail start to wag understanding that it was time to get up and go outside.

I opened the door to let Dodger out, and then threw on a t-shirt and shorts to then join him. As I exited the pool house I was greeted by Daniel who was lying on one of the lounge chairs reading the paper.

“Good morning,” I said to him with a smile.

“Morning, Bradley,” he replied in turn.

“What time were you up?” I asked then looked at my watch to see it was 7:50.

“5:45.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“No, it’s OK. It always happens when I go west. I went for a run into town and got a coffee and a paper. Then Ubered home because it was too hot.”

“You could have taken the car.”

“No, it was good for me to get some exercise.”

“Ok. Well I was going to go prep for breakfast. However, I have no idea what time the rest of the crew is going to be up.”

“I have a feeling the four amigas were in the hot tub for a couple hours after you went to bed.”

“Well, I woke up at two-ish to pee and no one was outside, so I don’t think they were up too late, unless they’d moved inside at that point.”

“I took an Ambien and put in my earplugs, so I couldn’t tell you.”

“Well, hopefully they won’t sleep too late. Since you mentioned it, I actually want to get in a quick run myself before it gets too hot. Do you mind if Dodger stays out here with you?”

“No, I’m happy to entertain him.”

“Great. Chris should probably be up soon anyways,” I said, turning to head back to change clothes and put on my sneakers.

 

Forty-five minutes later, I was back and in the kitchen starting to brew a big pot of coffee while I guzzled water and enjoyed the air condition when Chris came in looking irresistible in a tank top and the pair of baby blue Johns Hopkins Soccer shorts I bought him after my last weekend in LA. 

“Hi,” I greeted him.

“Hi,” he said with a big smile giving me a quick kiss. 

“When did you get up?”

“About 15 minutes ago. I wish you’d woken me.”

“But you looked so peaceful.”

“It’s no fun waking up in an empty bed when I know you were there.”

“Sorry. Duly noted for tomorrow.”

He grinned in response and gave me another gentle kiss.

“I’m feeling tea this morning.”

“Second cabinet to the left of the stove,” I replied, pointing to the cabinet in question.

“Dodger is going to get spoiled this weekend with all the attention he’s getting,” he said as he filled up the tea kettle at the sink and watched as Bonnie and Daniel were sitting out by the pool playing fetch with him. “I’ve never seen him so tired. He barely wanted to go out when we got home from dinner last night.”

“Well, he deserves it. Especially since you’ve abandoned him,” I replied sarcastically.

“Abandoned him? You make me sound so horrible.”

“Well that’s what you did leaving him alone in LA for six weeks,” doubling down on my sarcasm.

“Please. He’s pampered as it is with multiple people watching him. Besides, your sister took him all last week and I think he’s gained a few pounds.”

“She did? She didn’t tell me that.”

“You two need to get better about communicating.”

“She probably didn’t want to make me jealous. She knows how much I love him.”

“Still.”

“Alright, alright,” I replied with a smirk. “You made your point,” I said pulling him into a hug and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

“You’re still a bit sweaty,” he replied with a grin, pulling back from our quick embrasse.

“Sorry.”

“When’s breakfast ready?”

“The troops have 30 more minutes until I start cooking.”

“Well I think I’m going to tide myself over with a bagel in the meantime.”

I caught myself smiling at him as he busied himself slicing and then toasting his bagel. I was glad I had four more days to spend with him. 

 

I gave the rest of the troops another half hour, and then started to make breakfast. I think it was the smell of eggs and bacon cooking that rallied Scott and Elizabeth, and soon everyone was in the kitchen chatting and digging into the spread I put out. What can I say? I liked to be a good host.

After breakfast, I changed back into my swim trunks and parked my ass in a lounge chair and enjoyed the morning sun. The remainder of the day was much like the day prior, with the group cycling between the sun, shade, and air conditioning. By early afternoon, most of us retreated to our respective boudoirs to nap - Chris, Dodger, and myself included. However, by four we were all back by the pool and the alcohol started flowing again. 

After having a few glasses of wine, I was feeling rather buzzed and went looking for the SuperSoakers I’d bought the year prior. I found them in the garage, and filled one up in the kitchen sink and then made my way back to the pool. I was quick to put my finger to lips so that no one said anything, and then quietly snuck up to Chris who was lying in the sun with his eyes closed. Once I was within adequate range, I let it rip.

Chris’ reaction was more priceless than I could have hoped for as he shouted and just about jumped out of the lounge chair he was lying on. However, once his surprise had worn off, he looked over at me and yelled “You better run!”

I turned to make my way to the other side of the pool, but quicker than I was expecting, Chris’ arms were wrapped around me. He then picked me up and started walking me to the deep end of the pool.

“Think that was cute, huh?” he asked and before I knew it, I was being thrown in.

I surfaced with a grin, laughing. However, Chris then grabbed the water gun which I’d dropped trying to get out of his clutches, and started blasting me in the face. Dodger meanwhile was at Chris’ feet barking at him until Chris turned the water gun on him, which caused him to bolt. That caused me to laugh further, which Chris took advantage of, and started aim right in the mouth, causing me to start coughing.

“Truce! Truce!” I yelled through further laughter and coughing, as I tried to catch my breath. 

Chris grinned down at me, and then sat down at the edge of the pool next to me, putting his feet in the water.

“You’re faster than you look,” I said to him, as I grabbed a hold of his legs, so I could stop treading water.

“Says the runner.”

“You can’t really run in Birkenstocks.”

“Excuses, excuses,” he said as he started extending his legs, taking me for a little ride through the water.

“Remind me to give Dodger a treat for coming to my rescue.”

“Yeah, very ferocious that one,” he said with a smile. “Come here, Bubba,” he then yelled.

Dodger approached, apprehensive at first, and then when he realized Chris didn’t have the water gun in hand, came up and stood next to Chris, his tail wagging. 

“Hi buddy,” I said to him and reached to pat his head. “You’re dad can be a meany, huh,” I said with a smile.

Dodger turned to Chris and barked, causing Chris and I both to start laughing again.

“Oh you think I’m mean, huh?” Chris said to him reaching out to rub his head.

“Don’t you dare throw him in,” I said as Chris wrapped his arm around him, pulling him closer.

“Why? One dip won’t hurt the filter.”

“Because it’s mean. I don’t care about the pool filter.”

“You’re too soft.”

I rolled my eyes in response.

Chris sat there for another couple minutes. I could have gotten out of the pool at that point, but I was enjoying clinging (literally) to him. I’d never really paid much attention to his feet other than the fact that they didn’t gross me out, but given that I was practically holding onto them, noticed that they were sturdy and proportionate to the rest of him, and based on the shapeliness of his toe nails, appeared to have been through a pedicure recently.

“Get a room,” Scott then yelled to the two of us, ruining our little moment.

I turned and was about to provide my own reply, but decided to ignore him instead. I then made my way to the stairs to exit the pool all together, toweled off, and then went into the kitchen to get more wine. I politely refilled everyone’s glasses, with the exception of Scott.

We continued to have fun by the pool. In hindsight, we probably should have stopped drinking when Bonnie and Els started to have a dance off to 90s hip hop. That wouldn’t have been as bad, but after the two of them consumed an entire bottle of rosé in about a 20 minute period, devolved into the two of them attempting to twerk. It was really embarrassing. Thankfully, however, the sun started to fade and we all retreated to our respective rooms to shower and change for dinner.

Dinner was a little more rowdier than the night before, mainly due to the increased level of intoxication. Scott and Daniel had become pretty chummy over the course of the day, and were acting as the ring leaders for dinner conversation. Additionally, whereas Kim had been kind of the odd woman out the night prior given that she only knew Bonnie, was now fully included in the group hijinx. Especially of interest to me was when I found out she was a big raver in her college days in the early 2000s.

It was a good thing that Chris was not seated next to me, as I’m not sure if it was the lighting of the restaurants, or what, but his sun kissed skin made him look even sexier than normal. Given my level of intoxication I would have had a hard time controlling myself to not lean over and kiss him, or rub his beard. I think he caught on as he gave me a couple silly looks when he caught me staring at him. 

“So, we’re just around the corner from the strip of gay bars,” Daniel said once the check had arrived. “Shall we stop by?”

I was about to reply with an affirmative, but as I went to speak, I instead let out a big yawn.

“I think I might take this one home,” Chris then said nodding to me with a grin.

“No, we can stay out,” I replied and then fought another yawn.

“Just go home, Bradley. You two have been grinning at each other all dinner. I just ask that you please don’t fuck in the hot tub,” Els stated eliciting laughter from the group.

“Can’t make any promises,” I replied and winked at Chris.

 

Twenty minutes later, Chris and I were back at the house. Taking advantage of the fact that we had the place to ourselves, we changed back into our swim trunks and got into the hot tub. Similar to our first night, Chris pulled me into his lap. However, compared to that night, there was much less talking, and I was content to just sit there with him and enjoy the quiet. 

With the buzz I had going, I closed my eyes and practically melted into him. He was gently rubbing one of his thumbs every so lightly up and down where his hands were rested on my stomach. Additionally, he would occasionally kiss my temple, otherwise his beard tickled as he leaned his chin on my shoulder. 

I let out a sigh as I relaxed further against him.

“Comfy?” he asked breaking our silence.

“Very,” I replied, patting his arm.

“Glad I’ve got you all to myself.”

“Mmm.”

We then sat there quietly for another few minutes until randomly, Chris’ comment about Alexander popped into my head.

“Were you really jealous of Alexander?” I asked him.

“The kid in Morocco?”

“Yeah.”

“No.”

“Oh, OK.”

“Is this because of what I said to you Thursday night?”

“Yeah…”

“I was just being playful.”

“Oh, OK,” I said and was quiet for another minute. “You know I’d never cheat on you, right?”

“The thought has never crossed my mind, but it’s good to hear you say that,” he said and then gently kissed my head.

I let out a sigh hearing that.

“So many sighs from you tonight,” Chris commented with a chuckle.

“I’m just drunk and there’s random thoughts going through my mind.”

“Anything else you want to ask me?” he asked as he started to rub my shoulders, eliciting a slight moan from me. “I don’t mind.”

“Can you stop being so considerate?” I said with a laugh.

“Sure, I’m happy to ratchet up the asshole factor,” he replied after his own chuckle.

I then loosed his grip around me so that I could turn and look into his eyes.

“My sighs aren’t always a bad thing, you know. If you haven’t caught on, I tend to be tense all the time, and often that’s just me relaxing.”

“You? Tense? What?” he replied facetiously with a smile. He then leaned forward to kiss me. 

“It’s funny saying this to you, but I’ve set myself a goal to get you more relaxed and shut that brain down,” he then stated. 

I didn’t really know how to respond to that.

“See, you’re doing it now.”

“Does it bother you?” I asked a bit apprehensively.

“No,” he replied softly, his smile getting bigger, “but it’s just unsustainable for your mental health. And I’m sorry if that comes across as harsh, but that’s what I think,” he said with a slight shrug. “I don’t want you to get burned out from stress.”

“How do you propose I go about doing this?” I asked critically.

“That’s the rub,” he replied and paused. “For one, spend more time with you,” he said giving me another kiss. “Aside from that, maybe start to get you meditating.”

“I hate meditating.”

“Let me guess, because you can’t quiet your mind?”

“Yeah…”

“Then you’re not meditating,” he said with a laugh. “I’m sorry if this has sounded like a lecture. It’s not at all what I intended.”

“No, it’s just not what I was expected to hear from you tonight, in a hot tub of all places.”

“Sorry. The moment just took me. Feel free to be critical of me any time.”

“Well, now that you say that...” I started with a fake look of concern, and then smiled at him.

“I think you’ll be happy to know that I had my chat with Watson last week.”

“You did?”

“Yeah. It went as expected. I could hear the relief in his voice as soon as it was out there.”

“That’s good.”

“I also talked about it with Ellen as well.”

“Ellen… Degeneres?” I asked my eyes getting a bit wide at the thought.

“Yeah, she’s producing a movie I’m working on and we had a call about that and I decided to strike while the iron was hot.”

“And…?”

“I’m starting to see a trend in people’s surprise.”

“Yes, I of all people can vouch for that.”

“Otherwise, of course she’s supportive.”

“Are you going to call Oprah next?”

Chris responded with some side eye.

“Are you stressed about it?” I asked.

“Not particularly.”

“That’s good. Let me know if there’s anything I can help with,” I stated and Chris’ expression turned to a mischievous grin.

“How about we dry ourselves and then I help you relax with some tactile stimulation?” he stated.

“Mmm. I think I could be down for that,” I said and leaned forward to kiss him.

After a couple minutes of heavy kissing in the hot tub, we toweled ourselves off, erections present, and then headed to the pool house. As promised, Chris was very skilled at making my relax and shut my brain down so the only thing I could think about was the feeling of him inside me.

 

I awoke a little after eight the next morning, and although I tried to fall back asleep, couldn’t. I extricated myself from Chris’ arms and turned and gave him a kiss to wake up.

“What time is it?” he asked with a mumble not opening his eyes.

“At little after eight.”

“I think I’m going to sleep a little longer.”

“OK. I think I’m going to play with Dodger.”

“Mmm’k,” I heard as Chris rolled over and buried his face in the pillow.

I exited the pool house to see that the pool area was a mess. There were towels strewn around as well as cups and beer cans. I started to tidy up the place while I threw a tennis ball for Dodger. However, I let out an audible groan of frustration when I noticed that there was money floating around in the hot tub and pool, and went to go grab the skimmer to clean it up. Lord knows what else was in the pool.

Once the pool area was clean, I started a load of wash to clean the pool towels and was coming out of the laundry room as Daniel was entering the house looking like a sloppy mess. I gave him an inquisitive look.

“I need to shower and take a nap. We’ll talk later,” he replied and then headed down the hall to his bedroom.

I just smiled, and then headed into the kitchen to start to prepare breakfast. Forty minutes later, Chris joined me and turned on the TV to watch CNN while he drank tea and ate an apple. Thereafter, one by one the rest of our party started to trickle in all looking worse for wear.

Eventually, everyone but Daniel was finally seated around the kitchen table eating breakfast in relative silence. It was like they were taunting me as they kept their eyes focused on their food.

“OK, is anyone going to tell me what the hell happened last night?” I finally asked aloud.

“You two missed quite the affair after dinner,” Scott stated to Chris and I, finally looking up with a big smile.

Chris and I looked at each other, and then to the rest of them with inquisitve looks.

“Els and Bonnie here brought home gogo dancers from Hunters,” Scott stated.

“What’s Hunter’s?” Chris asked with surprise. I just sat there I’m sure with a look of shock, but also trying to hold in laughter.

“The gay bar we went to,” Scott replied.

“I’m going to need some details,” I finally said with a grin.

Scott went to open his mouth, and then Els put up her hand.

“We got drunk. Bonnie and I got flirty with these dancers. They came back here to the hot tub and then spent the night. What else is there to say?”

“Oh honey, there is way more to this story,” Bonnie replied.

Els just rolled her eyes in response.

“I’d like it to be known for the record that I was trying to be the voice of reason last night,” Scott then stated.

I then looked around at them waiting for someone to provide more detail. Getting none, I then stated “Well that at least explains why there were dollar bills floating around in the hot tub this morning.”

There was a second of silence and then we were all laughing. I thought Bonnie was going to fall out of her chair she was laughing so hard.

“God, where to start?” she then said once she’d regain the ability to breathe.

“I’ll admit I was pushing drinks pretty hard all night,” Kim stated.

“Yeah, and these two,” Scott said pointing to Els and Bonnie, “had parked themselves in front of the billiard tables where the gogo dancers were dancing.”

“Can you blame me, did you see the size of his… everything?” Bonnie said.

“Do these gogo dancer have names?”

That set off another round of hysterics from the group. Chris and I again sat there unsure what we were missing.

“Mine’s name was Chaz, with a Z. But the best part is that his Instagram handle is CryptoBrah,” Els said which got them all laughing harder. 

“And how do you know that?”

“Because he took my phone, opened my Instagram and followed himself.”

“Can someone please start from the beginning?”

“Well, as I said, I was pushing drinks on everyone pretty hard since I was enjoying dancing,” Kim stated.

“Yeah, we were having fun and then the gogo dancers came out and Els and Bonnie were like two deer in headlights just gawking at them,” Scott stated. “There were these two they were particularly into. The first time Chaz was on stage, Els was ogling from afar, but by the second time he came out, she was right in front of him giving him dollar bills.” 

“He had some pretty good skills, you’ve got to admit,” she stated.

“Anyways, after about 15 minutes of them eyefucking each other, he’s finishing up his set and then reaches down, grabs Els vodka soda and poured it over his chest. To which she yelled that she wanted her three dollars back.”

“It was very classy,” Bonnie interejected over our laughter. “Meanwhile, my dude, Josh, whose name we found out until he was here was like 200 pounds of young, midwestern corn-fed beef. You should have seen his ass. God it was a handful.”

“My favorite part was the applique wings on his high top sneakers,” Kim added, which really set Chris off laughing. 

“My mistake was then informing them that they were straight after Bonnie made some comment about how he was really flirting for his tips. You should have seen their eyes light up,” Scott stated.

“I then ran into Chaz while I was queueing to use the bathroom, and we got pretty flirty. That’s when he took my phone and followed himself on Instagram. He also texted himself.”

“At this point we have no idea where she’s run off to, so we’re all searching, and then I find them making out in some corner,” Bonnie stated taking over the narration. “It was getting heavy, so I weirdly just kind of stood around until the dude puts his hands down into the booty shorts he’s wearing, and the next thing we know he’s walking away and she’s just standing there wide eyed.”

“He took off the cock ring he was wearing and gave it to me as a souvenir,” Els stated with a groan.

This had the whole group cackling.

“That’s what it was? I just saw you throw something, and then you were pretty adimate about heading home,” Bonnie stated.

“Why the fuck would I want his cockring?”

“So, we round every one up - which was much more difficult than you’d think,” Scott stated. “Kim was in one room raving out by herself, and Bonnie and Els were back gawking at more gogo dancers.”

“Where was Daniel during all of this?”

“Good question,” Scott stated with a laugh. “Daniel went to get drinks at one point and didn’t come back, so once I got the ladies rounded up, I finally find him with his tongue down some guys mouth. We let him know we’re leaving, and then order a Lyft,” Scott states.

“So, how did the dancers end up back here?” Chris asked.

“Well, we’re in the car and Els gets a text from Chaz asking her where she went. She informs him that she went home, and he sends a sad face emoji.”

“Kim then has the bright idea to tell Els to invite him to the house to join her in the hot tub.”

“Note, we still don’t actually know what his name was at this point,” Scott stated.

“So we get back to the house and change into our bathing suits, and about 10 minutes later the doorbell rings, and Els returns to the hot tub with Chaz and Josh, who we weren’t expecting, but I wasn’t complaining about,” Bonnie states. “But the best part is that Chaz is now in his red booty shorts and like a faux fur sleeveless jacket, baseball cap and sunglasses. Let me tell you, it was a look!”

“We offer them beers and that’s when we find out their names,” Kim stated.

“Yeah, Chaz also told us that he’s super into crypto,” Els commented.

“I think he said the word crypto at least fifty times while he was in the hot tub,” Kim interjected.

“Long story short, we chatted with them for a good 30-40 minutes then Els and I started giving Kim, Scott and each other knowing looks,” Bonnie stated.

“Kim and I knew it was time to leave them to themselves when Josh found out that Bonnie was 41 and basically got an erection in the pool.”

“Yeah, he couldn’t believe I was that old, which was just icing on the cake for me. I knew I was fucking him.”

“I’m going to have to disinfect the pool, aren’t I?” I asked with a groan.

“Don’t worry, we were worried you might come out in the middle of the night and find us, so we went into the laundry room and fucked,” she stated barely able to finish due to her laughter, setting off another round of hysterical laughter. “Then I ordered him an Uber.”

“That’s my girl,” Els said and gave her a high five.

“I was wondering what happened since he wasn’t in bed with you this morning,” Kim stated.

“And how was the rest of your night?” Bonnie asked Els.

“He made me cum three times. One for each of the dollars I gave him,” Els stated with a straight face.

I let out a combination laugh and groan while Bonnie reciprocated the high five.

“Please tell me you both used condoms?” I asked over the laughter.

“That’s the best part, he pulled them out of his fur vest,” Els said to another round of laughter. 

“I’ve got to give CrytoBrah points for coming prepared,” Chris stated. "Better than your brother," he continued giving me a silly grin.

As if on cue, Daniel then entered the kitchen, I’m sure having heard our boisterousness from his bedroom.

“What’s going on?” he asked looking a little tired himself.

“Els and Bonnie brought home gogo boys from the bar last night,” Scott stated.

“Brava, ladies.”

“And what happened to you?” I asked.

“I was feeling adventurous and went back to the hotel with the guy I met. I thought it would be rude to bring back some trick.”

“Apparently not,” I stated to which Els flicked me off.

“Who I actually had a pretty enjoyable night with. You guys mind if he comes over to the pool today?”

“Ohhh, Daniel did you find love in the desert?” Els joked.

“No, but he’s got a mouth like a hoover vacuum,” he stated in a quintessential Daniel way. 

“Unless anyone else has an objection, it’s fine by me,” I replied with a laugh. “Hearing none, the ayes have it,” I then said as no one else spoke up.

 

The remainder of breakfast was much less boisterous, and after, we all made our way back out to the pool. Given the tired state of the group, conversation was more limited as everyone mainly just took in the sun as we lounged. I personally got sucked into my book until I realized it was getting near lunchtime. 

Needing a break from the sun, I decided it was a good time to go grocery shopping for for the barbeque we decided to have for dinner instead of going out again. However, as I was about to head out Bonnie volunteered to tag along and help me. In hindsight, seeing as it was the first time we’d really been alone one-on-one all weekend, I should have known I was going to get a grilling about Chris.

“So, when were you going to tell me you were dating someone?” she asked once I’d pulled out of the garage.

“I don’t know… It’s all happened so fast. I wasn’t purposely keeping it a secret.”

“I’m just messing with you,” she said ruffling my hair with a grin. “But hot damn! You should have seen the look on my face Thursday night when Els informed me that you were dating someone and that he was coming along for the weekend. That alone had me a bit surprised, but then when she casually mentioned that it was Chris fucking Evans, I literally had to sit down.”

I laughed and gave her a big smile.

“So, how’s it going?” she then asked.

“Good I think. I mean, everything’s gone well so far, but finding time to see each other has been kind of a mess.”

“I can imagine.”

“He’s been home in Boston the past few weeks which has made things a bit easier than when he was in LA, but I’d still prefer dating someone that lives in the same city.”

“Yeah, that’s tough.”

“We’ll see. What do you think of him?”

“He’s super sweet, and I can tell he’s really smitten with you.”

“How’s that?”

“It’s really cute the way he watches you.”

“What do you mean?”

“He’s subtle about it, but I catch him watching you from across the pool, or this morning while you were cooking breakfast. He gets this little smirk. It’s super cute.”

I just shrugged in response, I’m sure with a bit of a blush.

“It’s also good to see you coming out of your shell.”

I knew I was full on blushing from that comment, and kept my eyes on the road.

“So, tell me about him.”

“Hmm, what do I like about Chris...?” I pondered aloud. “I really like that he makes me laugh and is intellectually curious. Like, I swear he’s been reading economics textbooks the past few weeks based on the questions he’ll ask me. He’s also unlike anyone I’ve ever dated, and not because of the whole movie star thing, just his personality.”

“Well, you did have a habit of dating self-centered assholes. So it’s rather ironic that the most down to earth guy you ever start dating is in fact a big celebrity.”

“Who was a self-centered asshole?”

“Cyrus only liked you because your resume ticked boxes to impress his friends, and that Russell guy had literally zero redeeming qualities. I still to this day have no idea what you saw in him.”

“He was easy on the eyes, his British accent was charming, and he made me feel like I was the center of the world.”

“Funny, because I just saw someone being emotionally abusive to you.”

“OK, OK. So I don’t have a good track record of dating.”

“And there’s nothing wrong with that. I mean, I’m 41 and still single. Lord knows I’ve made some idiotic choices with men,” she said with a smile. “All I really meant with my comment is that I like Chris, and I’m so happy to see you happy.”

“Thanks,” I said diverting my eyes from the road to look over at her with a smile. 

“Also, god he is gorgeous. Els about had to pick my jaw up off the pool deck when we first arrived on Friday and he was just lying there, shirtless,” she stated with a laugh that also got me laughing.

“Yeah, he’s pretty easy on the eyes.”

“I also think it’s good you guys are being forced to take things slow. Your problem with the last two was because you got swept up so quickly. I don’t think you ever really got a chance to step back and think about if there was value in the relationship.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s a valid point. God, why weren’t you around to tell me this shit back then?”

“Trust me, I tried. I probably could have been more blunt, but you were young and headstrong.”

“True.”

By that point, we were arriving at the grocery store, and our conversation was put on pause for another time. However, while we were shopping I did find out that she currently had a fling of her own with a guy from Chicago who she met on Tinder while he was in Telluride for a ski trip in March. Since they’d had a couple weekends together in Chicago and Telluride. She didn’t think it was going to be long-term, but he was fun for the moment and the sex was good, so who was she to complain.

 

Forty-five minutes later, we were back at the house, groceries were put away, and I was cracking open a bottle of rosé to go enjoy some more sun by the pool. However, once outside, I noticed that we had a new addition to the group as there was a younger blond guy currently sitting in one of the doughnut floats, drink in hand. I’ll admit he was not bad on the eyes.

“Hi, I’m Milo,” he said with a wave.

“Bradley,” I replied.

“Thanks for having me over, Bradley.”

“Of course. The more the merrier,” I said as I made my way over to where Chris was lying in the shade reading his book.

“Mind putting some lotion on my back?” I asked him to which he replied with a smile.

After enjoying the massage he gave me as he lathered me up, I applied it to my front and face and then made my way into the pool to cool off in the water. Bonnie shortly made her way out to join us. Currently, Kim and Milo were the only two in the pool, while Daniel enjoyed the sun. Scott and Els were nowhere to be seen, so I assumed they were likely napping.

I decided to take advantage of the big float, and got myself settled and joined Milo, Kim and Daniel in their conversation as we chatted about San Francisco, which is where Milo was currently visiting from. Over the course of conversation I also sussed out that the was an East Coast transplant who, not surprisingly, worked at a tech start up.

Overall, as far as random bar hookups go, Daniel had found a pretty solid guy. He was engaging, and I liked that he wasn’t intimidated by Daniel’s wit. They were a bit flirty at times, which was very out of character for Daniel, but otherwise conversation was collegial. However, there was one point when Bonnie started laughing in hysterics as Milo lectured her on the Clinton Administration to which she replied “Oh because you were even old enough to remember any of it?”

After about 40 minutes of chatting, Bonnie, Kim, Milo, and Daniel decided to go in and make themselves some lunch, leaving me lounging in the pool by myself. Chris appeared to have taken notice, as a couple minutes after they went inside he put down his book and looked rather delectable standing at the edge of the pool as he lazily stretches his arms over his head and let out a yawn. He then dove into the pool, surfacing by me and was quick to grab a hold of my leg that I had dangled in the water. He then hoisted himself up onto the large float I was currently lounging on, almost tipping us over in the process.

“Hi,” he said smiling at me once he’d gotten himself settled.

“Hi,” I replied with my own grin, cupping his cheek with my hand so I could rub his beard.

“You should probably get out of the sun soon. I don’t want you to get burned.”

“OK,” I replied with a smile.

Seeing that Chris had moved from his spot under the shade of the portico, Dodger got up from where he was lying in a shady spot in the grass and ran over to stand at the edge of the pool closest to us, wagging his tail excitedly.

“Your shadow has arisen,” I commented.

We steered the float over to the edge where he was pacing back and forth a little.

“Come on, Bubba, you can jump on,” Chris said to Dodger patting the float once we were close enough.

You could see that Dodger was apprehensive about it, but after a few seconds, got up enough courage and jumped on, joining us. He then immediately bounded forward to try to lick our faces, causing us both to laugh and yell as we tried to keep him at bay. After about a minute of excitement, he calmed down enough to lay down between us, panting.

“My two guys on one float,” Chris said rolling onto his side so that he was smiling at the two of us. He was too sexy, still wet and glistening in the sun to resist, and I especially loved the way water always made his chest hair look denser. Glancing around to make sure no one had exited the kitchen, I then leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on Chris’ lips and ran my hand across his chest.

“We should plan a vacation somewhere this summer. Like a full week at minimum. This has been nice,” I stated.

“I’d be down to go camping like we’d talked about a couple weeks ago.”

“Where would you want to go?”

“Maine?” he said with a shrug.

“Maine would be nice. I’ve also wanted to check out Newfondland or Nova Scotia.”

“Always the adventurer.”

“Those aren’t that adventurous.”

“No, but Maine would likely be easier, and we could drive from Boston.”

“True.”

“I also thought I’d come down to DC for a couple days in two weeks.”

“Yeah?” I asked my face lighting up with excitement, causing Dodger’s tail to start wagging. 

“If you’ll have me?” he replied with a silly smile as he rubbed Dodger’s head.

“You never have to ask.”

“Good. I also think I’m going to cancel my ticket on Tuesday and get a plane so I can take Dodger back to Boston with me.”

“Just the two of you?”

“Yeah. I hate doing it, but it’s the easiest way to get him back and forth between LA and Boston, and I’m planning on making Boston my home base for the next couple months. At least through the end of the summer.”

“I guess that makes sense,” I said trying to play it cool as my stomach fluttered with delight hearing that, “especially since they’re now really cracking down so that only legit service animals are allowed. Even though you’re such a good boy,” I said to Dodger who moved forward to try to lick my face again, almost causing me to fall off the float given that I jerked back quickly with a laugh.

“You’re welcome to join us,” Chris said with a sweet smile, as he moved his hand to rub at my bicep after I’d gotten settled back on the float. God, I wanted to eat him up.

“Let me see how much of a hassle it’s going to be to change my ticket from Boston?”

“Of course. No pressure.”

“But having a few more hours with Dodger will be very hard to resist,” I stated, grinning at Chris.

“No more trips for you in the near future?”

“Nope, just Boston next weekend to see my friends, and that’s it. I don’t even have anything planned for the 4th.”

“Good,” he stated with a bigger smile.

“Wow, do you think we might actually see each other for a couple weekends in a row?”

“It looks like it.”

“Pinch me,” I said with a chuckle.

I then heard a glass door slide open, and looked over to see Els exiting her bedroom.

“Hand check,” she yelled to the two of us. 

Dodger stood up hearing her, and gave a quick bark.

“I don’t know how you put up with it,” she said to him, facetiously.

I looked over at Chris rolling my eyes.

“You should get out of the sun,” he said to me.

“OK,” I replied but not before giving him one last quick kiss, and then rolled over into the water.

Dodger was quick to jump in after me, and then swam over to the stairs, exiting the pool with a shake. I followed him, and started to towel myself off as Els sat down in a sunny chair by where Chris was floating in the pool.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin your moment,” she stated.

“No, I’ve been in the sun for over an hour. I don’t want to roast.”

“Good call.”

“Chris, do you want me to make you some lunch?” I asked him.

“Yeah, that would be great.”

“What? None for me?” she asked.

I stood for a second, about to reply with a comment about her not making me cum the way Chris had the night before, but held my tongue.

“Text CytopBrah and see if he’ll make it for you,” I stated instead.

She let out a big laugh in response. 

 

The rest of the day was rather lazy, with Chris and I falling asleep at the pool as we read our books. Eventually Daniel and Milo went off on their own, leaving the rest of us in relative quiet. After the sun set, Chris and Scott took the lead on preparing dinner, and then grilling the burgers, hot dogs, and corn Bonnie and I had picked up that morning.

After dinner, Bonnie and Kim took the car and went off to see a movie, which left us siblings alone in the house. We decided to be lazy and stay home and play Monopoly. Whereas Chris and Scott had dominated our card game that evening in LA, Els and my Monopoly competitiveness came out in full force and we were soon trouncing them, with Els being the overall winner after an hour of back and forth as we each tried to bankrupt the other. Overall, the game ended fairly civilly, unlike the time Els dumped a glass of wine over my heard two years prior.

After the game was over, Chris and I then excused ourselves and curled up in bed, not being particularly sexual as we watched TV. I was just enjoying being next to him, and soon found myself asleep.

 

I awoke on Monday thinking at first that I was alone in bed, but found Chris sprawled still asleep on the other side of the bed, looking as cute as ever with his tousled hair and long eyelashes on display. With a smile, I scootted myself over and nuzzled up close to him so I could feel his beard against my cheek.

“Morning, sexy,” he mumbled not opening his eyes.

“Hi,” I replied sitting up a little knowing that he was now awake, and placed my hand on his cheek before I placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Chris in turn reached up and lazily ran his fingers through my hair, his eyes still closed.

Lying there, I wanted to pinch myself as my eyes swept over his body. Fuck was he sexy. The duvet had at some point been pushed down below his waist and I moved my hand down from his cheek to graze through his chest hair, then following the line of of hair that lead down his abs until I was grabbing at the pronounced bulge in the front of his underwear.

“Mmm,” he moaned lightly against my lips, his eyes still closed.

“God I love your penis,” I said with a little chuckle.

“I love that you love my penis,” he said with a smile, his eyes finally opening.

“You up for a lazy morning fuck?” I asked.

“Always,” he replied and I leaned down to kiss him.

The kiss started soft, but built the more awake Chris began and soon his tongue was dueling with mine. He then pulled me down against him so he could get better leverage to grab my ass. After about five minutes of us kissing and gently grinding into each other, Chris rolled me onto my back next to him so he could pull down his underwear.

My smile became a grin as I reached over and took him in my hand and I started to slowly jerked him a bit. He too was smiling at me, but was quick to then sit up and scoot between my legs. The next thing I knew, he was pulling down my underwear and then grabbing my legs and bending me in half. In this position he had perfect access to my ass, and grinned at me, looking me in the eye with delight for a second before he leaned down and started rimming me.

"Fuck," I moaned and grabbed at the sheets as his mouth worked its magic as he kissed and licked and pushed his tongue inside of me. There was a new level of intimacy to it as he looked me in the eye, the same glint of delight, as he never lost eye contact while he did it. I was putty in his hands and he knew it. 

After a couple minutes, he pulled back and rubbed his thumb over my hole, eliciting a whimper from me, until he sat up looking around for the lube, which he found on the bedside table. Reaching over, he grabbed it, and then was quickly back in position, slowly inserting his index finger into me, the whole time continuing to look me in the eye with a grin on his lips.

“You having fun?” I asked with my own grin.

He leaned forward to kiss me, before stating “I mean, I could lie here and rim you all morning, but something tells me you want this inside you,” he said grabbing his beautiful penis.

“Mmm,” was all I replied, and let him continue his work, enjoying the feeling of his fingers inside of me.

“Where are the condoms?” he asked after another minute as he looked around.

“I think in the bathroom.”

“Why are they in the bathroom?”

“Because we fucked in the shower yesterday afternoon.”

“But why is the lube out here?”

“I don’t know?” I said with a shrug. I then started laughing at the nature of the conversation in light of the position we currently were in, me lying with my legs on my chest while he sat with two fingers inside my ass. 

“It’s OK. You don’t need to use one,” I said a little bashfully, looking up at the ceiling so I didn’t make eye contact.

“Are you sure?” he asked, and I looked over and saw the slight apprehension in his expression.

“It’s not like you gotta worry about me getting pregnant, and I trust that you aren’t going to give me anything else that I won’t have gotten for sucking on your beautiful cock the past few days.”

“Fuck, babe,” he said and leaned forward to hungrily kiss me.

He then pulled back and I heard him open the bottle of lube again and start to apply it to himself.

“You comfy?” he asked.

“Surprisingly.”

“Good. One lazy morning fuck coming right up,” he stated his grin back on his lips as he scooted closer to my ass.

He looked down as he lined his cock up to my ass and then looked back into my eyes as he started to push forward. I let out of slow breath as he gently pushed into me. The pressure felt amazing as he stretched me open.

“Kiss me?” I asked with pleading eyes.

“Of course,” he stated and then leaned forward kissing me again.

He then continued to push into me as I moaned slightly into his mouth. I also love the fact that he was now practically on top of me.

“It never ceases to amaze me how fucking good it feels to be inside you,” he stated once he’d pushed all the way in.

“Right back atcha, big guy,” I said with a slight chuckle.

He then proceeded to hungrily kiss me as he started rock his hips in a slow but steady rhythm. I continued to moan and let him know how good he was making me feel.

We continued like that for about 15 or 20 minutes, until he sat up more, changing the angle of his hips. He grinned down at me again as he now started pushed into me with the same gentle pace, only now rubbing right over my prostate.

“Fuck, Chris. Right there,” I panted.

“This lazy enough for you, baby?” he asked his grin still on his lips.

“Yeah, fucking perfect,” I replied between moans as he continued to fuck into my prostate.

“Wanna cum for me?” he asked taking me cock in his hand and starting to stroke me.

I just moaned in response as he worked me over inside and out.

“I love it when you cum when I’m inside you, you get so tight on cock.”

I again responded with just a moan.

“Like me talking dirty?”

“God, yes,” I panted out.

“Want me to cum inside you?”

“Yes. Fuck, Chris,” I panted out.

He then leaned back down to kiss me again, but kept his face close to mine, as I stared up into his eyes.

“I’m getting close, baby. Your ass feel so fucking good,” he stated as he continued to stroke me.

“So close,” I whimpered back to him.

“That’s it baby, cum for me,” he said.

He probably didn’t even know need to jacking me off, as that final look from him was enough to set me off. The sparked of pleasure quickly built in my balls and then exploded through my body as I shot all over his hand and my stomach.

“Fuck, Bradley. You’re so fucking sexy,” he moaned. “I’m gonna cum,” he stated and that felt his body tense as he stared down at me and then I felt him the warmth from him as he exploded inside me. It felt amazing.

Chris leaned and kissed me again as the rocking of his hips slowed and his orgasm passed, until he was slouched on top of me.

I was in heaven. His beard felt amazing. The weight of him on top of me felt amazing. The feeling of him still inside of me, having just cum, felt amazing.

“Why did we wait until now to not use a condom?” I asked aloud still slightly panting from my orgasm.

“Don’t be fresh,” he replied with a slight chuckle. “I take it you liked that?”

“Yeah, I’ve never let anyone do that before.”

“Really?” he asked looking me in the eye again. His expression made my stomach flutter.

“Yeah. It was so intimate.”

“Mmm,” he replied kissing me gently. “I love you.”

Normally, I think my brain would have just about exploded, or perhaps imploded would likely be accurate, but still feeling the high off my orgasm, I instead just let it wash over me.

“Yeah?” I asked looking up at him with a smile.

“Yeah,” he said nuzzling my cheek.

“You make my stomach flutter.”

“Like right now?”

“Well yes, but also just in general.”

“Is that your way of telling me the feeling is mutual?”

“I guess? I’m a little out of it right now. You fucked my brain quiet,” I stated with a lazy smile.

“Mmm, see I told you we just needed to spend more time together,” he replied with a grin and then gently kissed me again.

We lay there for a couple more minutes, smiling into each other's eyes, until my legs were starting to get a bit cramped.

“I hate to ruin to moment, but my legs are starting to hurt, can you get up?”

“Certainly,” he said and then got up off me.

I immediately extended my legs, letting my muscles stretch. I could also feel Chris’ cum seep out of me a little, which was a weird new sensation. Not sure I liked that one so much.

“Where’s Dodger?” I asked sitting up, having a brief moment of panic thinking that we likely just traumatized the dog.

“Scott wanted to spend the night with him, remember?”

“Oh right,” I replied lying back with a thud.

Chris just smiled at me.

I then looked over and saw that it was getting close to nine, and as if on cue, my phone then vibrated. Reaching for it, I saw that it was a text from Els asking if I was up.

“What’s this look of apprehension? Regretting our actions or words already?” he asked with a smile as he rubbed his thumb on my shoulder.

“No, I just remembered it’s Memorial Day, and Els and I usually go to the ceremony at the memorial in town.”

“Oh, OK. Why the look?”

“It’s something we kind of like to do by ourselves,” I said with an apologetic expression.

“That’s OK. No hurt feelings on my end,” he replied with a smile, and leaned over to kiss me again.

“OK, good.”

“Probably for the best, anyways. We wouldn’t want Captain America stealing the show,” he stated with a silly grin.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a light punch in the shoulder and then made my way to the bathroom to clean myself off and deal with the new leakage situation.

 

“I don’t mean to sound like an ass, but you had a stupid grin on your face the whole ceremony,” Elizabeth said to me once we were back in the car. “Dad would not have been happy.”

“Oh, oops,” I said looking over at her apologetically. “Sorry. Chris and I had really good sex this morning and then Chris professed his love to me. I guess I’m still on a high from it.”

“Wait, what?” she said stepping on the break harder than needed, and looking over at me with surprise.

“Yeah, it just kind of happened.”

“And what did you say?”

“That the feeling is mutual,” I replied a bit sheepishly.

“Let me guess, you said literally that?”

“Well no, he had to ask.”

“Of course” she stated with a laugh. “You’re so emotionally stunted you can’t even get that right.”

“Please, tell me how you really feel…” I replied a bit taken aback.

“Sorry,” she then stated with a huff. “I think it’s great. You’re just a piece of work sometimes,” she said with a smile.

“Now I’m nervous.”

“Why are you nervous?”

“I’m happy. And I’m affraid I’m going to do something to fuck it up.”

“Welcome to life, my dear brother. Now you know how the rest of us mortals feel all the time.”

“He’s just so fucking sexy. I feel like I’m in a dream.”

“Oh, that he is. If I’m going to be honest with you, I was actually a bit jealous that evening I went to dinner at Chris’ house in LA. I was thinking maybe there was something there, but I show up only to find you there, and that you’ve been having secret rendezvous.”

“You were jealous of me?”

“Yes. I mean, who would have thought he’s into dudes?”

“Honestly. It’s another reason I feel like I’m in a god damn dream all the time.”

“Well it’s good to hear you're taking advantage of the sex while you still can,” she said with a wink.

“It’s a good thing you guys are around, otherwise we’d probably be having sex all over the house,” I stated with a grin.

“Ew. Thanks. That's an imagine I now won’t be able to get out of me head.”

She rolled her eyes, and then turned up the volume of the radio I think signalling she didn’t want to talk about that anymore. We drove back to the house the rest of the way in silence, the grin still plastered on my face.

 

I spent the rest of the day on a similar high as we continued our fourth day of being lazy by the pool. Bonnie and Kim had picked up some edibles while they were out the night prior, and were giggling to themselves as the THC started to hit them as they lounged by the pool. Daniel decided to join them on their trip, which was good because he was relaxed and Els was getting lots of dirt on his night with Milo which was funny to overhear from my spot in the sun.

By mid-afternoon Chris had finished his book, and therefore was pestering me a little as he appeared to not have something to keep his attention. That resulted in my putting my book down to join him to lounge on the pool float as he pushed us around the pool.

We were a little more lively after our collective mid-day naps, and banter picked up around the pool. Els and Scott were hitting the wine hard again, and started to get silly, but they sobered up as we got closer to dinner time. Chris and I had another make out session in the shower as we clean up for dinner. It was lazy, and we probably wasted a little too much water out in the desert, but I was enjoying myself. 

Having confirmed earlier that afternoon that that Chris had booked a plane to fly home to Boston Tuesday afternoon, I took the lull in activity to call American Airlines and get my ticket changed to fly home from Boston Wednesday morning before work. I then joined everyone back in the kitchen as we chatted before heading out for our final group dinner.

Dinner was fun, but quiet as I think the group was almost talked out. It was also sad, but having spent four days by the pool, by the time we got home, everyone pretty much went to their respective rooms to pack. Given that we didn’t need to head to the airport until noon the next day, Chris and I stripped to our underwear and settled into bed. Chris turned on the TV, while I read my book cuddled up next to him. Dodger was curled up in a ball at the foot of the bed, and it all felt so perfect and right, and I fell asleep with a smile on my life. 

 

The next morning, we had one last breakfast as a group, eating the remainder of the leftovers that were around. After that, Scott and Els were the first to hit the road wanting to get back and have the afternoon to get ready for the short week ahead. Chris and I packed up our stuff, and by mid-morning, Chris and I were the only two in the house. Chris made sure to try to tire Dodger out so that he was good for the five-hour flight, while I in turn went around cleaning up the house.

 

Our flight back to Boston was rather uneventful, other than it was cute to see Chris and Dodger cuddled up on a couch together as Chris tried to calm Dodger down when he started to get upset at takeoff. However, once we were in the air he was OK, and then proceeded to sleep there with Chris the remainder of the flight.

Sooner than expected, we were being dropped off at Chris’ place, and given the time difference, it was getting a little late. I wish I’d had more energy to spend a romantic night in bed with Chris, but we were both pretty tired. I don’t think it quite hit us until we were showered and crawling into bed how much the sun and excitement of the weekend had drained us. Otherwise, it really had been an amazing week. However, I did revel in the feeling as Chris wrapped his arms around me after we turned off the lights.  

"Goodnight," he said kissing the back of my neck.

"Goodnight, sexy. Love you," I replied. 

"Love you too," he said, and I then slipped into sleep with a grin on my lips.

 

It was all too soon when my alarm went off at 5:45 the next morning. Chris groaned, and pulled me back against his chest after I’d grabbed at my phone, turning off the alarm.

“Ugh, I don’t want you to go,” he mumbled to me.

“I don’t either,” I replied with a sigh, but knew I needed to get up, otherwise I was going to fall back asleep and miss my flight.

I rolled myself around and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, and then squirmed my way out of his grip. I gave Dodger a kiss on the head as he too groaned as I got out of bed, and then was quick to get dressed and order a Lyft to take me to the airport.

“Chris," I said sitting on the edge of the bed next to him trying to wake him so I could say goodbye.

"Mmm," he replied.

"My ride's almost here. I'll see you Saturday?" I said with a smile.

"Yeah," he replied.

“OK. Love you,” I stated and then leaned down to give him a kiss.

“Love you,” he said with a smile.

"Bye, bud" I said giving Dodger another rub on the head and then let myself out.

 

I fell asleep asleep the minute my head hit the headrest of my seat, and I didn’t wake up until the jostle of us landing at National Airport. I was thankful traffic wasn't too bad getting into the city, seeing as rush hour was about to start. Once home, I was a bit lazy, and took a cold shower to wake myself up. My body was definitely out of whack and didn’t know what timezone it was in. Sadly, I feeling I had become too familiar with over the past couple months.

I checked my work calendar on my phone before I left to head to the office, and was glad I did as given that I was out Monday and Tuesday, my usual Monday and Tuesday meetings were all pushed to Wednesday. As such, I was glad I grabbed a bagel and large iced coffee on my walk to the office as I was basically in back-to-back meetings from 9:30 until 2:00 when I could sneak away for 30 minutes to get lunch before another string of meetings.

However, when I made it back to my desk a little after two, I looked at my phone and was a bit surprised to see that I had three missed calls from Daniel, 37 text messages, and an ungodly number of Twitter and Instagram notifications. Opening my messages first, I clicked on my conversation with Els which was at the top of the list.

_Elizabeth: FUCK! There’s a story out there that Chris is gay._

_Elizabeth: Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. This story is really blowing up. First it was just on a gay blog, but now TMZ is all over._

_Elizabeth: Shit, now Buzzfeed has it. http://www.buzzfeed.com/is-chris-evans-gay_

_Elizabeth: This has got have been that little shit Milo._

_Elizabeth: Fuck, and now they know who you are._

My stomach dropped as I read through her messages. What the fuck was going on?

I closed my eyes for a second, took a deep breath and then click on the Buzzfeed link. My browser opened up, and then there in front of my eyes was the headline: _CAN IT BE TRUE? IS CAPTAIN AMERICA GAY?_

I skipped over the text, and just kept scrolling until I saw the photos from the house in Palm Springs from over the weekend. Most of them were at an awkward angle, likely as someone was trying not to get caught taking photos. It had to have been Milo, as no one else would have done this.

The first photo was of Chris and me lying on the float, Dodger between us, as Chris’ hand was on my arm as he grinned at me. Then were was a second one of the same, only now it clearly looked like I was kissing him. The third photo was of us asleep in the double-wide lounge chair, my head on his shoulder, and arm draped across his chest. There was a fourth taken out by the pool that wasn’t great given the light on the glass, but you could still see us in the kitchen as Chris stood behind me, his arms wrapped around me as I held the refrigerator door open. The final photo from the series was again of us standing in the kitchen and Chris could again clearly be seen leaning down, kissing me.

From there, there were a number of photos of us seen near each other at the Vanity Fair party, then at lunch the following day with Els and Scott, then photos of us leaving the Bowery Hotel in New York together on two separate occasions give the change in our clothing. Last in the list was the photo of us from the beer garden in DC with the group of girls we had befriended. 

The last photo was too much for me and my head immediately started spinning. I felt a bit out of my body as I dropped my phone and then bolted out of my office, down the hall, and into the bathroom. I quickly pushed open a stall door, and proceeded to vomit into the toilet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that's a lot. For those of you that have been commenting, I hope you are extra happy with the developments this chapter.
> 
> I'm a little mentally drained from writing a lot the past few days, so apologies, but it's likely going to be a little while until the next update. I've also only outlined my thoughts up until this point, so I really have no idea where to take this. I'd love to hear any suggestion!
> 
> Honestly though, my heart skips with glee when I get email notifications that comments have been left.


	15. Chapter 15

I crouched over the toilet for a minute, fearful that my stomach was uneasy again. However, feeling like it was under control, I stood up and then checked myself in the mirror, adjusting my tie, and combing my fingers through my hair.

“Everything OK in there?” I heard after a knock on the door.

“Yeah, one second,” I replied.

Taking one last deep breath, I opened the door and was met by a new face.

“Hi Bradley, I’m Louis,” he said extending his hand.

“Hi, nice to meet you,” I replied tentatively shaking his hand.

“Follow me, and we’ll get you mic’d up,” he said and then proceeded to head down a hallway away from the dressing room they’d put me in, until we entered onto the sound stage.

I then stood offstage feeling like an idiot as they wired me up while I tried to listen to what was going on, but mainly just heard laughter from the audience.

“You ready to go on?”

“Yeah, whenever you are,” I replied taking another deep breath. 

 _It’s just about work. You can talk about that in your sleep,_ I thought to myself with my eyes closed, trying to relax.

“Great,” he said and then brought me right to the edge of the entrance to the stage.

“My guest tonight is an economist who has recently made a name for himself through his efforts to increase literacy of economic principles. In addition, he has authored a number of think pieces on the impacts of American economic policy, and is the lead author on numerous reports from the International Monetary Fund, the most recent on the impacts of hidden government debt. Please welcome Bradley Andrews,” I heard and then Louis pointed for me to walk on stage.

I’ll admit the lights were brighter than I expected, but I tried to not let it faze me, and reminding myself to smile as I approached the desk in front of me and was met by Trevor Noah who greeted me, shaking my hand.

“Welcome.”

“Thanks for having me.”

“So, you’re an economist at the International Monetary Fund.”

“Yes.”

“I have to say, I’ve been really interested in the essays that you’ve been publishing the past couple months. They are a bit wonkish, but I don’t think anyone has really taken these complex, big picture issues like wealth disparity and provided a middle of the road analysis of how, if continued it will likely impact both the American and global economy. Personally, I don’t think I’ve been so excited to discuss wonky, detailed economics, since Thomas Piketty’s _Capital_ , but that was a massive, dense book. It’s kind of like when the volcano was erupting in Iceland a couple years back and suddenly everyone was chatting about air particulates,” Trevor stated and then paused.

“Well, thank you for the flattery, but is there a question in there?” I asked trying to ensure I smiled.

“Fair point,” he said with a laugh. “Can you give us some background about why you started posting these pieces?”

“Well, I’m really not sure why, but all of a sudden my name was popping up in the public sphere...” I stated sarcastically.

“Oh, I have no idea why that could have been,” he interjected also sarcastically with a laugh, and I was relieved to see that he was going to skirt the subject as I’d requested. 

“And because of that, I gained a fairly decent following on social media, which was unexpected. And I’m not going to lie, I was terrified of Twitter for a good couple of weeks. As I’m sure you can attest, I was a bit shocked that people I’ve never met, who know very little about me, actually took the time to send me very nasty comments.”

“What? I thought social media was only for posting positive sentiments?” he stated again sarcastically.

“At first I was really defensive, but then I got a bit angry. With that in mind, I was just having a fun cathartic moment putting my thoughts down, and sent it to a couple friends who told me I should post it to Medium. And that’s ultimately where my initial essay about the tragedy of the commons and how saturated our lives are by it these days came from. And well, I wasn’t expecting it to get as much traction as it did.”

“I think traction is an understatement. Both Kim Kardashian and Taylor Swift tweeted about it in agreement. The essay may not be worthy of a Nobel in economics, but I'm fairly sure you should be in the running for the peace prize," he said getting a laugh out of me. "Can you describe to our audience what the tragedy of the commons is?”

“Sure. Basically it’s the principle of ‘this is why we can’t have nice things.’ It was first theorized by a British economist named William Foster Lloyd in the 19th century who noted that common grazing lands were in disarray compared to private grazing lands. He theorized this was because people were acting in their own self-interest and taking advantage of as much grazing as they could, as opposed to thinking about the public good and how that might impact everyone’s ability to graze on the land. So, the ‘too long; didn’t read’ version of my thesis was basically just calling out Twitter and many parts of the internet for becoming a raging dumpster fire that ruin all the fun for the rest of us. I guess just in a more snarky way.”

“Well, I personally enjoyed it because of your deft examples of all the different areas you say have a daily impact on our lives, and I also think what’s resonated with most people was the back of the envelope numbers you put on the costs it adds to our society.”

“Yeah, also I think it didn’t hurt that I called it the Selfish Consumption & Asshole Behavior Tax, or SCAB Tax,” I said with a grin.

“How long did it take you to come up with that acronym?” he asked with a laugh.

“I think maybe 20 minutes. I just pulled out a thesaurus and started going through different terms. I tried a couple acronyms that I thought would be catchy, and ultimately thought SCAB worked best.” 

“Aside from the general principle, I also enjoyed that you even went so far as to flagged some straw men against your argument, like tort reform and hot coffee labelling. My reasoning for this being one of my favorite parts about discussing it with people is that they inevitably starting popping up in conversations - or on Fox News - and I can clearly call out who didn’t even read your essay.”

“You’re welcome,” I said with another grin. “Perhaps that should be my next piece: the cost of semi-educated decision making.”

“I look forward to that one. So, that was your initial post. Why did you decide to take it from there?”

“Ultimately, I guess it was the positive response I saw that helped me get over my fear of the spotlight that I thought would be briefly cast on me, and once that occurred I noticed how engaging people can be - that is, once you sift through all the bullshit. People were reaching out and asking questions about difference economic principles. That got me looking at what material is already out there about economics. And ultimately, you get two camps: a really dumbed down generality, or really wonky, dense books like Piketty’s _Capital_ as you mentioned. I saw there was a middle ground missing of getting into the meat of a topic in a 25 page essay, but not going too overboard. Also, much of it has also been limited by the fact that I have a full time job, so anything I was going to write needed to be done on the side of that. And well, that’s how we’ve gotten the five or so pieces I’ve written over the past two months.”

“Speaking of which, you’re the lead author of a new report that just came out by the IMF on hidden government debt…”

I took a breath as Trevor introduced the report, and I could tell the more personal side of the interview was now over which meant I could relax and go into nerd mode, and just talk about work for the rest of the interview.

 

_Bradley: Glad that’s over. In a cab to Penn Station._

_Chris: How’d it go?_

_Bradley: OK? I hope I didn’t have too much of a deer in the headlights look on my face the whole time._

_Chris: I’m sure you did great!_

_Bradley: Well I guess you can find out tonight. Anywho, I’ll let you know when I’m on the train. See you in like 3ish hours._

_Chris: Do you want me to pick you up at South Station?_

_Bradley: Nah, I can get a Lyft._

_Chris: OK. If you change your mind, let me know._

_Bradley: Will do. X_

_Bradley: Also, I’m still in my suit. I’ll have time to change before meeting your parents, right?_

_Chris: Yeah, change when you get here._

_Bradley: OK. On the train. See you soon! X_

_Chris: X_

***

Where to start on what happened?

 

After reading Els’ texts, the Buzzfeed story, and then running to the bathroom, I gave myself a few minutes to get a handle on my stomach and generally tried to put myself back together before I stepped into my boss’ office. I decided to be direct with him and told him that a story had just leaked about the fact that I was dating a well known actor. Matthieu already knew I was gay, so that wasn’t a surprise or anything, but otherwise it seemed to pique his interest. I then apologized that I needed to take the afternoon off after having just gotten back from vacation, but that I wasn’t going to be able to focus on work. Sometimes he can be a bit of a stickler, but it was nice to hear that he was supportive and told me to take as much time as I needed.

I scrolled through some of my other messages while waiting for the Lyft I ordered, not feeling like walking home. I paused briefly before I opened the messages from Chris, unsure what he was going to say.

_Chris: Hey… can you call me when you get a chance?_

That was it? 

The ride home felt a little surreal as I still felt a little out of my body, and when I walked in the door, my phone started vibrating again. I looked and saw that it was my sister calling. I declined it and was quick to shoot her a message letting her know that I was home and just wanted to disconnect for a little, but that I’d call her later. 

From there, I poured myself a couple fingers of whisky and then decided I should suck it up and call Chris. However, I was relieved when he didn’t pick up, as I really didn’t know what to say and I was concerned he’d be angry with me for the situation. 

Taking another big sip of whisky, I then started triaging all the communications I’d received. I responded to texts from my close friends that messaged me, including Daniel, Juan Diego and everyone that had been in Palm Springs, providing them the same holding message I sent Els. 

It was nice to see that Daniel’s messages were very apologetic, but I didn’t blame him and let him know as much. Aside from that, it was rather astonishing to see the number of people that came out of the woodwork and messaged me in some fashion. Having gone through my text messages, I then opened Instagram and the first message I saw was from Alexander.

_Alexander: Wait, Chris Evans was “the guys at home” you were referring to?!?!?!_

That made me smile, but then my stomach quickly dropped again after seeing the shit other random people were saying to me in direct messages or tagging me in posts. I immediately deleted both Instagram and Twitter from my phone so I wasn’t tempted to read any more messages.

I stretched out on my couch with a sigh, as my phone vibrated for what felt like the thousandth time in the last half hour. Looking down at it, I saw it was a message from my friend Christina. 

_Christina: Hi bud. I just saw the story. I’m sure you’re feeling overwhelmed. I’d recommend going radio silent. Only respond to your close friends and family just acknowledging their message, and that you’ll be in touch later. NO social media. I mean it. NONE!!! Also, if you get contacted by the press feel free to forward them on to me and I’ll get back to them on your behalf. You’ll get through this!_

Given that crisis communications had been her speciality before moving to Netflix, she knew what she was doing, and I was thankful that her advice was basically to do nothing. I shot her off a response.

_Bradley: Thanks, love! Took the afternoon off and am currently at home wallowing with a bottle of whisky. I’ve unplugged and just don’t want to deal with this. Deleted Twitter and Instagram from my phone. I’ll send over anything that manages to get through to me. You’re a lifesaver!_

I poured myself another couple fingers of whisky, downed it, and then crawled into bed hoping I could nap and escape reality for a couple hours.

 

“Hello?,” I said groggily answering the phone a couple hours later. Before I napped I’d set my phone on _Do Not Disturb_ so only calls from Chris, Els and Christina would wake me.

“Hi, how are you doing?” Chris asked, concern and stress apparent in his voice.

“OK,” I replied. “I was just napping. How are you doing?”

“Uh, I’ve been better, that’s for sure.”

“I’m sorry, Chris. I feel like this is all my fault.”

“No, Bradley, not in the least.”

“I want to strangle that Milo kid. Clearly this was him.”

“Yeah. Although I don’t think he meant anything malicious by it.”

“How do you know that?”

“My publicist reached out to the blog that initially posted the photos, and although they wouldn’t say who sent them, they confirmed that it wasn’t him. So our working hypothesis is that he probably sent them to a friend, and then they got passed around from there.”

“So… what are you gonna do?”

“Well, one of the reasons I was calling was to just check in and see how you’re doing, as well as give you a heads up that we’re about to release a statement.”

My mind immediately started racing thinking about what that might entail and if he was giving me the heads up because it mentioned me.

“Don’t worry, there’s nothing about you in it,” he replied after hearing my silence.

“Oh, OK. Good,” I said, letting out a sigh.

“I haven’t forgotten the boundaries we discussed, and I’ve been very adamant that the talking point regarding you is that it’s a private matter and there is no comment.”

“Thank you,” I said quietly.

“It’s the least I can do.”

“I wish I was there to give you a hug, you sound like you need it.”

“Me too,” he replied in a way that made me want to jump through the phone and hold him.

“Uh, if you don’t mind me asking… what have you seen?” he asked after another moment of silence between us.

“Els sent me the Buzzfeed article. I was in back-to-back meetings at work and got back to my desk to find my phone about melting down. I didn’t even read it, I just scrolled through the photos, and I’m not going to lie, I had a physical reaction to seeing my identity splashed all over the internet.”

“Oh god, I’m sorry.”

“Thankfully my office isn’t far from the bathroom,” I said with a chuckle, which got a similar response on his end.

“How did they figure it out so fast?” I then asked.

“Well, I did tweet that photo with you from the Vanity Fair party, so it wasn’t too difficult for the Twitterverse to pick up on it.”

“I guess… but what about the photo at the beer garden with those girls.”

“Eh, everyone wants their 15 seconds of fame. They probably saw the story, put two and two together and sent it in.”

I let that thought marinate for a second. Why would someone want to do that? That was the last thing I’d want to do if I was in their position.

“Honestly, though. How are you doing?” I asked after another couple seconds of silence.

“I’m much better than I was at noon when it broke.”

“Stressed?”

“I was at first. The good news is there’s been little negative backlash, everyone just appears to be surprised.”

“Well that’s good.”

“Yeah, I’ve been on the phone all afternoon talking to people, and that’s the main sentiment I've been hearing. Also, everyone immediately sees the photos and thinks gay, not bisexual, and once I clear that all up, it’s really becomes a nonstory.”

“So what’s the statement going to say.”

“Basically that.”

“Oh, OK.”

“Also heads up, there’s likely going to be supportive tweets and stuff from ex-girlfriends who knew when I dated them.”

“OK.”

“Have you been on social media at all?”

“Yeah, I stupidly opened Instagram and quickly realized that was a mistake and deleted it and Twitter from my phone.”

“That’s probably for the best for the time being, but when you do go back on, I think you’ll be surprised at the positivity.”

“Uh, you haven’t seen my direct messages.”

“Oh. Sorry. Well, on the positive side, Scott informed me that people are in agreement with me that you're sexy and you’ve already got a fan group,” he stated and I could tell he was grinning.

“Ugh,” I replied rolling over and putting my face in my pillow.

“You’re such a contrarian,” he responded with a laugh.

“How are you being positive about this?”

“Lemons into lemonade, that kind thing. Also, I hate to break it to you, but this was all going to happen at some point anyways. Even if I came out on my own timeline, you know the Twitterverse would be sleuthing through and pulling up the same exact photos of us they’ve already found.”

“You’re lucky I’m too infatuated with Dodger and your beard to put up with this shit,” I said sarcastically.

“And my penis. Don’t forget about that.”

“Yes, and that too,” I said and couldn’t help but grin a bit myself.

“Bad news about this whole thing is that I’m going to have to be in LA doing PR stuff during those days I was hoping to come down to DC next week.”

“Lame.”

“I know, sorry. But the offer still stands to get together with your friends on Saturday afternoon, right?”

“Yeah, if you want.”

“Definitely. Do you think they’d be interested in going to a Sox game? My treat.”

“I’m sure they’d be down, but I’ll text and make sure.”

“Would you mind if I invited some of my own friends?” he asked and I could hear the slight apprehension in his voice.

“Of course.”

“Great. Saturday can’t come soon enough.”

“Tell me about it. I’m both dreading going into work tomorrow, but at the same time really wanting the distraction of getting sucked in some modelling to put my mind at ease.”

“Mmm, that’s the nerd I’ve come to know and love.”

“I’m rolling my eyes.”

“I’m sure,” he said and I could again just hear his grin. “Ugh, I don’t mean to bump you, but my publicist is call me now and I should probably take this.”

“Of course.”

“Find out about Saturday, yeah?”

“Roger. Roger.”

“Love you, Bradley.”

“Love you too. Bye.”

Well, that made me feel a bit better. 

I lay there for a couple more minutes marinating on what he’d said, and then I opened a bottle of wine and proceeded to further drown my sorrows with alcohol. Other than getting up to answer the door when take-out arrived, I lounged in my bed for the rest of the evening while I watched nature documentaries on Netflix.

 

I awoke feeling relatively OK the next morning. Although, that might have something to do with the fact that I was slightly hungover, so in general, there wasn’t much going on upstairs to begin with. I quickly pulled on some short, a tank top, and my running shoes and went out to get in my morning run before work. However, as soon as I stepped out the front door of my apartment building, a guy jumped out of a car and immediately started taking photos of me.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” I said aloud to myself, and then took off down the street.

The run was a good idea as it quieted my mind and let me enjoy the burn in my muscles. However, summer was now in full swing, which meant I was a sweaty mess by the time I got back to my apartment. Normally I walk the final five or so blocks to my apartment to give myself a bit of a cool down, but given the photographer, I ran right to the front door, quickly letting myself in.

 _Bradley: There’s a photographer outside my building._ 👎

 _Chris:_ 😡 _Sorry._

I let myself cool down and then took a cold shower before I got dressed and decided to put on one of my nicer suites and favorite tie. After all, if I was going to be photographed, I might as well look my best. As expected, the photographer was still waiting as I exited the building on my way to work. I ignored him, but had a brief moment of internal panic when he started to follow me down the block and I was afraid he was going to follow me all the way to work, but thankfully he stopped halfway down the block. 

 

My day was a bit weird. Clearly everyone on my team knew what was going on based on their bad poker faces, but no one said anything. I almost felt like I was in high school again dealing with gossip. Because of it, I kept to my office as much as possible. However, I finally got to my breaking point by mid-afternoon when I went into the pantry to fill up my water bottle and conversation stopped as I entered.

“What?” I asked around to my four colleagues we were standing there, previously chatting.

“Nothing,” one of them responded.

I looked at them again, and then let out a sigh.

“Yes, it’s true. Chris and I have been dating for a couple months now.”

It took them a second, but now that the ice was broken, they all then began to pepper me with questions at once. With the ice officially broken, I felt much better for the rest of the day, and the previous tension I felt was just about gone.

I had been truthful with Chris that I was working on a new model, and I was a bit thankful to be able to focus on that for hours at a time and just let the world around me dissolve. This caused me to work late which was thankful both so I could catch up on work, and partially because I was dreading going home to encounter the photographer again. 

I approached my apartment building with apprehension, but seeing no one jump out at me with a camera, my blood pressure immediately lowered. I did a little more work when I got home, and then crawled into bed with a happy sigh. 

After that, I didn’t run into any photographers outside my apartment which made me smile at the thought that photos of me weren’t worth enough for photographers to put in the effort to stalk me. Thank you, market dynamics! Additionally, for the next couple of weeks, I generally tried to keep my head down as I proceeded to go about my life. 

 

I had a fun weekend in Boston with my friends which was good to keep my mind off of everything. However, I don’t think Chris or I really thought through our plan to meet up at Fenway Park that Saturday afternoon. Particularly, it wasn’t really until we were on our way into the city that I realized we were going to be in a public setting, around friends neither of us had met before, for our first reunion after this whole ordeal. When I saw him I really just wanted to pull him into a big hug, but instead found myself a bit anxious about making a big public display of affection. On top of that, even though he’d gotten box tickets, which was more private than general seats, it being Fenway meant that there were still 15 other people in the box with us.

I should have put more faith in Chris though, because after we’d made introductions to everyone and then finally made it to our seats (which were thankfully to the edge of the box, and thus a bit more private), Chris was quick to put his arm around my shoulder, and whispered “Relax, babe. Everything’s going to be OK,” as he used his other hand to squeeze my knee. Just hearing that put me much more at ease. That, and the two beers I guzzled in short order. 

We then had a great time. I felt a bit bad that I didn’t spend more time chatting with his two friends, but I think everyone involved kind of understood that it was just supposed to be an easy, fun afternoon. I’d have plenty of other chances to be more focused on getting to know them, or at least I hoped.

 

The following week, I kept to my usual schedule and kept in touch with Chris while he flew to LA to have some meetings and other “good will” PR opportunities. He was a bit mum about what the later meant, at least until I got a message from him saying he’d just wrapped filming an episode of _The Ellen Show_. I groaned when I saw that and then didn’t ask any further questions. 

A day after the show had aired, I tried to be a supportive boyfriend and watched it once it had been posted to YouTube. Given that it was June, and thus Pride month, ironically, the timing of this whole thing was rather well placed. I had to give Ellen and her staff credit for lightening the mood by kicking off the interview by discussing with Chris what had happened and displaying one of the photos from Palm Springs. Only, they superimposed her face over mine, which got a laugh out of Chris, the audience, and me. However, from there all I wanted to do was give Chris a big hug as he opened up about his sexuality and how he’s always felt in a weird limbo of not identifying as gay or straight. I hadn’t really thought about how that might feel, and it really gave me a new perspective.

_Bradley: Just watched the Ellen interview. Love you! Wish I could give you a big hug._

_Chris: Thanks, babe! Miss you. X_

Aside from _The Ellen Show_ , Daniel made a mea culpa to Chris and introduced him to his friend Paige who was an editor at Variety, and who wanted to include Chris in their first ever Pride edition. Otherwise, the only other big splash that came out that month was an “exclusive” article with People magazine. I didn’t buy a copy of the magazine, but read the article online and noted that they were living up to their contractual obligation about the whole thing and didn’t mention anything about me in the article. However, a friend sent a snap from the subsequent issue that included a photo of Chris and I walking Dodger in Boston.

 

From there, our summer started to pick up and passed rather quickly, and with significantly less drama. We got into a new rhythm of doing our individual thing during the week, and then usually me flying up to Boston to spend the weekend with Chris and Dodger. However, Chris did come down to visit one a couple times.

Overall, I thought everything was going well, when little did I know I stumbled out of the gate and felt like a horrible boyfriend when I found out that I’d missed Chris’ birthday. In hindsight, I likely would have picked up on all the messages he was getting on Twitter, but given that I was still in my self-imposed social media blackout, I missed all of that, and only found out when I read the card one of his nieces had made that he’d put on his refrigerator. Not surprisingly, Chris didn’t really care. And then to make things worse, I then felt bad that he felt bad that I felt bad about it. We were hopeless.

 

The remainder of our summer went by without a hitch. Fast forward to late-August, and I was feeling like a ball of nerves once I’d arrived at Chris’ house and was changing to finally meet his parents for the first time. Why I thought it was a good idea to tape _The Daily Show_ and have dinner with his parents for the first time on the same day escapes me. I’ll chalk it up to just not thinking. Either way, I just needed to get through dinner and then Chris and I were escaping to seclude ourselves for a week at a cabin on Moosehead Lake in Maine followed by Labor Day weekend with his friends on Nantucket. It was lining up to be over two weeks together, the longest amount thus far, and I’m not going to lie, there was a bit of me that was nervous about that. 

Over the course of the summer, I slowly met his sisters and their families. I think Chris gave me June as a breather in delaying introductions. However, I’m not sure if it was just incompatible schedules, or if Chris was for some reason delaying introducing me to his parents. But here we were towards the end of August, and it was finally happening.

“There’s nothing to be nervous about, my parents are going to love you,” he said as he squeezed my hand while we drove to their house.

“It’s just been an overall stressful day for me, mainly involuntary, and nothing personal about your parents.”

“I know, but these are the types of things you say to be a reassuring boyfriend. Besides, if it goes badly, we can just go hide out in the woods for a week,” he said with a grin.

“Any conversation topic I should avoid?”

“Not really, they’re pretty open minded.”

“So, my support of Trump’s re-election will go over well then?” I said trying to lighten the mood for myself.

“If you think I’m bad, you should see what my mother has to say about that man.”

That made me smile.

 

Soon we were pulling into their driveway and Chris put in the car in park. He looked over at me and I let out a simple sigh as I let myself get lost in the reassurance in his eyes for a second, and then he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. We didn’t say anything to each other, and then exited the car. 

Chris opened their front door without knocking and calling out to his parents. His mother was the first to enter the foyer, a big smile on her face. Immediately I could see where Chris got it from, and the familiarity immediately put me at ease.

“Mom, this is Bradley,” Chris said introducing me.

“Hi, Mrs. Evans,” I said with a slight wave unsure how to approach her.

“Please, call me Lisa,” she said and then engulfed me in a hug. “I’ve heard so much about you and am so happy to finally meet you,” she said after our quick embrace. 

We then heard the sound of someone walking down the stairs.

“And this is my husband Bob,” she said as Chris’ father made his way to meet us.

“It’s a pleasure, Bradley,” he said extending his hand.

“Yes, it’s great to meet you, sir,” I replied with a firm handshake.

“Sir? So formal. Please call me Bob.”

“My apologies. I’m a Navy brat, so it’s kind of ingrained in me. I’m sure a few more ‘sirs’ and ‘ma’ams’ will slip out before the end of the night,” I replied with a simple smile.

“We’ll try not to hold it against you,” he said with a big smile.

“Here, this is for you,” I said, handing the bottle of Barolo I’d brought to Chris’ mom.

“Thank you. You really didn’t need to.”

“Thank you for having me for dinner.”

“Well, come, join us in the living rom,” Lisa said, motioning us to the adjacent room. “Dinner should be ready in about a half hour. Can I get you anything to drink?”

“Wine?” Chris asked looking at me.

“Yeah, that’d be great.”

“Do you want me to open what you brought?” she asked.

“If you’d like, but I’m happy with anything you have,” I said taking a seat on the sofa next to Chris.

“So, Chris tells us you’re currently living in DC?” Bob asked as she made her way into the other room.

“Yes, I’ve been there since 2013.”

“I imagine it’s been an interesting few years.” (This is a very commonly phrased question liberals ask Washingtonians.)

“You mean with the Trump administration?”

“Yes.”

“Well yes and no. I’ve heard from friends that there used to be a big transition in the culture of the city based on the occupant of the White House, but I think that probably ended with Obama.”

“Why’s that?”

“Mainly just because the city has diversified beyond just being the center of government. Take for example Amazon coming to town. They wouldn’t have done that if there wasn’t already a strong, diverse workforce of tech and business focused people.”

“I didn’t really think about it that way.”

“Also, the Trump people all stick to the Trump hotel.”

“That makes sense.”

“I leave you alone for a minute and you’re already talking about Trump?” Lisa said entering the room with a few wine glasses and the bottle I’d brought, now open.

“I was only just asking Bradley how it was living in DC,” Bob replied defensively.

“I’d rather not talk about that man tonight,” she stated, which made me smile, and proceeded to pour us each a glass.

“Chris told us you were taping an episode of _The Daily Show_ today,” she then asked. 

“Yes. That was a bit nerve racking, but I think it went well.”

“It’s airing tonight at 11 on Comedy Central if you want to watch,” Chris interjected with a smile.

“Oh, so quick?” Bob asked.

“It’s a current events show, dad. They have to tape it the same day otherwise it’s out of date.”

“Well that does make a lot of sense then.”

“So Bradley, where are you from originally?" Lisa asked.

“Actually, I grew up in Rhode Island."

"Oh, that's great." she said with a smile. "Are you parent's still there?"

Chris’ face immediately went white.

"No, sadly my parents died when I was in college,” I replied simply. Like clockwork, the look of guilt immediately was apparent on her face, as well as Bob’s, and I could tell Chris was scrambling about what to say. This was a common occurrence that ultimately always ended with me more consoling the person asking than the other way around.

“Oh my, I’m so sorry,” she replied.

“It’s OK, ma’am - Lisa, sorry. It was bound to come up. It’s just a fact of reality, nothing to be apologetic about.”

Chris gave me a quick apologetic look.

“Did you enjoy growing up in Rhode Island?” Bob then asked, slightly changing the subject.

“Yes, I loved it. Especially the summers. I wish we still had our house, but unfortunately it was just too expensive to keep as a summer place. Which reminds me, thank you for inviting me to the Cape for the 4th.”

“We’re sorry you couldn’t make it.”

“Yeah, it was kind of a last minute decision to go to the World Cup. It was just really convenient to go and work from our Paris office for a couple days and then go to the game. Who knows when those stars will align again.”

“Don’t worry, we completely understand,” Lisa replied with a smile. “How was the game?”

“It was a ton of fun! The energy was amazing," I stated and then conversation hit a bit of a lull. I'm sure somewhat to do with the dead parents bomb.

"I hear you were just in Europe yourselves?” I asked them, trying to change the subject to something light again.

“Yes, one of the reasons we’ve been delaying this dinner. We did a tour of Italy at the beginning of the month.”

“That’s exciting. What was your favorite place you visited?”

“Bob here preferred Florence, but I loved Positano and the Amalfi Coast.”

“Have you spent much time in Italy?” Bob asked.

“Actually no.”

“What?” Chris asked a bit surprised.

“I usually travel mainly to developing countries for work, and for some reason I just haven’t spent much time in Italy.”

“You do know Chris here is Italian right?” Bob asked.

“Oh really? I figured Irish.”

“Well, that’s my side, but Lisa’s family is Italian.”

“Now I know where Scott’s tanner skin come from. I thought maybe he was hitting the tanning booth,” I stated, getting a laugh out of Chris’ parents.

“He likely is,” Chris interjected with a grin.

“Chris here definitely has the fairest skin of our kids,” Lisa said after Chris a slightly scolding look for making fun of his brother. It made me smile.

“Speaking of Scott, he only has rave things to say about your sister,” she then stated to me.

“She’s OK,” I replied with a sarcastic shrug. “But she is the reason I met this guy, so I can’t speak too poorly of her,” I stated with a big grin as I patted Chris on the knee and smiled at him.

Lisa replied with a big smile of her own.

“What’s the plan next week?” Bob asked after a brief moment of quiet between all of us.

“We’re planning on driving up to Maine tomorrow morning to get there in time to pick up some final supplies and rent a canoe, and then we’ll be offline for the week,” Chris stated.

“Remind me where you’re going again?” Bob asked.

“Moosehead Lake,” Chris replied. “We’re staying at Tillman’s families’ cabin.”

“Oh right, I forgot that were always up there in the summer.”

“And we picked a good year because they just installed a water heater in June.”

“Oh, did this finally get it hooked up for electricity?”

“No, I think it’s all solar powered. We were told not to expect much from it and still bring lanterns.”

“Then you really are going to be in the sticks, but more power to you.”

“I have a large supply of books and magazines packed,” I stated. 

“You’re then seeing him in Nantucket?”

“Yep. Erin invited me again, and was more than happy to have Bradley join.”

“After two weeks together, Chris and I are either going to hate each other, or…” I stated, but then cut myself off as I was unsure how to phrase my sentiment in front of his parents. “Or be very endearing towards each other,” I ultimately decided on.

“Well good luck to you, Bradley. I don’t think I could spend two weeks with Chris,” Bob said with a chuckle.

A moment later, a beeping started from what I assumed was the kitchen.

“That’s the timer. Bob, can you come help me for a second,” Lisa asked standing.

“How are you doing?” Chris asked once we were by ourselves.

“Fine. They’re nice,” I replied.

Chris replied with a big smile.

“Sorry about the whole parents question," he stated.

“Honestly, it’s OK. It was bound to come up at some point, and I’d rather speak to them about it directly than have them tiptoe around it.”

“OK, good.”

“You seem more nervous than me right now.”

“I’m not going to lie, I liked having you to myself. I’m afraid my mom is going to befriend you and steal you away,” he stated with a silly smile, that was also a bit bashful. He was so adorable I wanted to eat him up.

“Then why’d you want to introduce me?”

“So that she’s stop hounding me about it.”

“Don’t worry, you may have a similar smile, but she doesn’t have your beard. I don’t think you’ve got to worry about anything," I said with a wink.

“Chris, dinner is almost ready, do you want to join us in the dining room?” we then heard Bob yell from the kitchen.

With that, I leaned over and gave Chris a quick kiss, and then he showed me into the dining room.

 

The remainder of dinner was easy. It also didn’t hurt that we generally avoided topics that could have some contention, which is always good during a first meeting of the parents. The more we talked, the more I could see where Chris and Scott got their humor and general demeanor from. Also, I was a bit surprised to learn that Chris apparently talked to them a lot about me based on all of the questions they had which were prompted by “So Chris tells us...” or “I hear that you’re...”. 

Thankfully, however, conversation wasn’t all about me, and Chris and his parents also spoke about themselves and their family, which was nice to get more background on. One item that I had been reflecting on during my freakout about Chris’ public outing and my involvement in it, was that until that point, in many ways our relationship was a lot more one sided than I’d really noticed. Now, perhaps that’s because my circle was much smaller, but he basically had already met all of my close family, and a majority of my close friends. Meanwhile, I’d only met Scott and Dodger. 

And aside from not being introduced to the different people in his life, I also noted that although Chris was generally more outgoing than me, he was more reserved about speaking about himself. Maybe it was the fact that once I was comfortable around him, I was quick to blab about things, but it was something I noticed once I stepped back and assessed the different facets of our relationship. However, in the two months since the Palm Springs Incident, as I like to refer to it sarcastically, it was like the floodgates opened and every weekend I was with him there was someone new to meet, or something new I discovered about him. 

Case in point, we’d had dinner with one of his best friends since childhood, Chris Tillman (given that they were both named Chris, they always went by last names) and his wife Erin, a number of times over the summer. Erin and I even got together for dinner ourselves when she was in DC for a business trip. I don’t know if there was any surprise on their end that Chris was now dating a guy, but they didn’t let on an iota, and were immediately welcome, and Chris seemed very at ease around them.

 

“Thank you so much for having me over for dinner,” I said as we stood at the door on or way out.

“It was our pleasure,” Lisa replied with a big smile leaning in to give me another hug.

“It was great to meet you,” I said to Bob, extending my hand to shake his, as I wasn’t sure if he as a hugger or not.

“Likewise. Have fun on you trip to Maine,” he replied.

Meanwhile Chris gave him mom a hug goodbye and a kiss on the cheek, and then follow up with another hug to his father.

“Please don’t be a stranger,” Lisa stated, and I replied with a smile that turned into a big yawn.

“Next time I’ll be sure to not scheduled a TV interview the same day and will hopefully be more lively,” I stated. 

“Safe travels tomorrow. Please check in and let me know everything’s OK when you get cell reception.”

“Will do, mom,” Chris said and I could hear the kid in him being slightly embarrassed.

 

I let out another yawn once I was situated in the car, which got a slight grin from Chris who pat my on the knee as he backed out of the driveway. He put on some music, and we drove back to his place in silence as I tried to keep my eyes open. Once home, Dodger was excited as ever to see us. Seeing as it was now after 10, I took him out to throw the ball for him and let him go to the bathroom before going to bed. 

I found Chris in the bathroom looking as irresistible as ever brushing his teeth in just his underwear. I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and put my head on his shoulder with a sigh.

“I like your parents,” I said softly.

“Mmm?” he replied with a mouthful of toothbrush and toothpaste, but I could see the smile on the corner of his lips as we looked at each other through the mirror.

“Yeah, and I see where you and Scott get your humor from.”

I then enjoyed just holding him close and take in the smell of him while he continued to brush his teeth. 

“You going to get comfortable?” he asked after he rinsed his mouth, noting that I was fully clothed aside from my shoes.

“Yeah, just being lazy.”

“Want some help?” he asked with a silly smile.

“Sure.”

He then started to unbutton my shirt. It was cute how focused he was on each button as he went, and then pushed it off my shoulders and onto the floor before then unfastening my belt. Next he was unbuttoning and pushing my jeans down my legs, crouching down to pull them pasted my ankle, as I used his shoulder to steady myself so I didn’t fall over. He then stood, and I was met by a silly grin from him.

“Am I going to have to brush your teeth for you too?”

“No, I can do that myself,” I said as I leaned forward and wrapped him in a hug, again putting my head on his shoulder.

“Any reason you’re being extra cuddly tonight?”

“Nope. It’s just been a long week, and I think my body realizes that it’s officially vacation time and can thus be lazy.”

“Well, how about you brush your teeth and then come join me and Dodger in bed, and then you can be as cuddly and lazy as you want.”

“Do I really have to brush my teeth? This is very comfy.”

“As the son of a dentist, yes you need to brush your teeth.”

“Ugh, you’re no fun.”

“Besides, I enjoy kissing you more with minty fresh breath.”

“You’ll kiss me anyway you get me,” I said with a grin which got a chuckle out of him.

“Fine. Brush your teeth or don’t, but I’m going to go get into bed,” he said kissing me on the temple and then extracting himself from my embrace. 

“Fine…” I sarcastically huffed, grabbing my toothbrush and then did a cursory job. 

“I brushed. See, minty clean,” I stated as I crawled under the covers, showing him my teeth and then lightly blowing in his face. He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss as a reward, and then I curled up against him, leaning my head on his chest, and wrapping my arm around his stomach. He was quick to put his arm around me. 

I was enjoying lying there, but after a minute I looked at the TV and I noticed that he had Comedy Central on mute.

“Ugh, you’re going to watch?” I asked looking up at him.

“Of course. Can’t miss my sexy little man’s TV debut,” he replied with a smile, his eyes twinkling in the soft light.

Dodger groaned and then stretched out on the other side of him.

“Amen, buddy,” I replied, and reached over to rub his back.

“What time is it?” I asked.

“10:37”

“Good, I have 23 minutes to fall asleep.”

“Something tells me that shouldn’t be a problem,” he said and started to gently run his fingers through my hair.

“Mmm, that feels nice.”

“Good, now go to sleep, cutie. You’ve had a long day.”

I took a deep breath, enjoying the smell of him after having been apart all week, and let his fingers in my hair, and the circles his thumb was rubbing on my arm, lull me to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the multi-week delay between updates.
> 
> That being said, I'd love to hear your thoughts on where I took this after the bombs dropped last chapter. Was it too easily resolved? Should there have been more drama? 
> 
> As always, any other thoughts/comments are always welcome!


	16. Chapter 16

I awoke as Dodger cuddle up next to me in bed. Between the feeling of him curled up against my chest, and Chris curled up behind me, I was in heaven and didn’t want to be anywhere else. However, after a couple minutes, Dodger started to gently nuzzle his cold wet nose into my neck. It brought a smile to my face, and he was rewarded as I opened my eyes and started to scratch his head especially behind his ears. 

Over the weekends we’d been spending together, Dodger had caught on that I was an earlier riser compared to Chris. Because of that, he started to targeted me as the sucker to coax out of sleep so he could go outside to play ball and run around. Initially, it started by him licking my face, but the jarring aspect of that didn’t always get him what he desired, as the surprised noises I made often would result in Chris being woken up and groggily reprimand him, telling him to leave us alone. However, he changed his tactics and his slower, and less jarring attempts to wake me up were much more successful. I mean, how can you say no to a gentle ball of fur nicely waking you up?

Seeing that it was only 7:15, I put on some shorts and let Dodger outside into the backyard of Chris' brownstone. After 15 minutes, he was content with going back inside, and I debated crawling back into bed with Chris as he look as irresistible as usual, but I decided to get in a run since I knew we had a six hour drive ahead of us, and I was unsure what other opportunities I’d have over the course of the week. Putting on my sneakers and a tank top, I texted Chris letting him know my plans, and off I went.

 

“Hi,” I said a bit out of breath still as I entered the kitchen to find Chris making an omelette. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and then made my way to the refrigerator to pour myself a big glass of water.

“Have a good run?”

“I guess. I’m still trying to find a good route,” I replied with a shrug as I took a seat at the island and watched him.

“You want one?” he asked gesturing towards the stove.

“Please, that would be great,” I replied with a smile.

“You’re already packed, right?”

“Yup. Just need to take a shower and put my toiletries back in my bag, and I’m set to go. How about you?”

“Yeah. Mafalda packed up my bag yesterday,” Chris stated as he plated the omelette. I, in turn, gave him a suspicious eye as he mentioned his housekeeper.

“You had Mafalada pack your bag for you?”

“What? She’s already washing, folding and putting my clothes away, what’s the difference between putting them in the dresser versus a suitcase? Besides, she’s really efficient at folding and getting everything in there.”

“You’re hopeless,” I said with a giggle.

“Whatever,” he said very nonchalantly, as he turned and poured more eggs onto the pan. I was opening my mouth to ask him when he wanted to leave, when he continued, “People need jobs, and lord knows I can afford to pay her.” 

God I loved this man. It wasn’t the comment about the money, but his social awareness.

“What, no snarky reply?” he asked, turning back to look at me. I just smiled in reply, which elicited a suspicious look from him before he turned back to the omelette.

 

We ate in relative silence, and then I showered and packed up Dodger’s ancillary items while Chris took him out again to run around and go to the bathroom. Shortly after we loaded up the car and then Chris was plugging in our destination into the GPS. 

“Are we missing anything?” he asked me.

“You packed your Viagra right?” I replied with a grin. Chris rolled his eyes at me and then turned back to Dodger. 

“You ready, Bubba?” he asked him. Dodger replied with a slight whine as he continued to wag his tail, happy that he wasn’t being left behind.

With that, Chris put the car in gear and we were on our way to Maine. I felt myself relaxing more and more into the seat the further we got from Boston. It also didn’t hurt that it was a gorgeous day out, nor that Chris was adorable as ever singing along to the radio. He also looked very dashing in the Persol sunglasses I bought him - it was a happy medium from his usual aviators.

“You know I didn’t even know you had an SUV,” I commented when there was a lull in Chris’ singing.

“I’ve got a few cars.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, they’re parked at a garage down the street. Also, there aren’t many charging stations in rural Maine, so the Tesla wasn’t going to be very practical.”

“Oh yeah, I guess that figures.”

“Plus this has a roof rack to put the canoe on.”

“OK. I didn’t think that comment through,” I said which elicited a smile from him. One of Chris’ new favorite things was to catch me making a comment after not logically thinking through something before opening my mouth. 

“I’m just glad you don’t have some monstracity like the new Lamborghini SUV, or worse, a Bentley or Rolls-Royce,” I continued, ensuring I at least got some kind of jab at him in.

“I’m just getting all the Bradley hits this morning,” he said with a laugh.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh please, you know that was a snobby comment.”

I rolled my eyes in response.

“Yee of little faith. Think I’d get a Lamborghini SUV,” he said aloud to himself shaking his head, and then looked over at me with his continued smile. 

“I’d have expected you to have a Jeep or a Range Rover, not a Land Cruiser.”

“Well… I did have a Jeep, but I got this as soon as I got back from Namibia last year… two years ago?” he pondered aloud. “Wait, has it been three years? It's all melding together. Whatever. Anyways, I got shuttled around in Land Cruisers while there, and we had to go on some sketchy roads and terrain to get to shooting locations, and I was pretty impressed. Also, I found out they have an amazing resale value, so it was kind of a no brainer.”

“Because clearly we’re going to be dune bashing or fording rivers on this vacation,” I replied sarcastically.

“Maybe next weekend on Nantucket,” he replied with a wink.

“Who’s going to be there?” I asked changing the subject.

“Well, it’s Erin’s family’s house, so likely mainly her friends.”

“How’d you get an invite?”

“Please, who wouldn’t invite me?” he stated, trying to hold back his smile.

I lightly punched his arm in response.

“Well, I am the reason Erin and Tillman are together, so I just think of it as their yearly gesture of thanks.”

“How so?”

“I failed spectacularly hitting on Erin at a bar, and instead Erin and Tillman hit it off mocking my cocky bravado.”

“What?” I asked with a laugh as I tried to picture it in my head.

“Yeah, it’s was back in my twenties when I was young and dumb.”

“I’m picturing you referencing _Not Another Teeen Movie_ ,” I said with a giggle.

“Actually, I think there was a bad line referencing Johnny Storm and _The Fantastic Four_.” 

“Well, that’s probably what Johnny Storm would have done.”

“You watched that one?” he asked cocking his head, looking over at me briefly before turning back to the road.

“Uh, yeah. That was one of the first of your movies that I watched,” I said a bit meekly.

Chris eyed me suspiciously, his smile still present.

“Well… I Googled you after we met, and images of you shirtless in it looking sexy as hell popped up, and well, I might have jacked off while watching it…”

“Fuck, babe.”

“But we’re in luuurve now, so it’s all water under the bridge,” I said patting him on the knee with a grin.

Chris took my hand and brought it up to kiss it.

“Let’s change the subject because I can’t be thinking of you masturbating while I’m driving,” he stated, eliciting a laugh from me. 

“Nantucket,” I then stated.

“Yes, Nantucket. It’ll be fun. We’ll hang out. Go to the beach, go out of the boat, do some fishing, eat good food. Also, fair warning there will be a lot of drinking.”

“Lots of drinking with Tillman? I’m shocked,” I stated sarcastically.

“Also, Erin has some fancy pants friends, so you’ll fit right in.”

“When are you going to cease with that?” I stated but couldn't help chuckle.

“After last night’s appearance, I’m sure there’s an invitation for the next TED conference already on it’s way.”

I let out a loud sigh in response.

“I’ve got to say, I could get used to having you looking so cute, curled up asleep next to me as I watch you pontificate about your research on TV.”

“I did not pontificate,” I replied in protest. 

“No, but you were super cute. You also got that sparkle in your eyes that I love when you start talking about something you’re passionate about,” he stated putting his hand on my knee, squeezing it lightly.

I looked out the window hoping he didn’t see my blush. Chris’ compliments were always effective at making me be quiet, and he took the opportunity to start singing along to the radio again.

 

We made it to Moosehead Lake in decent time. Aside from a quick pitstop halfway through for all three of us to stretch our legs, go to the bathroom, and grab a quick lunch, it was pretty smooth sailing. We pulled into a cute town on the edge of the lake that had your usual amenities: a gas station, general store with ice cream and souvenirs, a restaurant, and a boat rental. Chris topped up the gas in the car while I went into the boat rental shop to procure a canoe. 

Thirty minute later, we had the canoe strapped to the roof of the car, had picked up some last minute items at the store - mainly bear spray, and Chris had texted his mom letting her know we arrived and were about to lose cell service when we left town. From town we had a thirty minute drive to the actual cabin. It was beautiful to drive by the lake, and through other little clusters of cabins until we left the paved road and made our way further north towards the Tillman’s cabin. 

As we pulled out of the woodlands that surrounded the dirt road and into a clearing, the cabin came into view. It was set back about twenty yards from the lake with an expanse of grass sloping down to the water. I stated my surprise to Chris as we pulled to the back of the cabin, as it was much larger than I expected. In my head I was thinking of a single-room, or at most, two-room dwelling consisting of a woodfire stove, a table and a bed. What greeted us was a two-level house with a screen enclosed front porch that looked out on the water. 

We exited the car and I took in the view as Chris went to find the keys hidden in a lockbox on the side of the house. Dodger, meanwhile, was excitedly running around sniffing up a perimeter before joining me down by the water, stick in mouth. I threw it for him a couple times until I heard the familiar sound of a screen door snap closed and took that as my cue to join Chris inside.

Although larger than I expected, the cabin definitely had some character to it’s shingling from the seasonal weathering of Northern Maine. Chris had mentioned in the car that it was about fifty years old, but that they’d recently done some significant renovations, mainly putting in new windows and doors, and adding solar panels to the roof and battery system to have some electricity.

I entered to find Chris standing at the dining table reading a laminated piece of paper, and then took in the open kitchen that was complete with a small gas stove, refrigerator, and sink that had what looked like the original cast iron hand press pump. On the other side of the open space were two inviting armchairs and couch as well as a wood stove. While Chris continued to read, I decided to explore, and took the stairs up to the lofted second floor where I discovered there were two bedrooms, one with a queen size bed, and another with two twins. From the landing of the stairs, I opened a door under the stairs expecting to find a closet, but instead found a very cramped bathroom with a small vanity and sink and inclosed standing shower.

“Uh, there’s no toilet in here,” I stated turning to Chris who was still reading the sheet of paper.

“Yeah,” he said looking up at me with a smile. “There’s no septic system. We’re going to have to rough it with the outhouse.”

“Oh, OK,” I replied and then opened the other door to find a room with a small desk and twin size bed.

“You can handle using an outhouse for a few days, right?” he asked trying to act serious.

“Actually, this place is much nicer than I was expecting. For a second I was afraid we were going to be glamping. But knowing some of your contract riders, I shouldn’t be too surprised,” I replied with my own dig, which elicited a big smile.

Chris then went outside, and I made my way to the table to see what he was reading. Not surprising, it was a stepwise list of items to open the house which included opening the gas tanks, turning on the electrical system, and starting the refrigerator. Chris was shortly back inside and then found the electrical panel. 

“If you want to take a shower, you need to flip this switch and then wait 15-20 minutes to heat the water. Then turn if off after.”

“I take it back. I don’t care if I have to poop in a hole, but showers with hot water are officially glamping,” I deadpanned.

“Come here, you,” Chris said approaching me with a grin and wrapping his arms around me waist. “The only whining I want to hear out of your pretty mouth is when you want me to make you come,” he stated with a grin.

“OK, cheeseball,” I replied with a laugh and then leaned up to give him a kiss.

 

We then spent the next 45 minutes or so opening all the windows to air out the stuffy smell of the cabin, unpacking the car, putting the food away, and making the bed with the linens and pillows we brought. It was at that point I went to scope out the outhouse and found it nestled amongst some trees a short distance from the front door of the house. We were definitely going to need to use flashlights or headlamps at night. However, it was times like these that I was thankful of my male anatomy which meant I was not always required to use the outhouse and could just step outside and pee on a tree when needed.

“Uh, I just noted that there’s a canoe under the porch.”

“Yeah, Tillman told me that. But it’s pretty old and the seats are busted, so I figured we could rent one and pump a little more money into the economy here.”

“Oh, you’re a fan of Reaganomics?” I stated with a smile. Chris replied with a questioning look. “You know… trickle down economics.”

“New rule: I get to punish you for every time the word ‘economics’ comes out of your mouth for the remainder of this trip,” he stated with a simple smile, but I could also see some arousal in his eyes. His expression sent a spark or arousal in my loins.

“And what’s the punishment?” I replied inquisitively.

“Whatever I want.”

“Fine. But the same applies to your work.”

“Oh so we’re expanding this to all work related terms?”

“Sure.”

“You better shake on it.”

“OK,” I said approaching him and put out my hand as I looked him in the eye.

Chris took it, not breaking eye contact to look down, and then we shook. He then pulled me against him, wrapping his arms back around me waist, again not breaking eye contact. God, I could get lost in those eyes. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips, but between the look he’d given me a moment earlier, and now feeling him against me and the slightly muskiness I smelled from the last hour’s activity made me want more. With a grin, I buried my face in the crook of his neck and then started to gently kiss his soft skin, making my way up towards his ear until I whispered “Gross domestic product.”

Before I knew it, Chris had thrown me over his shoulder with a smack on my ass.

“Bubba, don’t run off,” he yelled to Dodger through the screen door who was outside chewing on a stick in the shade, and then proceeded to haul me upstairs and throw me on the bed. Once naked, Chris proceeded to bring me to the edge of climax too many times until I was whining for him to let me come, per his earlier comment. Eventually he did let me come, but not until I admitted to deserving my punishment. We then comfortably napped enjoying the breeze off the lake.

 

I awoke Saturday morning to the sounds of the loons on the lake, and was enjoying being curled up next to Chris. We slept in and then after having a leisurely breakfast, decided to go for a long paddle around the lake and scope out our surroundings. However, once we got the canoe off the car and were getting ready to set out, our communications quickly broke down into bickering as we both wanted to sit in the back. Twenty minutes later, we set off once cooler heads prevailed and with me in the back. Mainly, I got Chris to admit he didn’t even know what a J stroke was and that he needed to let go and not always be in the driver's seat. 

Once we were out on the water, we both relaxed and enjoyed taking in the views and the overall quiet of our surroundings. Dodger was also very excited about being in the boat with us and barked at the birds he saw fly by and almost jumped overboard when a fish splashed nearby.

And so started our week of leisurely mornings, paddles, and hikes.

 

After cleaning up dinner on Sunday, I went outside to pee and looked up and saw that unlike the past two nights, it wasn't overcast and the Milky Way was stretched out across the sky. I grabbed a blanket off the couch, and then lay out and just stared up at the cosmos.

“Bradley? Where’d you go?” I heard from Chris inside after a couple of minutes.

“Come outside, the stars are gorgeous,” I called back.

A minute later, I heard the screen door open and then Dodger was upon me, going straight to lick my face. 

“Bubba…” Chris said to him, hearing my giggles as I tried to keep him at back.

Chris grabbed him and then pulled him against his chest as he lay down next to me. Dodger initially tried to squirm away, but eventually settled down next to Chris.

“God I miss this,” I replied after another minute of us lying in silence taking in the massive amount of stars that were visible.

“Yeah.”

“Unfortunately I was usually so tired after the long days in Mongolia that I’d typically fall asleep shortly after sun down. However, there was one night that I was too lazy to pitch my tents and instead I just slept outside in my sleeping bag. It was amazing to fall asleep looking up to the Milky Way,” I stated. Chris then reached over and grabbed my hand, entwining our fingers.

“It always makes me feel so small and insignificant,” Chris stated after a silence between us.

“I still can’t really fully wrap my mind around the timeframe of space. Like, I know that stellar processes take tens of millions to billions of years, but when I try to actually think about how long that is, I physically can’t. Computer says no," I said getting a slight chuckle out of Chris.

“I know what you mean. That’s always what make me think of powers bigger than us.”

“Uh, you mean like God?” I asked a bit tentatively.

“Well, maybe not in the sense of Western theology, but yeah.”

“You know I’m an atheist, right?”

“I figured as much, but I wasn’t certain,” Chris replied and then was quiet for a second. “I would say I’m spiritual, but wouldn’t label myself as religious, if you know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I think so,” I replied and then we were both quiet again.

“I guess if I’m really honest, and this might surprise you given how analytical I always am, but I would qualify that although I’m an atheists in the sense that I don’t believe in an all knowing God, I do think that science proves more and more the idea of spirituality and interconnectedness. Who knows, science could one day prove everything you believe? I mean, matter isn't destroyed, just turned into something else, like energy. And the smaller and we look at properties, we tend to find something else there even more minute either making it up or causing it. Anyways, now I’m rambling,” I stated and could see the smile on Chris’ face from the small amount a light coming from the cabin. “However, the one area I’m not so sure about is the idea of souls.”

“Why’s that?”

I just shrugged in response.

“Did you go to church as a kid?” Chris then asked.

“Nope. I’m actually a filthy heathen and was never baptized.”

“Really? That’s surprising.”

“Having been raised Christian Science my mom was pretty anti-organized religion, and my father didn’t really care.”

“We were raised Catholic,” Christ said and then quickly added, “And don’t you dare make any molestation wisecracks.”

“I was not!” I replied defensively.

“Uh huh,” he replied and I knew he had a big grin on his lips. I lightly punched his arm in response.

“Speaking of growing up, you know, I really wanted to be an astronaut when I was a kid,” Chris then stated.

“Really? I wouldn’t have thought that. Oh wait, perhaps the NASA hat you wear all the time was a dead give away?”

“You are really insufferable sometimes.”

“And that’s why you love me,” I replied. Chris just poked me on the side response.

“One of the oldest memories I have is of the Challenger explosion when I was five,” he then commented. “And for some reason instead of making me scared, it made me more interested in space and why people would want to risk their lives for that.”

“So what changed?”

“Nothing, really. I still really love NASA. I guess theater was just easier.”

“I hear ya.”

“What about you?”

“I mean, what kid doesn’t want to be an astronaut at some point?” I stated, looking over at him. “But alas, I thought the Navy was for me.”

“Mmm, right. I forget about that sometimes.”

“However, I did apply to the astronaut candidate program a couple years ago when they opened it up to anyone with a science or engineering degree.”

“Really?” he asked rather enthusiastically looking over at me.

“Yeah, thank god I also got a BA in physics alongside my BS in econ.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“Yup. After I made the choice to not go to the Naval Academy, I liked the idea of physics. By the end of sophomore year, when I realized econ was my thing, I already had enough credits to get a minor in physics, so I pushed myself to see if I could do both, and it worked out.”

“You’re pulling me leg about applying to be an astronaut though, right?”

“Nope, it’s true.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, you can even ask Els. I was super bummed when I got rejected after the second round interview. I think I was in a funk for about a month. In my head I really thought that this was the thing I could do to serve my country after whole Navy thing didn't happen. Daniel honestly thought I’d been secretly dating someone and had gotten dumped.”

“Well, aren't you a bag of surprises.”

“Maybe you should apply the next time they open it up?”

“I would, but I’m an uneducated oaf, remember?”

“Oh, right. Good thing you’re pretty,” I stated with a grin.

“Hey!” he replied, poking me again.

“I’m just kidding.”

“Oh, so I’m not pretty?”

“No, you’re definitely that,” I said looking at him with a smile and reaching over to gently rub his beard. “But you’re also a very intelligent guy.”

“Thanks, babe,” he said with a goofy smile.

“I mean it. I love that you’re so intellectually curious, and I’m a bit jealous how quick you are to pick up things.”

Chris didn’t say anything, but smiled and then leaned over and gave me a gentle kiss.

“And then there’s the whole acting thing, which I really can’t get my mind around how you create up these other personas.”

“I think you could do it no problem.”

I shrugged in reply.

We then lay there again in silence staring up at the stars for another few minutes before I got up the courage to open my mouth again.

“Can I get a brief moratorium on being punished for talking about work for a minute.”

“I guess,” Chris said with a sarcastic sigh.

“So you know how I met with me mentor from MIT for coffee a couple weeks ago when I was in Boston?”

“Yeah.”

“So, he’s about to be appointed to run the Fed in Boston.”

“Oh, wow.”

“Yeah… and well, there’s a couple positions open that he thinks would be a good fit for me.”

“Wait, really? In Boston?” he asked rolling onto his side to better look at me.

“Yeah. One of them would be more of a lateral shift into their research department, which I don’t think would be hard to get. However, the one he wants me to apply for would be leading a division of it.”

“Of the research department?”

“Yeah, it's a VP position.”

“Oh, wow.”

“So… are you going to apply?” Chris asked after I was quiet for a moment.

“Well, I wanted to discuss it with you before exploring a little more about the positions and applying.”

“Are you kidding me? I’d love to have you in Boston.”

“OK.”

“You sound like there’s a bit of apprehension behind that ‘OK’.”

“Well, don’t get me wrong, not having to commute to see you would be amazing, but I still really love my job at the IMF and living in DC.”

“Just because you apply for a job doesn’t mean you have to take it.”

“True.”

“It also sounds like this could be a big promotion for you, yeah?”

“Yeah, it definitely would.”

“Well, then being your intelligent and wise boyfriend, I think you should apply. There’s nothing to lose, and my opinion has nothing to do with the fact that I want you in Boston with me,” he stated grinning at his last comment.

“Likely story,” I replied with my own grin.

“Come here, you,” he said and then reached over to pull me closer to him so he could kiss me. “I’ll be happy with whatever you choose, just don’t let the curmudgeon in you that doesn’t like change keep you from at least applying.”

“OK,” I said with a sigh.

“Now, don’t go stressing yourself out about this until we’re back from vacation.”

I didn’t reply, and instead curled up against Chris so I could put my head on his chest and let myself relax as we continued to look up at the stars.

 

On Tuesday we decided to mix things up a bit and drove into town with the canoe to launch from the boat ramp and paddled out to Mount Kineo, which was of a large, flat, 700 foot granite cliff face jutting up into the sun. The paddle was short, and once we were on the beach, we secured the canoe and then took Dodger for a leisurely hike up the rear slope. Per usual, Chris had on his sunglasses and NASA hat, and with his beard, t-shirt and shorts with his flannel shirt wrapped around his waist, and hiking boots, he looked quite the part being out in the forest.

 Once we reached the top, we stopped at a vantage point that looked out at the southeastern part of the lake to take in the views. We also managed to wrangle Dodger enough to take a selfie (or usie as I like to call them when multiple people are involved), because clearly it had to be documented that we hiked to the top of some ridge. I’d packed us sandwiches and some fruit, and seeing as it was getting near lunchtime, after we walked around trying to find the best place, we then sat and enjoyed our picnic lunch taking in the vista in front of us. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t go back,” Chris said halfway through his sandwich as he gazed out towards the horizon.

“As in to the cabin or back to reality?”

“Reality,” he said with a slight chuckle.

“It’s only been five days. You might want to kill me by the end of the week.”

“Eh, that’s just more reason to not go back - no one will know you’re dead.”

I gave him a sarcastic glare in response.

“I didn’t realize how good it feels to not being tethered to my phone.”

“Well, Chris, you do have a bit of an addiction to cable news and Twitter.”

He opened his mouth to reply, but instead closed it and I could see a hint of a smile at the corners of his lips.

“It’s not just that, it’s the fact that I know I don’t have to worry about replying to an email or text within a socially respectable amount of time.”

“Did you turn your phone back on when we got into town just now?”

“No. Did you?”

“Nope.”

“Good. Although I might do it quickly to let me mom know we’re OK.”

“Perhaps there’s a pay phone in town we can use to call? You know, like the old fashion way?”

“This is an excellent idea!” he replied with a smile.

“They don’t call me Doctor Andrews for nothing,” I stated with a silly smile.

Seeing as I was no longer eating, Chris then very spryly pounced on me, pushing my back against the grass and then held my arms down. “Dodger! Come here, Bubba. Give Bradley kisses,” he called to Dodger, who didn’t need to be told twice, and started licking my face, causing me to laugh, squeal, and try to squirm out of Chris’ grip to no avail. 

After our hike, we enjoyed a little time in town and I treated Chris to an ice cream cone. It actually worked out well, because not only did Chris get his ice cream fix which he'd been talking about since Friday, but the kid scooping recognized him, and after a photo was taken, Chris asked if he could use the phone to call him mom. Who's going to say no to Captain America asking to call his mom?

When we got back to the cabin, we had a lethargic afternoon of reading out on the porch, and then I took Dodger for a run up the dirt road while Chris said he’d start prepping to cook dinner.

 

“Thanks for cooking. That was delicious. Tacos are so simple, but oh so good,” I said as I pushed my chair back from the table, wishing I was wearing pants with an elastic waist instead of the tighter jeans I’d put on after showering.

“My pleasure. Besides, you’ve cooked most other nights this week.”

“Although, I am feeling like more wine. You want some?”

“Sure,” he said with a smile.

I proceeded to get up and open another bottle of wine, and when I made it back to the table there was present sitting in front of my plate. I looked up at Chris, I’m sure surprise all over my face. Not surprisingly, he had big smile on his face.

“Happy birthday,” he said.

“You knew it was my birthday?”

“Of course. But your sister said you hate making a big deal of it, so I thought I’d let it fly under the radar, except for this.”

“That little weasel. And you really didn’t need to get my anything.”

“Shut up and open your present.”

I looked at him for a moment and could see the joy apparent on his face from giving me the present. I found that Chris’ smile got extra dopey, but in the most adorable way, when he did stuff like this, and it made it hard to not want to be enthused.

Taking the present, I untied the bow and then slowly took the wrapping paper off the box. Thankfully, before I even started to unwrap it, noted that it was too big to be a ring. Otherwise I’d be feeling trepidation. However, once I got the paper off I saw IWC imprinted on the top of the box and immediately knew what it was. I quickly glanced up at Chris, who’s smile was just as big as before, and then opened it to find a very classic looking stainless steel watch with a green dial and brown leather band. It was perfect. But then I looked down at the old Timex I had on my wrist and must stomach dropped a little.

“What’s the look of apprehension?” he asked, my poker face clearly failing.

“Wow, Chris, I really love it. For never having talked about watched with you before, you really knocked it out of the park - especially the green face.”

“Well, I did accidentally stumble upon the Shinola watch you had bookmarked on your iPad last month.”

“Oh, yeah. I forgot I did that,” I stated, honestly forgetting I’d bookmarked a similar watch two years earlier when I was thinking of maybe purchasing a new watch, and apparently never deleted it.

“So what was the look for?”

“I love the watch, but I’m a little attached to this old thing,” I said lifting my wrist and gesturing it to him. “It was my father’s and it’s something I like to wear as a bit of a reminder,” I stated, again looking down at my wrist, and then forcing myself to look back at him. I was surprised to see he was still smiling.

“I kind of figured as much.”

“Oh?” I said a bit surprised and unsure how else to respond.

“You’re pretty meticulous with most of your stuff, so I figured it had sentimental value. Don’t worry, I still want you to have the watch. It’s good to have options.”

“Well, thank you, Chris. I love it,” I said and got up to give him a kiss in thanks. God he was so fucking cute with that smile. 

As I kissed him, Chris then pulled me down so I was practically sitting in his lap, and I was immediately concerned that the old wooden chairs might not be able to handle the weight of both of us. 

“I’m still sorry about missing your birthday,” I stated.

“Honestly, it’s OK. Besides, I’m fairly certain you gave me a very nice present that night you found out,” he said with a wink.

Thinking about that night set a spark of arousal in me, and my previous feeling of being full of food was quickly subsiding. “Speaking of which…” I said and then leaned down to give him a kiss, “I could think of a couple ways to thank you for my present.”

“Oh yeah?” he replied and I could see the arousal start to creep into his eyes as well.

“How about we take this upstairs,” I stated, standing and taking his hand, signalling for him to get up.

“Lead the way,” he said and quickly we were standing in front of the bed. I reached up and place both of my hands on his beard as I smiled up at him, and then leaned up to kiss him. What started as soft and gentle quickly escalated as he pulled me harder against him so I could feel his arousal forming in his jeans as his tongue dueled with mine.

I smiled against his lips as his hands made their way under the hem of the longsleeve t-shirt I was wearing, until he was gently running his fingers up my sides, eliciting slight moans from me from the sensation that was a bit ticklish, but also felt caused a chill to run down my spine.

Trying to keep my mind focused, I then pulled back from the kiss so that I could grab the hem of the henley he was wearing so I could pull it up and get him shirtless. I got it up enough so that is was off except for being stuck on his head, but then abandoned it and was quick to lean down and bit his left pec. That elicited a yelp but from him, and he was quick to try to push me away until he got the shirt off his head, greeting me with a very mischievous look.

“I thought you were supposed to be thanking me?” he stated.

“You like it a little rough.”

“Oh, do I?”

“Yep. 'Said so yourself,” I replied with a grin, lying, and then leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

However, before he could take hold of me and pull me into a deeper kiss, I started to kiss my way to his neck, to gently kiss as a spot that could often get a moan out of him. From there I continued down down his collarbone and chest, until I made my way down his abs, ensuring I kissed a spot above his iliac furrow that made him shudder and groan a little. As I did that, I undid his belt, and then was quick to pull his jeans down until he was just in his underwear. 

I looked up at him with a smile, and then started to kiss his erection through his boxer briefs, working my way up to then focus on the head for a minute.

“Fuck, babe,” Chris said, running his fingers through my hair, until he was lightly grasping my head.

After spending enough time to get his underwear pretty soaked through with spit and likely also pre-cum, I grabbed hold of the waistband and then pulled them down his muscled legs. I smiled even bigger and chuckled when he cock hit in the face as I did that, but I was quick to take him in my hand and again start to kiss my way up the shaft until I licked the bubble of pre-cum at the tip and looked up at him again. His eyes immediately locked on mine with a blissful smile on his face.

“Love you, big guy,” I said to him and then proceeded to take him in my mouth.

“Love you, too,” he stated a little breathlessly after a moan.

From there, I treated him and myself to a blowjob until I could feel him getting close and he started to pull me away.

“Don’t want to come yet,” he stated as he pulled me to my feet and then proceeded to hungrily kiss me. “Also, I think you’re overdressed,” he said with a smile, and other than the fact that my erection hurt a little from the constraint of my jeans, I’d kind of forgotten that I was fully clothed while he was naked except for the jeans and underwear pooled at his ankles.

He made quick work of my clothes, and then pushed me back onto the bed before crawling on top of me to begin kissing me again. We hungrily made out, groping at each other until he kissed his way to the spot on my neck that turned me into a moaning mess. I lay back and just let myself enjoy the pleasure of his lips and beard. From there, he typically kissed down my torso until he either blew or rimmed me, or usually both, but instead he pulled back.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him after there was a pause, and was greeted with a slightly apprehensive Chris. I was about to open my mouth to ask if something was wrong, but he smile and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

“Can with switch things up a bit tonight?”

“Sure, babe. What'd you have in mind?” I said running my fingers through his beard.

“Would you want to fuck me?” he then asked a bit meekly.

“Yeah?” I asked, my eyes lighting up a bit.

“Yeah. That is, if you want.”

“Well, I’ve got a bit of a secret for you,” I said, which got a questioning look from him. “I, uh, I’ve typically been more of the top in most of my previous relationships,” I then stated with a meek smile of my own.

“What?” he said, the surprise pretty apparent on his face.

“Yeah, I hadn’t bottom in about four of five years before we started having sex.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” he said, the surprise still apparent.

“Honestly? After the way you had me feeling with the fucking fantastic rim job, I thought why not see what else you had in store. And boy was I happy,” he said with a chuckle.

Chris just grinned down at me.

“OK, enough chatting. Flip over so I can eat your amazing ass,” I stated and reached to smack him on the ass.

Chris continued to grin, but leaned down and hungrily kissed me one last time before he rolled off of me and then got on his hands and knees. I, in turn, positioned myself behind him, taking sight of his beautiful body displayed in front of me. It was times like this I felt like I needed to pinch myself I thought he was so gorgeous. Chris looked back and me, and I smiled at him and then leaned down to kiss one of his ass checks. 

I was surprised but wasn’t _that_ surprised by his request to fuck him, as we’d been working up to this over the past month or so. It started with me being more adventurous and rimming him, which then lead to me inserting a finger, to me actually get him off finger fucking him one morning. And during this whole adventure, it was great to hear Chris start to ask or tell me to do these things, which made me feel like I wasn’t pushing anything on him.

I had to admit, one of my new favorite things about Chris was the light fuzz he had on his butt that got denser in the crack of his ass. Whether it be the feeling of it on my hands and fingers, or lips, or tongue, I absolutely loved it. Not surprising, I was a happy camper positioned there, and revelled in the feeling as I leaned down to lick from his perineum over his asshole to sacrum. As with most other sexual things, Chris was not nearly as vocal as me, but I loved the sound of him gripping the sheets and at time trust his ass back against me mouth or tongue. I treated the two of us to rimming him for a few minutes before I grabbed the lube and started to gently insert my thumb, and then my index finger, asking him how it felt until I was comfortable he could take two fingers. From there, I had fun with it and teased him my rubbing his prostate a couple times getting the cute yelps out of him that I’d come to treasure. However, soon I realized it was time for the main event, and I immediately got a bit nervous.

“How do you want to do this?” I asked kissing his lower back as I rubbed against his prostate one last time, getting a shudder out of him.

“I want to look at you,” he said a bit breathlessly, and then started to roll onto his back.

“Hi, sexy,” I said smiling at him and meeting this gaze.

“Enjoying yourself?”

“What can I say, we’re both addicted to rimming each other. It could be worse.”

“Yeah, like if we were both bottoms,” he stated, and I absolutely lost it. It was the last thing I was expecting him to say, and I fell onto my back in hysterical laughter.

“You OK there, babe?” he asked after I started to come down.

“Yeah. Now where were we?,” I said sitting up between his legs with a grin.

I sat back on my heels, as I opened the lube agin and put more on my fingers, and then reached down to jack him for a minute before trailing down to his ass, and gently sticking two fingers inside him again. When I looked back at him, he was intently watching me with a grin as he jacked himself. It was one of the hottest thing I’d ever seen, and I groaned.

He took the lube from me and then applied some to his hand before he started to jack me off as well.

“Fuck,” I moaned. “Not to be embarrassing, but I don’t think I’m going to last long. I am so horny right now.”

“Nothing to be embarrassed about that, and trust me, I can tell. I’ve never seen you like this before,” he responded with a gentle look in his eyes.

I positioned myself in front of him as he pulled his legs back, and I lined the head of my cock up to his ass. Then he chuckled.

I immediately became very self conscious as I looked up at his face, which initially had a big grin, but seeing my reaction it calmed.

“I’m sorry, but the look on your face was so focused. Bradley, you’re too cute,” he said with a gentle smile.

The smuggest way I could think to shut him up was to start pushing into him, which was exactly what I did as I looked down at him, I’m sure with a mischievous grin plastered on my face. I was gentle, but he still groaned and had a grimace on his face. I didn’t like seeing that, but at the same time it felt amazing. Having been so used to being on the receiving end the past couple months, and then my dry spell before, it all felt so new and exciting, as well as extremely stimulating. 

I stopped after I slowly pushed in half way, and was about to open my mouth when Chris said “I’m OK, keep going,” and I continued slowly until I couldn’t push any further, and I let out a moan at the sensation.

"Fuck, I love you," I said fully meaning it.

"Right back at you, babe," he said with a bit of a laugh.

I’d been watching Chris’ face the entire time, and although I could read discomfort, he still had a simple smile on his face as he looked up at me. I’m not sure what was hotter, the feeling of being inside him, or staring into his eyes the whole time while I did it. I then leaned down to kiss him, but found that that was more awkward than I expected due to our height difference, and I almost lost my balance as my knees had to slide back farther from where they were situated before. 

After giving him a kissing, I then began to slowly pull out, and not hearing any protest, began to slowly push in, picking up some speed after a couple cycles. The thought alone of knowing that I had him doubled over fucking him had me on the edge before I’d even started fucking him, but looking down at him as he kissed me, and the sensation of being inside him was becoming too much very quickly.

“I’m so close,” I moaned into his mouth after less than ten minutes. I was trying to delay it, but the whole situation was just so much, and I was feeling sensation overload.

“Cum in me, Bradley?,” he about panted, and then took my ass in one of his hands and pulled me tightly against him. That was the trigger to set me over the edge, and I moaned into his mouth as one of the most intense orgasms I’d ever had spread from my balls through my body. A minute later I realized I was still panting into Chris’ mouth, who calmly lay looking up at me, a gentle smile on his face as always. His hand gently massaged my ass as I lay on top of him, still inside him. Fuck I loves this man.

Gently I eased out of him, and rolled over onto my back, closing my eyes still taking in the tingle I was still feeling on my body.

“That was hot, stud,” Chris said as he sat up and looked down at me, his eyes now showing a lust that wasn’t there a couple minutes ago. He crawled on top of me and began to kiss me again, more hungrily than before as he ground into my thigh. Kissing down my body, he started to kiss my cock which was still hard, but too sensitive. I immediately grabbed his head and pulled him back up to kiss me while at the same time reaching to grab his cock and started to jack him, which got a moan out of him.

“Do you want to fuck me?” I asked feeling the hunger in his kiss.

“No, I’ve got a different idea,” he said breaking the kiss as he sat back on his heels next to me and began to jack himself off.

I wish I myself wasn’t so sensitive at the moment as I probably could have gotten off a second time watching the show in front of me. I looked up at him, getting stuck in his wanton gaze, as I rubbed his thigh gently. It didn’t take long before I saw his body start to tense up and he leaned forward and exploded, coming all over my stomach and chest.

He collapsed down on top of me kissing me gently, as he caught his breath and I enjoyed the weight of him on top of me.

That was fucking hot.

After a couple minutes of gently kissing each other, Chris got up and grabbing a towel to remove the mess he’s made all over me as well as the sheets. He then crawled into bed, pulled the comforter over us and me against him.

“That was fun, babe,” he said gently kissing my nape.

“Yeah?”

“Very fun.”

“Mmm. Next time I’ll last longer, I promise.”

“I’m not worried about it.”

“Love you.”

“Love you, too. And happy birthday.”

“Thanks,” I said and then proceeded to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun one to write. 😁
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts either via comments, or if you want to send anything more in depth, you can email me at totcstory@gmail.com. 
> 
> Next up, Labor Day weekend hijinx on Nantucket!


	17. Chapter 17

The remainder of our time in Maine was spent the same as previous days, mainly with us just enjoying the quiet and beauty of our surroundings. The exception to that, however, was the day we went whitewater rafting on the Kennebec River. I felt bad leaving Dodger by himself at the cabin, and after vocalizing such, had to endure Chris mocking me for much of the day that Dodger had me wrapped around his finger - or paw. 

It was also an interesting experience showing up to the rafting company to see and hear the not so discreet whispers of the other guests about Chris’ identify. Once we were on the raft I had a good chuckle to myself as we went around introducing ourselves and where we were from. Chris merely gave his first name and stated that yes, he’d been in a couple movies. Once that was out of the way, we had a great time with our raftmates and enjoyed the rapids. Chris was a good sport about taking photos with people at lunch, and then again once we were done for the day. I was also a bit proud of myself that it really didn’t faze me much anymore. 

I got up early Friday morning and took Dodger for a last solo paddle instead of a run to enjoy the quiet me time. Overall, it had been a great idea to get away for a week and just be together. There were some moments that we got snippy with each other - mainly when we were both being obstinate and wanted to do something our way, or when Chris was getting hangry. Otherwise, we got along well and got into a grove where it was just comfortable being together. I’ve always thought that you know you have a true relationship with someone if you can spend time together and not feel the need to have to talk about something. And that’s generally how the whole week went; we’d chat when we were out paddling or hiking, but when we were back at the cabin, it was often in silence while we read or just sat enjoying the view.

 

The drive back to Chris’ house was uneventful, and I was glad that we still had another week of vacation together, because I really could not have gone back to work after having been unplugged for a week. I also found it funny that as soon as we got home, Chris and I kind of sequestered ourselves in opposite parts of the house to decompress. I did our laundry and repacked to head off again while Chris was glued to his iPad - I was afraid to look at his Twitter feed. However, I will say, it was rather glorious sleeping in Chris’ large, and comfortable bed for the night. As cabins go, the mattress there was pretty good, but Chris’ was like sleeping on a cloud - and not to mention roomier for the three of us.

 

After having been in the car for six hours the day before, the hour and twenty minute drive to New Bedford to catch the ferry was an easy jaunt. I also needed to give Chris credit for booking ferry tickets from New Bedford so we didn’t have to deal with the mess of holiday weekend traffic to the Cape to get the ferry in Hyannis. Yeah, the ferry ride was a little longer, and required a quick stop on Martha’s Vineyard, but sitting on a ferry and being able to walk around and enjoying the sea air was better than being stuck in the car, sitting in traffic while waiting to cross the Bourne Bridge. Regardless, I was a happy camper being back on the water in Southern New England and it had the calming feeling of being at home. 

Overall, the ferry was easy and Dodger was well behaved, even though there was a puppy nearby who he didn’t want to play with and was annoying him to the point that we ended up moving seats. Aside from that, and the photographer that was waiting at the ferry landing and started snapping away as we disembarked, everything had gone off without a hitch. 

 

We were first greeted by a very adorable yellow labrador retriever as we entered the house a couple minutes later. Had I known how close the house was I would have been fine walking, but then again, the photographer was being annoying and the cabs were right there. Similar to the cabin, I had a slightly different picture in my head of what the house would be like. Per the Nantucket building code, I had expected the grey, weathered shingles with white trim and ubiquitous American flag on a flagpole, but the house we pulled up to was much nicer than I expected, and now I was questioning what I knew about the wealth of Erin’s family.

“Hi, Daisy,” Chris greeted the lab as Dodger just about yanked off my arm that was holding his leash. He was very excited to see his buddy.

“Evans is that you?” I heard Erin’s voice yell from somewhere in the house.

I let Dodger off the leash and then the two dogs went off running down a hallway towards the back of the house. 

“Yeah,” Chris replied, and a second later Erin was greeting us looking very much the part of casual beach house hostess. 

“Hi,” she greeted pulling Chris into a hug.

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” he said with a smile, kissing her on the cheek.

“Hey!” I said to him as if insulted, but with a grin.

“Bradley, I’m so glad you could make it,” she said turning to me and also engulfing me in a hug.

“Thanks so much for having me,” I replied.

“Of course,” she said with a genuine smile. “Have you been to Nantucket before?”

“When I was a teenager my family came for a long weekend, but I don’t really remember much.”

“Well, we’ve got a fun week in store.”

“Is that Evans I hear?” Tillman said as he appeared at the top of the stairs.

“The one and only,” Chris replied.

He was quickly down the stairs, pulling Chris into a big hug complete with back pats.

“And you!” he said turning to me, and then grabbed me into another big hug to the point that I let our an involuntary groan as he picked me up off the ground. “So glad to have the infamous Bradley Andrews with us this week,” he stated. “We loved your _Daily Show_ interview.”

I groaned again in response.

“So bashful,” he stated with a grin.

“Oh, this is for you,” I stated and pulled the bottle of Champagne I’d brought out of my bag.

“Thank you! You didn’t need to bring anything,” Erin replied.

“Eh, it’s the least I could do.”

“Well, Chris, you’re in your usual room if you want to take your stuff up.”

“Great,” he said and then picked up his bag and headed up the stairs.

“Be back soon,” I stated and then followed him, grabbing my own bag.

Chris lead me around to a bedroom off to the side of the house that had windows on two sides looking out at the beach and ocean in front, as well as the property nextdoor. The decor of the room was pretty standard beach house, with a brass bed and nautical themed paintings and maps dotting the walls as well as whaling and other nautical tsotchkes. Given that we were going to be there until Saturday afternoon, I decided to spend a couple minutes and unpack my clothes and hang shirts in the closet so I didn’t need to iron anything. Fifteen minutes later, Chris wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and put his chin on my shoulder as I was organizing my toiletries on the vanity of the ensuite bathroom. 

“Mmm?” I hummed in question, not looking up to meet his gaze in the mirror.

“Nothing. I just have a hard time keeping my hands off you sometimes.”

Having finished my organizing, I turned around to meet his smile, his arms still around my waist. I let myself get caught up in his eyes for a second and leaned forward and kissed him gently. 

“Hey Evans, you want to go to the grocery store with me?” we heard Tillman yell from downstairs.

Chris groaned in response, as he leaned his forehead against mine.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere,” I said with a smile and kissed him again.

We headed back downstairs and I followed Chris into the kitchen where Erin and Tillman were finishing the shopping list.

“Anything in particular you guys want for drinks or snacks?” Erin asked us as we entered.

“No, I’m pretty easy going,” I replied.

“Same,” replied Chris.

“Great. I’m not sure if you guys have had lunch yet, but we have a reservation at the Lobster Trap at 8:15 tonight, Straight Wharf tomorrow at the same time, and then we figured we’d stay in and barbecue Monday. We can then play it by ear Tuesday onward after the island quiets down for the season.”

“Sounds great,” Chris replied.

“So, mainly we just need breakfast, snacks, and stuff to pack lunches,” she stated.

“And alcohol,” Chris said with a smile.

“I thought we could go hit up the grocery store now during the afternoon lull?” Tillman said to Chris.

“That works for me,” Chris replied.

“Want me to come with you?” I asked.

“Nah, stay here and relax. We’ve got it covered,” Chris replied to me.

“OK,” I stated, and then a couple minutes later, they were getting into the red Jeep Wrangler parked in the driveway, and Erin and I were on our own.

“Rosé?” she asked as she pulled a bottle of wine out of the refrigerator.

“That’d be great, thanks,” I replied.

“I see you survived the week by yourselves,” she then commented as she opened the bottle. 

“Yeah, we had a great time. It was especially nice just getting away and unplugging,” I stated to which she just smiled in return. “The cabin was much nicer than I was expecting.”

“Oh I know. When Chris first took me out there I wasn’t sure what to expect, but was pleasantly surprised,” she said as she poured two rather large glasses. 

“Cheers,” she said raising hers.

“Cheers,” I replied as I clicked our glasses with a smile.

“Want to go sit outside? It’s beautify today.” she then asked.

“Sure,” I replied and then followed her out. Daisy and Dodger came running as soon as they heard the screen door open and were quick to run around outside with Dodger going straight down to the beach.

"It was great to see Chris so relaxed,” I stated, bringing us back to our previous line of thought after we sat in two of Adirondack chairs on the patio. Erin replied with another smile in return. “It’s not like he’s always on edge or anything, but at times I think he’s a little too caught up in politics. It’s become more apparent the more time I spend with him.”

“Yeah, I guess I can see that. I mainly just see easy-going-Chris when we’re at dinner or just hanging around somewhere.”

“I don’t know if he kept mum about all of that when we first started seeing each other because I live in Washington, or what. But it’s been an interesting development.”

“Well, that just means he’s comfortable with you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I think it’s a coping mechanism from the fame. He doesn’t really open up about what he’s passionate about until he’s more comfortable with someone.”

“But he tweets about politics all the time.”

“What do you want me to say? He’s a weird bird,” she said with a smile and a shrug.

“That I did know,” I replied with a laugh.

“When did you guys get in?” I then asked after a slight lull in conversation.

“Shortly before you did. The house was rented until eleven and then the cleaners came just as we were also arriving,” she stated.

“Oh you rent this?” I asked gesturing towards the house.

“Yeah, we rent it for most of July and August. Unfortunately, it’s the only way we can really afford to keep it,” he said with a big of melancholy flashing across her face. “My grandparents bought it back in the 60s when they were practically giving property away here. I basically grew up here in the summer. Then when my grandmother passed a couple years ago, she decided to skip a generation and passed it on to my brother and I and our two cousins, which was amazing since this is Potter, my brother, and my favorite place in the world. But property taxes are a bit steep.”

“Ah, that makes sense,” I replied now having a little more context on the house.

“I wish we could use it more, but it brings in a pretty penny in rental income.”

“Oh, I can imagine. Especially with your proximity to town,” I stated noting the quick ride we took from the Steamship Authority downtown.

“Yeah, it’s great to be able to walk into town at night and not have to worry about drinking and driving.”

“Why do I have the feeling that my liver is going to be hurting after this week?” I asked changing the subject a little.

“You’ve seen the Chrises together,” she stated with a knowing grin.

“Are they ever going to outgrow it?”

“Given that they’re both almost 40, not likely,” she replied with a laugh. “I don’t mean to be prying, but how are things going with you two?” she then asked.

“Good. I met his parents last week.”

“They’re lovely aren’t they?”

“Yeah, although I was a bit drained from a long week preparing to be off for two weeks and then I had the _Daily Show_ interview. It was a lot. I feel like I could have made a better impression.”

“Oh, please. I’m sure they loved you.”

I replied with another sigh, and then took a swig of wine.

“You don’t seem sold on everything,” she then stated.

“No. Everything’s good, and that’s kind of what I’m afraid of. We’ve seen each other so much this summer, I’m kind of waiting for the other shoe to drop with Chris running back to LA or off on a set somewhere.”

“I hate to break it to you, but it’s bound to happen. It’s cute, but a bit sad to see my Chris get all mopy when Evans heads off to work on another project.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, sometimes I think they’re a bit too codependent - to the point that I think Chris was jealous Evans took you to the cabin last week by yourselves.”

“That’s cute,” I said with a smile. “But, I’m a bit worried about what the Fall will look like, and just as I’m thinking about applying for a job in Boston,” I stated, my smile shifting as I  let out a bit of a sigh.

“I take it things are getting serious then?” she asked with a big smile.

“Yeah… kind of,” I replied a bit bashfully.

“Well, from the way your Chris talks to my Chris, I think the feeling is mutual.”

“It’s cute that they gosip.”

“Oh god yes. They are the biggest gossip queens.”

“Remind me again how long you’ve known Tillman?”

“I met both Chrises in April of 2008.”

“Oh wow. I didn’t realize you’ve been together for over 10 years now.”

“Tell me about it. Time flies. It feels like it was yesterday.”

“I also didn’t realize Chris was the one that hit on you.”

“He told you that?”

“Yeah in the car ride up to Maine.”

“It was pretty bad.”

“What did he say?”

“You know, I don’t remember his exact words. But, I was out with a close girlfriend from my section in business school and he came up to where we were sitting at the bar and he had this cocky attitude that I wanted nothing to do with. At first I thought it might have been a total stunt for Evans to act so absurdly that Chris then looked like a gentleman apologizing for his friend. But knowing them now, clearly it was not staged,” she said with a laugh and a silly look on her face as she described them.

“Well I’m glad you passed him up,” I replied with a laugh. “Although, now I’m wondering if bar pick ups are his M.O. since that’s where I met him.”

“Oh, at the bar?”

“Yes. Well, we ran into each other first right before the red carpet, but then he struck up a conversation with me again when I was waiting for a drink at the bar.”

“Some things never change,” she stated laughing.

“I’m going to have to ask him about this now,” I said with my own chuckle. 

“Is anyone else coming?” I then asked after a further lull in conversation.

“Yes, two other couples, Keiza and Mark, and Amy and Doug, should both be landing any minute,” she said looking down at her watch. “Keiza and Mark are in New York City, and Amy and Doug are flying in from San Francisco.”

“Oh fun.”

“But they’re only staying through Tuesday, then it’ll be the four of us for the remainder of the week.”

“Wow, San Francisco is a long way to fly for the long weekend.”

“Doug’s got family on the Cape so they’re going to spend time there for the rest of the week.”

“Oh, cool. That makes sense. How do you know them?”

“Keiza was the friend I mentioned who I was at the bar with when we met the Chrises. We went to business school together, and then Amy is my childhood friend.”

“Oh cool. Remind me where you’re from again?”  
“Outside Philly.”

“Oh, right. New Jersey?”

“Yes. Hey, I see that smirk,” she commented.

“What?” I asked feigning surprise.

“Jersey girl.”

“Hey, you said it not me,” I stated with a grin.

“But you were thinking it,” she stated with a similar smile.

“Sounds to me like someone’s got a chip on their shoulder.”

“You’re just as bad the Chrises,” she stated with a laugh.

With that, our banter continued as we enjoyed the view and the wine.

 

I awoke with a groan as my head pounded. I could feel the warmth of Chris next to me, and he instinctively pulled me harder against him as I tried to escape, feeling almost too hot. 

“Let me go,” I finally grunted out as I pulled my way out of his arms to lie on my back and pushed the comforter off myself.

“Morning to you too,” Chris replied.

I went to open my eyes, but the brightness hurt, and I immediately squeezed them close with another groan.

“Hungover?” Chris asked, reached over to gently run his fingers through my hair. I had to admit that it did ease the pain just a little.

“That’s an understatement,” I grumbled in reply, pushing my head into his hand, wanting more.

“Come here,” I heard him say, and I opened my eyes enough to see him gesturing to come closer.

With another groan, I acquiesced and rolled over so I was using his chest as a pillow. He was still warm, and his chest hair tickled my cheek, but the now two-handed massage to the back of my head and down my neck was worth it, and I let out a slight moan into his chest letting him know my appreciation.

“Serves you right for trying to keep up with Tillman and even challenging him to shots,” Chris stated with a slight chuckle. After he said that, the memory of the night prior came to the front of mind a little clearer, though not crystal. 

Erin and I had sat out with the dogs for a little while longer until the two other couples arrived and we made our introductions. Additionally, the Chrises eventually returned with food and lots of alcohol. Soon we cracked open more wine and beers, and enjoyed the late summer sun outside on the back patio while the dogs ran around. Our afternoon drinking outside bled further into “happy hour” - the difference being that instead of having had a couple glasses of rosé prior, I switched to gin and tonics. We enjoyed the sunset and then changed into light sweaters given the cool September night air, and then made our way by foot to dinner. 

Dinner was actually pretty tame, and I kept my buzz going with a beer while I chatted with Tillman and Chris as we awaited our lobsters to be cooked. Given the small size of the tables at the Lobster Trap, and how busy it was being Saturday night of Labor Day weekend, we were relegated to our own table, which was likely for the better given the crass conversation we were having. And given the slow service, that one beer turned into four over the course of the meal.

However, it was after dinner where my night went off the rails. The walk home required us to walk back through town, and the next thing I knew, Tillman was leading us to a bar called the Gazebo. Given that it was an outside space and the weather was nice, the place was packed. However, that didn’t stop me from pushing my way to the bar and ordering the group a round of drinks - a double vodka soda for myself. 

From there, I remember having another drink while I got to know Erin’s friend Keiza better before Tillman interrupted asking if I’d do a shot with him because no one else would. Given that we’d been drinking since three in the afternoon and it was coming up on eleven, I should have declined. Clearly though, that is not what I did. In fact, after mocking Tillman for needing a chaser on the first one, and apparently bruising his manhood, we proceeded to have a few.

The last thing I remembered was having Tillman give me a crash course in identifying and naming all my teeth, as one does when drunkenly talking to a dentist. I did not remember the walk home.

“I didn’t get sick, did I?” I asked with another groan.

“No, but you were a handful walking home.”

“Sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about,” he said and then I felt him kiss the top of my head - my eyes were still closed. “In fact, you were getting pretty touchy-feely at the bar.”

I groaned into his chest again in response.

“And then you got it in your head that a group of women were flirting with me and you were pretty adamant about holding my hand the rest of the night,” he stated and I knew he had a grin on his lips.

“Please tell me there weren’t photographers.”

“I don’t think so. However, I pretty sure Erin got a few quality shots of you.”

Groan.

We lay there for another few minutes until Chris convinced me that a cold shower and some orange juice would make me feel better. It did, and an hour later, I felt human enough to accompany Erin and the dogs on a stroll into town to get coffee. On the walk I caught Erin up on the job prospects at the Fed while we took in the cobblestone streets and cute shops that were starting to open. Once we made it to The Bean, I was on dog duty while Erin went in to grab coffee beans and an iced coffee for me.

“Dodger?” I heard after a minute standing outside looking at my phone, only for both Dodger and I to look over to see two women walking towards us. Dodger’s reaction was pure excitement, and he attempted to bolt towards them, almost pulling my arm off in the process.

“Hi, buddy,” the blonde one of them said, crouching down to pat Dodger’s head as his excitement continued and he tried to lick her face. Daisy, not wanting to be left out of the excitement, also was wagging her tail and trying to get some affection from her.

At first I thought maybe it was one of Dodger’s 300,000-plus Instragam followers recognizing him, but his reaction led me to believe that Dodger knew who this woman was, and immediately had me figuratively scratching my head. 

“Oh, hi,” she then said, looking up at me before standing. “Sorry, you’re probably wondering who I am, but I know Chris,” she said. Now that she was standing and I could get a good look at her, I realized that she was very, very pretty. She was also almost towering over me and the brick sidewalk as I stood in my Birkenstocks. 

“I figured as much given Dodger’s excitement,” I replied, trying to ensure I smiled.

“So you must be Bradley,” she stated in a friendly tone, but for some reason I immediately felt defensive.

“Yep, that’s me,” I replied unsure what to say.

“Jessie,” she said offering her hand.

“Nice to meet you,” I said politely accepting it with a shake. 

“Hannah,” her friend then offered, and I shook hers as well.

“I didn’t realize that Chris was going to be here this weekend,” Jessie then commented.

“Yeah, we’re staying with some friends,” I replied, not sure how much I should volunteer anything further given that I still didn’t really know who this woman was. 

“I had a feeling it was you that created Dodger’s Instagram account?” she half asked leaning down at Dodger to give him more attention.

“Well, it seemed that there was a strong demand for anything Dodger related out there on the internet, and when I discovered the handle _ArtfulDodger_ was still free, I couldn’t help myself.”

“Wait, but didn’t you just post a photo from Maine yesterday?” she asked with an inquisitive expression.

“Yeah… I try to delay any geotagged posts so people don’t really know where he is. Kind of a privacy thing for him and Chris...”

“Oh, that makes sense,” she replied.

We then stood there for a second in a bit of an awkward silence.

“Well, it was nice meeting you, Bradley,” she then stated and looked to her friend.

“Likewise,” I replied.

“Say hi to Chris for me.”

“Will do,” I replied with a slight wave, and then they continued on their way down the street. 

I stood there for a minute thinking through our conversation as Dodger watched this Jessie woman walk off, until Erin then made her way outside to the excitement of the dog, Daisy especially.

“This ones for you,” she said trading my iced coffee for Daisy’s leash and then we headed back in the direction of the house.

“What’s up?” she then asked noting I’m sure the flat expression on my face and overall quietness.

“I just ran into some woman who says she knows Chris - my Chris. Jessie?” I stated.

“Oh, wow. She’s here?”

“Apparently. Who is she?”

“Besides being a gorgeous Amazon?” she asked with a silly grin to me. Seeing my apprehensive expression back, continued “Uh, how to put this lightly… she was Evans’ rebound from Jenny Slate.”

“Wait, he rebounded from Jenny with a Jessie?”

“Yeah, and she was also like 25.”

“What?” I asked a bit shocked. “He’s never mentioned this to me before.”

“She was a pretty brief blip on the radar. He was also kind of a dick to her, and if I’m honest, he kind of strung her along for three months before breaking up with her right before the holidays.”

“When was this?”

“Basically this time last year.”

“Oh,” what all I replied. “Did she come to the house?”

“No, Evans skipped last year. I think he knew it wasn’t serious, so we never saw much of her.”

That comment made me think for a minute.

“You think she’s an Amazon?” I then asked harping back on her comment.

“Did you not notice she’s all leg and long blonde hair?”

“Yeah, but in case you haven’t noticed, you’re pretty stunning yourself,” I said completely truthfully. 

“Why, thank you, Bradley,” she replied with a big smile. “You’re welcome to Nantucket anytime.”

I smiled to myself, and took a big pull of my iced coffee as we continued our walk back to the house. 

“Let me mention running into Jessie to Chris myself?” I asked her.

“Of course,” she replied. With that I decided to file away my questions for Chris until we were alone.

When we got back to the house, we found everyone was up and generally appeared ready to enjoy the day. After discussing options for activities, the group decided to rent bicycles for the day and cycle out to Madaket to get in some exercise and enjoy an afternoon at the beach given that it was in the 80s. 

After a good forty minute bike ride from Brant Point, the strong wind off the Atlantic felt great as we walked down the beach to find a place to set down our towels and take up shop for the afternoon. Once we picked a spot a bit aways from the other beach goers, I was quick to kick off my sneakers, doff my t-shirt, and barrel down the shore and dive head on into one the swells rolling in from the ocean. The cold water was a brief shock to my system, but my body quickly acclimated as I swam with the current. The shore dropped off pretty precipitously, but I was fine treading water as I bobbed between swells.

After a minute, I saw the Chrises walk down to the shore’s edge while the rest of the group sat at the towels chatting. 

“Come in, the water’s great,” I yelled.

From the tshirts I’d seen Tillman in, and my knowledge that Chris met him for crossfit three mornings a week before work, I knew he kept himself in shape. However, seeing him standing there shirtless in a bathing suit for the first time, I couldn’t help but ogle him as I took in his defined chest and stomach. I had to give him credit: he looked better than Chris at the moment. Erin was a lucky lady.

As I ogled, they looked back at the group and Tillman said something I’m assuming to Erin that I couldn’t hear. After that, they were soon slowly wading into the water, I’m sure a bit apprehensive at the chill. I learned as a kid that getting into the water of New England was much like taking off a bandaid - a quick plunge was the best way to get over the initial chill. After a minute, they reached the point that the water was at mid-thigh and it was time to finally take the plunge before the cold water hit their testicles, and they both quickly did so as a big swell was upon them.

Tillman surfaced not far from me once the wave had passed, and I was waiting for Chris to surface until I felt myself being pulled under by one of my ankles. I quickly kicked with my other free foot, trying to keep myself on the surface. Chris was strong, but I was pretty strong swimmer myself, and managed to keep my head above water.

“Nice try,” I stated with a grin once he finally surface a foot from me.

“Did he shriek?” Chris asked Tillman who was also now treading water a few feet from us.

“Nope,” he replied, also with a smile.

Chris in turn looked over at my with a sarcastic disappointed expression. 

“Erin said to keep an eye out for rip currents,” he then stated.

“Thanks, dad,” I replied wrapping my arms around his neck and leaning in to kiss him on the lips.

Chris groan and squirmed out of my embrace, his face a bit bashful.

“Chris is confusing my sarcasm of him and Erin being parental with me calling him daddy in the bedroom,” I said to Tillman with a big grin.

Tillman replied with a big laugh. Chris in turn narrowed his eyes at me. I briefly saw the corners of his mouth turn up in a grin before he dove at my shoulders, using his weight to dunk me under.

“Hey,” I said with a laugh once we’d resurfaced. “It’s not polite to try to drown your boyfriend.”

But before he could reply, I then heard “Daddy, huh?” from Tillman and I just about snorted.

“Tell him that this is all a joke,” Chris said looking over at me.

“I’ll say that when you stop wearing your harness and shield,” I retorted raising my eyebrows at him suggestively as his eyes got the size of saucers of embarrassment. I took that as my cue to start swimming away and put some distance - and Tillman - between us.

“Is this true, Chris? Is that why you hid your shield? Don’t want me playing with your special props?” Tillman asked, playing along.

“You two are the worst,” Chris then stated with a big smile.

“Truce?” I asked as I swam towards him tentatively.

“I don’t know why I put up with you?” he asked with a grin.

“Because you love me?” I stated with a shrug as I was in front of him.

“Unfortunately,” he said with a twinkle in his eyes and then leaned over to kiss me on the nose.

“You got any boogie or surf boards at the house?” I asked turning to Tillman, wanting to change the subject as blood started to flow to my groin - even with the cold water.

“Uh, maybe a boogie board, but I don’t think surf boards. Why?” he replied.

“Well, depending on the trajectory of this hurricane up the coast, the surf could be amazing later in the week.”

“Ask Erin. If not, she’ll know a place to rent them.”

“Am I going to get to witness these surfing skills?” Chris asked and I could see a brief glimpse of excitement in his eyes. The thought that these little things about me excited him didn’t help to reverse the feeling of blood flowing towards my groin. “Bradley here got in some surfing when we was in Morocco last spring.”

“I didn’t know Morocco had good surfing,” Tillman replied.

“Neither did I. But the biggest waves in the world are rolling down the Atlantic coast of Portugal, so it makes sense there’d be good surfing further down the Atlantic from there.”

“Oh really?”

“You need to watch the YouTube videos. These guys look like they’re surfing skyscrapers of water. It’s insane.”

“Wow,” was all he replied.

“Speaking of Morocco,” I said turning back to Chris. “Alexander got back to me yesterday and we’re going to get dinner when I’m in London in two weeks.”

“ _Thee_ Alexander?” Tillman commented with a big grin, which made me turn to look over at Chris inquisitively given that Tillman apparently knew who Alexander was.

“Yes, apparently _thee_ Alexander,” I replied to Tillman. “But don’t worry, my friend Max and his wife will be chaperoning us,” I said to Chris with a grin.

“I’m not worried. Alexander may be young, and from the photos I’ve seen on Instagram, rather cute, but I’ve got that whole movie star charm,” Chris replied with sarcastic nonchalance. 

Tillman just snorted in response.

“I mean, I’d come with you, but I’ll be busy doing movie star stuff in Toronto,” Chris stated doubling down.

“What’s in Toronto?” Tillman then asked in sincerity.

“TIFF,” Chris replied with a look of annoyance.

“TIFF?” he asked.

“Toronto International Film Festival. I have the premiere of _Knives Out_ , remember? You and Erin were thinking of coming since this one refuses, and conveniently will be in Europe on a business trip,” Chris stated, giving me some sarcastic side eye. 

“Oh, _TIFF_!” Tillman replied dragging out the F sound. “I didn’t hear the second F,” he joked with a smirk. It was comments like these that made me love Tillman.

Chris just splashed water at him in response.

“But honestly, you’re missing his movie premiere?” Tillman then asked turning to me giving me an oh-so-slightly judgemental look.

“I’m not getting into this now,” I replied.

Chris took the opportunity to wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

“It’s OK. He supports me in his own way,” he stated.

Tillman was about to open his mouth, when he then quickly shifted his gaze to shore. Turning to follow where he was looking, I saw Erin standing at the water's edge waving for us to come in. I then noted that we were so caught up conversation that we hadn’t noticed how far the current had brought us down the shore based on where the rest of the group was still seated. Without saying anything, we then made our way to shore. I took my time and tried to get some body surfing in on a couple waves, before I joined the three of them who appeared to be waiting for me.

Tillman didn’t bring up our conversation again once we were ashore and instead asked Erin about my question regarding boogie and surf boards as we walked back to the group. She named a place in town I could rent one if I wanted. From there, I dried myself off and then laying down on my towel, got sucked into my book while the group chatted until it was consensus that it was time for lunch. With that, we packed up our towels and walked the short distance to Millie’s which was a cute restaurant not far from the beach to enjoy tacos and two bottles of wine.

 

“You’re being especially cuddly this evening,” Chris said to after we’d made it back to the house to shower after biking home from the beach and I wrapped my arms around his waist while he stood at the vanity in the bathroom applying moisturizer. 

“Why is that I have to show you affection for me to be deemed ‘cuddly’?” I asked.

“Because you normally don’t want to be touched in these transition times when you’re changing or showering after getting up or before going to bed,” he replied. 

I thought about that a minute, and it was true.

“OK, other than shower sex, you know I’m a bit regimented.”

“Precisely, so what is it, babe?” he asked, and I hid my face for a minute while I squished it against his shoulder not sure how to raise the subject.

“Uh… so I think I ran into one of your exes in town today,” I said sheepishly meeting his eyes in the mirror.

Understanding that he was almost done, Chris continued to finish his routine not replying, but then after grabbing a hand towel and drying his hands off, he looked me in the eye before turning so he was looking me directly in the eye.

“Who?” he asked with extra softness to his voice.

“Jessie?” I stated ever so quietly, almost a question in my meek voice.

“Tall? Blonde?” he asked, and I could visibly see him stiffen.

“Yeah.”

“Ah,” he stated with a sigh of his own.

“I was standing outside The Bean with Dodger and Daisy while Erin went inside and she recognized Dodger and came up to say hi,” I added.

“Was that it?” he asked.

“Mainly.”

“Did she say anything about you?”

“Uh, not really?” I asked a bit confused by his question. 

“I mean, she appeared to know who I was, and called me by my name, but otherwise, no. Why?”

“Well that’s good,” he said as his mood visibly improved.

“Is there something I’m missing?”

“I met her at the end of last summer and we dated for about three months. I was going through some shit of my own and really shouldn’t have been dating someone… but alas, we all make stupid decisions. Anyways, I broke up with her and it was a bit messy,” he stated.

As he said it, I could see his different emotions mirrored in his eyes and expression, but as he finished there was a bit of apprehension remaining that was unexplained.

“Let me guess, when shit hit the fan in May she reached out to you?” I then asked.

“Yeah, and it was a bit… unflattering on her end,” he replied ever the diplomat. 

“In other words she lashed out?”

“Yeah, she saw the initial story with the photos and texted calling me a faggot and asking if that’s why I dumped her.”

“Oh,” I said a bit shocked at his admission. “Wow, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were dealing with that,” I stated with empathy.

He gave me a gentle smile, and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on my lips.

“I wish you’d told me,” I replied.

“There was a lot going on. I didn’t want to burden you with that,” he replied, the softness and loving ever present in his eyes.

“But, Chris… That’s what I’m here for. To help ease the burden,” I replied. 

I wasn’t upset at his admission, but I hoped my tone would convey my sentiment.

“I know, but I was worried you were already freaked out so much on your end,” he stated as he pressed his forehead against mine.

“It’s water all under the bridge at this point. But can we make a pact that in the future if this kind of shit happens that you’ll tell me?”

“Gladly,” he stated with a glowing smile that I practically felt warm my stomach.

I smiled in return.

“You sure she didn’t say anything else?” he asked.

“No, but please don’t date anymore Amazons. She practically towered over me.”

“Trust me, little man, I don’t plan to date anyone else but you,” he said with a glint in his eye that made my knees a bit weak. Fuck. I both loved and hated how he could make me feel that way - the term “little man” aside.

“Now I understand why you call me little,” I said trying to make a wisecrack at my description of Jessie as an Amazon.

“Yes, you may be shorter to the ground,” he said with a smirk, “but I’ve only known you for eight months now, and I’m still enthralled by getting to know the further depths of you,” he said almost meekly, before rubbing his nose against mine.

“Meanwhile, eight months later and I’m still only interested in your beard,” I replied, cracking a joke to divert from the fluttering I felt in my stomach.

Chris just grinned in response, before placing a kiss on my lips. 

Seeing as we were standing in the bathroom in just towels, I pulled him closer against me and pushed my tongue into his mouth as a means to show him just how much I loved him.

“Evans!” we then heard being yelled from outside the bedroom. “Quit fucking around with your boyfriend and come join me for a beer already,” Tillman yelled.

Chris and I started giggling, and then he pressed his forehead back against mine as he stared into my eyes.

“I really do love you, and I hope the Jessies of the world don’t frighten you away.”

“Please,” I replied with a grin. “You know how pigheaded I am. It’s going to take a lot more than that to intimidate me.”

“Good,” he said and then places another gentle kiss on my lips. “Now, we should go get dressed before Tillman busts down the door.”

“You really think he’s going to want to burst in to see us fucking?”

“You don’t know Tillman. He’s encountered me in enough sexual situations that I doubt even seeing me doubled over while you fucked me would phase him,” he state with a big grin.

“Fuck, big guy. It’s been almost fourty-eight hours since the last time we had sex and now that’s all I’m going to be thinking about,” I stated a bit breathless thinking about exactly that.

“The night’s still young. I’m happy to keep the house up later tonight as long as you guarantee you make all those needy noises I’ve come to love from you,” he replied with a devilish look in his eyes.

“OK, you need to go get dressed and I’m going to have a moment in here by myself jacking off so I don’t have an erection for the rest of the night,” I stated, pushing him away from me.

Chris laughed, but then leaned over to give me one last kiss before leaving the bathroom. True to my statement, I got myself off as quickly as a fourteen year old virgin, and then after a minute to let myself cool down, dressed and joined the rest of the gang downstairs. 

Tillman gave me a sly look when I rejoined the group, but aside from that, didn’t say anything to me. Given that I’d been a bit bad at trying to get to know the other couples, I focused on chatting with them that evening as we sat out on the patio enjoying the early evening light and the view of the water. 

Tillman pulled out cornhole boards and I quickly found a teammate in Doug, and over the course of two games found out he was a retired Captain in the Marines. My main shock was how young he looked, as discovered that he was in fact 54 even though he looked in his early 40s. And then after a bit of prodding found out that after doing two tours in Afghanistan he got paid to go to law school and become a JAG prosecutor, which helped expedite his climb of the USMC chain of command to and early retirement. Law school was also where he met Amy, which explained a bit of the age difference.

It was cute when Chris and Amy came down to the beach where we were sitting, chatting and laughing while throwing tennis balls for Dodger and Daisy. They told us they were staging an intervention as they were worried we were going to run off together, which got Doug and I to laugh. 

The sun was starting to set, so the four of us joined the rest of the gang back up on the patio as Erin lit a small bonfire to keep the mosquitos away as we continued to enjoy the company and be merry. Given the high temp in the afternoon, I’d opted for a polo and khaki shorts after my shower, but seeing it was starting to get a bit chilly, I excused myself to change into pants and a light sweater. I changed quickly and then made my way back to the kitchen for a refill of my gin and tonic, when I found Tillman with his head in the fridge looking intently for something.

“Need any help?” I asked making my presence known.

“I thought I had a couple other cans of the IPA I’d bought yesterday, but can’t find them anywhere.”

“Ah, sorry.”

“Eh, it’s OK. I guess it’s a sign to switch to something a little harder.”

“Yes, because after last night, clearly that’s what’s needed - more liquor.”

“Hey, speak for yourself,” he stated and I rolled my eyes in response.

We were quiet for a second and made busy while we poured ourselves a gin and tonic.

“You know, I hope I didn’t offend you with my comment about not going to TIFF this afternoon,” he then stated catching me a bit off guard.

“None taken,” I replied with a sincere smile.

“I don’t mean to accost you alone in the kitchen after having had a couple drinks, but Evans has been my best friend since seventh grade and I’m a bit protective of him, as I’m sure you are of your friends,” he stated and I nodded in reply a bit unsure where this was going. 

“I’m not going to lie, I had to step back and was a bit mad at Evans for not ever mentioning the bisexual thing to me. And to be frank, I also had a brief bit of anger towards you, not having ever met you as I was more than a bit confused by the whole notion,” he said and then I think he realized what came out of his mouth and how that might have sounded and I could see the wheels spinning trying to rectify his comments.

“I can see how you might have been confused…”

“You had nothing to do with his sexuality. I know that. Sorry, there’s a lot of loose wires firing right now,” he stated cutting me off before I could assuage him and was glad I didn’t need to say as much. 

“Regardless, that has nothing really to do with what I really meant to say to you now,” he stated after closing his eyes a second before continuing. “What I’m trying to say, and what I meant by my sentiment, but with poor delivery this afternoon, is that although I really do love that you’re not into Evans because of his fame - that means a lot to me - I want you to know that although he seems to play it off as a cool cucumber these days, he still gets anxious about the whole fame thing - especially during big events like premiers and press tours,” he said and then paused for a second as he looked me in the eye.

“All I’m trying to say is that I get that you want your anonymity, and you don’t need to do red carpets with him,” he stated with a smile, “but it would be a big support for him if you’re at least in the same city and not a continent away when they happen.”

“Wow. Uh, thanks, Chris,” I replied a bit flustered digesting what he said. “I didn’t know that was the case, but thanks for telling me.”

“Don’t get me wrong, it’s great that you’ve got your own career that appears to be taking off. I’m a big fan of what you’re doing, and I know Evans is super proud of that and unfotunately won’t shut the fuck up about it at times,” he stated with a big smile, “but sometimes he’s too much of an idiot to open his own mouth about his own fears.”

“Thanks for telling me. I’ll be sure to take it to heart,” I said with my own smile.

“OK. Well… sorry, that’s the only lecture I plan to give you this trip.”

“I won’t hold you to it, if need be,” I said with a big laugh.

“Last comment before we go back outside,” he stated, his expression turning serious again, “but I’ve got to give it to you - I’m a bit impressed at how well you mock him and press his buttons,” he stated, his expression bursting into a big grin again.

I didn’t say anything other than smile and raise my glass to cheers his.

Tillman clinked his class against mine and then we turned towards the screen door to exit the kitchen out onto the back patio.

 

The next two days proceeded in a similar fashion, whereby a group of us would walk into town in the morning for coffee before heading off to the beach somewhere on the island for the afternoon before enjoying the sunset out the back patio with cocktails and then walking into town for dinner. After dinner, some of the group would stop by a bar while others would head back to the house and either go to bed, or watch the evening matches at the US Open. It had a similar vibe as our trip to Palm Springs.

By Tuesday evening, we were saying our goodbyes to Amy and Doug who were catching a ferry to the Cape, and an hour later to Kieza and Mark who were hopping on a plane back to New York. As soon as they were off, the house immediately had a hush of quiet blanked on it. That was until it was broken by the sounds of Dodger and Daisy barking with excitement as Chris threw the ball for them down along the beach. 

Thirty minutes later, Chris joined me in an Adirondack chair on the pack patio as I read my book while the dogs panted, lying at our feet. He didn’t say anything, just held my hand, and I stole brief glances at him and smiled to myself as he watched the waves crash against the beach as the sun started to wane. 

Enjoying the quiet, the four of us decided to stay in and have leftovers from our barbeque the night prior where we cooked way too much food for the eight of us. We then played cards while we had the tennis matches on in the background, before heading to bed relatively early compared to previous nights.

 

I awoke to the feeling of Chris pulling down my underwear, and it took me a second of my groaning and stretching my limbs before getting my bearings. Rubbing my eyes, I expected to find Chris to my side with a mischievous grin, but instead found that he was between my legs and the comforter had been thrown off the bed.

I opened my mouth to greet him, but instead let out a moan as he took a swipe of my erection with his tongue, and then smiled at me. From there, he took me in his hand and began to continue the swipes of his tongue. I, in turn, put my hand over my mouth trying to hold in the moans of pleasure he was making me feel.

Chris was quick to get up on all fours and climb up to remove my hand from my mouth, only to replace it with a hungry kiss on my lips all while he continued to lazily jack me off.

“No need to be quiet. We’re the only ones in the house right now,” he said looking down at me with the mischievous grin I’d come to cherish.

I smiled back at him, and then grabbed the back of his head and pulled him back down to continue our kiss so I could moan into his mouth and let him know how good his hand felt wrapped around me and his body felt on top of mine. Fuck. I loved the way his beard scratched my lips when he kissed me like this.

Pushing my tongue into his mouth trying to take control, I then moved my hands from running my fingers through his hair down his neck and shoulders to grope at his arms before running them down his sides until I started tugging his underwear down his ass and thighs, giving myself enough space to wrap my hand around his entrapped erection. Chris moaned into my mouth, taking back control of the kiss, before kissing his way across my cheek to take my ear in his mouth and nibble on it a way that drove my crazy both from the sensation of his teeth, lips, and tongue, but also his beard against my neck. 

“Love you, baby,” he whispered into my ear and then gentle kissed his way down my neck to my collarbone, where he placed gentle bites.

“Been waiting three days to fuck you,” he then stated with a grin as he smiled up into my eyes.

“Yeah?” I asked with a smile, loving the way his long eyelashes hooded his blue pools from this angle.

“You want that?” he asked he places gentle kisses on my chest, before gently nipping at one of my nipples.

“Mmm,” I moaned in response both to his administrations but also the thought of him fucking me.

He just grinned up into my eyes in response.

“How do you want it, sexy? Lazy morning fuck, just like this?” he asked as he moved his hips fucking himself against my hand.

“That’d be nice,” I stated lazily as he kissed his way back up to my collarbone, “but I think I’d rather get it from behind this morning,” I continued, a sly smile stretching on my lips.

Chris paused hearing my comment and then looked up at me with an even bigger grin.

“Fuck. I love you so much,” he state and moved quickly to kiss me again.

I smiled against his lips, letting him kiss me for a second before trying to maneuver myself onto my stomach. Getting the message, Chris moved off me and then I heard the creek of the bed and hardwood floors as his feet made contact, followed by the sound of him pulling off his underwear as he made his way into the bathroom and rifled through his dopp kit looking for the little bottle of lube.

“I think it’s in mine. Inside zipper,” I stated after he was still rifling around for a few seconds.  

“Hiding things on me, huh?,” he said and I could hear the smile on his lips. I then yelped in surprise as he lightly spanked me. That was quickly followed by a moan as he gently swiped his fingers down the crack of my ass, grazing my hole. I scooted my ass up a bit as I heard the click of the lube bottle open, and then rolled onto my side to face him where he was standing next to the bed.

“Scoot up here. I want that while you open me up,” I stated pointing to his gorgeous penis which was just out of reach.

Chris grinned down at me before climbing up onto the bed on his knees to position his groin near my face. I was quick to take him in my hand before positioning myself closer so I could take a swipe at the bead of precum pooled at the time, eliciting a moan from Chris. I looked up at him with a smile as I engulfed the first couple inches in my mouth and watched as his mouth opened with a slight whine. 

I licked around the head for a second before taking more of him into my mouth, enjoying the weight of amazing cock on my tongue and stretch my jaw. 

Chris continued to stare down at me with a look of bliss on his face until I groaned around his cock, not stopping my administrations and nodded a bit towards my lower half. Chris let out a brief chuckle, and then getting the message, started to position himself on his side so that I could continue to worship him while he had the necessary angle, and then I felt the pad of his thumb graze over my hole, eliciting a moan around his cock.

“Missed this, little man,” he stated as he positioned my legs a bit wider, and then I felt the tickle of his beard quickly followed by the swipe of his tongue and I could have just about come from that. Even with his cock muffling my moan, it was still pretty loud.

“Like that?” he asked with another chuckle, and I knew he had a grin on his lips.

“More rimming, less talking,” I stated and nipped lightly at his inner thigh.

He laughed in turn, and then I was rewarded with the amazing sensation of his lips and tongue working me open. 

Every phase of sex with Chris was amazing, and I cherished every minute of it. But like an addiction, I was loving the sensation of his tongue, until he started to use his tongue and finger together. From there, I wanted more of his finger, until he started using two fingers, and then I wanted more fingers, until eventually I was panting and moaning from the teasing he was doing to my prostate.

“Chris. Can’t take it anymore,” I said with a groan. “Want you to fuck me, big guy.”

“Yeah?” he asked softly and rubbed my prostate one last time with his fingers.

I moaned in response, and then again after he withdrew his fingers and returned to lavishing me with his tongue.

“Want you on top of me,” I stated trying to move away from him so I could get on my hands and knees.

Chris was quick to grab my hips in his strong hands, and position me just how he wanted before he leaned down to kiss up my back. Eventually, he made it to my shoulder, until he took my jaw in his hand, turning me head so that he could hungrily kiss me while he ground up and down the crack of my ass.

“So fucking perfect,” he stated breaking to kiss and looking me in the eye from a few inches away. I whimpered in response, and leaned forward to kiss him again.

“Want you inside me,” I practically panted.

“Mmm, your wish is my command,” he stated with a grin and then shifted his weight, sitting up on his knees. I looked back to see him grab the bottle of lube and drizzle it on his cock, before he started stroking himself making sure it was well coated. I then groaned again pushing my face down into the pillow as he inserted his fingers into my again one last time.

“How you want it baby?” he then asked I felt him line up his head with my hole.

Wanting to take charge a little, I started to slowly push myself back against him, reveling in the stretch of his amazing cock as it started to enter me.

“Slow and deep,” I eventually groaned, turning my head so it wasn’t muffled by the pillow.

“Mmm, anything for you, Bradley,” he stated and then took my hips in his hands, as he started to pull me back onto him. He was slow and gentle, and eventually I felt the rest of his groin pressed into my ass. He took the opportunity to lean down so his chest was pressed against my back, bracketing me. I then felt his hips press the rest of the way until he was fully inside me.

“Love you so much,” he said almost at a whisper as he kissed the nape of my neck.

“Mmm, love you, big guy. You feel so good inside me,” I replied as I leaned my head so I could rub my cheek against his beard.

Chris then proceeded to gently fuck me like that until I was moaning his name and begging to come. He followed shortly thereafter, and then collapsed on top of me and cuddled me against his chest until we came down from our bliss.

 

We continued to watch the progress of the hurricane up the coast and seeing as it looked like Nantucket was smack dab in the middle of the projections on Saturday, we decided to move up our ferry tickets to Friday morning. Due to that, we ended up having one last hurrah on Thursday night. After a nice afternoon at a secluded beach, just the four of us and dogs, we then started to pack up our things before meeting back out on the patio for one last happy hour.  

“I don’t want to go back to reality tomorrow,” Tillman commented taking a big swig of his beer as he and I sat playing with the dogs while Chris and Erin were still inside.

“Tell me about it. Chris is going to start tweeting about politics again,” I replied with a sarcastic groan.

“I’m not that bad,” Chris stated pushing open the screen door, surprising us.

“If you say so,” Tillman replied with a grin.

“I’m excited for the debate next week,” Chris then stated, sitting on the arm rest of the chair I was in, ignoring Tillman’s response. “And that you’ll be in Europe,” he continued with a grin as he ran his fingers through the hair on the back of my head.

“Really? I figured you two would get turned on watching the debates together.”

“No, because all he does is yell ‘How are you going to pay for that, Bernie?’ at the TV non-stop.”

“What? It’s a legitimate question,” I replied defending myself, getting a laugh out of Tillman.

“And to think you used to be a Republican,” Chris stated with a sigh as he continued to massage the back of my head.

“You were a Republican?” Tillman looked at me shocked, and then over at Chris, “And you’re still dating him?”

“It’s OK. He’s seen the light.”

“It’s not necessarily that I’ve seen the light, but more that the GOP has gone off the rails.”

“When did this shift happen?”

“2016…” I said meekly.

“Wait, what? Does that mean you didn’t vote for Obama?”

“Nope…” I said again meekly.

“Hold on. I need something stronger than a beer to have this conversation,” Tillman stated getting up and running up the stairs to the kitchen.

“Erin! Where are you? I just found out Bradley’s a reformed Republican,” we then heard him yell inside.

“What?” we heard her surprise from upstairs, and both Chris and I laughed.

Chris looked down with a big smile, and then leaned down to kiss my forehead.

“You’re lucky your cute because if I’d found out earlier, it might have been a dealbreaker,” he stated trying to morph his expression to a serious one, but failing, as his smile broke through at the corners of his mouth.

“Please start from the beginning,” Tillman then instructed as he sat back in his chair and proceeded to pour himself a couple fingers of Bourbon.

I threw back the remainder of my gin and tonic and then poured out the ice and lime onto the bricks and indicated for him to pour me some as well.

“Well, I do come from a conservative Navy family,” I stated and Tillman nodded his head. “I turned 18 just before the 2004 conventions and was excited to be able to vote for president,” I continued and I saw Tillmans eyes light up in shock. “But don’t worry, I didn’t vote for George W Bush, because I couldn’t stomach Karl Rove’s smear of John Kerry, so I wrote in John McCain.”

“Really? You couldn’t have voted for John Kerry?” he asked in protest.

“It was Rhode Island. It didn’t really matter who I voted for.”

“Fair,” he said after a moment.

Chris continued to just sit there gently massaging my head.

“So what about 2008?” he asked.

“I thought Obama was too naive, so I voted for John McCain, even with the whole Sarah Palin disaster. Again, I was registered in Massachusetts at the time, so my vote didn’t really matter.”

“How the hell did you vote for John fucking McCain in 2008 over Obama?”

“Are you kidding? Do you remember how much of a shit show Obama’s first term was? He had a bunch of privileged, cocky, white, twentysomething, straight guys making a mockery of the West Wing. They barely got Obamacare passed by the skin of their teeth with a 60 seat supermajority in the Senate. It was amateur hour.”

Tillman went to open his mouth, but instead just took a big gulp of his Bourbon.

“Don’t get me wrong, I think Obama as a person is an amazing man. My opinion of his White House is a different story. Also please be aware that the McCain that ran for president in 2000 is my ideal candidate. I’ll admit that man didn’t show up in 2008 because had he, he wouldn’t have gotten the nomination. But he would have won the general.”

“Ok, I’ll give you credit for 2000 McCain,” he interjected.

“Anyways, after Obama’s shit show of a first time, yeah, I voted for Romney. But again it didn’t really matter because I was still registered in Massachusetts.”

“Thank god,” Tillman commented under his breath.

“Whatever. Say what you want, but that was my opinion.”

“Please tell me you at least voted for Clinton in 2016 and didn’t write in McCain again?”

“Yes, I was one of the 98 percent of Washingtonians that voted for her,” I replied.

“Good,” he said with a sigh.

I took a big pull of my Bourbon, and then started to run my fingers through the soft hairs on Chris’ leg as he continued to sit on the armrest of my Adirondack chair while Tillman was quiet.

“And here I thought you were this liberal guy,” he then commented.

“I am. Don’t think I’m some crazy, right-wing conservative that wants to take away all our social safety nets. In fact, I think they should be improved.”

“So how would you describe your politics?”

“I’m a moderate liberal who is a strong believer in markets.”

That piqued his interest a little and his tilted his head slightly.

“For example, I think we should implement a federal carbon tax with no other government interventions. Given the corrupt lobbying practices of all legislative bodies in the US, government is really bad at picking winners and losers and granting exemptions. Let the damn market find the cheapest way to produce the least greenhouse has intensive energy.

You could also take the money from that tax and provide it as a monthly check back to the American people to offset the added costs of energy and transportation. It would also be a slight redistribution of wealth given that rich people use more energy and thus would pay higher amounts of the carbon tax, but the payback would be equitable. Anyways, all I’m trying to say is that I’m not evil. I just don’t think the solutions to a lot of society’s problems are big government spending programs.”

“He’s a Pete Buttigieg guy,” Chris stated, finally inserting himself into the conversation.

“And not because he’s gay!” I added, which made Chris roll his eyes.

“Boys, are you done talking about politics?” we then heard Erin from the second floor. “I want to come join you and have some wine, but I don’t want to get sucked into that.”

“We’re done dear,” Tillman then called to her. “You and I aren’t done with this conversation though,” he then continued quietly to me.

“Another night over beers,” I replied.

Since Tillman had pulled out the Bourbon, we got a bit sloppy as we took in our final sunset on Nantucket and laughed with each other. To Erin’s benefit, nothing more discussed about politics. After the sun was down, we went inside to continue drinking as it was a much cooler even, and then walked into town to have dinner at Brotherhood of Thieves.

I think my body was already starting to feel lethargic, knowing that our trip was coming to an end, and I found myself yawning more than a few times as we sat and ate. Once dinner was done, I decided I was going to head back to the house and either read my book, or get an early night’s sleep. The boys wanted to stay out for a couple more drinks, and Erin decided she was going to chaperone them for a little while, so I walked back to the house by myself and enjoyed the quiet of the island.

Once home, I let the dogs out to pee, and then once they were situated, curled up in bed with my book and tried to read. However, between Dodger cuddled up next to me, the lulling sound of the waves crashing against the beach, and the fact that I was more intoxicated than I realized, I slipped into sleep.

However, I was jolted awake I’m not sure how much later by a loud thud. Opening my eyes, I realized the lights were still on, and Dodger groaned as he stretched out, still cuddled against me, as he looked over to see what appeared to be a rather intoxicated Chris on the floor attempting to untie his sneakers. That would explain the thud. 

“You need some help?” I asked.

“Oh, you’re up!” he said with excitement as he looked up at me.

A second later, he got his shoes off and then was pulling his sweater up, getting it caught in his head for a second, before throwing it in a pile on the floor. He then made work of his shorts, which made a clang as the belt buckle hit the floor.

Sooner than expected, Chris was then crawling up onto the bed, and I could smell the booze on his breath as he leaned closer to kiss me.

“Mmm, Bradley,” he mumbled as he about fell on top of me.

“How about you turn off the light and we can go to bed?” I asked.

“But you’re so sexy,” he slurred a bit as he tried to sit up again so he could look at me from my position still sitting against the headboard. “Can I kiss you?” he asked, the intoxication clear in his eyes as he tried to stare into mine.

“Sure, babe,” I said said with a bit of a chuckle, still finding him irresistible, even in his drunken state.

He gently placed his hand on my cheek, and holding his shoulder, I helped guide him so that our lips touched. As always, his beard was soft against my lips as he gently kissed me.

“Can I tell you a secret?” he asked me, his eyes big.

“I don’t know, can you?” I replied with a smile.

“Tillman said they’re going to start trying to have a baby when they get home,” he stated still a bit slurred, but with excitement.

“Oh wow, that’s great,” I replied with a bit of surprise. 

“Yeah!” he said with a big grin.

“Which got me thinking…” he then continued.

“I hate to break it to you, but no matter how much try, we’re not going to make a baby,” I said joking.

Chris looked at me confused for a second before the joke clicked with him, and he grinned before leaning in to kiss me again.

“I’m happy to try to make a baby now if you want,” he said with the same grin and then tried to snake his hands down my stomach, under the comforter in the direction of my crotch until I grabbed them.

“I’m in more of a cuddling mood, big guy,” I replied.

“I love cuddling you,” he stated and then started to pull the comforter over himself so he could cuddle up next to me. However, given that he was lying on top of it already, I had to move him a bit to help get him situated. He then just about manhandled me so that I was curled up against his chest, which I wasn’t too annoyed about since I was always down for the opportunity to run my fingers through his chest hair.

“So, you got thinking about what?” I then asked, bringing him back to his original comment before I distracted him.

“Nothing,” he then stated after a few seconds of silence as he looked down at me. “It’s silly.”

“You sure? You seemed pretty jazzed about it before.”

“I just… I just really love you,” he said with a bit of a dopy smile.

“I love you too, big guy,” I said looking up at him with a smile and then leaned forward to gently kiss his chest.

“Tillman talking about starting to have a baby makes me want to marry you,” he then said and I had to make sure I heard him correctly.

“Wow, Chris,” I then said a bit unsure how to respond.  
  
“Would you want to get married?” he then asked me with a mix of excitement in his eyes, but also apprehension on his face.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but I think we should move in together first and see how that goes before getting to that conversation.”

“Oh,” he replied and it broke my heart to see him looking a little dejected and not wanting to meet my eyes.

“Chris,” I said softly and looked up at him so he’d look back at me. “I really do love you,” I said trying to convey the same emotion in my eyes.

He smiled in replied, and then manhandled me again, pulling me up his chest.

“I love you so much,” he stated softly and then pulled me closer so he could kiss me. 

What started off as a soft kiss grew increasingly hungry as Chris moved his hands through my hair. I repositioned myself so I was straddling him and then ground our erections together. After a couple minutes, Chris’ hands wound down my back until he was pulling at my underwear.

“Want you naked,” he stated, his face flushed, likely from the blood flowing from our kissing and groping, and the alcohol still in his system. 

“Gonna make you feel so good,” he said once he got my underwear off enough to take hold of my erection.

“Love you so much,” I whispered back to him after I moaned into his neck.

“Love how perfectly your cock fits in my hand,” he slurred as he continued to jerk me.

“Not fair. Wants yours too,” I stated and then tried pulling down his underwear off as well.

Eventually, we were both naked curled up next to each other as we made out and jerked each other off. Given Chris’ level of intoxication, I was a bit shocked he didn’t have whisky dick, but he was pretty much just as hard as usual as we groped at each other. We then proceeded to continue to kiss each other and giggle until that morphed into quiet moans into each other’s mouths until our toes were curling and we painted each others stomachs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for the month+ delay in updating. I've been in flying all over the globe for work and haven't had much time or energy to write.
> 
> That being said, I'd love to hear your thoughts on where I took this latest chapter. I hope it wasn't too sappy for you? Honestly, your comments give me life - especially when I'm jet lagged at 3AM and my body is unsure what it should be doing.
> 
> I'll do my best to post again before the end of the year, but I've got more travel, so🤞!


	18. Chapter 18

I awoke to the sound of Chris groaning, still curled up next to me Friday morning. I’m sure he was feeling the punishment from the amount he drank. I rolled around so I could get a better look at him, and was greeted by a dishevelled and adorable as ever Chris. He was rubbing his eyes and temples and then let out a yawn and stretch, pushing his legs straight and his arms above his head.

“Anything I can do to make you feel better?” I asked, reaching over to gently rub his arm once it was back at his side, post stretch.

He just groaned in response and then wrapped his arms around me, and pulled himself so he buried his face into the crook of my neck. The feel of his beard brought a smile to my lips.

“Why do we think we can still drink like we’re in our twenties?” he mumbled into my neck.

“Do you want me to go downstairs and get you a Gatorade? There were still a couple left when I checked last night,” I asked as I moved my hand up to gently massage his head as he’d done to me a few mornings previous.

“Nnn,” came his reply, which I took as a negative. “Head hurts, but you’re too comfy.”

“OK,” I said with the same smile. “Just let me know if you want me to get you anything.”

“Mmm,” was all he replied with.

We continued to lay there for another few minutes as I gently massaged his head until I heard Chris’ breathing slow and I realized he was back asleep. Looking over at the clock I saw that it was only 7:45, which meant that he could sleep for another hour or two before we needed to start getting ready to head to the ferry which was leaving at 11:00. 

As I looked down at him sleeping, curled up against me, I couldn’t help but smile to myself thinking about how much I cherriest spending the past two weeks with him. For the first time in my adult I felt like the pieces were all finally coming together. I was happy. 

And no, I wasn’t happy just because of some guy - I’d like to give myself more credit than the idea that I needed to be in a relationship with someone to be happy. No, that’s not what it was. I was happy because after so many years of feeling fractured and afraid to get too close to someone, Chris stumbled into my life with his damn smile that made me feel warm and fuzzy and disarmed me so that for once, I opened up. I was happy because what I found was someone who liked me - loved me - even with my faults, to the point that I was relaxed and really felt like I could be myself. 

Bonnie had been right. Our time apart as we started to get to know each other wasn’t a curse, as I’d previously thought. In fact, it was likely a saving grace. 

I think the biggest breakthrough was my week in Mongolia riding around on a horse. I was physically exhausted every day, and even more so mentally, as there was little to distract me from my thoughts rattling around in my head. Chris took up a disproportionate amount of my thinking, as even then I felt myself falling for him. However, it wasn’t him I was thinking of; it was more the terror I felt that he wouldn’t like or accept my scars, and I spent a lot of that week trying to figure out how I could change, or improve as I framed it in my head. 

I cried on the plane as I left Ulaanbattar because it really sank in at that moment that that wasn’t going to happen. 

I’d heard it from multiple therapists over the years that my reality had shifted, and my grief for my parents was just going to be a part of my life. I paid lip service to that, but deep down I still felt that I could “get better” - that there would be a time when the grief would be gone and I could just be happy again. 

I cried because I realized I couldn’t keep kidding myself anymore. It had been twelve years and every day I felt like there was a hole in me, and that was going to always be there. I finally understood at some base level that my new reality of happy would need to include those scars, and there was no improvement I could make to myself other than acceptance. 

My call with Chris that night when I got back to Washington basically evolved into a convenient escape. It’s one thing when a relationship doesn’t work out and you can tell yourself that it’s because you still felt broken and not ready to let anyone in. It’s another when you realize that your brokenness is just reality, and then if it doesn’t work out that it’s a clear rejection of who you are. The barrier of time and availability between us was an easy out, and part of me saw that I could blame it not working out between us on the fact that we were just two ships passing in the night. 

Boy, was I glad how persistent Chris was in talking me back from the ledge that night. Five months later, here we were and Chris’ comments from the night before about getting married helped to cement that. I wrote it off as him being drunk and emotional, and not that he wanted to run off to city hall and get married once we got back to Boston. However, it was a comment that confirmed for me that he was as invested in this for the long haul as I was. And because of that, I decided at that moment that a job at the Fed and moving to Boston was the next step needed so that I could spend more mornings with him curled up against me. That, and I wished there was some magic I could harness to quickly remedy the pain from his hangover.

After a little over an hour of sleeping, we finally got up and finished packing our stuff to head back to Boston. I gave Erin and Tillman a hug goodbye as it would be a couple weeks until I saw them next, and then we were off. The ferry and car ride were uneventful, aside from the fact that I drove since Chris was still feeling a bit under the weather from his hangover. When we got back to Chris’ place, I took Dodger to the dog park to run some of his energy out, but aside from that, I joined Chris for a lazy nap once I got back.

 

The remnants of the hurricane hit on Saturday which added to the continued lethargy Chris and I were feeling having been away for two weeks. Chris’ townhouse didn’t feel quite as homey as my own apartment, but I still felt comfortable and relaxed there. In fact, I was content to stay in bed naked with Chris for most of the day on Saturday, which Chris took full advantage of, until he was insistent and dragged me out to see a movie and then get sushi for dinner. I even let him hold my hand while we sat in the movie theater.

On Sunday I awoke to clear skies. I was torn as I lay in bed as Chris looked adorable as ever, but my legs were itching to get outside and get some miles in, and I made the executive decision to let Chris continue to sleep while I got in a run. However, I came back to find a very excited Chris who was awake and out of bed, and who followed me into the kitchen after I entered the house. 

“You look like you just found a Golden Ticket,” I said after I gulped down a glass of water.

“I just got a call from the Harley dealer and my new bike just arrived.”

“You bought a motorcycle?” I asked a bit surprised.

“Yeah.”

“A Harley? Really?”

“What’s wrong with that?” he asked looking a bit dejected.

“I just don’t picture you on a Harley.”

“Well, it’s not any regular Harley. It’s a LiveWire,” he stated as if I knew what that was.

“It’s their first electric motorcycle,” he then continued seeing my confused expression.

“Oh, cool,” I replied with a slight more understanding, but still mostly confusion.

“Will you drive me to go pick it up?”

“Yeah. I just need to be back here by 4:00 to make my flight at 6:00.”

“You’re leaving tonight?” he asked, his expression changing immediate to one of almost upset.

“Yeah, I need to be back tonight to pack for my flight to Frankfurt tomorrow.”

“But I thought we talked about you getting a flight tomorrow morning so we could watch the Patriots’ season opener together tonight?” he about pouted.

“We discussed it, but I told you I needed to to be in the office early tomorrow and won’t have time to pack before going to Dulles for my flight at 6:00.”

“Ugh. I was really looking forward to that,” he said now with a full on pout.

“Well, I’ll be home in time to watch it. We can live text.”

“It’s not the same.”

“Sorry,” I said pulling him into a hug.

“You owe me,” he sighed as he returned my embrace.

“I’m yours in two weeks,” I said with a smile.

“I’m holding you to that,” he said, a smile breaking out on his lips as well.

I merely leaned up to place a quick peck on his lips.

“Give me a minute to eat a yogurt and shower, and then we can go pick up your new toy,” I said as I turned back to open the fridge.

“OK,” he said, and then his expression became inquisitive again, “but I thought you were going to London?”

“I’m in Frankfurt at the ECB for meetings Wednesday and Thursday, and then spending a long weekend in London,” I said turning back to him after I grabbed a spoon out of the drawer. “Then your hot-shot boyfriend is giving a guest lecture at Cambridge,” I said trying to give as cocky a smile as possible.

“Wednesday? Then why are you leaving tomorrow?” he said with a similar pout, ignoring my hot-shot comment, closing the distance between us.

“I’m not showing up to a meeting after having just gotten off a trans-Atlantic redeye.”

“Would either of these jobs at the Fed require as much travel?” he asked as he corner me against the counter, his arms boxing me.

“Likely not. I’m sure I’d have travel to DC occasionally and probably a conference here and there,” I replied with a bit of a shrug tilting my head to look up at his gaze.

“Mmm, good. You really need to get one of those jobs then so that you’re not always flying off all over the world leaving me alone in bed,” he said with a slight grin.

“Says the guy who will be leaving for LA again for a few weeks,” I replied.

“On second thought,” he stated pensively leaning down so he lips were barely an inch from mine, “why don’t you just quit your job and become my live in boyfriend and travel around with me?” he said with a big grin as he stared down into my eyes.

I tried to hold in my laugh, but that only made things worse and I ended up letting out a snort instead, and had to look away as I steadied myself, putting my free hand on his chest.

“Hey, why’s that so funny?” he asked, the grin still on his lips.

“Nothing,” I said looking up at him again with a grin.

“Don’t make me tickle it out of you,” he threatened with the same grin.

“Your comment put a silly image in my head.”

“Do share.”

“I pictured a very _Fifty Shades of Grey_ kinky scenario with my twinky 25 year old self tied up in ropes yelling ‘choke me, daddy’ at you.”

I could see Chris trying to hold in his own laugh and dampen his grin.

“I’d let you call me daddy if you quit your job to be my concubine,” he eventually said with another grin.

“Oh, concubine, huh?” I asked with another big laugh. “Well… daddy… if we’re going to go pick up your new toy, I want to drive one of your fancy cars,” I said deciding to give in to this game for the time being. 

“Well, you have been a good boy the past two weeks, so I think I can reward that,” he replied, playing along for once.

“Do I have permission to shower first, sir?” I then asked and that finally cracked Chris as he let out a hearty laugh.

“Yes,” he said after his laughter calmed down. “Go shower. I think you’d look good behind the wheel of the McLaren.”

“How the fuck am I just finding out that you have a McLaren?” I asked shocked, my eyes likely bugging out with surprise.

“I didn’t want you to think I was too much of a Hollywood playboy,” he said with a shrug trying to act nonchalant. 

I stared at him in response.

“I also don’t like to put miles on it,” he then replied.

“What else are you hiding in this garage you mentioned last week?”

“Not telling,” he replied, and I was about to protest when he continued, “I’ll just have to show you.”

“Fuck. Maybe I will quit my job if I can drive the McLaren around whenever I want.”

“Oh, I see how it is,” he said with a laugh.

“Step aside beard,” I said reaching up and running my fingers through it, “I just found my new favorite thing about Chris.”

“You sure about that? The McLaren may be a panty dropper, but it don’t think it will get those needy noises out of you like the beard did yesterday,” he said and I immediately felt my shorts getting tighter.

“I think you should join me in the shower so I can have a back-to-back comparison,” I stated, raising my eyebrows at him seductively.

“I think that’s only fair,” he said before leaning down to kiss me.

Chris lived up to his word and I thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of his beard all over my body. I’d also say that our shower was pretty speedy compared to other times we’ve swapped bodily fluids under the spray. I also had to give Chris credit that the showers in his ensuite bathrooms in both his Boston and LA houses were meant for having sex - particular the wall mounted black marble bench in his Boston house. 

Forty minutes later, I followed Chris two blocks away to where there was an old auto body shop, which I’d always assumed was an actual auto body shop until Chris started approaching one of the doors.

“Wait, whoa. This is your garage?” I asked in shock for the second time that day.

“Yup,” was all he responded as he proceeded to unlock the door leading to the office part of the shop, and then started typing something into the panel which I assumed was the security system due to the beeping it started emanating. 

I stood outside there for a second, my mouth agape, until Chris turned and then with a big grin said, “I’m glad I can still surprise you with something.” He then motioned for me to enter.

As I entered, I noted that the entire space had been renovated, with the wall between what had previously been the office portion of the building and the garage bay doors having been knocked down so that it was just one big space. Lined up in front of me were two rather handsome motorcycles, the Land Cruiser, a vintage muscle car, and lastly the McLaren in a dark, almost midnight blue that sparked under the light flooding in from the large skylights.  

“OK. I’m officially impressed,” I stated to Chris, taking off my sunglasses as I first approached the motorcycles.

He just replied with the same grin.

“Was this your bike in the Captain America films,” I asked as I eyed the familiar looking black-clad bike up close.

“It’s not the actual one I used for filming. But yes.”

“They gave this to you, didn’t they?” I then asked with a grin.

Chris just shrugged in reply, his grin softening to a simple smile.

“For some reason I thought it was a Triumph, not a Harley?” I then stated noting the Harley-Davidson logo as I ran my fingers over the seat feeling the supple leather.

“Yeah, it has a vintage look to it, so I can see how you’d think that. I think they did a great job.”

From there I then approaching his red and white accented Indian, as Chris followed me a couple steps behind. 

“Now this is more my style,” I said turning to him after I walked around it.

“Yeah?”

“Definitely. Don’t get me wrong, the black Harley is sexy, but I like how compact this is.” 

“You’re welcome to take her for a spin if you want,” he then offered.

“I actually don’t know how to drive a motorcycle.”

“Really?” he asked, his eyebrows rising in surprise.

“I don’t need a motorcycle license for my Vespa since it’s under 50ccs.”

“Oh.”

“Also, I doesn’t have any gears.”

“Well it looks like I’m going to have to teach you,” he said as he reached out and ran his fingers through the hair on the back of my head. I replied with a big smile.

I then skipped passed the Land Cruiser, as I’d already been behind the wheel of it, and approached the vintage muscle car which I realized was a Camero on closer inspection. 

“What’s the story behind this?” I asked.

“RDJ gave it to me after we wrapped _Infinity War_ and _Endgame_ ,” he stated, which caused me to spin around and look at him with surprise yet again. “It’s Cap themed if you look inside.”

Looking through the window I did notice the shield logo on the center of the steering wheel, and then proceeded to walk around the car, taking in other details. It was a cool car, but muscle cars didn’t really do much for me. I’d take carbon fiber, sequential manual gearboxes, and active aerodynamics over pure power anyday.

Finally, I turned and there she was. The McLaren 720S.

“Keys, please,” I then said turning to Chris with a big grin as I approached the glistening blue supercar. 

Chris smiled in turn and pulled a keyfob out of his pocket. The lights flashed and then Chris approached and gently pushed up on the door, raising it up via the scissor mechanism. 

My khakis shorts got a bit tighter.

Chris gave me one of his faux-cocky smiles and then went around to the passenger side of the car where he did the same thing and then proceeded to sit in the car. I proceeded to approach the car with slight apprehension unsure how one even goes about entering a vehicle with a vertically lifting door and a really low seat, until I just went with it and pretty ungracefully plopped down into the driver's seat. 

I sat for a second and just took in everything around me. Feeling a little overwhelmed and not wanting to look like too flustered by the fact that I was currently sitting behind the wheel of a supercar in front of Chris, I thought back to Drivers Ed and started going through the checklist in my head of how to prepare to start driving. Also, there was no way I was going to ask Chris for any assistance until I reached a point that I couldn’t figure something out on my own. Clearly I had to be stubborn.

“Where are we going?” I asked, once I’d adjusted my seat and mirrors. 

“Uh, let me put it in the GPS,” he said and then started navigating screens until that was in there. 

Once that was set, I then put my foot on the brake and then hit the ignition button listening to the V8 engine come to life and purr. 

My khakis got even tighter.

I looked over at Chris as he pulled the garage door remote out of the center console, clicking the button, and then the door started to open in front of us. 

“Oh, by the way. You break it, you bought it,” he said to me with a straight face.

“Pshhh, what’s this thing worth? 200 K? That’s peanuts,” I said playing it off as if it was nothing.

“Closer to 350,” he replied with the same straight face.

“Well then, hold onto your horses,” I stated with a devilish grin after I pressed the Drive button and made it look like I was about to slam on the gas. Chris’ face immediately had a look of horror flash across it as he grabbed the door handle, only to realize I’d briefly tapped the gas to get us just above idle and then gently touched the breaks.

“Calm down, babe,” I said with a laugh. “My pulse is racing enough as it. I’m not going to go insane.”

Chris just looked over with a relieved smile, and then reached over to gently rub the back of my head before leaning over to try to kiss me. However, given the bucket seats I had to lean over as well so he could kiss my cheek. In turn, I reached over to squeeze his knee, and then gently let off the break and touched the excelerator trying as best to get the car moving forward as smoothly as possible.

It’s true, my heart rate was extremely elevated knowing I was now behind the wheel of a $350,000 car as I pulled out onto the street and gentle played with the gas and break to feel the responsiveness of each to find both had a very consistent feedback. Once I figured that out, I then got a feeling for the steering and how large the car was as I turned out of the driveway of the garage and pulled into the traffic, loving the sound of the engine directly behind my right shoulder revved to pick up speed. 

I came to the first stop sign and gave myself a second to breath then turned and made our way through a couple intersections at a normal speed until I turned onto one of the on ramps of I-93 and entered one of many tunnels of the Big Dig to take us down under the city to cut across town. With that I let her open up, loving the feeling of physics pushing me back against the seat as we accelerated at a quick rate and the sound of the engine echo in the tunnel. 

“Just like the Subaru I had in high school,” I said loudly to Chris with a grin on my lips.

He responded with a simple smile. If he was freaking out, he was doing a good job of covering it. 

“For the record, I’ve never been in an accident and only pulled over once, so I don’t think you’ve got anything to worry about,” I followed up with and reached over to gentle squeeze his knee. He in response reached over to the touch screen and turned on the radio.

“OK, so what’s the story with the garage and why have you kept that secret from me for the past two months?” I asked once I was much more comfortable with the car and where we were headed.

“Well, I bought the townhouse back in 2005 when the neighborhood was first starting to gentrify and happened to stop by the body shop one day to put some air in my tires. One thing led to another and I got chatting with the owner who was looking to retire - think seventy-year-old Irish Catholic Bostonian with a thick accent who loathed the developers coming into the neighborhood converting everything. I loved the space and thought it would be perfect to keep as a garage given I only have the one space off the alley in the back of the townhouse. So I offered him decent money for it with the promise that I wouldn’t turn it into a highrise condo building, and he accepted.”

“But why didn’t you show it to me until just now?” I asked looking over at him briefly before bringing my eyes back to the road.

“Honestly?” he asked and I could see out of my peripheral vision that he was looking at me, but I couldn’t read his expression. 

“No, lie to me... Yes, of course honestly,” I replied with a smile.

“I didn’t think you were a car guy,” he then stated very matter of factly.

“What?”

“You’ve never shown any interest in cars to me so I just figured it wasn’t your thing.”

“You couldn’t have been more off the mark,” I replied glancing over at him with a smirk.

He gave me a smile then turned up the radio and proceeded to sing along. I was coming to learn that was his sign that he didn’t want to speak anymore - but not in a bad way - and I proceeded to enjoy myself as I really started to open the throttle as we made our way through Charlestown and then over the Tobin Bridge first through Chelsea, and then Revere, until I pulled up at the Harley dealership.

I let Chris go in to deal with whatever paperwork he needed to pick up his new bike while I sat in the car playing around with the menus and finding out all of the different settings that could be changed. I was like a proverbial kid in a candy shop and wasn’t really paying attention to the time until I heard Chris lightly tapped on the window.

“Hi, handsome,” he said with a big smile as I rolled down the window. “Having fun?”

“You have no idea.”

“Well I’m finished up with the paperwork. They’re getting me a helmet to borrow since I kind of forgot that, and then bringing out the bike.”

“Cool.”

“Since it’s so nice out, I was thinking we could have a fun drive up the coast to Rockport and get a late lunch somewhere on the water?”

“Yeah?” I asked with excitement.

Chris then gave me the name of a restaurant to meet at in case we got separated on the drive, and then ten minutes later after the Harley guy walked Chris through everything on the bike and they took some photos of him with it, we were pulling onto the road, Chris in the lead. 

I’d never really had much interest in motorcycles, but I had to admit that Chris looked good sitting there as I pulled up next to him at a light. Then again, Chris could probably make cleaning a septic tank look sexy. He looked over at me and raised the visor on his helmet so I could see him smile and then gave me a thumbs up. I reciprocated, and then was not expecting him to shoot off the line when the light turned green with a practically silent woosh. Feeling adventurous, I punched the accelerator myself and felt the engine behind me come to life and rocket me forward. 

For the record, I was still terrified that I was going to do something to his car, so I was not nearly as aggressive as Chris was, but more than I would have normally been on a Sunday afternoon drive. 

Thirty minutes later, I felt a bit awkward driving up to a shack by the water to get lobster rolls in a $350,000 car, but I guess I just had to own it. Chris was all smiles and I could tell that he had enjoyed the drive on his bike. We ordered our lobster rolls and were pretty quiet as we look in the late summer sun and the breeze off the water.

“You’ve got a dreamy look on your face. What are you thinking about?” Chris commented after I’d finished eating and was just staring out at the water.

“Oh nothing really,” I replied back with a smile. “This was just a really great cap to two really amazing weeks.”

“Yeah?” he said almost bashfully.

I reached over and grabbed his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Chris smiled in turn and we sat for another few minutes taking in the view. However, looking at the time we realized that we needed to start heading back to the city. Once back, I gave Dodger some more attention, and then Chris and I were lazy on the couch until it was time for me to head to the airport. 

After a long hug and a couple tender kisses, I was off. I hated leaving Chris and Dodger, but at the same time, I couldn’t wipe the smile off my lips as I watched the city go by on my ride to the airport. 

 

_Bradley: So there’s been a development… I’m currently sitting in the ER at a hospital here in Frankfurt._

I was in the midst of typing more information to Chris, which was slow going since I was doing it one handed due to the fact that I was currently sitting holding an ice pack over my face, when my phone started vibrating and the screen changed to show I had an incoming call from Chris.

“Hi,” I said answering, my voice a bit muffled and nasally.

“Is everything OK?” Chris asked and I could hear the concern in his voice.

“Nothing life threatening,” I replied.  

“What happened?”

“Promise you won’t mock me?” I then asked.

“Now I’m intrigued,” Chris said and I heard the concern leave his voice.

“So… I got back from a run after my meetings today and was running late to meet some colleagues for dinner, and well, I went to walk into the shower and I thought the glass door was open. Turns out it wasn’t, and I walked into it face first and rather hard,” I stated and could hear that Chris was really trying to stop himself from laughing.

“I gotta give the cleaning staff credit for doing an amazing job and keeping the shower streak free,” I then replied with my own chuckle.

“Sorry, babe,” Chris then replied and I knew he had a big grin on his lips.

“There was blood everywhere. It looked like murder scene. And you should see the front of my shirt. ”

“That’s a visual I didn’t need.”

“Now I’m waiting to see a doctor to see if my nose is broken or not.”

“Does it hurt?” Chris asked and I could hear the concern in his voice again. 

“It hurt like a bitch when it first happened, but at the moment it’s more of a dull ache. That is unless I jostle the icepack I’m holding over my nose, then yes, it really hurts.”

“Oh, no. Sorry, babe. Do you want me to come help you? I can probably get on a plane tonight.”

“Thanks, big guy, but I’m OK. Besides, you need to leave for Toronto tomorrow.”

“Are you sure? I’ll come.”

“Thanks, Chris. It’s sweet you offered, but no, you don’t need to come.”

“Wish I could give you a hug.”

“Me too. Was missing you enough without breaking my damn nose,” I replied with a sigh.

The line was quiet and then I heard Chris finally start to laugh.

“I’m sorry. My stomach dropped when I read your text, but now that I know everything's OK, I can’t help but visualize what’s going on.”

I couldn’t help but smile myself, until I felt pain from the muscles pulling at my nose and mouthed a quiet “ow” so that Chris couldn’t hear. 

“Well, I’m glad to be some comic relief for you.”

“You’re 100% sure you don’t want me to come?”

“Yes, Chris.”

“OK, just double checking.”

“You’re very sweet,” I stated and hoped he had a dopey smile on his face.

“Can’t have my guy feeling neglected, especially since you’re about to run off to hang with the competition,” Chris stated and I again had a hard time trying to hold in my grin.

“Have no fear, I don’t think I’ll be so easy on the eyes with the bruising that’s going to happen.”

“Are you kidding me, you’re going to look rugged like you just got into a bar fight.”

“Or had a nose job,” I said with a chuckle. “Actually, that’s not a bad idea for a tweet: _Just stopping through Frankfurt for some rhinoplasty_.”

“Please don’t, because your Twitter groupies will think I’m a horrible boyfriend for not coming to help you.”

“Well maybe you are,” I replied.

“Br _a_ dley,” he said holding out the A sound as he does when I’m being a punk.

“Just kidding,” I said with a smile. “The other fun fact I learned from this whole ordeal is that the German word for hospital, Krankhaus, translate literally to sick house.”

“Would you expect anything less from the Germans?”

“I guess not,” I said, and then the curtain was being pulled back. “OK, I think the doctor is here. I’ll call you later when I’m done.”

“OK. Love you. Big kiss.”

“Right back atcha, big guy,” I replied and then hung up.

 

Two hours later I was in a cab headed back to the hotel. Thankfully, my nose wasn’t broken, only bruised, and I was told to continue to ice it multiple times a day and sleep with my head elevated. Given that I generally like to sleep on my stomach when I’m alone, sleeping quasi-sitting up did not sound like fun. 

Given that I had a 10:00 AM flight the next morning, I ordered food and wine from room service. The doctor had offered me some pain killers, but I declined and thought that a couple glasses of wine would do better at helping me fall asleep. That and I didn’t want to be a loopy mess and perhaps oversleep and miss my flight to London. 

As predicted, sleep wasn’t really that great as I found myself inadvertently rolling onto my side until I felt my nose hit the pillow, the pain immediately waking me. This happened a couple of times until, before I knew it, my alarm was going off and it was time to check out and head to the airport. Pulling up Google Translate, I then jotted down _Entschuldigung für das Blut. Danke schön!_ on the pad on the bedside table for the maid and left €50 for their trouble. 

 

Putting on my jacket and running my fingers through my hair, I managed a smile to myself in the mirror given how silly my bruised nose looked. After arriving in London, I decided it looked more like I’d had a nose job than an actual injury and decided to not rebandage it with the splint after I’d showered once I’d arrived at the flat I was renting for the weekend. 

Making sure I had my key, phone, and wallet, I headed out to meet Alexander at the bar of the Dukes Hotel in St. James. I stopped at a cashpoint at the corner of the block, and then hailed a cab. Although I only lived in London for nine months my Junior year of college, there was something about London that always felt welcoming and a bit like a second home.

Checking my watch as I paid and exited the cab, I saw that I was still 10 minutes early and made my way to the bar, sitting at one of the small tables that was available. Strategically, I picked one in the corner to give us a little more privacy from the rest of the room, but where I could also watch the entrance. The white-jacketed waiter greeted me and brought an assortment of olives, nuts, and pickled vegetables, as well as the cocktail menu. A quick scan of which made me realize that all of the drinks were named after Bond characters. 

“Bradley, hi” I heard the familiar voice and accent interrupting me as I was engrossed in scrolling through Instagram on my phone. Standing in front of me was Alexander looking even cuter since the last time I’d seen him in a chunky cardigan and slim jeans. Perhaps it was the glasses he was now wearing? It made me smile now understanding Chris’ appeal when I wore mine.

“Alexander,” I said with a big smile, standing to give him a quick hug.

“What happened to your nose?” he immediately asked.

“Oh just a little lovers quarrel,” I replied nonchalantly watching Alexander’s face drop. “I’m kidding,” I said with a laugh. “I stupidly walking into the glass door of the shower in my hotel room yesterday.”

“Oh no!” he said with a laugh. 

“Does it look more like I got a nose job or got in a bar fight?”

“Well, given that I’ve never actually seen someone who's had a nose job, I’d go with bar fight,” with a smile.

“Excellent.”

Given that I was afraid that our meet up could have started a little awkwardly given the history of our last meeting, I was glad my nose could provide a little comic relief. The ice officially broken, the waiter approached again and asked what we’d like to drink. I ordered the Vesper, keeping in classic Bond style, and Alexander ordered the Le Chiffre. 

“Have you ever been here before?” he asked.

“No, this is my first time.”

“You’re in for a treat,” he said. “Do you know the backstory?”

“No, not really.”

“Legend goes that Ian Fleming worked around the corner and this was his favorite bar. Hence the names of all the cocktails. They’re the best in the city.”

“Well thanks for inviting me.”

“They’re also bound to make you very drunk.”

“Oh, so I see your plan. Liquor me up and take advantage of me?”

“Given that that didn’t work the first time, I think I’ll try to keep things platonic tonight,” he stated with a silly smile, and I couldn’t help but grin.

As he said this, our waiter then rolled over a cart in front of our table that had two glasses and shakers and multiple bottles of alcohol on it, and proceeded to start making our drinks in front of us. We didn’t speak while he prepared them and a couple minutes later, our drinks were on the table in front of us and he was rolling the cart off to another table.

“Cheers,” Alexander said raising his glass.

“Cheers,” I responded, clinking my glass to his and looking into his eyes with a smile.

Taking a sip, my chest immediately warmed from the cool liquid and I knew that it was strong, but it was exactly what I wanted.

“Oh, that’s nice. I definitely won’t need any pain killers for the nose after this,” I said, to which Alexander just smiled in response.

“So… Things good with the boyfriend?” he asked and I couldn’t help but chuckle at how under the radar he was trying to be with his question.

“Uh, yeah. Things are going very well.”

“I’m not going to lie. I’ve been quasi-stalking the two of you,” he said a bit bashfully, looking down at his drink.

I chuckled again in response.

“Well, I’d like you to know that your message to me on Instagram when the whole outing happened was one of the few things that made my smile that day,” I replied.

“So, what’s he like?”

“Chris?”

“No, Donald Trump. Yes, of course, Chris,” he said with his own laugh.

“You can never tell him I described him this way, but he’s kind of like an adorable puppy in the sense that he’s a sweetheart and a bit selfless in the way that he wants everyone around him to be happy. He’s genuinely a really nice guy and not big headed at all with the whole movie star thing. At the same time though, he’s also mocks me incessantly, which is sweet. He’s never mean, just putting my in my place when I need it. 

“If it’s incessant then apparently you need that a lot.”

“Apparently,” I replied with a laugh. “He’s got a quick wit in general that keeps me laughing and on my toes.”

“I was really hoping you were going to tell me that he’s a horrible person and you were only dating him for his pretty face and rocking body so that I could be less jealous of you,” Alexander deadpanned in response.

“Jealous of me? Oh, so it’s Chris you’re pining after now?” I said with a wink.

“You’re never going to let me live that kiss down are you?” he asked rolling his eyes at me.

“I’m just pulling your leg. Besides, I only bring it up when I want to make Chris jealous.”

“He knows about that?” he asked his eyes getting big with surprise.

“Yeah, I may have texted him about it when I got back to my room that night,” I stated with an apologetic smile.

Alexander responded by groaning and putting his face in his hands.

“For what it’s worth, he was a bit envious he couldn’t come this weekend to meet you and to ‘keep an eye on the competition’ as he put it,” I said making air quotes with me fingers with a smile.

That brought a bit of a grin to Alexander's lips.

“Where is he?”

“Toronto for a movie premiere.”

“Of course,” he replied with another deadpan and I couldn’t help but laugh again.

“OK, enough about Chris. How are you?” I asked, wanting to change the subject for a bit.

“Well, thanks. I’ve actually got a pretty light course load right now, which I wouldn’t have expected for first semester senior year.”

“Jealous. My senior year was a mad dash to get enough econ credits and work on my thesis for the honors program.”

“Funny you should ask that…” he said, and I raised one of my eyebrows wondering where he was going with this.

“Well, you know I’ve been a big fan of your essays,” he said a bit bashfully, “and was hoping to get your guidance on an area that I could write my own for my thesis?”

“Really?” I asked not really expecting his request, and instead thought it was more for a recommendation or perhaps an internship opportunity. In a way, I was a bit honored he asked. “I understand if you’re too busy.”

“No, I’d be more than happy to,” I said with a big smile. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well, I wanted to pick something Brexit related given that the government has been paralized by it for the past three years, but thought by itself it was just a bit too simple and with no sex appeal. However, I’m also a bit worried to bite off more than I can chew.”

We then chatted for the next forty minutes as we brainstormed more simple areas of the British and European economies that he could do an analysis that might lead to some interesting conclusions without being too much of a behemoth. By the time we finished our first round of drinks, we were discussing areas where he could do some preliminary research on the missed opportunity costs of two or three areas of the economy that could have improved given policy focus by the government in the three years since. We agreed that once he’d done that, we’d regroup and chat through if it was fruitful to start reviewing more granularly, or call it a dud and go back to the drawing board.

“So, who’s the cute guy that keeps appearing in your Instagram stories?” I asked changing the subject once we’d ordered our second round of martinis.

“His name is Ewan,” he replied with another bashful smile. “We’ve been seeing each other here and there a bit.”

“And?”

“And I don’t think it’s anything serious.”

“OK. Well are you at least having fun?”

“Yes, definitely,” he said as his smile got bigger.

I just smiled in return, glad of his emphatic response.

Not surprisingly, conversation turned back to Chris and how we met. I gave him the rundown of the Oscars and everything the ensued thereafter, providing some background about the photos at the Bowery in New York, and then details he wanted about the Palm Springs Incident.

“By the way, I’m hoping you keep all of this confidential,” I then stated as we were finishing our second cocktail and I was officially a bit drunk.

“Of course. None of my friends even know we know each other.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I was a bit embarrassed to mention to my friends that I met some unavailable older hottie on holiday, and then thought it would even more fanciful to then mention it after the photos of you and Chris surfaced, so I’ve been mum about the whole thing.”

“Well, thanks, Alexander. That means a lot.”

“Don’t mention it. I’m more interested in the career advice anyways,” he said with a smile.

“Next time Chris has some event in London I’ll try to get you an invite,” I then stated. Seeing Alexander’s eyes light up was worth the promise enough.

“So you’ve really not met any of his co stars?” he then asked.

“Other than Scarlett Johansson, no.”

“What? Really? But you said you were at the _Endgame_ premiere.”

“Yeah, kind of hiding in the background. I didn’t even get to actually see Chris, let alone meet anyone.”

“The perks of this relationship have clearly been wasted on you,” he then stated rather bluntly before breaking out into a big grin.

“Maybe that’s why it works,” I said in response with a shrug.

“I’m just having a laugh. Please tell me more about Scarlett though,” he said clearly wanting more details.

“She was actually really nice, and seemed to genuinely want to talk with me. I mean, it was just the three of us, and she’s known Chris since basically the start of his career so they’re pretty good friends. She also saw right through us and knew what was up pretty quickly into our interactions. I don’t know what else to tell you.”

“Was her fiance there?” he asked to which I replied with a questioning expression.

“Really, Bradley? Even I know she’s engaged to Colin Jost from SNL.”

“Oh, wow. I honestly didn’t know that. I’ve always thought he was rather cute.”

“How does your sister put up with this?”

“She gave up years ago.”

“Speaking of, she’s another person I’d love an introduction to.”

“You know, perhaps you can be the bridge between our lives,” I said with a chuckle. “She does not at all see how I enjoy my work, and vice versa.”

“It might be a tough job, but I’m happy to give it the old college try.”

“Do you use that phrase here?” I asked with a laugh.

“No, but I know how much you educated Yanks like it, so I thought it might not hurt.”

I smiled at his comment then felt my phone vibrate in the breast pocket of the blazer I was wearing. Pulling it out, I saw both the time as well as the fact that I had a couple texts from my friend Max.

“Fuck. We’re late to meet my friends for dinner,” I said looking over at Alexander. 

I then tried to make eye contact with our waiter and then gave the international handwriting gesticulation that means “bring me the damn bill”. Ten minutes, and two drunken attempts to pay the bill with Apple Pay on my phone and we were in a cab and headed to Soho to meet Max and his wife Nicole for dinner. 

“Remind me again who we’re meeting?” Alexander asked once we were in a cab.

“Max was a good friend of mine in grad school. We ended up taking a lot of classes together and had the same advisor. However, whereas I graduated and went to work on the policy and research side, he went to go work for an investment bank.”

“Interesting.”

“I’m not sure if you know many bankers, but he’d be good to chat tonight about how he’s applying his degree.”

“Will do.”

“Sometimes I have a road not taken moment and get a bit jealous that I could be making that kind of money.”

“You seem like you’re pretty comfortable.”

“I am, but still.”

“Yeah, but then you get golden handcuffs where you’re basically working to keep up the lifestyle,” he stated and I looked over at him with an inquisitive look wondering where he came up with such wisdom. “What? My mom was a banker before she decided she wanted to be a school teacher. That was one of the reasons she quit - that and the misogynistic culture.”

“How did I not meet your parents while we were in Morocco?”

“Because I was purposefully trying to avoid them.”

“Classic teenager.”

“Ouch,” he replied in mock pain. “Besides, I figured they’d ruin any chance I had of trying to get into your pants,” he then said with a wink.

“Who are you and what did you do with the bashful guy I met in Agadir?” I asked with a laugh. He just shrugged in reply. 

We continued our back and forth for the rest of the cab ride.

“Bradley, my man!” I heard Max say loudly as we approached where they was sitting at the table in the trendy looking restaurant we met at in Soho. 

“Max!” I replied as he pulled me into a big hug.

“Hello, gorgeous,” I then said to Nicole, kissing her on the cheek and also pulling her into a hug.

“So great to see you,” she replied.

“Max and Nicole, this is my friend Alexander,” I then said introducing them.

The waiter then approached once we were seated and after agreeing on wine, Max reviewed the menu and ordered a bottle for the table.

“Happy belated birthday,” Max then said handing me an envelope.

I accepted it and then opened it to find a Captain America themed kids birthday card. It immediately brought a grin to my lips.

“Thanks, man,” I said with a laugh.

“He found that in June and has been holding onto it waiting to give it you,” Nicole interjected. 

“So, what’s it like dating a movie star?” he then asked.

“No beating around the bush, eh?” I asked with a smile.

“Nope. You’ve barely been responding to my WhatsApp messages the past couple of months, so spill.”

With that I then proceeded to catch them up on all the backstory of meeting Chris, our initial weekends together, the Palm Springs Incident, and everything since. They were a pretty rapt audience, I must say.

“Why didn’t you go meet him in Toronto this weekend?” Nicole asked surprised I wasn’t at TIFF for the premier with him.

“Eh, you guys know me. That’s not my thing.”

“Well next time, please forward your invite to me so I can go in your place.”

“Duly noted,” I said with a chuckle.

“You really don’t want to go meet any of his co-stars?” Max then asked.

“Not really. The one caveat to that is that I would have liked to have met more of the Avengers cast, but that’s more because they’re now his good friends. But I’d also rather not do that at a red carpet where it’s literally just a quick introduction before being swept down the press line.”

“You’re so boring,” Alexander then commented.

“I like you,” Nicole then stated turning to him with a big smile.

“OK, change of subject. And I know I should have come to realize that there are just so many Americans here in London, but in my head I thought you were British,” Alexander then said to Max and Nicole.

“We are, actually,” Nicole replied, to which Alexander gave them an inquisitive look.

“My parents were Chinese Hongkongers that saw the writing on the wall before the transfer and moved here a year before I was born. And then when I was four, my father got a job offer in the States, so that’s where I grew up, which is why I have an American accent.”

“How very _Killing Eve_ ,” Alexander commented.

“You don’t know how often I get that comment these days,” she said with a smile. “And this one holds a German passport, as well as a British one now that we’re married.”

“My mom got a little paranoid living in Berlin at the height of the Cold War, so my parents moved to Virginia to live out her childhood dream of breeding horses,” Max stated.

“How’d you meet?” he then asked.

“We met through friends when I was visiting London during Spring Break while in grad school. We hit things off, and a year later I moved here after graduation and the rest has been history.”

“Where are my manners, we got so caught up in talk of my boyfriend that I forgot to even ask how Otis is?” I then asked about their son, my god son.

“Don’t worry, your love life is much more interesting than our son,” Nicole stated with a laugh. “But he’s good - walking now which has been a bit of a terror.”

“I have to admit, he’s definitely the cutest of my god children,” I then stated.

“That’s because he’s the only one,” Max then commented with a chuckle.

“Hey, it’s still an accurate accolade.”

“Clearly he’s not cute enough for you to stay with us,” Nicole said with her own laugh.

“No offense guys, but the last time I stayed with you he was up screaming most of the night, and I’m staying right around the corner and plan to see more of him tomorrow and Sunday. However, I just wanted to make sure I get some shut eye, especially with my bruised nose. Doctor’s orders.”

“OK, thank you for raising that. I’ve been politely staring at it the entire time we’ve been sitting here,” Max then commented.

“I walked into the glass shower door at my hotel last night,” I replied, which got them laughing.

“Well our flat would be perfect for you then since we’ve baby proofed everything. No sharp corners to wack your head.”

“Good thing I’m only supposed to provide spiritual guidance and nothing more.”

“I’m not sure I’d want my child to be receiving spiritual guidance from Bradley,” Alexander again deadpanned. 

“OK, it’s official. We need to be friends,” Nicole said after another big laugh at my expense.

“Remind me again why I wanted to introduce you to my friends?” I said turning to Alexander.

“So, Max. Bradley tells me you’re in banking?” Alexander said turning to Max, not skipping a beat. I rolled my eyes in response.

“Yeah, bonds mainly. I’m basically a glorified quant.”

“Alexander here is finishing up his Bachelor’s degree in econ at LSE. We met on a surf lesson while I was on a work trip in Morocco and got chatting about econ,” I interjected providing a little more background.

“I was going to ask how you met,” Nicole then stated with a bit of a sly smile.

“I thought you might be able to give him some sage advice on the world of banking,” I stated to Max.

With that, I then sat back and let Max talk about his job, what he liked about it, and what he despised (mainly that often he felt that his opinion didn’t really matter even though he was the number cruncher providing the forecasting). From there, Nicole then got talking about her job as general council at the hedge fund, which I really had to give her credit for landing given she got paid like a banker (meaning more than at a law firm), but only had 9 to 5 hours, unlike Max who’s hours of number crunching I could better relate to.

An hour and a half later, and I was stuffed and feeling the alcohol and long week catching up with me. Looking around the table, I could tell the parents were in the same boat as me, but being in his early twenties, Alexander appeared to just be getting going for the night. Also reading that it was getting late, Max then flagged the waiter to bring the bill. While we paid, I made plans with Max and Nicole to meet at their place around 10 and then take Otis out to Kew to the botanic gardens given it was supposed to be a sunny day. 

“Care to join my friends for a drink around the corner?” Alexander asked me as we started to get up from the table.

“Eh, I don’t know. It’s been a long week,” I replied, trying to hold in a yawn. However, when I looked at my watch I was surprised to see it was only ten minutes after 10:00. It felt like midnight.

“OK, old man,” he replied simply.

“Trying to goad me with insults?”

“Sure, if it works.”

“Define ‘around the corner’?” I then clarified.

“Low key gay bar.”

“Do those even exist anymore?” I joked. Alexander didn’t even bother to respond.

“I guess I could stay out a little longer with the youths,” I then stated, Alexander’s goading having been effective.

With that, I said my goodbyes to Max and Nicole and then followed Alexander out into the bustling Friday night in central London. 

 

For the Nth morning in a short period, I groaned as I awoke with a pounding in my temples from imbibing too much alcohol. After begrudgingly opening my eyes, I took into account that I was waking up in the bed of the flat I’d rented for the weekend and I was immediately regretting my decisions of continuing on with Alexander and his friends to the bar, to which we then ended up at a club in Soho after. That was where my memory began to get more than fuzzy. Looking over, I saw my phone on the bedside table next to my wallet, and then let out another groan when I saw the Captain America birthday card.

After a minute of composing myself, I eventually made the effort to get up and relieve my bladder which was also becoming unpleasant. I paused and checked myself in the mirror while I washed my hands to note my disheveled hair and the bags that were present under my eyes. I noted that sadly, they rather nicely accented the bruising still present on my nose. With a sigh, I then splashed cold water on my face to try to wake myself and then exited the bathroom and head toward the kitchen to pour myself a glass of water or juice - really anything I had in the refrigerator from the day prior to make myself feel better. That was, however, until I stopped in my tracks as I noticed the figure asleep on the couch tucked under a blanket. 

I groaned aloud yet again when I realized it was Alexander and then really wished I could remember the remainder of the night as I noticed his jeans in a pile on the floor next to his shoes. Looking down at my own presence in just my underwear, I let out a further groan at the situation, but at the same time really needed some type of liquid and thought “fuck it” and made my way into the kitchen as planned.

I poured myself a couple of glasses of orange juice, and then noticing that it was a little after 7:30, I still had time to sleep in. I poured myself one last tall glass of water to take back to bed with me, and then pulled the comforter over my head to pass back out.

I awoke a second time to the sound of my alarm going off at 9:20. I again groaned as I manovered myself to reach my phone on the bedside table, and then sat up to make sure I didn’t fall back asleep.

“Alexander?” I called out and didn’t hear a response.

Looking over at my phone again I saw a text message from him. 

_Alexander: It was great seeing you last night. I hope you’re not feeling too under the weather this morning, and thanks for letting me crash your couch._

That still didn’t really explain why he spent the night. Clearly nothing too bad happened seeing as he slept on the couch, but my stomach turned for a second as I thought about Agadir and hoped there was no repeat of any objectionable kissing. With a sigh, I got up and headed to the shower to wash away my sins. However, as I let the cold water soak into my bones, my memory sparked and I remember insisting on Alexander taking me to a gay bar south of the river in Vauxhall that I used to go to in my London days. Alexander obliged, but I remembered him mentioning that it was really far for him to get home to a neighborhood I hadn’t heard of in East London. That made me feel better, and I told myself that he must have helped me home and then he spent the night, since the Tube was long closed and an Uber would have been pretty expensive.

 

Once I pulled myself together, my day with Otis and parents was rather enjoyable. Unlike typically autumn London days, the sun came out and there was blue sky while we walked around the Kew gardens. Kew will always have a special place in my heart as it was one of my mother’s favorite places on earth. She loved gardens, and thus made her way to every botanic garden she could while traveling by herself in her early twenties, and then later with my father. Because of that, I always tried to get a visit in when traveling to London - weather permitting of course. 

After a couple hours at Kew, we then got on the Tube to head back to the Holland Park so Otis could get in a nap while Max and I stopped in at the local pub to catch up independently and have a couple drinks. He let off a little steam about the pressure of having another kid so soon, while I in turn provided more frank information about how I’d been freaking out about everything with Chris. That off my chest, he was all smiles when I told him I was applying for the positions at the Fed in Boston, and there was a bit of an unspoken dialogue between us about how serious things had become with Chris. He of all people knew how much I loved DC and my position at the IMF as he’d been trying to get me to move to London since graduating from MIT.

After our little boys hour, I was rather content to hang around their flat to play with Otis and then order in food after he’d gone down to bed at 7:00. Once he was asleep, we cracked open some wine and then started laughing and reminiscing about grad school and our hijink in London pre-Otis. Max and Nicole were two of those people who I could not see for 10 years and then pick up as if no time ever went by. Now, I tried to see them at least once a year, if not sooner, but it was always so easy to enjoy being together.

Eventually we settled down and decided to put on a movie. Shortly into that, I got up to use to use the bathroom and realized my phone was still in my jacket and was a bit worried I’d gotten so caught up that I’d missed messages from Chris - especially given Tillman’s comments about his anxiety. However, instead I saw that I had a message from Alexander asking if I wanted to meet up for another drink. I was tempted, as I did have a lot of fun with Alexander and his friends the night before. However, at the same time, I was very content with where the day had ended up. Although it might seem boring, easy and fun nights in with good friends is hard to top. I shot him off a message asking for a raincheck, then sent Chris a kiss emoji, and made my way back to the living room.

 

I had just walked in the door from a run around Kensington Gardens and Hyde Park and was mid-gulp of water when my phone started ringing.

“Hi, babe. Are you just getting in from a night out?” I asked answering the phone seeing that it was Chris, noting that it was three in the morning for him.

“You wish. Actually, I just landed at Heathrow hoping to surprise you,” I heard Chris say on the other end, the sound of his voice hitting a note in my core that made me warm and fuzzy the way his smile usually does.

“Yeah?”

“Yup. I finished my TIFF commitments last night and got on the next flight to London hoping to surprise you and kiss your nose better,” I heard him say as I leaned back against the counter.

“I don’t deserve you,” I said with a grin.

“Sure you do.”

I let out a slight hum instead.

“Well I just got off the plane and am about to head through immigration now. I’ll then get in a cab or Uber. What’s the address?”

“I’m in Holland Park. Let me text you in a second.”

“Where’s Holland Park?”

“Between Shepherd's Bush and Notting Hill. Max and Nicole live around the corner so I can see my god son Otis.”

“I don’t know where Shepher’s Bush is, but I do know where Notting Hill is.”

“It’s a cute little neighborhood.”

“I don’t think I’ve stayed in West London in years.”

“Well excuse me for not being hip.”

“That’s why I love you,” he said and I could hear the grin on his face.

“OK. I’m going to hang up and text you the address. Text me when you’re close and call if I don’t respond which means I’m likely in the shower. I’ll buzz you up.”

“See you soon, cutie.”

“Bye, Chris,” I said with a happy sigh as I hung up.

I finished my water and then hopped in the shower, taking my time to enjoy the feel of the water and lather of the soap running over my skin.

It had only been a week, but answering the door to see Chris standing there with a big smile was everything I needed at that moment. It also didn’t hurt to see his eyes quickly scan the fact that I was just in my underwear, and in turn his smile turn into a big grin. 

“Hi, handsome,” I said and opened my arms to pull him into a hug.

Chris quickly dropped the two duffle bags he had in his hands and wrapped his arms around me, mirroring the embrace. Fuck. Even after having been on a plane for six hours he still smelled so damn fucking good.

After breaking the embrace, he took my face in his hands, looking me in the eyes, before gently kissing first me forehead and then the tip of my nose.

“I’m tempted to go out and buy a hair clippers to give you a buzz cut so you really look like a delinquent,” he said with a silly smile.

“I’m happy to man handle you and show you how much I’m into the fantasy,” I said while trying to keep a straight face, but failing.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’d love this,” he said reached down to gently squeeze my ass, “but I’d rather have a quick shower and then perhaps a nap anyways,” Chris replied looking past me into the apartment.

“You deserve whatever you want after flying overnight to see me,” I replied and leaned forward to press a gentle kiss on his lips, and then welcomed him into the apartment with a welcoming gesture.

I closed the door behind him and then lead him through the living room and into the bedroom. Chris immediately dropped his bags and then fished out his dopp kit before heading into the bathroom where I heard the shower turn on. I then went and grabbed two more glasses of juice from the fridge, putting one of them and a glass of water on Chris’ typical side of the bed and then crawled under the comforter excited to spend time with Chris. I wasn’t expecting to fall back asleep so easily, but was pleasant awoken by Chris a few minutes later as he crawled into bed with me pulling me against his chest and pressing gentle kisses on my shoulder and the nape of my neck.

“Missed you, Bradley,” he stated.

“Mmm,” I mumbled in an affirmative and was quickly back to sleep feeling sound in his warm arms.

 

After our nap, Chris and I were a bit lazy in bed not being sexual, but just enjoying being lazy next to each other. I’d made plans with Max and Nicole to meet me outside my flat at 10 to then walk across Holland Park for brunch at some fun Indian place off High Street Kensington called Dishoom. The look on Max and Nicole’s faces when Chris appeared on the street with me was priceless, but what was even more priceless was seeing Chris interact with Otis.

Now, for all my talk about not really liking kids, I’d take Otis in a heartbeat. I’m not sure if it was the fact that I was his godfather, or that on top of my connection with Max and Nicole, but I’d do anything for that kid. And to see Chris be so fun and sweet with him further added to the warm and fuzzies. 

Aside from Chris being cute with Otis, it was also funny to see Max and Nicole’s grin when we showed up and they experienced their first instance of celebrity perks whereby we were immediately brought to a table. It was only when Chris went to use the bathroom that they told me they were expecting to have to wait a half hour for a table, and that there’s usually a queue halfway down to block of people waiting. I shrugged in response as if it was nothing, but gave them a silly smile.

I was glad we went, as the food was excellent and a fun take on a British/American brunch, but using Indian ingredients - especially their naan breakfast sandwiches. After brunch we then took Otis for a walk around Kensington Gardens so he could see the ducks and the sailboats, which were apparently one of his current favorite things. I’d asked Chris if there was anything in particular he wanted to do, and he seemed content to just hang out with me and my friends. He was also a good sport about chatting with Max and Nicole about TIFF and the movie premiere and all that entailed. I also didn’t realize that the director of Chris’ film was British, and apparently Nicole was a big fan, until Star Wars got dropped and I made a mental note to find out more about him. 

Towards the end of our walk around Kensington Gardens, I could tell that Max was loving how much Nicole was enjoying hanging out with Chris and informed us that he wanted to have some quality time with his son and that Nicole and we should go off and do some adult stuff in the city with us. Not surprisingly, Nicole was the first to tell us that we should go off on our own, but after ensuring Max was fine by himself, Chris was the one to insist that she show us around. Ultimately she then gave us a tour back through Kensington Gardens and the history of the different features that were created over Queen Victoria’s reign until we made it to the V&A to see what was on. 

Chris and I had been to a couple of art museums, but we’d yet to go to a history museum before, and although the V&A is both, I was a bit enraptured by seeing how sucked in Chris got into each of the exhibits we passed through. I guess I shouldn’t have been surprised given generally how much he absorbed through reading, listening to podcasts, and watching documentaries, but I actually found myself smitten at just watching him. I needed to get him to the Air & Space Museum stat so I could really watch him geek out.

Eventually though, our afternoon with Nicole came to an end after we left the V&A and she informed us that she needed to head home to do a little bit of work. Given that it was still pretty early, Chris and I decided to continue on our walk through Chelsea and head to the Saatchi Gallery. 

“Thanks for coming, Chris. It was really unexpected,” I said taking hold of his hand and giving it a bit of a squeeze as we walked down the street.

“I only did this so we could watch the Patriots game together tonight,” he replied with a straight face.

“Of course,” I replied with a laugh.

“If I’m honest, I was feeling a bit antsy in Toronto. It’s my first big project now that Cap is done and I had all this nervous energy. Then I got your message about your nose and I felt like the universe was telling me to get over here and see you,” he said looking ahead and dropping my hand, only to start to run his fingers through my hair and rub the back of my head as was now his standard move. I leaned into his hand until he wrapped his arm around my shoulder to pull me against him so he could kiss the top of me head.

“Oh so the universe made me run into a glass door as a sign for you to go relax?” I said with a chuckle looking up at him.

He just shrugged his shoulders in response continuing to look ahead for a moment until he looked down at me with a silly smile. 

“So how long are you staying for?” I asked.

“Well, I was kind of hoping I could go to Cambridge with you and hear you talk?” he asked a bit bashfully.

“Really? You want to hear boring old me bloviate for an hour plus?”

“You know I love to hear you talk.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. That twinkle in my eye, blah, blah, blah,” I stated with a sarcastic eye roll.

“Besides, there’s a new populus of Alexanders I’ve got to keep an eye on,” he said looking down at me with a big grin.

“Oh, speaking of which. He kind of spent the night on my couch Friday night,” I stated not making eye contact.

“Oh?” Chris asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I was a bit drunk at the end of the night. But I made him take me to this bar in Vauxhall that I used to frequent when I lived here in college and it’s a bit far from where his flat is, so he ended up spending the night on the couch.”

“Mmm hmm,” he replied.

“That’s it?” I asked a bit surprised.

“Well yeah… If that’s what you say happened, I trust you. Is that not what happened?”

“No… it is.”

“OK then.”

“Sorry, Chris. Things have been going so well with us, I’m just waiting for the other shoe to drop. If I’m truly honest with you, Alexander is super cute - especially the more I get to know him. But after our night Friday, I’m feeling more and more like he’s a protege. He’s cute, but I don’t want him that way. Sorry if that seems obtuse.”

“I think I understand you. Not that I had fears about you straying. I mean, look at this face and this beard,” he said with a big grin that I couldn’t help but laugh in response.

“I did miss this,” I said reaching up and rubbing his cheek. 

“I know you’re already not going to like _Knives Out_ ,” he then stated.

“Oh yeah?”

“I’m clean shaven,” he replied which elicited a big groan from me.

“Nooo!”

“Sorry, babe.”

“If we ever get married, part of our prenup is that I get decision making ability about when you can shave your beard,” I blurted out in response and then immediately felt self conscious.

“I was kind of hoping you might have forgotten about our discussion on Nantucket,” Chris replied after a slightly awkward moment between us. 

“Actually, I’m more surprised you remember that. You seemed pretty drunk.”

“I was. But I remember it. I also want you to know I was also being sincere.”

“As was I,” I said looking up at him and making eye contact. “I love you Chris, and the idea of marry you is right up my ally. But I think there’s a few steps in between that we should go through before making that decision.”

“I couldn’t agree more," he said with a smile, squeezing my hand.

“OK, good. So I think this is also a good time to tell you that I applied for those two positions at the Fed last week while I was in Frankfurt.”

“You did?” he asked stopping and turning towards me, his eyes lighting up with excitement.

“You’re marriage comment on Nantucket was the sealer for me. You know how I can get in my head, and that kind of cut through the bullshit I was thinking, and made me understand that you want this as much as me. It’s also a big relief to hear you say right now it was sincere and not some drunken promise.”

Chris just wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his chest.

“I’m so glad I got on that plane last night,” he mumbled into my ear.

“I love you, but this is a little too much PDA, especially in London of all places,” I replied light heartedly after my whole body hummed at his comment. “I’ve got street cred to keep up.”

“Sorry,” he said with a big grin before kissing the top of my head again and then continuing down the street, but still holding me hand.

 

The only grimace on our faces the rest of the afternoon was when Chris encountered the smell of the large room of crude oil in the basement of the Saatchi Gallery. After, we popped into an old staple, the Botanist on Sloane Square, for an early dinner before heading back to Holland Park to meet up with Max for a drink at the pub before saying our goodbyes and heading home to crawl into bed and I tried to keep my eyes open as long as possible as I curled up to Chris while we watched a movie on his iPad. 

“Love you, big guy,” I said placing a kiss to his chest.

“Mmm,” he replied, kissing the top of my head and then started to gentle run his fingers through my hair. There was no way I could combat that sensation and I struggled to keep my eyes open no matter how interested into the movie I was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving 🦃 everyone!
> 
> Thanks so much for those of you that reached out to me about previous chapters - it really means a lot. If I didn't get back to you right away, I will be soon. 
> 
> I know, there wasn't much plot development in this chapter, but I really had a fun time trying to further build out the relationship between these two. Sue me if you're unhappy. 😜 
> 
> For the Dodger fans: my most sincere apologies that he was used mainly as a prop in this chapter. I agree, he deserves more.
> 
> Honestly though, is this whole Alexander character a distraction? Do you like it? Do you think the Bradley/Chris relationship is too comfortable and sappy? Please unload at me in the comments or at totcstory@gmail.com.
> 
> On a personal note, I'm super excited to be home in DC for the next month, so I hope I can dedicate more time to writing. But I also want to try to live me life, so no promises of timelines of the next chapter. 😘


End file.
